Disillusioned Dreams
by Becca86
Summary: Riku is a young inspector in charge of a case that seems impossible to solve. However, when he meets Sora, he discovers that this brunet could be the help he was looking for.
1. The fool and the wise man

Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts and its characters do not belong to me.

_Hi! Well, I'm back with a new story, as you can see. XD I really thought hard while preparing this story. It was first written in French, and I decided to translate it into English, hopping you'd like it as much as some of the French readers did. Oh my, I'm a little nervous. Anyway, I hope you'll like it. Just to let you know, there will be shonen ai later, but for those who don't like it, you'll be safe until chapter 10. (It won't be a problem to stop reading after this one, you can trust me.) Well, now that everything is said, let's start! Oh, and please, forgive my mistakes, be it grammar or spelling ones. (I'll try my best to correct them all) Oh, and sorry if this story seems weird and boring, but it'll get better in the next chapters. _

xx----xx

**Dream 01 :** The fool and the wise man.

Theme song : Björk – Come to Me

------

She had her back turned towards him and kept walking. Never before did he see her face. Yet, it seemed like he knew her perfectly. He began dreaming of her several nights earlier and every time, the same events happened. She would suddenly appear before him and start running. He'd run instinctively after her and they'd walk for a while. A long while. Then, they'd stop in front of an isolated house with flowers all around – blue irises, to be precise. The girl would go round the house and disappear in the garden, as if she never existed…

The young boy woke up with a start, his breathing labored and his forehead covered in sweat. He turned his head on the side and the soft light of the dawn greeted him. He raised a hand and watched it as it shook uncontrollably. The boy balled his fist, then unclenched it but it was to no avail. He always had those strange spasms after having this dream. He got out of bed and walked towards his bathroom. A long shower would do him good. He took a look at himself in the mirror, his big blue eyes staring back at himself. His face was pale and rings were beginning to appear under his eyes.

" I had that dream again…" he whispered to no one in particular. He knew it had a meaning but for now it was just out of his reach. So, he decided to not think about it and entered the shower. He had a lot to do that day, anyway. Once he was done cleaning himself, he brushed his teeth, searched for a decent outfit to wear then brushed his hair. It was always the same pattern. After that, he'd go down the street where his little apartment was situated, take the bus until the fifth stop and be at his workplace from where he'd be free after eighteen o'clock. Then he'd go back, eat diner, watch some TV before he went to bed so that he could repeat the same things the next day. He'd also have the same dream, of course. The boy sighed miserably. Really, his life had nothing others would envy but at least, he had a roof to protect him from the rain and the cold - which was a real pain at this time of year - and he was able to eat to his heart's content. Yet he'd give anything to trade his lifestyle with someone else's. The unpredictable was his best ally while monotony would surely be the loss of him one day or another. He was sure of it. He'd end up dying from boredom, like that old neighbor who lost it and died from dehydration. The boy's fate would be the same if he didn't react soon.

" Sora, wait for me!! " someone called once he was walking in the streets. The boy, whose name was Sora, turned around. Ah, there came something new! Tidus was running towards him that morning, which was pretty unusual since he was known as a "good for nothing", as kind professionals liked to call him. Sora stopped walking and waited for his friend to catch up with him.

" I can't believe it. I woke up on time! " Tidus added while laughing. They walked together towards the bus stop.

" Something terrible is about to happen. You bring bad luck whenever you're not late. " Sora said, his deep, blue eyes watching his friend who felt a shiver run down his spine.

" God Sora, don't look at me like that! It gives me the creeps. " the dirty blonde exclaimed as he hugged himself, trying to look afraid but failing miserably. " Seriously, don't you think your eyes don't have an ordinary color? I didn't know one could be born with such eyes. That or you're hiding something from me… "

Sora heaved a sigh. " No, I'm not wearing contacts. That would be wasting money. Those are only eyes so why change their color? I don't see what would be so great about it. " he said, shrugging. Sora lived a modest life. There were no decorative or luxurious objects at his place. His motto was to only buy what he really needed which included a bed, a table, enough stuff to be able to cook, a fridge and a book. The shower was an extra. Sora also had a television, but that was a gift from Tidus who almost fainted the first time he came to his friend's apartment. He just couldn't believe someone of his own age could live without a TV and in the end, he bought it for nothing since Sora didn't watch it that often. Oh well… They took the bus and, as predicted, went off at the fifth stop.

" Seems like we got a delivery. We'll have to put everything away. What a pain… " Tidus mumbled as he entered the flower shop. Him and Sora only tended the plants. All they had to do was to water them and change the flowers' water all day long. The store, which belonged to a girl named Aerith, was one of the most popular in town and everyday, hundreds of orders were made and thus, deliveries were common for her. Every time, Sora and his friend had to sort flowers from their size, then their color so that they could be put down everywhere.

" I'll go get water. " Sora said while taking two buckets. He went in the garden behind the store where a calm river was flowing. Now, that truly helped the owner of the store to make more benefits. If Aerith had to pay for all the water they used, her store would be closed since a long time ago with all those plants that needed it. Sora squatted down and filled the buckets. He lifted his head up lightly and noticed someone standing on the other side of the river. The brunet couldn't see them properly because of the blinding sunlight. He shielded his eyes and saw there was no one. Maybe it was just his imagination…

------

" Riku! Wake up buddy, you've got work! " a man yelled as he slammed his fist on a door. Riku suddenly woke up, his silver-like hair messed up and aquamarine eyes – maybe it was more like emerald? – were still puffy from sleep. Riku Iwatari was a young inspector and new to the job. His father himself was quite famous in this field and Riku was more than decided to surpass him. But motivation was failing him… The young man stared down at papers scattered on his desk and frowned. He fell asleep while studying documents that were handed to him a few weeks ago. Again.

" I'm coming in. " the same rough voice said. A muscular man with tied dreadlocks entered. He took a look at the silver-haired man sitting at his desk and heaved a sigh. " Now kid, if you keep doing nothing, the boss will kick you out before you can even realize it. Don't count too much on your father's fame to save you. " he said as he put new sheets of paper on the messy desk.

" Shut up, Xaldin. " Riku replied while massaging his temples. " How am I supposed to work if I have no informations about that damn case? " He lifted his gaze up from the desk to the man and saw Xaldin lifting an eyebrow. " What? "

" No informations, you say? Then what are those things on your desk? Desk blotters? " Xaldin said, sending his young colleague a dark glare. But Riku shrugged it off and yawned loudly before he scratched the back of his head.

" Those are only pictures and testimonies that say the same thing, over and over. What do you want me to do with this? " the younger dared. Xaldin folded his arms to his chest and thought.

" Did you at least try to find more informations? Even if it's just about the vehicles. Maybe they – "

" They were all stolen. " Riku cut him off. " Oh, and guess what? The thieves' descriptions made by the cars' owners do not fit with these witnesses'. Now, either someone smoke pot or someone's making fun of us. "

" So, those cars were stolen... Twice? That's priceless! " Xaldin exclaimed before he burst out laughing, which Riku did not like at all. His head felt like it was about to explode.

" _Never again will I drink a single drop of coffee…_ " he thought bitterly. " I'm going home. I'm in desperate need of a shower. " the younger declared as he stood up and grabbed his coat.

" Wh-What?! But the chief will – "

" Give me a break. Just let him fire me if he wants to. At least, I won't have to lose my time with this stupid case any more. " That being said, Riku slammed the door behind him and quickly walked towards what one would call 'home'. But for Riku, it became ' the place he had to return to after work '. Until a few days ago, his apartment was a peaceful place where he could forget about all his responsibilities as an inspector, a place where his girlfriend used to welcome him and ask how his day was. They've been together for a long time. He didn't know since when, only women paid attention to such things. All Riku cared about were the feelings. But one night, the silver-haired man's work made him come back really late. Namine – his soon-to-be fiancée's name – got fed up with her boyfriend spending that much time doing research for a case that wouldn't be solved any time soon. Sometimes, Riku spent the nights at the police station – like today – and only made it home late at night so that he could fall on his old couch, like today.

" I should buy a new one… " Riku said, not trying to get up. He heaved a long sigh and sat up. Breaking up with Namine still affected him but he'd never admit it out loud. Riku was a proud man who couldn't stand being weak. That was the reason of his dad's death after all, so there was no way he'd do the same mistake. The silver-haired boy noticed that he didn't change nor washed himself for several days and he grimaced. He lifted a hand up to stroke his jaw and felt what seemed like a slight beard. Riku frowned and went to the bathroom. He couldn't take it any more! He was slowly letting himself go mostly because of his work. After a nice shower and shaving, he put on more comfortable clothes. That was decided : today, he'd do **nothing**. He left a message to his team's superior and went in town. Streets were almost peaceful at that time of the day, much to Riku's pleasure. He saw enough people at his job already. After some time, he noticed that he was actually hungry and went to a restaurant in a small street and sat outside. It was a beautiful day and he wanted to enjoy it, even though it was cold outside. While eating, he noticed many people coming in and out of a small store in front of the restaurant.

" _A flower shop? I didn't know those things had so much success these days…_ " he thought. He shrugged and kept eating until he heard shouts coming from the flower shop. A young boy was being reprimanded. " _Poor guy. _" Riku thought ironically as a small smile made its appearance on his features. Minutes later, no more shouts were heard and the boy kept working while Riku stared at him, waiting for the employee to make another mistake. The young boy turned around and even from where Riku was seated, he clearly saw the color of the boy's eyes. Never before did he see such pure eyes – except for his own. The worker stared at something in the distance and suddenly turned pale. Riku saw him covering his mouth with his hand as he looked at the road, to which the silver-haired inspector had his back turned. Riku spun around, awaiting the worst, but saw nothing. He frowned and took a look at the young florist. He was sitting on the side walk with his head between his hands. "_ People are so crazy…_" the inspector thought.

------

Sora returned to work, trying as hard as he could to not think about what he saw at the river. Yet, he found himself thinking about it more than he wanted to.

" _There was nothing, Sora. That was just a shadow or something! _" he thought, shaking his head. He put down a bucket full of flowers in front of the store then wiped the beads of sweat on his forehead with the back of his hand.

" What are you doing, you dumbass?! " a man standing right behind Sora exclaimed, causing the younger to jump in surprise. The brunet spun around and almost blanched when he saw it was none other than Cid, one of the store's owner who, unlike Aerith, was far from patient and delicate… " How many times do I have to tell you to not put those flowers outside? " Cid yelled. Sora took a look around him, mostly to avoid his boss' glare. He noticed a man – the only one who was eating outside a restaurant – looking in their direction. Great… Why was he eating outside when it was so cold, anyway?! That guy was just crazy… " Don't you know how much one of this thing costs?! Now, let me warn you : if one of those flowers dies because of your carelessness, I'll pay them back with your wage! " Cid spit right before Sora's feet and stormed inside of the store. The boy sighed.

" Are you okay, Sora? " Tidus asked as he joined his friend. He took a look behind him before continuing. " Cid yelled at you again? I knew he had something against you. "

Sora shrugged. " As long as I get my wage, I don't care. I'm used to it now. "

" Even if you say that, I still think it's not right. Maybe you should talk to Aerith. I'm sure she'll understand. "

" Hell no. She'd explain it to Cid kindly and he'd just keep coming at me and be nastier. Don't worry about that, Tidus. I'll be alright. " Sora smiled at his friend, who did the same before he went back inside the shop.

"_…Ku_ " the brunet heard someone whisper. Sora turned on his heels and saw a young girl standing on the side walk, pointing to someone who was sitting outside. Sora lifted his gaze from the girl to the man and saw it was the one who had taken a great interest in Cid's outburst. The silver-haired man seemed like he was watching in Sora's direction, and the brunet thought it was just because he was staring at him. Then, the child walked down the street and she suddenly crossed over before looking at Sora one more time, smiling all the while. She was in the middle of the road when a car sped towards her. Sora panicked and didn't know what to do other than raise his hand to his mouth, his face screaming fear. He saw the car a few centimeters away from the girl, being on the brink of hitting her… And then it went through the little girl as she disappeared. That's when the brunet's legs couldn't hold him any longer. Sora fell to the ground, one hand on front of him to prevent him from falling head first on the concrete. He began to breathe faster and faster and felt his heart beating like crazy.

"_…Ku_ " he heard again. He covered his ears with his hands, trying to block that sound that made him sick to his stomach.

" Now, I'm sure this dream wasn't to be taken lightly… " he whispered as he began to shake uncontrollably. He saw Tidus come by his side and try to make him stand up but it was in vain. Sora always had to wait until the spasms stopped before he stood up or else, he was sure to fall again…

That evening, Sora was glad he was back home. He fell on his couch and threw his head back. Then he quickly grabbed the remote and switched the TV on to watch the news. Tomorrow would be a great day too… Maybe a sunny weather would make him want to go to work. That's when a picture caught his attention. He saw the picture of the little girl he saw earlier in the street on the TV screen.

" _Illusiopolis' authorities are still searching for the fifteen persons missing since last month. Testimonies describe the criminal as someone with silver hair who was seen during the kidnappings. However, witnesses describe different types of cars, which makes the case so hard to solve for the police officers. The authorities would like people who saw the culprit or have more informations about the victims to contact them as soon as possible. Now, our president would - _" Sora turned the television off and nervously scratched the back of his head. Did this girl have any connection to the one he saw in his dreams? One of them was undoubtedly involved with these missing people. For a short moment, the brunet thought about going to the police station but he quickly changed his mind. Really, he wasn't crazy enough yet to tell that he was seeing the spirit of a kidnapped kid… He had had enough of that… Yet, he made up his mind during the night. The dream wasn't the same any more. He was still walking towards an isolated house with a girl but this time, she turned around and looked at him. She didn't seem much younger than Sora and had a radiant face that beautiful red hair framed. The young girl he saw in the street appeared next to her, smiling too even if her expression seemed sad. They reached their hand out at him and Sora took them in his, closing his eyes.

" Go to Riku. " one of the girls said. " He needs you. "

" We'll guide you. " the other added. Sora opened his eyes and looked at them again. A warm light engulfed him as the scenery faded all around him.

" Riku? But who's that? And where will I find him? " he yelled as his vision went blurry. He ended up waking up, his body shaking violently. " Dammit! " he whispered. How could he know who that Riku was? There were millions of people in the city. Maybe he wasn't even living there… Yet, Sora was certain of one thing : he **had **to find Riku…

------

" Riku, you say? I think I heard that name before… " Tidus thought as he tapped his chin with hix index finger. Sora stood beside him and waited for his friend to give a more precise reply. But it didn't come.

" Do you happen to know what he does for a living? Or maybe you know someone who could answer that? " Sora insisted, slowly losing his patience. His friend turned his head to look at him, arching an eyebrow.

" Why are you that interested in that guy? And where did you hear of him when you don't even know who he is? " Tidus asked, now suspicious.

" Come on, it doesn't matter! Just tell me where I can find him! I need to talk to him. "

Tidus heaved a sigh and slowly shook his head. Sora was stubborn and wasn't going to tell him more for now. " Okay, listen. You should try to go to the police station and ask Xaldin. He's taking care of papers. Tell him I sent you to him and I'm sure he'll lend you a hand. " Sora thanked him quickly and thought about going there the next day but before that, he had to convince Cid to let him take a day off work. Now, that was another story. Sora walked towards the owner of the store and caughed lightly to catch his attention. After a while, Cid decided to look at him, figuring he wouldn't be left alone until he listened to what the boy had to say.

" What do you want? " Cid mumbled.

" Er, I was wondering if I could have a day off. Tomorrow. " Sora said as he stared at the wall behind his employer, whose eyes widened.

" What do you mean 'a day off'? Go back to work and forget that, you lazy ass!! " the man exclaimed as he motionned Sora to leave, which the brunet did not.

" But I need it! I'm not asking for too much, it's only one day! I can work longer any other day if you want me to make up for it! " the brunet insisted. He saw Cid's face turning a crimson shade and his eyelid tremble. Suddenly, Sora regretted he ever talked.

" Out of my store, brat! And don't you dare come back here. There, you have your day off now! " Cid yelled loud enough for pedestrians across the street to hear him. Sora threw his apron to the floor and flew out of the store, ignoring Tidus as he left. Damn, was asking for a single day off work already too much? At least, he had all the time he needed to go to the police station now…

" Shit! I really hope that was worth it! " the brunet furiously exclaimed. He decided to take the bus to the police station, then stood before the sinister building for a long moment. It did look like a police station. When you took a look at it from the outside, it looked like a prison. The brunet gathered his courage and opened the door. Everything was quiet inside and some inspectors were chatting among themselves. Sora stepped in front of what seemed like the reception desk.

" May I help you, kid? " the police officer asked. Sora frowned slightly. Why did people always call him that?

" I came to see Xaldin. " he asked, surprised when he realized his tone of voice was calm.

" Xaldin? I'm sorry but he's not here. You'll have to go to the other police station at the South of the town, right in front of the huge hotel with the giant screen. Do you see which one? " the man explained.

" Okay, thanks a lot. " Sora replied before he left. South of town… He'd need quite some time to go there. It would have to wait until tomorrow, for it was already late.

------

Riku was going back home after a long day of work. He didn't have any news concerning his investigation and all he heard were girls saying they'd do anything to help him. But when he asked them for more informations, they replied they had none and that they came to ask him out, which really got on his nerves. Now, he was back at his apartment and appreciated its peacefulness. He **did **find some of those girls attractive but he didn't want to date them. He needed to forget about Namine first. Only then would he look for someone else. Anyway, the research were getting him nowhere and he kept thinkg about Xaldin's words over and over. Sure, if he didn't try to work harder he'd end up unemployed and, if that happened, he wouldn't be able to surpass his father… In fact, that was the only goal he had in life. The silver-haired man still remembered his father who would spend days and nights searching for clues, just like when the mayor's corpse was found in a canal in a nearby town. The case was solved in one week. That was precisely the one that made Riku's father popular. Riku was also well known but only thanks to his father, and he just couldn't accept that. He wanted people to know him for himself, not because they thought he was this man's shadow.

" Everything will be better if I manage to solve this case… Well, if I ever begin to find some clues, that is… " He ended up sitting on his old couch, on which he fell asleep for the entire night. The next morning, he was greeted as soon as he stepped inside the police station. No need to say it made him quite irritable.

" Riku! There's one of your fans who's harassing us! Tell her to leave, pretty please! " Xaldin called from the reception desk. The young inspector sighed. It was going to be a long day…

------

The next day, Sora went to the police station early. What was that Xaldin thinking? And how did he meet Tidus who lived in the nothern part of town?! 'It's a small world' as they said. The brunet got off in front of the huge hotel where a giangantic screen hung and broadcasted advertisements all day long. But Sora didn't care that much since he had better things to do. He entered the police station. He stood in front of the reception desk, his hands thrust in his jacket pocket. It was getting colder and colder…

" Good morning. I came to see someone called Xaldin. " he told the man at the desk.

" I'll call him, just wait a minute. By the way, who's asking for him? " the police officer asked.

" Sora. Tell him I'm Tidus' friend, please. " The man nodded and quickly left. A few minutes later, he came back with another man by his side.

" Are you the one who wants to meet me? " Xaldin asked. " What do you want? "

Sora chose to ignore the man's rudeness and politely replied : " I'm searching for someone called Riku. Could you tell me where he lives, please? "

" In case you didn't know, there are many people with that name living in Illusiopolis. If you can't give me any surname, I won't be able to help you. "

Sora furrowed his brows. The girls from his dream only gave him the boy's first name. What now? Realization suddenly hit him. He remembered seeing one of the girl during the news. They said the police officers needed more informations, right? That's when one of the girl's words made sense : _Riku needs you. _ " He's an investigator. " Sora eventually replied, certainty leaking from his voice. Xaldin stared at him, astonished.

" I can't believe it! Even kids are doing that now. " the man said, exasperated. " Listen, if you need to confess to him, let me tell you this : give it up. You're not curvy enough for his liking, if you see what I mean. " Xaldin studied the young man's body. " Maybe not… " he added as an afterthought.

" Excuse me? " Sora asked as he arched an eyebrow. " I didn't come for that! It's really important, so let me see him! " he requested, his brows furrowed. Who did this rude guy think he was? Sora quickly saw someone walking in a corridor at the end of the room and Xaldin followed his gaze. He heave a sigh of relief.

" Riku! There's one of your fans who's harassing us! Tell her to leave, pretty please!" Xaldin called. Sora's frown deepened. _'Her'_?! The brunet saw a boy not much older than him, with silvery hair and aquamarine eyes walking towards them, sending them both an angry glare.

" Who? " Riku asked.

" That thing right there is being a real pain. Take care of it. " Xaldin declared as he walked away. Riku took a quick look at Sora and smiled.

" Well, aren't you that florist from the other day? You were given a quite good scolding… " he said, openly making fun of the brunet.

" So you were the one eating outside of that restaurant? " Sora calmly replied. " Don't you think it's getting a little cold for that? "

" At least, I could witness an amusing show. " Riku retorted. He kept looking at the silent boy. " May I ask you the reason of your coming here? "

" I came to talk about the Bickson investigation. " Sora replied. That case was brought up in the news a few days ago. Fifteen people disappearing all of a sudden without leaving a single trace was bound to make a ruckus... Only recently did they show pictures of the missing people.

The look in Riku's eyes immediately changed and he headed for the corridor in the back of the police station's main room.

" Follow me. " he told Sora without looking back. The brunet followed him to his office. He was surprised by how messy the room was. Sora couldn't even tell what the floor looked like with all those papers all around. The desk was in the same state… Riku sat and motionned Sora to do the same.

" Alright, tell me everything you know. " the silver-haired man said. Sora frowned. How could he explain what made him come here? Would Riku believe him? He chose to give it a try.

" I - I saw one of the victims. She's the one who told me you needed help and she made me come here. " Sora began.

" Where did you see her? " Riku exclaimed as he suddenly stood up. However, the brunet sitting in front of him shook his head.

" I didn't exactly **meet **her. Let's say it was more like her spirit. It's been several nights since I had that same dream without knowing what it meant. And then, I saw that little girl the other day in the street where my workplace is situated. I think she was already trying to tell me about you. That same day, in the evening, they were talking about Bickson's case on TV and that's where I saw that girl's picture. And – "

" Woa, wait a minute. " Riku cut him off. Sora bit his bottom lip nervously. " So, you're telling me you came here because 'ghosts' asked you to? " he asked incredulously.

" Well, yes. " the other replied as he stared at his lap. " _I should have known he wouldn't believe me__. Yet, I have to convince him!! _" he thought.

" Oh my, that's a good one! Now tell me, could it be that you can also talk to trees? You see, I think mine needs help too. " Riku said, massaging his temples. Really, that kid and his stupid fairytales were making him waste his time. " If that's all you have to say, you can leave. "

Sora sent him a dirty look. He was expecting Riku to make fun of him, but deep inside, he still hoped the aquamarine-eyed man wouldn't be too mean. It seemed like that would be asking too much… " Test me then. " Sora challenged the other. The young inspector looked at him for a short moment then sighed loudly.

" And how, exactly, do you want me to test you? Let me warn you, I'm not into spiritism. " the older retorted, a mischievious smile on his lips.

" Ask me something, anything. Ask me about something you or someone from you family only know. You'll see if I'm kidding. " Sora declared. He hoped someone would lend him a hand. If he made a fool of himself now, he wouldn't have another chance to help those girls… Riku seemed to be lost in his thoughts.

_" Something only I know. Let's see__… _" Riku thought. He folded his arms to his chest ant stared at the ceiling. A while later, a memory came back to his mind. He was still pretty young and remembered being at his grandmother's house. It was only the two of them that day and the old woman told him a secret she was the only one to know until that day, before she died. " _Okay, if this kid can answer that, I swear I'll believe anything he tells me_" Riku thought. He cleared his throat and stared at the boy sitting before him. " My grandmother revealed a secret to me the day before she died. Tell me what it is and I'll believe you. " Riku teased. He noticed Sora staring straight behind him but when he took a look, nothing was there. Oh well, he was only trying to intimidate him but Riku wouldn't fall for that trick.

" You shouldn't take such things so lightly. " Sora replied, his brows furrowing as his eyes stared at Riku's. Sora lifted his gaze up once again and saw an old woman shaking her head and smiling at him. She whispered a few words then vanished.

" So? If you don't answer, it's not – " the investigator began, but he was interrupted.

" She... Killed her husband. " Sora replied, staring at his feet. " But she didn't have any bad intentions! " he quickly added, as if he was the culprit. " He - He asked her to do it many times but she never had enough strengh to do it sooner because... She loved him a lot. " he concluded as he bit his bottom lip. Riku shouldn't take such things lightly…

" … " The silver-haired boy stared at Sora for a moment, astonished. No one except him and his grandmother were supposed to know about it. " Where did you hear that? " Riku asked, gritting his teeth.

" Your grandmother just told me. " the younger replied, no hesitation leaking from his voice. " She also thinks that you should let me help you. You won't find anything without me. " he declared. He covered his mouth with his hand as soon as he stopped talking. " I – I'm sorry, I shouldn't have. " he whispered as his cheeks turned a light pink shade. Since when did he sound so full of himself?

" Where did you hear that? " Riku reiterated, ignoring the other boy's words.

" I just told you it was your – " Sora began.

" Shut up! " the older yelled, suddenly standing up and causing his chair to fall at the same time. " She is dead, do you hear me? DEAD! She couldn't tell you that! " Then, he left the room, slamming the door behind him and leaving Sora alone.

" …Dead? " the other boy murmured. He lifted his eyes and saw the old lady smiling at him again. " What should I do to convince him? Help me, please… " he added before he put his head in his hands.

xx----xx

Ohter songs from Björk that I like :

Bachelorette – Joga – It's Oh so quiet – Isobel – You've been flirting again – Earth Intruders - Innocence


	2. It all begins here

Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts and its characters do not belong to me.

_My, it's been too long since the last time I wrote something in English. I'm always searching for the right word and that's kind of annoying. Er okay, sorry about that. Well, I'm so glad people seem to like this story so far! \o/ Thanks to the ones who left a review, that made me write this chapter faster than expected. By the way, I forgot to tell you that Illusiopolis is the French name for The World That Never Was. I'm sorry if that name disturbed any of you. Anyway, the investigation's beginning with this chapter, and so does the plot itself. Please, forgive my grammar and spelling mistakes. _

xx----xx

**Dream 02:** It all begins here

Theme song : Genesis – Land of confusion

------

Sora went back home, courage and motivation at their lowest level. He had to quit his job so that he could help the spirits that came to him and go to the police station. The sad part was that it was all in vain. Riku didn't want to believe him and simply rejected him. Yet, the silver-haired man would have to trust him sooner or later. The question was : how could that be possible? Revealing the secret of the investigator's grandmother wasn't convincing enough and that same lady only looked at Sora and smiled. What did she have in mind?

------

As for Riku, his mind was a mess. How did this kid know about such an old event? Maybe that secret wasn't one any more. Yes, that boy surely heard about it somewhere. That's how, the next day, Riku met Xaldin at his office and asked him to search for informations about Jun Kawasaki's death, and the young officer kept the fact that this guy was his grandfather to himself. Xaldin told him about what he found a few hours later.

" Cardiac arrest, nothing more than that. " the man concluded. " Why did you want to know that? "

" Are you sure there is nothing else? Not even a single file that suggested it could have been a murder? " the younger insisted. Xaldin shook his head no.

" If that was the case, you can be sure that we would be the first ones informed. " Riku remained silent. Xaldin's informations were the most trustworthy in Illusiopolis, maybe even in the whole country. He had high-ranked acquaintances after all.

" Thanks. " Riku replied.

" You sure you're okay? You look pale. " the black-haired man said as he arched an eyebrow. " Don't tell me you're exhausted? "

" I'm okay. This cold weather is being a pain, that's all. "

" Since when – "

" You can leave. Thanks again. " Riku interrupted him. Xaldin did as he was told and left. Riku leaned back in his chair and stared at the ceiling. Maybe that kid was right in the end, even if that thought seemed foolish. " How smart. How am I supposed to find him now? " the investigator asked himself out loud. " But of course! " he exclaimed as he grabbed his coat and quickly left his office. He informed one of the officer of his departure and went out of the police station. He walked down the street then turned right to the employees' parking lot. He took a quick look at his car and compared it to the other police officers'. It looked like an antiquity next to those brand new cars. How could they buy such cars with their starvation wages? Anyway, he climbed in his car and drove towards the northern part of the city. He still remembered the place where he saw the boy for the first time. He parked in a street next to the flower shop's then entered the store.

" May I help you, sir? " one of the employee asked. Riku read "Cid" on the man's badge.

" I'm searching for one of your employee. He has spiky brown hair, blue eyes and is about my age. "the investigator described. Cid thought for a moment.

" No one working here match your description. Sorry. " the man replied before he walked away. Riku's jaw dropped open. How dared this geezer lie to him?! Riku saw him scold the boy a few days earlier!!

" Erm, excuse me. " another boy said. Riku turned around. " Maybe it's not my business but could it be that boy you're searching for is named Sora? I'm one of his friends, Tidus. " he added, holding out his hand at the other.

" I'm Riku. " the silver-haired young man replied as he shook hands with Tidus. " So, are you sure that this Sora guy is the one I'm looking for? " he asked, arching an eyebrow. He didn't want to waste his time.

" Yeah. He was also looking for you a few days ago. Do you guys know each other? " the blond boy asked, curious.

" I wouldn't say that. We met quickly yesterday and he left without giving me his address. I'd like to go see him. " Riku lied. He had no other choice if he wanted Tidus to cooperate. Telling him that he and the brunet had kind of fought wouldn't be a wise thing to do at all…

Tidus looked at him suspiciously.

" And… May I ask you why you want to see him again? And how you knew you could find him here? Isn't it quite fishy for someone who is supposed to not know him that well? " Tidus asked as he furrowed his eyebrows.

" Riku? " someone said right behind the investigator, who turned around and was relieved to see it was none other than Sora. But the brunet sent him a dark glare and brushed past him to greet his friend. " Hey, Tidus. "

" Hey, Sora. Say, that guy told me he was looking for you. He's not causing you any trouble, is he? " Tidus asked bluntly, which made Riku grit his teeth. Who did that boy think he was?

" … " The brunet turned his head towards the investigator. " I don't think he is. " he eventually replied. " What do you want? " he asked bitterly. It wasn't like him to be so cold to others, thus his reply surprised Tidus.

" I need to have a word with you about yesterday… And in private. " Riku said as he glanced at Tidus. Sora nodded in agreement and excused himself before he followed the inspector to the restaurant in front of Aerith's store. " Wait for me outside, I'll get us something to drink. " Riku stated as he walked towards the front door.

" Right, and don't waste your time asking me what I'd like to have… " the brunet mumbled while the other disappeared inside the building. He put down his elbows on the table and leaned his chin in the palms of his hands, then he lifted his gaze up. " Do you really think it'll work this time? " he apparently asked no one in particular. Yet, there was someone else but he was the only one who knew that. An old lady was floating next to the chair in front of him and was smiling at him warmly, not saying a single word. Sora took that as a yes. He sighed and saw the inspector approach him, two cups in hand.

" Here, I got you hot chocolate. I forgot to ask you what you wanted so I tried to take a wild guess. I hope that'll do. " the silver-haired boy said, feigning concern. In truth, he didn't care at all. If the kid was not satisfied, he could order something else. But he was surprised – even relieved but he'd never admit that – when Sora smiled at him and drank a bit, liking his lips when he put the cup down. " So, I wanted to talk about what you said yesterday. " Riku continued after a short period of silence.

The brunet watched him, arching an eyebrow. " And? " he asked, skeptical. Was Riku going to make fun of him again to torture him some more or did he change his mind?

" And I… " the investigator began. He frowned. " _Okay, it's not like I'm giving up yet. Right, I'll let him think he won but in fact, I'll just use him as long as I need him. _" he immediately thought, a mischievous smile on his lips. " I'll let you help me during this investigation, but let me tell you one thing. " he quickly added as he pointed a finger towards Sora. " I still don't think you can do the things you told me you could do. I don't know how you managed to guess what my grandmother did, but I think you just got really lucky. So, I'll keep testing you and if you happen to be a burden, you'll have to leave me alone. Is that clear? " Riku questionned.

" …Now, that was straightforward. " Sora said, looking at his cup of hot chocolate and frowning. Riku wasn't joking… " You won't regret it. " the brunet added as he smiled, the old lady's spirit laughing silently as it vanished. Riku just nodded.

" So, tell me what those ghosts said. " the investigator said, slightly making fun of the brunet who chose to ignore it.

" They said nothing but they showed me images through dreams. " Sora explained. " One of them appeared before me and began to run. I followed her and we ended up in front on an isolated house. Then, the girl vanished behind that house, probably in the garden. "

" Was there anything particular about that house? You know, something that would make it different from any other one. " Riku questioned as he jotted notes in his notebook. Sora stared at him.

" What are you doing? " the brunet asked. Riku blinked a few times.

" Well, I'm writing so that I won't forget what you said. Isn't it obvious? "

" …Er, when I told you I wanted to help, I wasn't thinking about staying at home while you carry out your investigation and wait until you need more informations. " Sora explained as he frowned.

" Really? What did you mean, then? " Riku asked, arching an eyebrow.

" I thought I'd follow you during the investigation and all that jazz. " the younger stated as he looked at Riku, whose jaw dropped open.

" No way. I work **alone, **I don't need someone following me day and night, thank you very much. " the silver-haired boy mumbled.

" Very well then, but don't come to me begging for more informations. " the other stated. " This house's walls are a cream color and its roof is brick red. And there are blue irises all around. "

" That's all? " Riku asked, surprised. " Isn't there something less common than that? " Sora drank his chocolate in one swig then left without bothering to reply. Riku wouldn't need him anyway…

------

" Xaldin! I've got some news! " Riku exclaimed as he slammed his hand on his colleague's desk, making him jump in surprise.

" Now, do you really want to die so young? " the other replied, sending Riku a dirty look. There was one thing no one should ever do, and that was to interrupt Xaldin while he was occupied. And if, on top of that, one scared him…

" I need a list of houses outside of town. Isolated ones. And try to find some pictures too. Be quick. " the younger commanded before he headed towards his office.

" Do you want me to bring you coffee and cookies too? " Xaldin asked, hi stone too cold for comfort. Well, he was pissed after all. Riku was such a cocky bastard sometimes.

" Only if you have enough time. " the younger dared before he ran away. He was feeling so much better! And that was thanks to So – to his great skills as an investigator. Yup, right. A few hours later, Xaldin brought the silver-haired boy the documents he so politely asked for.

" Here. " the man grunted as he almost threw the papers at Riku's face. " And do not ask me anything else. " he added before he left, slamming the door shut.

" Such a nice guy… " Riku mumbled. He took a look at the documents Xaldin gave him. He was once again astonished at the informations' preciseness. He read them quickly, only keeping the houses that matched the description Sora made. There were only three of them left, one missing a picture. What now? What was so special about that house? Maybe he'd know if he went there… But wouldn't it be more convenient to know which one was the right one? He couldn't waste his time, but that implied he had to meet Sora once again and ask for his help... No, he wouldn't. The brunet would be too happy to see Riku giving up. So, the silver-haired inspector drove to every house and inspected them carefully but found nothing in particular. Absolutely nothing. He took some pictures before he went back to his office, at the police station. Xaldin didn't even bother to stop what he was doing when Riku walked past his desk, ignoring him. The young man sat at his desk and looked at the houses pictures again. Still nothing. He could only see common houses, and that's how he lost an entire afternoon staring at pictures that had no sense.

------

Sora was walking in circles in his living room. The book he was reading a few minutes ago was discarded on the floor, still open to the page the brunet had been reading. He couldn't take it any more. The girls' spirit kept pestering him since he left Riku at the restaurant. " Go back to Riku. You are his only hope, and so on… " That was what they kept telling him. He ended up yelling at them to leave him alone, that he was fed up with them. Then he ran towards his apartment when he realized people were gazing at him with curious eyes. That was to be expected. From their point of view, Sora was talking to himself – or more likely was quarrelling with himself. They had every reason to watch him curiously. In the middle of his little fight, Sora managed to get rid of the ghosts but now, he was paying for it. Indeed, he cut the palm of his hand pretty badly while he cooked. He had to bandage his hurt hand to prevent blood from spilling everywhere in his apartment. Moreover, his television switched on by itself just when a newsreader spoke about Bickson's investigation. He ended up thinking that reading would do him good when he felt his book being snatched from his hands, landing a few centimetres away from his feet. Three times. So he chose to walk in circles in the room. Having his TV being switched on and his book snatched from his hands was nothing serious, it was just annoying. But going as far as to hurt him... That was too much! He raised his hand and noticed the bandage was already blood soaked. He sighed. " _Maybe I should go to the hospital. _" he thought. He grabbed his coat and his keys, then headed towards the front door but stopped right in front of it, thinking. " _It might be dangerous to walk there. _" he told himself as he glanced at his hand again. " _I'll just take a taxi. _" The brunet opened the door and hit someone who happened to stand there. He almost fell but they caught him quickly.

" Are you okay? " a man asked. Sora recognized the voice and looked up from the floor.

" Riku? " he asked, not expecting the other to be there. He jumped to his feet. " I'm sorry but your timing is quite bad. I was leaving. " he said as he dusted his coat. Riku took a cautious look at him then suddenly frowned.

" What happened to your hand? " the older asked. Sora looked at him.

" You won't believe me so I don't see why I should explain that to you. " he said. He felt something pushing at him and he fell on his knees, in front of Riku. Sora turned his head but saw no one. " That's it. Your game isn't funny any more! Just leave me alone now!! " the brunet exclaimed, startling Riku. Sora gritted his teeth and stood up. That's when he noticed he had stained the corridor's carpet with his blood. Great… " You'll take me to the hospital since you're here. " Sora declared as he grabbed Riku by his wrist.

" What's got into you? You scared me, you idiot! " the investigator exclaimed as he broke free from Sora's grip. The brunet shrugged.

" Someone kept tricking me since I got back here. This, for example, in one of the few stunts they pulled. " the blue-eyed boy said as he raised his hurt hand. " I hope you thought about what I told you earlier and that you will make the right decision or else, I'm afraid my life will end pretty soon. "

" … " Riku followed him, sceptical. " You're kidding, right? " he asked, now panicking. He didn't know why but he took a look all around him and, of course, no one was there.

" Do I look like I'm joking? " Sora asked as he spun around to face Riku. " Do you think I'm crazy enough to cut my hand so that you'll agree to let me follow you? Sorry to disappoint you but I'm not that eager to do so either. " he told the other bluntly. The brunet was trying to be of use and the other only kept bothering him. Such a nice way to thank someone… Somehow, Riku felt the tension floating in the air. He joined Sora and walked by his side.

" You should wait for me if you want to go to the hospital. " the aquamarine-eyed boy said, smiling mischievously. Sora looked at him, shrugged and kept walking as he heard someone whispering behind him :

" _It was high time. _" Then the voices turned into laughter and vanished.

" You bet. " Sora whispered without Riku hearing him.

Once at the hospital, where only a few people were waiting, a nurse came to the two boys and asked them to follow her. A little while later, a doctor arrived and examined the brunet's injury.

" My, that's what I call a deep cut. How did that happen? " the man asked Sora.

" I'm a little clumsy. " the brunette lied easily. The doctor believed him and started restitching his hand. Riku was standing far away from them. He couldn't stand the sight of blood, as strange as that may be for a tough boy like him. And Sora's injury wasn't that great to see either. Right now, Riku was sure this boy didn't do that to himself on purpose. Maybe it really was those ghosts' doing. Such a strange concept was new for the inspector so he still had a hard time admitting such a thing existed. That's when realization hit him. If Sora was seeing 'spirits', did that mean the persons he saw were dead? Riku shuddered at the mere thought.

" There, you've got a brand new hand now! Well, almost. " the surgeon declared as he ruffled the brunet's hair, making him a bit more exasperated. " It's not a serious injury, so I guess you won't need to come back, unless you want to make sure everything's okay. " That being said, the man left the two boys to tend to other patients. Riku turned his head towards Sora when he heard the brunet mumble.

" Why do they always treat me like a kid, dammit? "

" Well, you do look like one. How old are you, by the way? " Riku asked, curious.

" 24. " Sora replied as he put on his coat.

" Oh, ok. " Riku said. " …Wait a minute, 24?! " he exclaimed. The brunet nodded. " Then, you're only one year younger than me! I would have never guessed. I didn't even think you were 20… "

" That's the problem. " Sora replied. He sighed as he left the building, Riku following suit.

" And... Does this kind of things happen often? " the investigator caustiously asked.

" Having someone that makes me cut myself? Not that I know of. "

" Well, I was also asking about that but what I meant was… Well, do you see 'spirits' frequently? " Riku explained as he waved his arms around him to emphasize his words.

" Oh that? Not really. I hear whispers most of the time, nothing else. The last time I saw a spirit was when Tidus had a car accident and was in a coma. He appeared at my place to inform me he was at the hospital. That was really strange. " Sora replied, a shiver running down his spine.

" So the people you see aren't necessarily dead? " the other asked. The silver-haired boy heaved a sigh of relief when Sora shook his head no.

" But I often hear dead people's voices. That's not really joyful, you can trsut me. " Sora added as he turned his head towards Riku while the two were climbing inside the older's car. The inspector started the vehicle up and drove off. " One day, I heard a woman say she'd kill her husband because he had an affair while she was still alive. A while later, I saw something behind a man waiting at a cross-road sign. I ran to him and caught him right on time when that thing made him fall. I saved him from being hit by a car, but I shouldn't have. " Sora added, smiling sadly.

" Why is that? You saved his life! " Riku exclaimed.

" True, but I ruined mine. " the other boy replied as he stared at his lap. " I had a girlfrined at that time. She was really sweet and we got along pretty well. Until that woman's ghost decided to mess with me. I don't know what she did to my grilfriend exactly but the next day, she dumped me, saying I was cheating on her. " the brunet explained, shrugging his shoulders.

" That was mean… " Riku sympathized.

" That's not all. " Sora continued. " We were living together in my apartment and I had many things I cared for. Well everything broke, just like that. I had nothing left in a matter of a few seconds. That's why my place is so empty now. " Riku studied Sora from time to time while the younger talked. At least, his job came in handy : he could tell when someone was lying. He came to two conclusions : either Sora could lie easily or he didn't have an easy life. But why would the brunet lie about something so morbid? And when the inspector thought about Sora's injured hand, he knew for sure that the brunet didn't purposely do that…

" You know, I still have difficulties believing you. " the police officer admitted, his gaze never leaving the road once. " I mean, I only believe what I can see. I wouldn't believe humans walked on the moon without those pictures. " he added, laughing softly.

" Riku. " Sora began. " I understand that what I say seems strange and I'm not even asking you to bluntly believe everything. All I want is you to trust me. "

Riku didn't reply immediately. He frowned. " Yet, I **have **to believe you, or else I wouldn't know how you knew my grandfather was killed. I asked a colleague to do some reasearch about him, you know, and he found nothing stipulating he might have been murdered. I don't think it was a wild guess. I'm the only one who know about that secret. "

" You mean **we **are the only ones. " Sora corrected, a small smile on his lips. He held back a suprised gasp as he noticed Riku turned in the wrong street. "Ah, that's not the way to my apartment! " he informed the aquamarine-eyed man.

" I know. " the older replied. " You'll have to sleep at my place, if you don't mind. We'll go to the police station together tomorrow and we'll begin the research. How does that sound? "

" But I could go back home and come tomorrow, couldn't I? " Sora asked as he lightly tilted his head to the side. No wonder people thought he was a kid…

" I don't think you'll be able to take the bus that early in the morning. " the investigator declared. The brunet furrowed his brows.

" How did you know I came by bus? " Sora asked, suspicious.

" When I went back to my office this morning, I found a bus ticket lying on the floor. " Now, that explained everything. " Here we are. " Riku told the other as he pointed at a tall building. Sora stared at it for a long while, frowning.

" _This building here seems in a worse state than the one I live in__… _" he thought. Of course he refrained from telling that out loud. After all, Riku offered to let him stay at his place for the night… Well, not like the brunet had another choice. They climbed the stairs to the third floor and entered the apartment number 304. Sora heaved a sigh of relief when he noticed the building was much better from the inside. The facade got damaged by bad weather and sunlight but the apartments themselves were pretty big and well kept. Except for the rather old couch, Riku seemed to live quite comfortably.

" I'll order pizza. " the aquamarine-eyed man suddenly said. " My fridge's empty and I think it's kinda late to go to the supermarket, so that will have to do. There's a list of the ones they sell next to the phone, so pick one and let me know when I can order. " Once he was done with his little explanation, Riku went to the bathroom. He washed his face quickly and sighed contentedly. He then washed his hands and went back to the living room. He found Sora staring at the list of pizzas, his index finger on his lips while he seemed to be deep in thought.

" Pepperoni seems good to me. " the brunet said, smiling.

" Ok, I'll call right away. " Riku said as he grabbed the receiver and dialed the store's number. " You can sit on the couch, if you want. The TV remote is on the coffee table. " the investigator indicated. Sora nodded briefly and did as he was told. Now sitting on the sofa, Sora took another look around him as he vaguely heard Riku's voice behind him. The brunet found himself wondering why he couldn't have as many objects as the older man at his own place. He truly wanted to, but he was afraid they'd vanish once again. The brunet wasn't poor but he'd rather keep his money in case something bad happened… Not like he hoped that'd happen.

" Don't you know how to switch a TV on? " Riku asked suddenly as he sat beside Sora. The silver-haired man grabbed the remote and switched the device on. The older of the two jumped in surprise when he heard Sora laugh all of a sudden. " Wha - What?! " Riku exclaimed as he frowned.

Sora was looking behind them, where the ghost of the little girl he knew all too well seemed astonished by Riku's hair. She then took a look at hers and pouted. " Nothing. There's nothing at all. " the younger boy lied. A few minutes later, their order arrived and they ate in silence before both went to sleep. The real stuff would begin the next morning…

------

When he stepped inside of the police station, Riku was welcomed by Xaldin's smirk, his eyes following every move Sora made. But the silver-haired boy chose to ignore that and walked to his office with the brunet, once again.

" Sit down. " the police officer said as he pointed at a chair for his soon-to-be partner to sit on. Sora sat and waited for his companion to explain the whole situation. Riku searched through several sheets of paper scaterred on his desk before he handed five of them to the brunet. " Those are details and pictures of houses that match your description. " Sora studied the documents, discarding a few of them before he kept two sheets of paper in his hands after a short moment of hesitation.

" That's the one. " the brunet said as he handed the details and picture of the house to Riku.

" Are you sure? " the other asked. The aquamarine-eyed man jotted the adress in his notebook when Sora nodded in agreement. " Let's go there, then. " he added as he arose to his feet.

" What? Now?! " Sora exclaimed as his eyes widened.

" You'd rather wait? In case you forgot, that's not a game. The faster we gather clues, the better it is for us. " the investigator said as he exited the police station, his partner following suit. The trip to the mysterious house took more time than expected. The two got lost when they got outside of town but they quickly found their way. Riku parked in front of a rather big house. It was just like Sora described it. It had cream colored walls, a brick red rooftop and blue irises surrounded it. The brunet shivered, which didn't go unnoticed by Riku.

" Are you cold? " the older asked.

" No. I have a bad feeling about this. " the spiky-haired boy stated. The two walked towards the door and rang the bell. Several seconds later, a man in his fourties answered. He had huge scars on each of his cheeks and his right eye was covered with an eyepatch. He had long black hair with grey strands here and there tied into a low ponytail. This wasn't exactly the kind of person one expected in such a lovely looking house.

" May I help you? " the man asked politely, eyeing the two boys before him from head to toes.

" We'd like to ask you a few questions concerning Bickson's case. We think you could help us. " Riku replied. Sora blinked a few times upon hearing that. This man would find it fishy, for sure!

" And what makes you think that? " the man asked, now suspicious.

" I guess you could call it intuition. " Riku replied as he smirked.

" … " The man didn't say anything else and let the two enter his house. It was clean inside. Not a single thing lay on the floor. While Riku discussed with the house's owner, Sora took a look around him and noticed the ghost he saw so often lately. The brunet saw her pointing to the floor. Sora glanced over his shoulder to make sure neither of the two other men would notice him, then he approached the little girl. He lowered his gaze to the ground but saw nothing there. He lifted his eyes from the floor and stared at her.

" I don't understand. " the brunet whispered. She shook her head and kept pointing to the floor. The young man folded his arms across his chest and thought. " Does it concern something that's on the floor? " he asked, keeping his voice low enough so that the men still talking couldn't hear him. Once again, the ghost shook her head no. What else could it be? Sora looked at the child's finger then at the floor and repeated the same pattern several times. " _If this has nothing to do with what's on the floor__… _ " Sora blinked a few times, slowly beginning to understand. " Is it underground? " This time, the girl nodded. " Is it buried? " And once again, the girl shook her head no. He sighed. " Why don't you just tell me what you're trying to show me? " Sora asked, exasperated.

" _I can't_" the girl replied. " _Someone is stopping me from doing so_ "

" I see. " the brunet replied as he heaved another sigh before he thought again. He turned around and saw the stranger gesturing wildly. It seemed like the conversation was about to come to an end, which would led to both Riku and him being thrown out. He had to make it quick. Now utterly frustrated that he could not find any other answer to the ghost's enigma, the boy kicked the floor… One time. Then two times. The sound seemed to resonate. " …There's a room under there… " he murmured. The girl seemed ecstatic and nodded vigorously. Sora spun around and ran towards the two men who, as he guessed a little while earlier, were arguing.

" Excuse me, sir. " Sora said to the owner who only glared at him. The brunet couldn't ask his question just like that, out of the blue, and he came with a lie to cover his true intentions. " You have such a fabulous house! " the younger praised the stranger, who immediately calmed down upon hearing those kind words.

" Well, I'm sort of proud of it. " the black-haired man replied. " It was a great offer! I had it for almost nothing. " The man smiled widely. As for Riku, he furrowed his brows and stared at Sora. How did he manage to lure that Xigbar guy? The investigator succeeded in getting the man's name somehow.

" You see, I'm higly interested in architecture and this house's is just amazing! So, I was just wondering if it was common to find undergound rooms. " the brunet cautiously asked. Riku noticed Xigbar's quick change of mood.

" Er, the entrance is blocked up. It was right there. " Xigbar said as he pointed at a wall on his right. Sora walked towards the designated wall and rested his hand on its surface. He felt a slight cavity but it was painfully obvious that this passage was, indeed, blocked up.

" Such a shame… " the younger man said, clearly disappointed. Several minutes later, the two boys were outside, standing before Xigbar's house. Riku headed for his car.

" We came here for nothing. Are you sure your ghost is that trustworthy? " No reply. " Sora? " Riku asked as he turned around. " What the -! " he exclaimed as he saw his partner jumping over the fence leading to Xigbar's garden. The inspector ran towards the brunet, glaring daggers at the younger. " What the hell are you doing?! " he whispered so that no one else could hear him. " This is a private property! We'll be in big trouble if we're caught, not to mention that I'll lose my job!! "

" Hush! He'll hear you! " Sora said as he placed his index finger before his mouth. Riku stared at him, open-mouthed. " Follow me! I know there's something in the garden. Think about that dream I told you about. " the brunet said. Riku thought for a moment. He did remember Sora telling him that the girl from his dream disappeared behind the house, in the garden. The silver-haired man glanded over his shoulder, afraid he'd get caught, then he joined the brunet on the other side. He almost gasped at the sight of the poor excuse for a garden. Wild flowers were blooming here and there, clashing violently with the well kept irises in front of the house. The grass almost reached their hips, thus making it difficult for them to walk around. Riku noticed Sora standing in the middle of the mess once called a garden. The brunet was waiting. Riku mumbled under his breath after what seemed like a long while and was about to go back to the car. That's when he saw Sora walking straight to a precise spot and bending over. The investigator joined him and stared at the brunet's feet. There was a piece of fabric lying there.

" Don't touch it. " Riku told the other. Sora nodded and took a step back. The younger looked at the ghost floating before him and saw a sad expression on her face. He noticed Riku picking the piece up and putting it carefully in one of his coat's pocket. " Okay, we'll take it to the lab so that it'll be analysed. " Riku said as he smiled. They walked back to the car and, once they climbed inside the vehicle and were far enough from the house, Riku turned his head towards Sora, a smug look on his face. " You know what? There is a hair on that piece of fabric. We'll know who it belonged to quite easily. "

" I think I alreay know the answer… " Sora whispered, staring at the road before them.

----

Other songs from Genesis I like :

Congo – Jesus he knows me – In the air tonight


	3. Answers that lead to other questions

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and its characters do not belong to me.

_There's nothing much to say about this chapter. In fact, I don't really know what to say. ; Thanks for your reviews! And also forgive my spelling and grammar mistakes. _

xx----xx

**Dream 03** : Answers that lead to other questions

Theme song : Final Fantasy X – Hurry

xx----xx

When Riku and Sora got to the scientific department of Illusiopolis' police, the brunet only had one word in mind : eccentric. The few workers he saw there were all peculiar in their own way. The man who greeted them at their arrival had pink hair – they were probably died – and was reading a book about plants care. A girl, the only one working there, was reading something entitled " A thousand ways to make people talk through torture " and her strident laugh made Sora shudder. Finally, the last employee was another man. He had an emaciated face and long blond hair. He was the most disturbing of the three. When Riku gave him the piece of fabric, that same man burst out laughing, making a strange noise that resembled… Well, it was hard to compare it to something actually. Sora shot a glance at his partner who told him that was Vexen's common laugh… Anyway, the two younger boys had to wait in the main room of the small lab. Riku seemed quite interested in the book Larxene – that was the girl's name – was reading and took notes while Sora talked to Marluxia. The pink-haired man barely talked about anything else than flowers and little by little, they ended up talking about flowers' meanings.

" Do you happen to know what a blue iris means? " Sora asked timidly. Marluxia had a proud look on his face.

" But of course! It means 'good news'. "

" Maybe that Xigbar guy **will** be helpful in the end! " Sora exclaimed happily.

" You shouldn't take this crazy guy's word for it. " Larxene said. She somehow managed to listen to their conversation.

" I"m not crazy and what I say is true, you sadistic witch! Just you wait and see. " the pink-haired man retorted, his cheeks almost the same color as his hair. Almost being the key word.

" Do you want to bet? " she replied as she slammed a fist on her desk, making Riku start at the loud sound it made. The silver-haired investigator sent Larxene a dirty look. The room went silent as soon as Vexen stepped inside of it, a smug look on his face.

" Riku, you can be proud of yourself, kid! " the blond scientist exclaimed joyfully. Riku raised a single eyebrow and waited for the man to continue his speech while Sora remained silent, his face showing that he was highly interested in what Vexen had to say. " I analysed the hair you brought me. " Vexen continued as he lay down said hair on a table, the other occupants surrounding him now. He then lay down a sheet of paper on which a picture and details were printed. " Let me introduce you to Miss Lydie Hedenbourg, also known as the thirteenth victim. " Vexen proudly stated. Sora vaguely heard Marluxia yelling "Told ya!" to Larxene while he studied the girl's picture. She had beautiful, curly red hair coming down to her shoulders.

" That's her. " Sora suddenly stated. Everyone's head turned towards him at those words, looking at him strangely. " She's the one I saw in my dream and who showed me where this blindfold was when we were at Xigbar's house! " Vexen and Larxene smirked, obviously thinking he was insane, while Riku frowned.

" Did she show you something else? " the investigator asked, his seriousness leaving the others speechless.

" She did. There is a cellar but I don't know how we could enter it. The access is walled up. " Sora said.

" Now, that's annoying. " Riku replied. " Then, there has to be another entrance. " Then, the investigator thought.

" Riku, don't tell me you believe in premonitory dreams, please. " Vexen said, utterly shocked. " Okay, this kid surprised me but he only got lucky. Don't you think so? " the blond scientist insisted, desperately hoping he could make Riku change his mind, but it was to no avail.

" He was more than lucky. How could he find the right house and such an important clue with mere luck? " Riku retorted. Vexen was about to answer when Sora spoke.

" The garden. " the brunet whispered loud enough for everyone around him to hear.

" The garden? " they all repeated at the same time.

" The hidden entrance is in the garden! It is where we found Lydie's blindfold. How could it end up there if not for the access to that room to be outside of the house? " Sora asked, a serious expression on his face. Riku stood there, open-mouthed.

" Yes, indeed. " he admitted. " We have to go back there. " The aquamarine-eyed man headed for the front door, Sora following him, but both were stopped abruptly.

" Wait a minute. You can't go to that guy's house just like that! " Larxene told them. " You need a search warrant! "

" Damn it, I almost forgot about that! " the investigator exclaimed as the palm of his hand made contact with his forehead. He chose to not mention he had none the first time he went to the man's house. " But how long will it take to have one? "

" You'll have to ask that question to Xaldin. " she said, smiling mischievously. Sora shivered. There had to be a reason why Larxene was reading such books…

------

" Tomorrow. "

" What do you mean 'tomorrow'?! "

" I have a lot of things to do right now. Come back tomorrow and you'll have your warrant."

Riku took Larxene's advice and went to the police station to ask Xaldin to give him a search warrant, but it seemed like that would take more time than he expected. Mumbling, Riku left. It was already past nineteen anyway. The silver-haired man left the police station and headed for his car, not looking back even once.

" See you tomorrow, Riku! I'll be at your office as soon as possible. " Sora said before he began to walk away. The investigator blinked a few times.

" Aren't you staying at my place? " he asked, surprised. " It would be better not to stay alone after what happened to you. "

" I'll be alright. Now that we're working on this case together, nothing will occur any more. You can trust me! " the other said, grinning. " Well, see you! " the brunet said again before he walked away, leaving Riku alone for now. Sora walked for a while until he ended up in front of the building in which Tidus lived. He hadn't realized where his feet were taking him. He shrugged. " _I guess I'll just say hi now that I'm here. _" The brunet rang the bell and waited for his friend to let him enter inside. When that was done, Sora climbed the stairs and knocked on his friend's apartment door, someone opening it almost instantly.

" Hey, Sora! I'm so glad to see you! " Tidus exclaimed as he stepped aside to let the other boy in. " How come your hand is bandaged? What happened? " the blond asked, furrowing his brows in concern.

" Nothing, really. It was just one of those ghosts showing me they were not that happy. " Sora vaguely answered. He heard Tidus sigh heavily.

" Don't tell me it was that woman. You know, the one with the faithless husband again. " the blond said. Tidus was taking his friend's words really seriously. He still remembered going to see Sora while his body was still lying in a hospital bed, after all. That memory still made the blond feel funny, even after all this time.

" No, it's about little girls this time. One of them is involved in Bickson's case. "

" You mean that horrible story. " Tidus said sadly. " Did you guys find something? " he asked, curious. The brunet told him he'd help Riku but never took enough time to tell him everything.

" Yes, we did. It seems like someone living outside of town held one of the victims captive. I found what was probably a blindfold in his garden. " Sora said as he stared at the floor. " The girl I was dreaming about wore it. Her spirit and another girl's helped me. " The brunet lifted his gaze from the ground to Tidus who seemed like he was deep in thought.

" Was this other child also kidnapped a while ago? " the blond asked uncertainly. Sora shrugged, showing he didn't know. " Maybe you're not aware of such a thing but this kind of sudden disappearances are not uncommon in Illusiopolis. I'd even go as far as to say it happens quite often. The same thing happened about two months ago and also two months before that. It's been close to a year since it began. " Tidus explained.

" I didn't know. " the other whispered as his face blanched slightly.

" Xaldin told me. The authorities had to keep it a secret so as to not alarm people but with all those missing people reported by families and such, they couldn't prevent the truth from being revealed. All they can do is tell everyone to be careful. We'll see if that works. " Tidus said as he shrugged his shoulders. " You should try to find informations about the other persons who are missing. You could find something interesting. " the blond explained as he smirked at his friend.

When Sora got home a few hours later, he thought about Tidus' words. He was right : it might be wise to ask informations about the past victims and that was just what the brunet would do as soon as he'd step inside of the police station the next morning. He put his coat down on his couch and walked towards the kitchen, when he felt something pushing him as he was about to enter said room and began to fall head first. Sora felt like he was falling in slow motion and he saw the kitchen table coming closer and closer but couldn't do a single thing about it. Then, everything was dark around him…

------

Riku was in a pretty good mood. He heard Xaldin congratulate him as he walked past the black-haired man's desk. The investigator guessed that Vexen already began to spread the news. And who wouldn't, after all? It was several weeks since he was in charge of this case, not finding a single clue that could help him even if just a little.

" Your nutcase of a friend opened your eyes about that whole case, it seems! " Xaldin exclaimed joyfully as he gave Riku a slap on his back.

" Nutcase? " Riku asked, arching an eyebrow. What a kind nickname...

" Vexen told me to remind you that you guys had nothing more than luck. " Xaldin added, ignoring his younger friend's question.

" And what do **you **think about this? " asked the investigator. He wasn't all that surprised when Xaldin laughed.

" If that nutcase can lead you to other clues with such ease, then I won't think that crazy people are useless and should be locked up any more. " the black-haired man said as he laughed loudly. Riku frowned.

" He's not insane, even if I also thought he was before. " the other boy admitted. " And don't you dare call him that in front of me again. " the aquamarine-eyed boy added before he headed for his office.

" Does that mean I can call him that when you're not around? " Xaldin asked, still laughing and visibly not expecting his colleague to reply. Riku heaved a sigh and retreated in his office. He glanced at the small clock on his desk and realized it was half an hour since the police station opened. Well, it wasn't like Sora would be that punctual… And traffic was such a pain in the city. But when an hour and more passed, Riku began to wonder where the brunet could be. What if Sora forgot to come? Nah, that wasn't very likely. The investigator shot up to his feet and hurried to his vehicle. Thankfully, the ride to Sora's place didn't take too much time by car. Once Riku was there, he took advantage of the fact another resident was entering the building and the inspector ran so that he could enter with the stranger, showing his badge to him. Seeing he was an inspector, the old man let Riku in. The aquamarine-eyed young man ran up the stairs and to his partner's place. Seeing the brunet wouldn't answer after several knocks on the door, Riku got worried. He turned the doorknob slowly and noticed the door wasn't locked. The silver-haired man let himself in and called his friend. No reply. Sora wasn't in the living room. Riku walked towards a small corridor leading to other rooms and glanced inside each of them. However, he didn't need to search for too long. There was no door at the kitchen's entrance and he immediately noticed the brunet lying on the floor. Riku rushed inside and lightly lifted the younger up.

" Sora? Wake up! Sora! " the inspector called, giving his friend small slaps on his cheek to make him wake up. The brunet frowned slightly, his eyes opening slowly soon after.

" Riku? " the younger whispered before he made a face. His dry throat made it painful to speak. He hadn't drunk anything since… The brunet searched for the clock and noticed it was almost nine in the morning. " Did I stay here for that long? " he asked before he coughed a bit. Riku helped him to sit up.

" Did you pass out or something? " the investigator asked as he searched for a glass in the cupboards. Once he found one, he filled it with water and gave it to Sora, who emptied the glass in one gulp.

" Yes and no. " the younger replied, wipping his mouth with the back of his hand. " I went back home after going to Tidus' place and when I entered the kitchen, something pushed me and I hit my head on the table when I fell. I think that's when I passed out. " the blue-eyed boy explained, shrugging his shoulders as if it were nothing. " Or maybe I was so tired I couldn't stand any more and fell. " The brunet then turned his head towards Riku and smiled. " But it's nothing, really! " However, his smile fell as soon as he saw Riku's scowl.

" Listen, I think it's not wise to live on your own, especially if you're fainting for no apparent reason. "

" Are you saying this for fear of losing your only information source? " Sora asked, frowning.

" No. I'm only saying this because I don't want to feel like I'm responsible for your death. " the other replied as he smirked at a smiling brunet.

" Don't you think you're being a little hasty, there? " the younger asked.

" I seriously think you shouldn't stay alone, at least until this investigation ends. " Riku offered.

" …But people might get suspicious, you know. I mean, ain't it strange for two guys to live together? " Sora asked.

" We could be roommates. And if people start saying too much, I'll just make them shut up. " Riku answered, smiling mischievously.

" I'm not going to ask how you'd do that. " the brunet replied quickly. " …Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt if it's only for a short while. I'll pack my things later. We need to talk to Xigbar first. " Riku nodded in agreement then led his partner to his car. The ride to Xigbar's house was quicker since the two knew the way now. They had no problem at all. Once they arrived at their destination, they climbed out of the car and rang the bell. How surprised Xigbar was when the two boys stood before him once again.

" I thought I made myself clear when I said it's no use coming here. You will find nothing. Now, go away! " Xigbar exclaimed furiously. The man's face turned pale when he saw the sheet Riku was holding right in front of his old, scarred face.

" We have a search warrant. Now, may we? " Riku asked politely, annoying the man to no end. Sora followed Riku inside of the house. " Where is the door? " the police officer asked his partner.

" Right there. " Sora said, walking towards a wall and putting his hand on its surface. " But we can't open it from here. " he stated.

" Maybe it was opened then walled up again? " Riku asked, but Sora shook his head no.

" The walls are painted. If you were right, there would be a demarcation between the oldest and newest paint, and it's obviously not the case here. " Sora said as he pointed at the wall where no traces could be seen.

" One wouldn't see any demarcation if he bought a bucket of the same paint he used before the access was walled up. " Riku insisted. He mumbled under his breath when Sora shook his head again.

" You never get the exact same color twice, especially if it's been a while since you had to buy paint. It's nearly impossible even if you use a machine to make it. I'm sure this door was blocked a long time ago. " the younger declared. The investigator crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

" So, we follow your idea concerning the garden? " he asked. He saw Xigbar shifting nervously from the corner of his eye. Sora nodded in agreement and went outside. He glanced all around him but saw nothing peculiar. He asked Riku to help him but almost an hour later, they still found nothing at all. " Okay, I think we'll need help here. " the inspector said. He walked towards Xigbar, missing Sora's frown.

" _He won't talk_ " the brunet thought. " _The entrance is well hidden__. He's not stupid enough to reveal this door's location. _" He wasn't all that surprised to see Xigbar gesturing wildly, saying there was no entrance to the blocked cellar. However, Sora did not believe him one second. He just **knew **the access was concealed somewhere. All this grass and wild flowers were surely part of the cover. The brunet stood at the place where the blindfold was found and he looked right in front of him. Riku, who gave up making the man talk, joined him and did the same. There was a conservatory in front of them, which door was on their left. It had no trace of damage caused by blows and Riku assumed the victims never were in the conservatory. He looked down and something caught his attention. The silver-haired man bent over and noticed several flowers had their stem broken. He knew it wasn't because of their stroll the day before. They didn't go that far in the garden and the stem were already dried. Riku took a few steps, following the bent flowers and saw the color drain from Xigbar's face. He was on the right track. He kept walking until he noticed the stems were intact again. But there was still nothing at all.

" We have to dig here. " Sora said suddenly, joining Riku who jumped. He turned towards his partner. " If this room is underground, we're supposed to dig, don't you think? " the brunet added as he squatted down. However, he didn't have to do so since they were in front of a square of artificial grass. But it **did **look like the real stuff! Riku stood up immediately and walked towards Xigbar, grinning.

" Come on, Sora. I'll call some colleagues and wait for them inside. " the investigator declared. The blue-eyed boy nodded and followed suit.

" You're making a mistake! " Xigbar exclaimed, furious. " You know what will happen if you guys find nothing, right? "

" Do not worry. I have a feeling we'll find something quite interesting under there. But if you really are innocent, then you won't have any problem with us being cautious, right? " Xigbar said nothing else after that and waited for the other police officers with the two boys. It took quite some time but they finally got there and Riku welcomed them with open arms. " Come in, gentlemen. I need some of you to keep an eye on this man sitting right there, and others to prevent people from coming too close to the house. " he explained, pointing at Xigbar when the man was mentionned. His colleagues nodded in agreement and did what they were told. " Sora, come with me! " he then called his partner before he went outside again, soon joined by the younger boy. They stood in front of the artificial grass and lifted it up together, letting it fall next to them once it was completely removed. It revealed an old wooden trap door. " There is no doubt any more, now. Look, the hinges are still in pretty good shape. " the silver-haired boy explained to Sora. They opened the trap door with great care and stared at the hole in front of them.

" It's dark in there. " Sora said. " We'll need a flashlight. " The brunet lifted his gaze from the ground and noticed Lydie, the red-haired ghost, shaking her head no. Since when was she there, by the way? " There is light? " he asked, astonished when the girl nodded.

" How am I supposed to know that? " Riku replied, thinking Sora was talking to him. He noticed the brunet was going down by the ladder that was fixed to the wall. " Hey, don't go down there without a flashlight! It's dark, you'll fall again! " Riku exclaimed.

" It's okay, Lydie said I wouldn't need one. " the brunet replied as he kept going down. Riku wondered who Lydie was for a moment, then he hit his forehead with the palm of his hand. He kind of forgot about Sora's gift. He'd need some time to get used to it. The investigator followed the brunet, not questionning him any more, and he was surprised when there was, indeed, a light switch next to them. Riku took a tissue and used it to switch the light on. The room was tiled from the ground to the ceiling and there was no furniture. He heard Sora trying to refrain from gasping when he saw blood stains here and there. Well, Riku expected to find some… The investigator walked towards the back of the room and inspected it. There was nothing else than those stains.

" Riku, look! " his partner exclaimed, pointing at something at Riku's feet. The aquamarine-eyed boy looked down and noticed there was hair on the floor. Vexen would be glad when they'd give them to him for analysis. The investigator picked them up and kept them in a small bag. " Hey, do you… Do you think they all came here? The missing people, I mean. " Sora asked timidly, nibbling his thumbnail nervously. It was painfully obvious that the brunet wasn't used to such scenes and it wasn't that surprising when one thought about it.

" Vexen is the only one who can answer that. We'll just see. " the other boy replied. They climbed the ladder and went inside the house. Once there, Riku asked his colleagues to take Xigbar to the police station and remand him in custody until he had the tests results. Xigbar's fate depended on those results. The house was blocked and the cars left the place. Riku left the group of policemen to head towards the laboratory. Marluxia was glad to learn the two found clues in Xigbar's house and he made sure to let Larxene know he was right and that those flowers were a sign. But the girl only ignored him. Riku stayed by Vexen's side during the analyses while Sora chose to stay with Marluxia. The brunet wouldn't be of any help, anyway.

" Say, Marluxia, do you have the names of all of the missing persons? " the blue-eyed boy asked, keeping his voice low.

" The others? Well, we don't have the list here. But I could call Xaldin and ask him to fax it here if you want me to! " the pink-haired man exclaimed loudly. There went Sora's efforts to be discreet… Larxene joined them quickly.

" Someone's a bit excited. " she said, patting Sora's head. " That's good! " She then smiled at him. Strangely enough, that smile didn't make him shudder. That grin was harmless and warm. Maybe a bit too much…

" Is it me or are you guys hiding something from me? " Sora asked as he tilted his head to the side cutely. " What is it? " Larxene told him he was imagining things but she stopped lying when she saw the dark glare Sora was sending her.

" Well, Xaldin told us you are crazy. Is that true? " she asked calmly.

" Crazy? " Sora repeated. He heaved a sigh. " I'm not all that surprised. Oh well, I don't care. As long as I can help Riku, nothing else matters. " he admitted. He saw Marluxia smiling at him.

" I don't know if it'll help you at all, but know that I'm on your side. " the pink-haired man said. " And I'll help you guys. I'll call Xaldin and ask for the list. " he said as he grabbed the phone's receiver.

" Oh! Could you ask for the documents about the first victims too? " Sora asked, bitting his bottom lip. Marluxia watched him curiously.

" Why? " he asked.

" There's something I need to verify. It might be important. " Sora insisted. Marluxia didn't ask anything else and called Xaldin. Their conversation didn't last long and, about half an hour later, they got a long fax. It had every documents concerning all of the missing people since the very beginning of Riku's case. The list was awfully long and Sora couldn't help but gasp.

" Here are all of the documents. Have fun.. " the pink-haired man said before he resumed reading his book. That is when Riku and Vexen entered the room.

" What did you find? " Sora asked quickly as he walked towards the two men.

" Well – " Vexen began. " We found Lydie's hair again. We also found some belonging to Emma Bickson, the mayor's daughter, others belonging to Charlie Scooper and some that are Justin Frivel's. They are all part of the most recent victims. " the scientist concluded, sighing. " It's obvious Xigbar is one of the culprits. "

" And that the victims were taken somewhere else. " Riku continued, frowning. " If they are not in Xigbar's cellar any more, then they were transfered to another place that we have yet to find. " That's when aquamarine orbs stared at the pile of sheets Sora was holding in his hands. " What is this? " Riku asked.

" Oh, that's the list of all of the victims. I just need to make sure of something. " the brunet explained. Riku simply nodded.

" I have to go to Xigbar's house **again **to ask his neighbor a few questions. You're free to either come with me or stay at my place. " the silver-haired man offered. Sora didn't need to think twice.

" I'm coming. " he said, determined. Riku smiled at the brunet and both headed for his car.

------

" Okay, here we are again. " the young police officer stated. He took a look all around him and only noticed one house a few meters away from them. At least it wouldn't take too much time to interview the neighbors… He motionned Sora to follow him and walked towards the small house. It was surrounded by red and pink flowers which left Sora speechless for a short while.

" My, I bet it takes a lot of time to tend them! " the brunet wondered out loud.

" One has all the time they need when they do not work any more. " a man said behind the two, who spun around. " May I help you? " the old man asked as he offered them a warm smile.

" Good afternoon, sir. " the boys said in unison. " We'd like to ask a few questions concerning your neighbor, Xigbar. Do you know him? " Riku asked. Both were surprised when the old man laughed.

" Wait a minute, I'll get my wife. " he said. " No, maybe it would be better if you came in. That might take a while for her to answer your questions. " Sora and Riku understood what he meant soon enough…

" – And so, I told my husband it was scandalous! Don't you think so? He has such a big garden and yet, he doesn't tend it properly at all. Now, that's such a – " the old lady was complaining. Sora wondered how it was possible to talk for such a long time without breathing. Maybe she could do both at the same time? As for Riku, he was wondering how he could just make her shut up so that he could finally get some answers. Well, cutting her off was the easiest way to make her stop talking.

" Did you notice anything peculiar concerning Xigbar? " Riku interrupted her. Sora heaved a sigh of relief when the lady remained silent, thinking.

" Well he himself was peculiar. It really seemed like one couldn't trust him. " she declared. " Good thing he's moving out. "

" He was about to move out? " Riku asked as he arched an eyebrow.

" It's been a year since he began moving out. " the old man added. " I don't know why but he was moving his stuff little by little and not that often. Well, the last time movers came to his house to move boxes was two, maybe three weeks ago. "

" Boxes? " Sora asked. Riku rolled his eyes. Duh, of course he'd put his stuff in boxes!

" Yes, I'd say a dozen or so. " the old man replied. Sora frowned.

" It's always like that. They're taking around fifteen boxes. There must be a lot of furniture in that house. As I told you, it's been a year now since it began! " the man exclaimed.

" It's not like he can't afford it. He's working in a removal company after all. " his wife continued. Sora paled. Riku turned his head towards him and frowned.

" Is something wrong, Sora? " the silver-haired boy asked but he got no answer. The brunet raised his head and almost jumped when he saw Lydie floating above the old couple. The spirit seemed to know what Sora was thinking, for she nodded in agreement, meeting his gaze. The younger man felt dizzy and held on to the armrest so that he wouldn't lose his balance. He knew he was about to have a spasm of shaking and he had to get out of here quickly. He suddenly jumped to his feet, said his goodbyes briefly before he ran towards the door, Riku following suit.

" Thanks for answering our questions. Have a nice day. " Riku said rapidly before he also left in a hurry. Once outside, he saw Sora running towards the car and climbing inside of it. Did he forget to lock it? The aquamarine-eyed boy followed him and took place in the driver's seat, exhausted. " What did you think you were doing, running off like – " he began but he stopped talking when he noticed his partner was shaking uncontrollably. " Hey, wha - What's going on?! " he exclaimed, in a panic. Sora didn't answer and simply closed his eyes, breathing slowly. The brunet was used to his fits and knew how to make them stop quicker. A few minutes later, that seemed to last for hours from Riku's point of view, the brunet relaxed completely.

" I have those kind of spasms sometimes. " Sora said, his eyes still closed. " It's because of my 'gift'… " The blue-eyed boy remained silent for a while before he eventually turned his head towards Riku. " We need to call Xigbar's removal company. " he said calmly.

" Why? " Riku asked, arching an eyebrow. He was relieved to see the other wasn't shaking any more, even is he wasn't showing it at all.

" Because the missing people were inside of those boxes. " the younger declared as he shook his head. " Since Xigbar is working in this company, people didn't find it strange to see boxes taken out of his house from time to time. "

" It's sickening. How can they treat human beings like mere objects? " Riku muttered. He glanced at his wristwatch. It was too late to go anywhere right now. They'd have to wait until the next day…

------

Sora was more than happy to be back at Riku's place, even if it wasn't his own apartment. He let himself fall on the old sofa and stared at the ceiling for a while. Riku asked him frequently if he felt better during the ride back to the older's place, and the brunet only told him his spasms weren't that much of a big deal. In fact, it was like shivering because of the cold but it was just stronger. It didn't hurt or make him feel utterly exhausted later. He just felt dizzy before it started.

" Do you need help? " the brunet asked. Riku was in the kitchen, making their dinner.

" I'll be okay. Get some rest. " the older replied.

" But I told you **it **didn't exhaust me! I can – "

" Then take a look at the documents Marluxia gave you. " Riku said. Sora heaved an exasperated sigh but did as he was told. He took the pile of sheets in his hands and studied them. When half of the documents were read, Sora noticed one picture in particular. It showed a little girl with long, black hair and she looked exactely like the one he saw in the flower shop's street a while ago. She even appeared with Lydie in his dreams.

" Did you find something? " Riku asked suddenly, looking over the younger boy's shoulder as he leant on the sofa's back. Sora lifted his gaze from the picture to his friend.

" I saw her in the street, when you were eating outside that restaurant. She was with Lydie in that dream too. " the younger explained.

" But that kid disappeared a few months ago! " Riku exclaimed, scratching the back of his head. " Do you think… " he began in a soft voice. " Do you think they were kidnapped by the same guy? "

" I think so. " Sora answered. He glanced at his still bandaged hand, which Riku noticed.

" It would be best to change the gauze. Come. " Riku said as he led Sora to the bathroom. " Err, will you be okay by yourself or do you need some help? " the investigator asked, a frown on his face. Sora smiled at him.

" I'll be okay. I know you can't stand things like these so I'll manage. " Sora replied. He took the bandage and the gauze off cautiously once Riku closed the door. The injury was beginning to heal but it'd need some time before it healed up. It wasn't so long since he cut himself after all. He started in surprise when he saw one suture snap suddenly for no apparent reason. The brunet frowned and took a look around him, a shiver running down his spine. He knew that someone was playing a bad trick on him again and that this someone was probably responsible for his injured hand. " It seems like someone's thinking I should mind my own business… " he wondered out loud.

xx----xx

Songs/musics from Final Fantasy I like :

FF 3 : Legend of the eternal wind/Have you ever seen me – FF4 : Welcome to our town/Mystic Mysidia/Troian beauty – FF7 : Cloud's theme/Aerith's theme/Tifa's theme/One winged angel/Ending theme/Those who fight further – FF8 : Liberi fatali/Fisherman's horizon (the orchestral version is awesome!)/The oath/Fragments of memories – FF9 : Vivi's theme/Loss of me/Ukulele de chocobo /Fairy battle – FF10 : Fighting theme/Besaid island...


	4. Back to square one

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and its characters do not belong to me.

_Well, here comes some plot development! A new character makes their appearance and we will see them quite often during the story. Just to let you know, some things might seem hard to understand for now but later chapters will explain everything, little by little. Hey, it wouldn't be fun to say everything so soon, would it? Yeah, I knew you'd agree with me. XD Anyway, on to the chapter! As always, forgive me for my spelling and grammar mistakes, please. _

xx----xx

**Dream 04 : **Back to square one

Theme song : Enigma – Beyond the invisible

------

Riku spent some time on the phone talking to an employee from Xigbar's removal company. Getting the addresses where the long-haired man's boxes were sent was harder than expected. Indeed, each of them was sent to different places. A total of five destinations were saved in the company's computer. The young investigator hung up with a long sigh. He saw Sora staring at him, silently asking how things went with the employee. The older boy scratched the back of his head.

" My, we're in a fine mess. " he announced. " The boxes were sent to five places. "

" You must be kidding… " Sora whispered, his hands massaging his temples.

" Well, I'm not. " replied the other man. " And I thought we were making some progress. Now, we have even more places to inspect. " he added sadly.

" We can't help it. We have to go there. " the brunet declared. " Are those boxes the ones they had to take from Xigbar's place three weeks ago? "

" Yes, I know it for a fact. Unless those guys lied to me. "

" Riku, now's not the time to suspect our source. " Sora said. " That's all we've got and we'll have to do with it. We'll ask them more questions if they didlie to us. I don't think suspecting them now will help at all. "

Riku glanced at his partner and frowned. " It feels like we'll never see the end of this. What will we do if each of these places lead us to other destinations? How many people will we have to interrogate then?! And how many days will it take to – "

" Riku. " Sora said curtly to interrupt the other man. " You just can't give up now. Things don't always go according to plan but we have to accept that fact. You were complaining because you had no clue, and now that you have plenty of them you're still complaining! I don't get you at all. " Then, the brunet pouted and crossed his arms. Riku couldn't help but laugh at this.

" You know, I couldn't live without complaining. It's like breathing to me. " he said, grinning at the brunet. " But you motivated me. "

" So, what addresses did they give you? " the younger asked, leaning his hands on the investigator's desk to take a closer look at the sheets Riku lay before him.

" You'd better sit. It's quite surprising actually. " the aquamarine-eyed boy answered. Sora sat again. " So, we have several choices : a retirement house, a supermarket, Mr Geki's house, a hairdresser's and finally, a high school. "

" … " Sora's eyes widened. " Oh. And didn't they find it odd to send Xigbar's boxes to those places? " Riku heaved a long sigh.

" That's where things get more complicated. The deliveries were made by people who don't work for the company. What I don't understand is why those addresses were still saved in the company's computer. It would have prevented us from searching any further if they weren't. " Riku said as he scratched the back of his head.

" They probably thought we would never find Xigbar's cellar. "

" Who are 'they'? " the older asked, arching a single eyebrow as he mimicked quotation marks with his fingers.

" We know now that this case doesn't concern one person only but a whole group. There is someone who kidnaps the victims and others who hide them. " the brunet explained.

" You have a point there. " Riku said, staring at his partner. " You are smarter than I thought. " he declared in a serious tone of voice. Sora looked offended.

" I'm sorry if I look stupid. " the brunet said, frowning.

" That's not what I meant… Just forget about it. What truly matters is that you're smart! "

" Yeah, right… " Sora mumbled.

" So, there **are** many culprits, which will not make it any easier for us. We could try and make Xigbar talk but this guy seems tough. " Riku said. " Even Larxene would probably fail at making him talk. "

" Maybe I could give it a try. " Sora offered. Riku blinked a few times before he burst out laughing. " What?! I managed to make him admit he had a hidden cellar! "

" True, but he didn't know that it'd be the loss of him. And I highly doubt he'd accept to denounce his accomplices. "

" Okay, okay. Just forget I said that. " the younger mumbled.

------

They decided to go to the supermarket first after debating where to start they research. It was still early in the morning and the employees wouldn't be busy yet. Riku made a surprised face when the workers told him they got no deliveries from Xigbar's company at the store. At first the investigator thought it was just a mistake, but when the same thing was heard at the other places where the boxes were supposed to have been sent, he got suspicious.

" I'm sorry but we got no delivery lately. " a nurse working at a retirement house replied.

" Are you sure? What about a few weeks ago? " Riku insisted but the woman only shook her heard no. He didn't insist and left. Once back at home, he decided to take his anger out on one of his couch cushions. Hey, that was better than nothing – or someone.

" We wasted a whole day for nothing! And – "

" Riku, calm down, please. I'm sure there must be some logical reason behind this. " Sora reasoned. The brunet was sitting on the couch and raising an eyebrow while watching his friend. Riku had strange ways of letting off steam…

" Alright. Tell me which one it is. " the investigator declared as he looked at the brunet.

" I don't know! " Sora exclaimed.

" And there are no ghosts in view. That was to be expected. They're never here when we need them the most. " Riku muttered as he sat next to Sora. The latter sighed. Riku was right. The blue-eyed man hadn't seen any ghost since they came back from the house of Xigbar's neighbors and Sora found it really strange. Lydie and Judith – the black-haired girl – promised to help them but it seemed like they chose to abandon the two boys, and at the right time with that! That was when Sora thought about what happened to him the day before… That suture wasn't supposed to snap by itself. And that made him think about something else : what if Lydie and Judith weren't the ones responsible for his injury?

" Are you okay? " Riku's voice made Sora come back to reality. The brunet was surprised when he realized his heart was beating way too fast. " You don't look well and now that I think about it, that's not the first time. Does it happen often? " Sora shook his head no.

" It started when I first met you. I myself don't know what is causing this. " the younger lied. He wasn't too sure about what was happening to him, and he didn't want Riku to worry about him.

" Let's eat outside. " Riku offered, trying to cheer his partner up. " It's my treat! " he added, smiling.

The evening went well and the next day, the two kept searching even if there was an obvious lack of motivation. But after a few hours of hard work, Sora exclaimed :

" God, how many are they now?!! " He was protecting his head with his arms in a reflex action. Riku frowned at him after he regained his composure, startled by the brunet's sudden outburst.

" What now?! " he asked, annoyed. He saw his partner open his eyes and calm down. That was a stupid reaction, really. Sora knew this people weren't here to harm him.

" Sorry, Riku. They appeared all of a sudden and surprised me. " Sora apologized as he took a look all around him. He counted five ghosts surrounding him.

" 'They'?.. No, don't answer that. That was a stupid question. " Riku said, massaging his temples. At least he was getting used to the fact Sora could talk to people other than him. People who were invisible…

" They're trying to tell me something again but… " Sora wondered out loud. He raised a hand to his chin and thought hard. " _Let's see…_ " He took a cautious look at the faces staring at him. He remembered seeing them in the documents Xaldin gave him. " Say Riku, do you know a guy with dark skin and black braids among the missing people? " the blue-eyed boy asked as he stared at said man.

" Err, just a minute. " the investigator replied as he searched through documents. " Ah, there he is! He's called Kiros… Err… " he mumbled as he desperately tried to read the man's surname. Aquamarine eyes locked onto a laughing brunet. " What? "

" It seems like he's offended that you can't read his name. " Sora replied. Indeed, Kiros had his arms folded across his chest and was looking daggers at the young investigator. " Well, that's nice but that doesn't help me one bit. " Sora continued once he stopped laughing. He was the one who asked about the ghost's name though... " _What am I supposed to understand? Seeing as they're not talking, I guess someone's stopping them from saying too much…_ " The brunet glanced at the five ghosts. " Is it important that there are five of you? " he eventually asked. Sora saw them nod in agreement. " Okay… So we should keep the number five in mind… " He blinked a few times as something came into his mind, and it seemed like Riku understood what it was.

" Does it have something to do with the places we visited? " the silver-haired boy asked.

" So you're taking part in the interviews now? " Sora teased. " And yes, it does. " he added after a quick look at the spirits. " _Now that I think about it, why are they surrounding me? Surrounding… _" the brunet thought. " Is there… Something in the middle of those five places? " Riku took a map of the city, not waiting for an answer. " Riku, could you – "

" I know, I know. I'm marking them. " the older replied as he circled the places they visited. He laughed once he was done. " What now? " he asked, indicating everything inside the shape formed by the circles, but his comment went unnoticed by his partner who was busy with something else.

" You still can't tell me a thing? " Sora asked, looking at the spirits now floating in front of him.

" _Unfortunately, we can't. _" Kiros replied, shaking his head slowly. " _We'd like to do more to help you but we can't. She's stopping us from doing so. _"

" She? " Sora asked. The man nodded. " I guess saying her name is one of the things you can't tell me. " Kiros nodded once again. " I see. Well, we have to find the place you indicated. Thanks for your help. " the brunet thanked the ghosts before he joined Riku. He took a cautious look at the places surrounded by the five buildings. " Do you have drawing pins? " he asked the investigator.

" Yep. Oh, I see! " Riku exclaimed as he placed the pins where circles were drawn on the map. He then took a long yarn and coiled it around each drawing pin, linking them together. When it was done, a building was indicated by the intersections made by the yarn. Riku raised an eyebrow. " I don't think I know what's there. " he whispered as he scratched the back of his neck.

" Then let's go and check it out! " Sora exclaimed, grabbing his coat. Riku followed him and they drove to the indicated place, where all they found was an old building.

" What is that... Thing? Are we even at the right place? " Riku asked, glancing at his partner.

" Well, I think we are. " he replied, shivering. Now, **that **was a good sign! The brunet headed for the front door and opened it slowly. It reeked of humidity inside and Sora made a face, not liking the strong smell at all.

" What are you waiting for? Just go in. " Riku said as he pushed the brunet inside the building. They took a look around them in the small room and noticed a reception desk. Everything seemed in bad shape, from the floor to the furniture. " Okay, let's give it a try. " Riku said, pressing a small button on the desk to call the receptionist. The brunet noticed several golden plates hanging on the walls. Everyone working here studied medicine. One was an acupuncturist, another was a masseur and the last one practised hypnotism. These jobs weren't that common… A young woman eventually came to them, smiling.

" May I help you? " she asked politely.

" We'd like to talk to your superiors. " Riku said bluntly. The least one could say was that he didn't beat around the bush.

" Er, well, they're busy right now. They are with patients. Maybe you'd like me to pass your message to them? " the girl offered, but Riku pushed her aside and headed for one of the offices.

" Go in another one. " he told his partner who obeyed and opened the first door to his right. Strangely enough, there was no patient inside the well, luxuriously decorated office. The doctor lifted his head from his sheet of paper to the brunet and stared at him, waiting for an answer to his unspoken question that Sora quickly got.

" I - I'm investigating on Bickson's case and it seems like you're involved with it. " Sora explained. The man didn't react.

" And? " he asked, the pen he was holding in his hand now lying next to the sheet he was reading before the brunet's intrusion.

" And I still have no idea how you're concerned in this but I know there's something here. " Sora continued. Suddenly, something caught the brunet's attention : Kiros was back and stood beside the man sitting at the desk, on which was a small plate with the doctor's name on it : Stephan Welch. Kiros was shaking his head. " No? " the younger boy asked.

" Listen, boy, I'm busy so if you could – " the man began, when a ruckus started in one of the other offices. " _Riku! _" Sora thought as he made a dash for the door, only to be stopped by the doctor Welch who slammed his hand on the door to stop the brunet from opening it.

" Oh, are you in a hurry? Too bad. I was planning to have some fun. " He then slid an arm around Sora's neck and dragged him towards the desk. The spiky-haired boy tried his best to free himself but the man was way stronger than him and had no difficulties to drag him. The man pushed a button on the phone's keyboard on his desk. " Kira, we're not seeing patients any more. We're closed. " Sora vaguely heard the girl reply before she hung up. So there was something fishy here! The doctor Welch made Sora sit on a chair and tied him up to it. He then stood before the young man and smiled mischievously. " It's my turn to ask questions. How did you get here? " the man asked. Sora didn't reply. " Answer me. " he added, his tone of voice now menacing.

" You didn't answer mine, so why should I answer yours? " the younger retorted. The doctor started to laugh.

" Do you really think I'm that stupid? And should I remind you that you're the one tied up to that chair? You are at my mercy. I could kill you on a whim. " the man declared.

Sora smirked. " Well, that's just another proof that something happened here. " A few seconds later and the brunet's head was spinning from the punch the man gave him.

" You – " the doctor began but he was interrupted when his colleague suddenly opened the door.

" That pest! " the newcomer exclaimed, his lip bleeding profusely. He then glanced at Sora. " So that brat didn't come alone. "

" Did you take care of the other one? " Stephan asked, forgetting about his prisoner for a while.

" He… He escaped. " the other admitted, staring at his feet in shame. The doctor Welch smirked at the brunet.

" Well kid, it seems like your friend left you behind. " he declared.

" He can't be that far. The doors are locked. " the other man said.

" Let's go and get him. We'll take care of them later. " Stephan decided as he closed the door behind his colleague, leaving Sora alone in the office.

------

Riku's discussion with the doctor Hise didn't go as well as Sora's, if what he heard was any indication. It was quiet next door. Yet it didn't mean everything was peachy for his spiky-haired partner, especially after what the silver-haired inspector witnessed. Indeed, the doctor had a fit after Riku began asking him questions and the older man threw every small object that happened to be close to him, aiming straight at the silver-haired man's head. Riku defended himself and managed to punch the doctor in the face, splitting said man's lip open as he did so. The younger took advantage of the guy's brief state of dizziness to run away. He couldn't remember where he was going exactly. All he recalled was that he was in a corridor, turned right in another one and kept running. He then leaned against the wall and somehow fell on the other side of said wall. He was currently lying on his back on the floor.

" Either that wall's not that sturdy – " he began, getting on his feet slowly. " Or it's a hidden passageway. " he concluded. He chose the latter proposition. The wall didn't budge one bit. " There must be another way out somewhere. " Riku wondered out loud as he began walking down the long, dark corridor. He kept a hand against the wall so as to not lose his way and ended up in a small, dimly lit room. Light filtered through another hidden door, revealing the exit Riku was looking for. But the aquamarine-eyed boy decided to take a look at the shelves on which anaesthetics, pain killers and disinfectants were stored among many other drugs Riku didn't recognize. And truth be told, he didn't even want to know what they were for. He took a look at the last shelf and only found a small briefcase on it. " That's strange… " Riku whispered as he opened the briefcase, which contained sheets of paper. Lots of them. The investigator quickly studied them and noticed a well-known name : Emma Bickson's. He read the document with great attention and realized it contained results of medical tests dating back to three weeks ago, a few days after the girl was reported missing. " I'll bring it to the police station. But before that… " Riku began as he searched his pockets for his mobile phone. He called Xaldin and told him where he was so that the black-haired man could send reinforcements. They'd be welcomed, seeing that the men were putting up quite a fight. Once Riku hung up, he walked towards the door, the briefcase under his arm and pushed it open. He heard someone gasp in the other room and stuck his head out to see who it was.

" Riku?! My, don't scare me like that! " Sora exclaimed, keeping his voice low.

" Why are you tied up to that chair? " he asked the brunet as he walked towards him. " Didn't you try to run away? "

" Of course not. I stayed here like a good boy and let that crazy guy tie me up to that damn chair! " Sora sarcastically said, annoyed. " Of course I tried to get away, you dumbass! I thought that guy would kill me! We have to get out of here, I tell you! " the younger continued while Riku was untying the rope.

" Thanks for stating the obvious… " the older mumbled through gritted his teeth. Once the knot was unfastened, the silver-haired boy straightened, the briefcase in hand once again.

" What is it? " Sora asked pointing at the black object his partner was holding.

" We don't have time for explanations, so you'll have to wait until we get out of here. " Riku said, glancing at the brunet whose face suddenly blanched. " Sora, don't tell me you're about to have one of those fits again, pretty please. Now's not the time! " Riku exclaimed, knowing full well the brunet couldn't help it anyway and that complaining was futile.

" It's worse than that… " Sora murmured. Before him stood the spirit of a woman, her gaze cold and emotionless. Everything about her screamed bad news, from her posture to the smirk slowly appearing on her face. The brunet saw her extending an arm towards a vase put on a commode. " Please, don't!! " the younger exclaimed as he ran towards the spirit, but it was already too late. He saw with horror the vase falling before it shattered to the office's ground in a loud sound.

Riku simply stared at the broken object. " _That vase… Just fell by itself._ " he thought, shudders running down his spine. " Sora, what the hell was that just now? " he asked softly, slowly realizing what such an event would cause. The doctors would find them, for sure.

But Sora didn't hear his friend's question, for he was too busy staring at the woman. She seemed familiar but the brunet was certain he never saw her before. Maybe she just reminded him of one of his acquaintances. She approached the blue-eyed boy, her sinister smile still on her lips, as Sora stepped back until he bumped into Riku who was watching the scene with a mix of anxiety and confusion. When the younger couldn't take any other step, the woman leaned towards him. Sora squeezed his eyes shut, awaiting the worst, but all he heard was a whisper in his ear that made his blood run cold, the woman's voice cold and emotionless just like her gaze.

" _You better stop that right now before it's too late. This is my last warning. _" she said. Sora opened his eyes instantly. He saw the ghost looking at him, then at Riku. That's when he felt a shudder down his spine.

" It was you… " he said quietly, biting his bottom lip. She just laughed softly and disappeared, leaving the brunet who fell on his knees before his utterly confused friend.

"Sora, what happened? " Riku said again, getting no answer as the two doctors entered the room, a smug look on their faces. It was quite a sight : a boy on the ground and looking awfully pale, while the other seemed lost.

" You brats. " one of the men muttered as he approached Sora and Riku. " Not only do you steal our stuff, but you also break it. You'll have to pay the price. "

" We're screwed. " Riku whispered as he squatted down next to the brunet to help him get on his feet. The silver-haired boy turned his head towards his friend and saw him staring at his bandaged hand. Now, there was no time for that! " Dammit, Sora! Just get up already!! " the older yelled, making everyone in the room jump. The brunet lifted his head up and noticed the doctors standing in front of them, and then realization hit him. He had to find a way to buy some time so that Riku and he could come up with a plan to escape.

" Could it be you're… Brothers? " the spiky-haired boy asked suddenly. The two criminals exchanged looks quickly.

" What makes you think that? " the doctor Welch asked, smirking.

" There is a woman who is trying to protect you two. " Sora stated. Riku glanced at him, arching an eyebrow. He understood almost immediately. Sora was trying to buy time. The investigator took a look at the clock hanging on the wall behind the men. He had called Xaldin about ten minutes ago. They could get out of this if they had luck.

" A woman, you say? " the other doctor asked.

" She knows about what you are doing and she's protecting you for some reason. She's the one who broke that vase. " the younger boy explained.

" And where is that woman? " the doctor Hise asked.

" She's a ghost. We can't see her. " Riku stated, staring at the two other men. " He's the only one who can. "

The doctors burst out laughing. " You're watching TV too much, kids! Ghosts don't exist! " Stephan said as he walked towards Sora. Riku tried to stand between the two but he felt the brunet push him to the side softly.

" Yet, there is one right behind you. " Sora said calmly. Riku didn't know if he was bluffing but he just played along. Sora wasn't lying. Kiros was behind Stephan and was glaring at the doctor, who suddenly froze in mid-step.

" What are you doing, Stephan?! Just kill them already! " his colleague exclaimed, frowning.

" I – I can't move. Help me, Kyo! " Stephan exclaimed, now in a panic. Kyo tried to help his accomplice but to no avail. He wouldn't budge. The man glared at Sora.

" What did you do to him?! " he yelled, running towards the brunet but, unlike his partner, it was a real person who made him stop.

" Calm down, will you! " a hoarse voice said from behind the doctor. " It looks like we're right on time. " The man tilted his head to the side so that his companions could see his face properly.

" Xaldin! " Riku exclaimed, heaving a sigh of relief now that he knew Sora and he were safe. " Be careful, there's another one somewhere in this building. " he added but his colleague just shook his head.

" We already caught him. " the black-haired police officer declared. A few minutes later, everyone was outside the building, all of them miraculously sound and safe… For now.

It was a tough morning, yet they had to keep searching for the other culprits. Riku quickly regained his composure but Sora was another story. The poor boy never had to face such a situation before, so it wasn't all that surprising to see him so shocked. The brunet wasn't all alone though. Riku couldn't see her but the spirit of a girl was floating by Sora's side, whispering words of comfort. Sora lifted his gaze from the floor to the spirit.

" She's the one who is stopping you from telling me anything, isn't she? " The brunet saw the ghost smile at him, even though it was a sad smile, and kiss him on his forehead before she vanished. He couldn't actually feel the kiss but it still made him feel better.

" Who is that person you're talking about? " Riku asked, squatting down in front of Sora's chair. The younger's face was still a bit pale but it wasn't as much as a few hours ago, which was a good thing.

" Well, I don't know at all. " the brunet murmured. " All I know is that she's dangerous. She's the one who hurt my hand a few days ago, and she's also the one who broke that vase. "

" I saw it fall but no one was there. " Riku said as he turned his head to the side. " I truly would have thought it fell by itself if I didn't know you could see spirits. " He then stared at Sora's injured hand. " How is your injury? "

" Well, she made one of the suture snap. " the younger boy said. " But I think I'll still be alright. " He opened his mouth to say something else but ended up biting his lip nervously.

" There's something else. " Riku stated, furrowing his brows. " Tell me what it is. "

" Riku, I think it's really risky. " Sora confided. " She'd do anything to make us stop our research. You didn't hear her, but she clearly threatened us earlier. And… " The brunet took a look around him then whispered. " It feels like I already know her, but I don't know from where. It's really strange. "

" So… You want to stop helping me? " Riku asked. He saw Sora shaking his head no. " Good. " he added as he smiled at his partner. " Well since you warned me, I guess I should do the same. " the silver-haired man said, turning his back towards his friend. Sora raised a single eyebrow, curious to know what Riku had to say. " My father was on this case before me. At that time, it was called Harvey's case. "

" Harvey? Didn't it involve people who ran away from town? " Sora asked.

" That's what was told to the media but in fact, these persons were kidnapped too. My father had the same problem as me at the beginning of his investigation, but he managed to find clues here and there. He was brilliant and observant. He could have solved that case by himself. " There was a long moment of silence during which Riku thought about how to explain things. Sora wondered why the aquamarine-eyed man was talking about his father in the past tense. And then he understood. " Everyone thought he'd catch the culprits, but one day, he was found dead. At that time, my mother had left him because he was spending too much time at work. She took me with her and I didn't see my father for months. She decided that she'd go back to his place if he solved that case, so when she heard about his suicide she felt responsible for it. Everyone thought my father killed himself because his wife left him. I myself believed that for a long time, but after what you just told me and now that we know we're searching for the same culprit as Harvey's case, I'm thinking that maybe he was killed. " Riku spun around to face his wide-eyed partner. " My dad fell from a building. Some witnesses say he jumped while others say someone pushed him. But they all said that he was alone on that roof. "

" But… What was he doing there? " Sora asked timidly. He saw Riku turning his head and looking out the window, frowning slightly.

" He used to take me with him on that rooftop. The sight on the city was absolutely beautiful from up there. It was like our hidden place. I guess he needed to take his mind off things or something like that. " Then silence filled the room. Sora had no idea about what to say. He knew for sure that this ghost wasn't joking, but now that he knew that this same ghost probably killed Riku's father, his fear gave way to anger. He was decided more than ever to put an end to Riku and his dad's investigation. Lydie surely didn't come to **him **for no reason. And his meeting with that mysterious woman only backed his view up.

" We'll carry on your father's research together and put an end to this. For good. " the brunet stated, looking at his partner who met his gaze. Riku was surprised by the sudden change in the younger boy's attitude. The silver-haired man was the one comforting Sora, and now the roles were reversed. Riku was overwhelmed by a sudden surge of confidence. It felt like he could accomplish any task, even finding out who was behind all those disappearances…

xx----xx

Other songs from Enigma that I like :

Eyes of truth – Gravity of love – Beyond the invisible

_Lately, I've been listening to Rod Stewart song Do you think I'm sexy. I just love that song!_


	5. The fool and the blind

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and its characters do no belong to me.

_Well, well, what do we have here? Many revelations, that's what we've got! But first, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed! Sorry I didn't do that sooner but my last neuron has such a hard time, working on its own... Yeah. Anyway, what do we have in this chapter? We'll know more about the culprit. Oh but we're still far from knowing everything. Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy reading this! As usual, forgive my grammar and spelling mistakes, please._

xx----xx

**Dream 05 : **The fool and the blind

Theme song : Loveless – Tragedies (Seimei)

------

Riku and Sora ended up at Vexen's laboratory once more. The blond man had to study the documents Riku brought him and, as the silver-haired investigator thought…

" Those are blood tests' results. Detailed ones at that. " the scientist stated as he arched an eyebrow. " What were those guys doing for a living again? "

" Let's see… One was a masseur, another was an acupuncturist and… What else? " Riku asked his partner.

" A hypnotist. " Sora added, nodding.

" Well, it's obvious they weren't supposed to do blood tests or any other ones for that matter. " Vexen concluded. " Are those documents the only thing you found? "

" What do you mean by 'the only thing'?! " Riku exclaimed. " It's better than nothing, don't you think? "

" Of course, but without any other clues, I'm afraid we can't do anything to keep those guys under arrest. We're not even sure they knew what that briefcase contained. " the scientist said.

" They tried to **kill **us! I think it's more than enough proof they knew what was inside of it! " the young investigator retorted. He noticed Sora shaking his head no from the corner of his eye.

" He's right, Riku. Those sheets of paper were there, admittedly, but we don't know where they come from nor why they were kept there. " the brunet explained, ignoring the glare his friend was currently giving him. " Weren't there a computer in that room you discovered? It might have fundamental informations. "

" It wouldn't help us at all. " Vexen said, shaking his head slowly. Sora turned his head towards the scientist, scrutinizing said man's face. " I don't think such informations would be that easy to read, if you see what I mean. We may need to enter a password in order to open the files if they really have a computer. "

" I could help them if they find one. " a young woman said from behind them. They all spun around and noticed it was Larxene who spoke, smiling all the while.

" Right, I forgot about your hobby. " Vexen mumbled as he scratched the back of his neck. " Maybe you should take her with you. She could be useful… For once. " Larxene ignored his partner's comment and gripped Riku's arm.

" Let's go, then! " she said as she smiled mischievously at her partner. " Riku dear, you'll have to do me a huge favor if I find anything that'll help you, okay? "

" What hind of favor exactly? " the investigator asked cautiously, his brows furrowing. He immediately regretted he ever asked that question as soon as he noticed the look Larxene was giving him.

" Oh, I don't know. What about a date? Just you and me. " she offered. " Yeah, that's what I'd want you to do if I find something in that office. Of course, you could refuse. I'm sure you'd find someone else to help you quite easily, right? " she asked in a amused tone of voice.

" …You're a bitch, you know that? " Riku muttered, giving her a dirty look before he heaved a heavy sigh. " Alright. "

" Aw, don't look at me like that! Aren't you used to me and my little, lovely schemes by now? I'm sure that kid is taking advantage of the situation too. He's helping you a lot, after all. " the blonde said as she led the two towards the exit. Riku raised his eyebrows.

" Sora's never asking for anything in exchange for his help. " the aquamarine-eyed boy replied.

" Except for you to give him shelter. " she said, laughing.

" He never asked me to! I'm the one who offered him to stay at my place. Isn't that right, Sora? " Riku asked Sora who, in fact, was nowhere to be seen.

" He stayed at the lab. I think he understood we need some time. Alone. Gosh, isn't it exciting? " she asked, giggling. Riku sighed, hoping they'd find at least a single clue in that office so that being with Larxene wouldn't be a pointless torture.

------

So, Sora stayed with Vexen and Marluxia. The latter stopped the brunet when he tried to follow Riku and Larxene.

" It would be better for you to stay here and leave them alone. I know Larxene pretty well. She'd keep picking on you and you don't want that to happen, you can trust me. " the pink-haired man said.

" But what will I do until they come back? " the brunet asked, pouting. " I'll be useless here. " He jumped slightly when he felt Vexen grabbing his bandaged hand in his own.

" Don't worry about that. " the blond stated as he led the brunet to a desk next to his colleague's, who watched them curiously. " Riku told me about your injury. I heard one of the suture snapped. " Vexen told the brunet as he unwrapped Sora's hand. The scientist examined the cut. " My, my. That's not a pretty sight. " the blond concluded, searching for disinfectant.

" Yes, indeed. " Marluxia said, now sitting next to the two other boys. " With what did you cut yourself like that? " he asked, raising a curious eyebrow.

" A kitchen knife. " the younger answered. He saw the two men make a face.

" You should be more careful when you use such utensils. " Vexen lectured the brunet as he grabbed yarn and a needle.

" It wasn't my fault! Someone made me hurt myself! " Sora complained through gritted teeth when he felt Vexen stitching up the palm of his hand. What a horrible sensation…

" Let me guess. Was it one of those ghosts? " the blond asked, not bothering to hide his snicker and thus making Sora pout.

" If it weren't for one of them, I wouldn't have cut myself **this **deep. If it was because of my clumsiness, this injury wouldn't be that serious and I'm not crazy enough to do this voluntarily. " the younger retorted.

" He has a point. " Marluxia defended him. " The few times I cut myself by accident, I wasn't hurt that badly. "

" Oh, don't you start that. " Vexen said, his gaze never leaving Sora's hand. " Ghosts don't exist. "

" How can you be so sure of that? This kid can see them, and you have to admit that it helped Riku. Without him, Riku would still be at square one. " Marluxia tried, but to no avail. It only made the blond man grunt.

" There is nothing that proves ghosts exist. Period. " Vexen concluded, more than decided to just drop the subject.

" You remind me of Riku. " Sora suddenly stated, which made the men stare at him. " He told me he only believes in what he can see. I think that he's not doubting my sincerity now. "

" How come? " the pink-haired man asked, interested in what he just heard. Never did he think Riku would end up thinking the same as him…

" When we were trapped in this doctor's office and trying to figure out how to escape without being caught, a spirit made a vase fall so that the sound would catch one of the men's attention. Riku saw that vase fall without me touching me. " the young brunet explained. The scientists raised their eyebrows, the blond incredulous while the other was stunned.

" A spirit wanted you two to be killed? " Marluxia asked. Sora nodded in agreement.

" The same spirit caused this. " he added as he pointed at his injured hand that was now bandaged again. " But I have yet to find out how she's involved in this. It doesn't seem like she's those doctors' mother. From what they said, I don't think they're even related. "

" Nor from what we found about them. " Marluxia continued. " It seems like their only link is the fact that they studied medicine in the same college and in the same class. "

" It can't be a coincidence. " Sora stated as he knitted his brows. " What else did you find out? "

" Not much, except that they were the best students in their class. " the pink-haired man stated as he shrugged his shoulders.

" And… Were there anyone else who also got top grades? " Sora asked, a thought crossing his mind.

" Xigbar wasn't one of them. " Vexen replied immediately, figuring what Sora had in mind. The brunet hung his head low. " Still, I don't like the way things are turning out at all. First, you discovered a cellar in which the victims were held captive, and now those blood tests… What the hell are they thinking?! "

" Do those missing people have something different from others? " Sora asked as he looked at Marluxia, then at Vexen.

" What do you mean? " they asked in unison.

" I don't know… A miraculous recovery or something like that. " the younger explained.

" Not that we know of. " Marluxia said, shaking his head slowly. " Anyway, I think you two should be really careful. Those guys don't seem like the type to go easy on those who oppose them. " he warned the brunet with a serious look on his face.

------

Three hours later, Riku and Larxene were back, the latter smiling brightly. Sora didn't know if he should take it as a good thing or not. Seeing the blonde's expression, they found informations and she just won a date with the silver-haired man. But said man didn't seem all that cheery.

" Sora, my dear! " Larxene said joyfully, slipping her arms around the brunet's neck, who had his back turned towards her. " I've got great news for you! You did a great job, once again. " she congratulated him. Sora freed himself from her grip and turned towards Riku.

" Really? What did you find? " Sora asked, hopeful. Riku took a piece of paper out of his trousers pocket and handed it to his partner who gave it a quick glance. " A clinic? " he wondered aloud.

" Not any clinic. It is a clandestine one. "Riku made clear as he gave one of his trademark smirks.

" A clandestine clinic? " the younger asked, tilting his head on the side as he arched a single eyebrow.

" To put it simply, " Marluxia spoke. " It's a clinic that's run by false doctors. People are interested by their low prices, but operations are done in unsanitary conditions, among other things. " He saw Sora nod to show he understood what he said.

" That's not all. " Larxene continued, smirking deviously. " Our quack doctors are in league with Xigbar. "

" It was rather obvious, wasn't it? " the brunet asked. Marluxia nodded in agreement.

" Well, no. " Riku replied as he shrugged his shoulders. " Being in the same organization doesn't necessarily mean they know one another. Xigbar didn't even seem to know his boxes were sent to these doctors, judging from what we found. "

" Where did you get all these informations? " Sora questioned.

" In doctor Welch's computer. He was most likely the trio's head. " the blonde replied. She seemed awfully ecstatic even though there was no reason to be.

" He was getting e-mails from someone called 'Superior'. The only message we were able to read was one concerning boxes coming from Xigbar's house and it dated back to a few weeks ago. " Riku explained as he folded his arms to his chest.

" That computer was well protected. " Larxene told the others. " We had enough time to write down that clinic's address and read what Riku just told you about. The system disconnected itself after that and we couldn't get the damn thing to work any more. Even I. " she concluded as she stuck her breast out in a proud manner.

" So, we have to go somewhere else? " Sora asked, furrowing his brows. Riku and Larxene nodded. " That's all we do. We find some clue that leads us to another one, that itself leads to another one, but we never find any fundamental piece of information concerning the place where the missing people could be **right now**. " he mumbled, showing he was disappointed.

" Things like that only happen in books. Nothing is that easy in real life. " the woman replied.

------

And Larxene was right. That night, Sora was alone at Riku's place, for the investigator had to go on a date with Larxene – a pleasant one for the girl, a forced one for the boy. The cute brunet thought watching TV would help him pass the time, but it just kept shutting off. " _I knew nothing was better than a good, old book. _" he thought as he leaned forward to grab a book lying on the coffee table, in front of the sofa on which he was seated. But the object was suddenly placed out of his reach as soon as his fingers brushed against it.

" _Is someone trying to busy himself? _" a cold voice asked. Sora lifted his head up and froze.

" It's you again… " he whispered, staring at the woman. She stood not too close but not too far either from the young man, which didn't entirely reassured him. She was standing still, facing him silently. " Who are you? " Sora asked, his voice low so as to not offend her.

" _Now, you'd like to know that, hm? _" she asked, clearly making fun of him. " _Answering you would cause too much trouble. _" Sora frowned.

" You're doing this to protect a monster! " he exclaimed, feeling his whole body shaking because of anger. " Whoever that person you're covering might be, you shouldn't let them continue such a horrible thing! "

" _Monster? Do you even know what that person has in mind? _" the woman asked. Sora blinked a few times, confused.

" Of course not, but abducting people is a crime, whatever the reason! " Sora declared as he stood up and went to stand in front of the spirit. He looked at her square in the eyes, his fists balling at his sides. To his utter surprise, the woman laughed and, to his horror this time, she leaned forward, her face a few inches away from his as he squeezed his eyes shut.

" _You can escape reality, Sora. _" she whispered in the brunet's ear. " _But you can't run away from __**me**_ " He then felt something cold go through him, only realizing it was actually her once he opened his eyes. He felt worse, if possible, when she disappeared. The room started spinning, making him feel sick to his stomach. He walked towards the sofa and sat, hoping some rest would make him feel better.

------

" That damn Larxene! I swear she'll pay!! " a furious Riku was exclaiming while he climbed the stairs to his apartment, a hand covering his neck. The end of their 'date' was the worst part of it all. The blonde kept sticking to him like glue and gave him a goodbye gift that wasn't exactly to his liking. He was now sporting a lovely hickey he'd have to hide one way or another. A polo neck should be enough. The aquamarine-eyed boy headed for his place's door and listened. There was no sound inside. " Isn't he even watching TV? " he asked no one in particular as he opened the door. " I'm home! Sora? " he called when he got no reply. He went in the living room and found his friend asleep on the couch. " You're such a heavy sleeper. I call you and you don't even wake up. " he teased the brunette. " ...Sora? " he asked when he saw the other wasn't answering yet. The silver-haired boy shook Sora's shoulder gently, which eventually woke the younger up.

" Huh? When did you get back? " the brunet asked as he opened his eyes slowly, a shudder running down his spine. " Now, I didn't realize it was so cold in here. " he whispered, rubbing his arm in a vain attempt to warm himself up. Riku raised a single eyebrow.

" Come here. " he ordered more than asked. Sora obeyed, letting Riku put a warm hand on his forehead. " Looks like you have a fever. Why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling well? " the older asked, furrowing his brows.

" … " Sora didn't answer right away. " _I__was __feeling well until… Oh, that's one of her dirty tricks again. _" he thought, remembering his conversation with the mysterious woman. " I'm just a bit exhausted. " he lied.

" Wait here, I'll get some medicine. " Riku said as he headed for the bathroom. " You're just like a kid. You need to be taken care of constantly. "

" _And whose fault is it? _" the blue-eyed boy thought bitterly, pouting. " What about your date with Larxene? Did it go well? " he asked. Riku made a face, walking towards his friend.

" I don't want to talk about it. " he answered as he handed a glass of water and a pill to his partner.

" I see. Well, at least you're safe and sound. " Sora joked before he gulped down the pill. The silver-haired man frowned.

" I beg to differ. I think I'm scarred for life, and not only mentally speaking. " he explained as he lowered his shirt's collar to show the kind gift his colleague gave him. Sora's eyes widened.

" Oh my gosh! I've never seen one like this one before… " he said, stunned. " How long will it take to go away? "

" I don't know, but I hope it will be gone soon. I'm not keen on wearing turtlenecks for weeks. " Riku retorted.

" You don't like them? " the other asked, tilting his head to the side slightly.

" Not at all. It fells like I'm choking whenever I wear them. And they don't suit me that well. " The investigator remained silent, realizing he was complaining again.

" You're going to work, not to a fashion show. " Sora told him, which earned him a dark glare. " Okay, understood. I'll shut up. " he added, raising both hands.

And as Riku said, he wore a turtleneck the next day and it really didn't suit him that well. At least, no one could witness the horrible mark he had on his neck. Larxene, however, seemed rather proud of herself. Riku didn't have to bear with her for too long, seeing that he and Sora had to go to the small clinic which address was found the day before. They truly didn't expect the building to be that clean and new. Well, outside, that is. But as soon as they stepped inside the reception, a strong smell greeted them.

" It stinks! What is that?! " Sora exclaimed as he pinched his nose.

" Ether. " the investigator replied, his brows furrowing. " Are you ready? " he asked as he turned his head towards the other boy.

" Yes, but… How are we going to unmask them? I mean, we can't tell them about those doctors. They might react just like them. " Sora explained.

" That's right… " the investigator admitted as he scratched the side of his neck. Stupid turtleneck.

" Do you need help, sirs? " a nurse asked as he stepped inside the reception. Sora looked at the man and frowned. It infuriated him to know guys like that nurse were practicing medicine, operating on people illegally without even knowing what they were doing and taking advantage of others' distress. If it weren't for Riku standing next to him, Sora would gladly punch the guy square in the face.

" Er, well, you see – " Riku stuttered until Sora came to his rescue.

" I need the doctor to do some tests. You know what I mean. " the brunet said, his gaze set on the nurse standing in front of him. The silver-haired man stared at his partner, stunned.

" _Sora, what the hell do you think you're doing?!! _" he thought, stepping towards his friend who walked closer to the nurse.

" Alright. Please, follow me. " the young doctor said, smiling, but the brunet knew better. Sora noticed immediately that his smile wasn't sincere at all. Somehow, it reminded him of Larxene's, which couldn't be a good thing for sure.

" Wait for me here. I'll be back soon. " Sora told Riku as he waved quickly. The blue-eyed boy was led to a room situated in the back of the reception. Said room only had a desk and two chairs in it, the walls devoid of pictures or the usual diplomas doctors tend to hang.

" Take a seat, please. " the nurse offered as he sat behind the desk. " Well, what made you come here and ask for our services, young man? "

Sora took a deep breath, thinking about a good excuse. " Well, hospital fees are too expensive for me. I'm actually unemployed and paying for them would be impossible. "

" I see. " the man said as he wrote something on a sheet of paper. " And what problem may need me do to tests? "

The brunet was taken by surprise. He didn't know what kind of tests could be done in this clinic. All he knew was that Emma, Lydie and the other victims had to come here for reasons that remained obscure. " Well, my stomach hurts quite often. Right here. " he said as he pointed at a particular spot on his abdomen. The nurse simply nodded.

" Very well. You'll have an X-ray and I'll also do a blood test. Better safe than sorry. " It made Sora almost laugh at the irony. " Now, about the payment. " the man continued, lancing his hands and looking at the brunet sitting in front of him quite seriously. " I won't lie. The fees will be quite expensive. There are fees for using the equipment, for the employers' work and also the tests fees. All in all, the total cost would be around a hundred thousand munnies. " Sora's eyes widened. It wasn't cheap but still less expensive than what a hospital would ask him to pay. Really, how came people didn't find it suspicious? " Oh but rest assured, you won't have to pay for everything at once. You'll be able to pay back a small amount of money every month. " the nurse reassured the brunet. " We know our customers can't afford to pay such a high amount of money at once, which is why we propose several solutions so as to make the payment easier for them. You'll find out more about these solutions in that document. Take a look at it, please. " The man handed a sheet of paper to Sora. " Oh and there are no interest charges, of course. "

" Okay. " Sora mumbled as he kept staring at the document he got a few seconds ago.

" Now, let's set a da - " the man began but he was quickly cut short.

" Medicine is fascinating. " Sora began, a mischievous smile spreading across his face. The brunet was bent on making that man pay for everything he did to all those people deceived by him. " I was wondering - what course do one have to take to work in a clinic like this one? "

" Well, a medicine course. " the nurse replied as he smiled warmly.

" And may I ask you where you took it? " the younger questioned. The other man stayed cool.

" At Twilight Town's college. They have the best school in that field. " the doctor replied in a calm tone of voice. Sora refrained from making a face. Even the dumbest person knew about Twilight Town's school. That man was still fishy.

" But I heard that a medicine course is quite long. Yet, you seem pretty young to me. " the brunet continued. He saw the color drain slowly from the other speaker's face. He was close to cracking.

" Well, I guess I was gifted. I jumped some grades. " the man said.

Sora smiled. " I see. So I guess you passed your exams quite easily. Congratulations. "

" Th - Thank you. " the nurse replied as he eyed the brunet suspiciously.

" By the way, where are your diplomas? Don't doctors usually hang them on the walls? " Sora asked as he took a look all around him. He watched discreetly at the man's pale face.

" They… They're at my place. I don't want to damage them. " he replied in a strained tone.

" Well, I have other patients to see, so if you will excuse me. "

" What about my appointment? You didn't tell me when I could come. " Sora reminded the nurse. Ah, how he loved that game, but it couldn't keep going for too long.

" Ah, yeah, right. Come at ten in the morning on Monday. " the man said as he opened the door for Sora.

" That won't be necessary. " someone standing in front of the two said. Sora turned his head and came face to face with Riku. The investigator pushed the two men inside the room before he closed the door behind him. The brunet then stood beside him, leaving the nurse alone and completely confused.

" Okay, I think it's my turn to ask you a few questions. " Riku began, smirking. " You see, I found something quite interesting about one of your 'trainees'. " the investigator said, his gaze never leaving the man. Sora turned towards his friend, arching an eyebrow. " She seemed really young to be a trainee here. And guess what? When I asked her about her age, she admitted she had no ID. " The nurse began to shake suddenly, Sora's gaze now on him. " And I have this feeling that you don't have yours either. Am I wrong? "

" That – It's not – "

" Show it to me. " Riku commanded. He wasn't all that surprised when the nurse shook his head no.

" I… I don't have it any more. Someone took it from me. " the man admitted. Sora and Riku raised their brows.

" Who? " Sora asked as he folded his arms to his chest.

" I can't tell you. " the doctor said, staring at the floor. The brunet heaved a sigh while Riku chose to take action. He rushed at the man and pinned him to the ground ruthlessly.

" Riku, what are you – " Sora began as he approached the two men.

" Alright. If you want me to force it out of you, then I shall oblige. " Riku said in a cold, calm tone of voice which only made him more menacing. " Do you realise you could be considered an illegal immigrant? You've got nothing to do here if you don't have an ID. However… " the aquamarine-eyed boy trailed off as he feigned being deep in thought. Sora stood behind his friend, glued to the spot and not knowing what Riku was trying to achieve. " We could come to an agreement. "

" What – What do you mean by agreement exactly? " the doctor asked slowly.

" Tell us who stole your IDs and we'll get them back for you. " Riku explained. The man shook his head.

" I can't tell you! He'll kill me if I speak! " the nurse exclaimed as he broke down into tears. But Riku wasn't fazed at all and only punched the crying man once.

" You'll be sent to jail if you don't talk. Do you know what happens to many prisoners? " the investigator asked in a soft tone, making Sora shudder. The brunet hoped he'd never end up in this poor guy's shoes… Wait, did he just pity him?

" I – I… " the man stuttered, then thought for a moment. Illusiopolis' prison sure had a bad reputation. From what he heard, dozens of corpses were taken from there every day. He wasn't really sure about what killed them though. All he knew for now was that he'd be killed if he talked and that the same fate awaited him if he remained silent.

" So you have no regrets? " Sora asked as he squatted down next to the two men. Riku glanced at his partner, raising an eyebrow, while the doctor seemed confused. " I know missing people authorities are looking for came here some time ago. Did you hear about Bickson's case? " he asked softly. The man nodded. " These people came here, didn't they? " This time, he got no reply. " Among them are victims who are really young, much younger than me. You do realise all those victims had plans, dreams for their future before they ended up in their abductor's hands, right? Do you also have a dream? " The doctor nodded slowly, still silent. " Would you like someone to snatch it away from you all of a sudden? Are you even thinking about those children who do not know what's happening to them? Who are asking themselves why such a thing is happening to them when they did nothing wrong? Do you think about their parents' pain, seeing their most beloved one taken away from them? What can a mother be thinking, feeling when her child suddenly disappears and might never come back to her? Maybe you have children too? " Sora asked as he stared at the man. Riku swallowed with much difficulty. He only knew about physical torture, which he learned with Larxene, but it seemed like Sora was a pro at making people feel guilty. And mental torture was one of the worst things, in the investigator's opinion. Riku was shocked that someone as innocent and sweet as Sora was capable of hurting another human being in such a way. It felt really strange and not in a good way at all. Yet, the brunet was torturing someone before his own eyes and he didn't seem to regret it one bit.

" N-No, but I have a little sister… " the man began. He seemed to think and the brunet didn't need to push him any further. " I – I'll tell you everything but you have to promise you won't let them hurt us! " the nurse exclaimed. Riku rose to his feet and stood next to his friend without saying a single word. The other man remained on the floor, his head in his hands. " Oh God, what am I doing? " he complained, looking miserable.

" You will be given the protection of Illusiopollis' authorities. " Riku made clear as he held out his hand to the man to help him stand up. " We won't let anyone hurt you. "

" … " The nurse seemed to reconsider his decision for a short while, but exchanging a quick look with Sora prevented him from doing so. " Ansem has our IDs. " he eventually confessed.

" Ansem? " Riku asked. The investigator glanced at his partner but the other boy didn't seem to have heard about that name either.

" He discovered our clinic and threatened to reveal our illegal activities to the police. He took our IDs and made a deal with us. " the young doctor explained as he stared at his feet, unable to meet the two boys' gazes. " We had to do tests on the persons he brought here in exchange for his silence. "

" Do you have any clues? " the silver-haired man asked. The doctor headed for his desk and opened a drawer, from which he took a small wooden plank, then a thick stack of paper he handed to Riku.

" Those are the tests' results. " the man stated. The investigator took a quick look at the documents and he discovered they were about the people they were searching for.

" So Ansem's the one behind all those abductions? " Sora questioned. The doctor shook his head no.

" He's not working alone. Three men, Ansem included, get the victims. " the man admitted.

" Which explains how so many people disappeared in such a short period of time. " Riku understood. He then lifted his head up when he understood something else. " And also why witnesses described a different car for each kidnapping. But how come the criminal they described was always the same one? "

" That is because they are triplets. " the nurse explained.

" Do you know where we can find them? " the brunet asked. They were finally getting some informations! The case would be solved in no time.

" Our IDs would be in our possession if I knew where to find them. " the man said sadly.

" Do you know the two other brothers' names? " Riku asked, gazing at the doctor who shook his head no. " Okay, we'll search for them. "

" _You mean __**Xaldin **__will search for them. _" Sora thought.

" We'll look after everyone working here, be it at work or at their houses. How many employees are there? "

" We're only four. " the doctor said.

" Okay, I'll send some of my colleagues here as soon as possible. Thank you for your help. You can be proud of you. Now, we might have a chance to find and save these people. " Riku declared as he smiled.

xx----xx

Other songs/musics from Loveless' anime that I like :

Noughts – Tragedies (Seimei) – Anxiousness II – Michiyuki


	6. Ansem

Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts and its characters do not belong to me.

_Thank you soooooo much for your reviews! I'm glad there are some readers who like this story. ) The song used in this chapter was taken from Final Fantasy - Pray, and is entitled Mon p'tit Chat. It's the translated version I found on RPGamers Network. This song is so sweet! Cheesy, but sweet. This chapter is a bit angsty but I added some funny parts to make it less... Well, angsty. 3; As usual, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! Please, forgive my spelling and grammar mistakes. _

xx----xx

**Dream 06:** Ansem

Theme song: Queen – The show must go on

------

The young nurse kept thanking Riku over and over while he and his partner left the building. The investigator remained silent and just climbed inside of his car, Sora sitting in the seat next to his. The ride was silent and they avoided looking at each other during the whole trip. Something had changed between them. Seeing the other's dark side left traces that wouldn't disappear any time soon. They just had the proof that even human beings could be inhuman. They were seeking pleasure in others' pain, whatever they thought or tried to make others think. That fact hurt both of them deeply and they found themselves feeling guilty for what they did to that doctor who, in fact, was manipulated, trapped by some unscrupulous man.

" You know… " Sora began, his gaze not leaving the road in front of him. " I didn't like that man at all because of what he has done, because of what he is. Some manipulator. " He furrowed his brows and heaved a long sigh. " But we're no better than him in the end. We manipulated him to get our answers and it really disgusts me. " Riku said nothing, silently saying he agreed with his partner. Unlike Sora, he was too proud to admit his conscience screamed at him he did something bad. " We're no better than that Ansem guy. "

" You're a bit harsh. " Riku retorted, his voice dangerously lower than usual. " We didn't abduct anyone. That nurse wasn't innocent but he wasn't bad either. He made those tests to protect the ones dear to him. We did what we did to protect other people. I don't think Ansem has such noble intentions. " The investigator was surprised when Sora laughed.

" It's funny, don't you think? When our parents raise us or when we watch a movie, there's always a good and a bad guy. It is also said that the good guy always wins in the end, but reality proves that wrong. Nothing is that simple. " the brunet said softly.

" We have to put up with it, as you'd say. " Riku said as he quickly glanced at his partner, who did the same.

" Yeah. " the other boy replied. The silence was comfortable this time and both weren't down any more. Yes, they could apologize to that doctor later…

------

Vexen heaved a long sigh when he saw the stack of sheets of paper Riku brought to him.

" Here we are again. " Sora declared as he took a seat next to Marluxia.

" You'll end up living here if this keeps on happening. Just like us! " Marluxia exclaimed, smiling as he gave a small slap on Sora's back.

" You're living here? " the brunet asked as he tilted his head to the side. The pink-haired man laughed.

" Don't take it literally. " Marluxia said as he wiped the tear at the corner of his eye. " You're really something, you know. " He lifted his gaze up towards Vexen and saw his blond colleague's tense expression. " What's wrong, Vexen? " he asked. He couldn't even remember the last time the elder man looked so troubled. Sora joined Vexen and Riku.

" Well, I don't like how things are turning out at all. " the blond wondered out loud. He took an uncertain glance at Sora, then at Riku. The latter understood what Vexen was thinking.

" Sora is part of the team. He has the right to know what's going on. " the young police officer declared. The blond man nodded in understanding.

" This time, those tests are much advanced than the previous ones, but no information is given concerning what they correspond to. And they differ from one person to another, but I don't know why. " Vexen explained as he handed the sheets to Riku, who made a face that showed he was clearly disappointed.

" Thanks for your help, Vexen. " Sora said as he smiled timidly at the older man. The brunet followed Riku outside of the lab and both went back to the police station. The silver-haired man informed Xaldin of the situation immediately and asked him to send policemen to take a look at the clinic, which the black-haired man did as soon as the request was made. Xaldin was a real pain sometimes but he always gave his best shot when he worked. That was what made him one of the most appreciated employee among his superiors.

Riku and Sora spent the entire afternoon searching for informations about Ansem. They had to gather their courage for many people had the same name, surname for some of them, but they didn't give up and eventually found the right guy. He had long hair, which color was almost similar to Riku's, and amber eyes, just like testimonies described him. Ansem had two brothers : Xemnas and Xehanort. They also found out that he took a medicine course, in which he was the top student with the best grades that promised a great career in this field.

" How could such a brilliant man sink so low as to kidnap people? " Riku wondered out loud as he folded his arms to his chest.

" He's giving us quite a hard time. " Sora declared as he laughed coldly. " We know his name but we don't know where we could find him or his brothers. The cars they used can't even help us since they were stolen twice. "

" And we found no fingerprints in them. Those guys are not kidding. They've got brains. " Riku said.

" You're right, even if saying so is killing me. We'd never have made progress without Lydie, not with the few informations you had before we met. " the brunet admitted as he shrugged, extending a hand to grab the sheets the nurse gave them.

" You're still trying to understand that gibberish? " Riku asked as he kept doing his own research.

" Who knows? Maybe I'll find something important. " the younger said, hopeful, but his hope was crushed with Xaldin's sudden arrival. The two young men turned their heads and stared at the black-haired man.

" We've got a huge problem, guys. " Xaldin said.

------

A few minutes later, Riku and Sora were back at the clinic that was once a beautiful building now reduced to dust, smoke coming from the clinic's remains.

" This can't be… " Sora murmured as he fell to his knees, staring at the scene with a horrified expression.

" The fire started spreading a little while after we got here. There are no survivors. " one of the police officers in charge of protecting the employees explained. Riku marched towards him and grabbed him by his shirt's colar.

" You were supposed to protect them! What the hell were you doing?! How come this goddam clinic burnt right before you without you noticing it?! " the young investigator shouted angrily at the officer.

" It – It was an accidental fire. We couldn't do anything about it. " the police officer explained as he took a step back, freeing himself of the silver-haired boy's grip. Said boy stared at him, biting his bottom lip and clenching his fists at his sides.

" No one is leaving before we find the slightest clue about what started that fire! " Riku barked at his colleagues. With that said, he spun around and headed for his car. Sora, who managed to regain his composure, followed him, hanging his head low. They spent the rest of the day at the police station but they couldn't work at all. When it was time for them to leave, they went back home, not speaking to each other once again. Sora went in the guestroom and fell into bed and stared at the ceiling, not noticing he wasn't alone in the room.

"_ I'm sorry. _" a man's voice said. In fact, that voice sounded familiar. The brunet sat up and noticed the young nurse's spirit floating at the foot of the bed.

" That's my line. " the brunet murmured. " It's my fault this happened to you. " He saw the man shake his head no.

" _He would have killed us anyway__. Let's say it happened sooner than expected. And you know, death isn't that bad._ " the ghost explained, laughing softly.

Sora frowned. " But – " he began, only to be interrupted.

" _At least I could help you guys_" the spirit said. " _I can't forgive myself for those horrible things I have done to these people. " _

" … " The brunet remained silent, thinking about the whole situation until a question came to his mind. " Is Ansem the one responsible for that fire? "

" _You could say that_" the nurse replied. " _The fire started by itself without us knowing how__. I guess there was a device hidden somewhere in the clinic. Ansem probably knew we'd end up talking. _ " the ghost admitted as he shook his head slowly.

" If only the police officers came earlier… " Sora said sadly, his gaze lowered.

" _They were already there when it started. Trust me, there was nothing they could do._" The spirit stayed silent for a while, deep in thought. _" You know, __Sora, about those tests results I gave you…_ " he began as he fidgetted nervously.

" Yes? " Sora urged him on.

" _ Well, they are – _" Unfortunately, he never had time to finish his sentence. A cold wind blew accross the room and the ghost disappeared. Sora glanced all around him. Doors and windows were all shut. Where did this wind come from?

" _ That idiot almost ruined everything. _" a cold voice said. The spirit of the woman who pestered Sora for the past fews days appeared before the brunet. " _Serves him right. Oh but don't worry, he's not alone. Those cute little girls are keeping him company_ "

" It's you again! " Sora exclaimed furiously. " When will you stop messing with us?! I've had enough of all this! " He kept glaring at the pale silhouette, not even turning his head when Riku suddenly opened the door.

" Sora, what's go – " the investigator began, but when he noticed his partner staring at something at the foot of the bed, he immediately understood what was going on. At least he thought he did.

" _You won't see me any more once you stop trying to solve that case__. I thought I made myself clear._ "the woman said as she frowned. That was when Sora realized why that woman was so intimidating. Her hair was long and white, and her eyes were almost of the same color with a hint of violet. She really looked like a ghost and that was probably already like that when she was alive. She gazed at Riku. " _I don't know how you managed to remain unharmed until now. I think it's high time I do things myself_" Sora then realized what was going on, or most likely what was going to happen.

" Riku, get out of here!! " the brunet yelled as he ran towards his friend while the spirit was approaching the silver-haired man too. Riku couldn't move, not knowing what was happening exactly. He gritted his teeth. His brain was screaming at him to just run away but his legs wouldn't have any of that. He only came to his senses when he felt himself fall.

Sora was running towards his friend as fast as he could. From the corner of his eye, he could see the ghost following him closely and he feared he wouldn't make it on time. He felt with utmost horror the woman brushing against him and head towards Riku. He thought there was no hope any more when Kiros suddenly appeared before the investigator, taking the fury with him to an unknown place that the living couldn't enter. Riku was pushed in the fight and he fell to the ground. Sora was breathing heavily and watching Riku.

" Riku! Are you okay? " the brunet exclaimed as he approached his friend slowly. The silver-haired boy lay on the floor and didn't dare get up yet.

" Is - Is it okay now? Are they still there? " he murmured as he glanced at the brunet.

" They all left. Kiros took her with him. " the younger boy explained as he sat next to Riku who was sitting up. The older glanced at Sora, then at the arm on which the brunet had put his hand.

" Your - Your arm, its - " Riku stuttered as he stared at the limb. It was as pale as a corpse's. Sora didn't dare imagine the state Riku would be in if that ghost touched him. He himself was luckly she only brushed past him and not through him.

" Don't worry. " the blue-eyed boy reassured him. " It'll get better soon. Look. " he added as he rolled up his sleeve. The brunet's shoulder had a healthy color and one could see it spreading slowly to his elbow. " That stupid woman! He came to tell me what those results were about but she made him leave! "

" 'He'? " Riku asked.

" The nurse… " the brunet mumbled, staring at his feet. " He told me Ansem was the one who started that fire. He thinks there was a device somewhere in the clinic that was activated from a distance. "

" People are working on this. If they find anything at all, we'll be the first ones informed. " Riku said as he stood up, extending a hand to Sora to help him get up too.

" If what this nurse said is true, Ansem knows we're after him now. And he already knows one of us. "

" How can you be so sure? " the investigator asked, arching an eyebrow.

" Don't you remember? I called you by your name when you were about to hit that poor man. He must have heard the conversation or else, I don't know why he chose to burn that place right after we left it. "

" It doesn't mean he'll make the connection, at least not now. That'll leave us some time to try and get more informations to help us, maybe even be ahead of him. " Riku reassured his partner, smiling mischievously. " Anyway, I think we should take a break. I mean, I don't want to keep investigating until we know more about that arson. It might seem egoistic but I need to know how it happened… "

" There's no use brooding over this. There was nothing one could do, it was planned to happen. All we can do now is help the victims and save them. " the brunet stated. There was no way they'd give up now.

------

The night was awfully long. Sora couldn't sleep. He kept tossing and turning in his bed all night long. He glanced at his digital clock that read ten past two in the morning and sighed. Maybe a glass of water would help… He was about to get out of bed when a loud noise echoed round the room, making him cringe. What was that? ...A baby? He suddenly had a bad feeling about this. He lifted his gaze up and saw, for the second time that night, a spirit appear. It was a young lady cradling a newborn in her arms. He then understood where that feeling came from…

" _Pretty please, help me__! He won't stop crying! _" the lady implored as she floated towards Sora.

" But I'm not a baby-sitter! And what can I possibly do? " the brunet asked curtly. Tiredness often made him more irritable.

" _Please, no one can help me up there and one told me you help troubled spirits_" the girl said in a pleading tone of voice. Sora looked at her for a long while.

" All right. What should I do? " he eventually asked.

" _Oh, not much it seems_" the ghost said as she smiled warmly at him. " _See how he's been calm since he heard your voice_" Indeed, the baby wasn't crying any more but his eyes were still wide open and the child was ready to scream at the top of his lungs at any moment. If Sora wanted to sleep at least for a whole hour he'd better get to work pretty soon. " _He usually falls asleep while I sing him a lullaby__ but ever since we're... Well, you know… _" the lady said timidly, looking down at the ground. Sora shook his head slowly.

" Okay, I know of one but don't complain if it's not helping at all. " Sora said, a light tint of pink on his cheeks.

---

Riku wasn't sleeping either. His eyes were still wide open at one and a half in the morning. The nurse's death was undoubtedly affecting him, even if Sora said there was nothing they could have done to prevent such a disaster from happening. He just couldn't help it. The silver-haired man felt like it was him who murdered that poor nurse. He didn't realize he'd been thinking for quite a while and it was Sora's voice that cut his train of thought. He turned his head towards his bedroom door, his hands laying flat on his chest. Was Sora speaking? This early in the morning? It was surely one of those ghosts who was bugging him again. What if it was that woman? What if Sora was in danger? The inspector was about to get up when he heard his friend begin to sing a soft song. His eyebrows rose up. What did the brunet think he was doing, singing in the middle of the night? Oh well, maybe that was Riku's chance to fall asleep. So he listened intently to his roommate's soft voice.

_A good little boy,  
Would have really wanted to know,  
As would all children his age,  
How to meet the fairy._

The one from picture books,  
Who punishes all the evildoers.  
Or the fairy of travels,  
Who protects the pitiful.

If he were to meet a fairy,  
He'd ask her:  
"Ma'am, could you help me  
Find and bring back my little cat?" 

Riku eventually fell asleep while Sora was singing the lullaby for the third time.

------

The next morning, the young investigator felt great. He didn't know such a thing could be possible. As for Sora, the poor guy seemed exhausted.

" It looks like you didn't sleep well. " the investigator stated as his friend joined him in the kitchen.

" Hell no. Some girl asked me to put her baby to sleep. He dozed off about an hour later. Man, my throat's so dry it almost hurts. " the brunet murmured as he took a seat at the kitchen table. Blue eyes noticed Riku putting a mug filled with hot milk in front of him, on the table.

" I added some honey in it, I heard it helps to soothe sore throats. " Riku explained as he shrugged his shoulders.

" You're awfully nice. Why is that? " the spiky-haired boy asked as he reached for the mug and took a sip of the beverage. It was delicious and it did feel like it was soothing his throat.

" It's to thank your for helping me fall asleep. It was a really beautiful song. Where did you hear it? " the investigator asked, looking at his friend curiously.

" Our nanny used to sing it to me when I couldn't sleep. I quickly learned the song since it happened quite often. " the younger boy explained, his voice now clearer. " What are you cooking? "

" Pancakes. I can't remember the last time I ate some! " the older boy exclaimed joyfully.

" You're like one of those children who get excited over nothing. I didn't know you were a kid. " Sora teased.

" And I didn't know you'd be the type to talk like an old man. " Riku retorted playfully. " Okay, it's ready! " he added as he put a plate with pancakes pilled up on it. A good breakfast was the first step to a great day.

------

Once back to the police station, the two boys kept searching info on Ansem and his brothers but finding some proved to be quite difficult and when they managed to find some, they were rarely that interesting. So far, they learned the guy took a course in medicine, had two twin brothers and that their addresses were unknown. All in all, nothing helped them… A while later, during the morning, Xaldin entered Riku's office to tell them what destroyed the clinic was an arson and that traces of a device were found among the debris. Riku and Sora didn't learn anything else than that.

" No ghost at all? " Riku asked, his head resting on his desk's cold surface. Sora was leaning back in his chair and staring blankly at the ceiling.

" Not a single one. That witch... I'm sure she's stopping them from coming to us. " the brunet mumbled before he made a noise close to a grunt. " What do we do now? "

" Hm? " the inspector asked as he lifted his head up slightly to look at his companion.

" We can't stop now that we're so close to solving this case. We have to do something. Anything! " Sora exclaimed as he tugged nervously at brown locks of hair.

" Like, have a drink? " Riku offered.

" Yes, that! Let's go have a – Wait, no!! " Sora said as he frowned.

" Come on, it'll do us good to take our minds off things. " the silver-haired boy insisted as he stood up and grabbed his coat and his scarf. He saw his partner do the same even if he was obviously against the idea and they both exited the building. The brunet's eyes widened before the pretty view of white, snowy streets. A thick layer of snow covered everything around them.

" Wow, look at all that snow, Riku! " Sora said as he ran around like a child. He jumped with his feet together on an untouched area of snow, leaving his footprints that he observed proudly, like it made this part of town now solely his. Riku couldn't help but chuckle at this.

" And you're telling me I'm the childish one? " he teased as he joined Sora, leaving a single footprint next to the younger's who sent the investigator a dark glare.

" Riku! Couldn't you just walk somewhere else? " Sora asked, pouting cutely.

" Of course not. It's funnier to annoy you. " the older one said proudly. " Would that café be alright? " he asked as he pointed at a café a few feet away from them.

" I don't really care as long as it's not filled up with drunkards. " the other boy replied, shrugging. He was pleasantly surprised when he stepped inside the place. The room had light brown-painted walls, chocolate-tiled floor and cream colored furniture. On every table lay paper towels the same color as the walls and some potted plants were dispersed in the café. The two boys sat at a table next to one of the large windows and waited for a waiter to take their orders. Riku ordered a whisky - to Sora's utter disgust, he couldn't even smell the liquor - while his partner asked for a hot chocolate. It worked wonders for him during winter. They discussed for a while, when a conservation at one of the many tables nearby caught their attention.

" Did you see the news? The newsreader was talking about that clinic in Hoopser street. He said that the police found out it was an arson that destroyed it. " said a moustached man. He was bald, black-eyed and had one ear pierced. Judging by his features, he was in his late thirties. Riku glanced at Sora who just nodded slightly as he kept listening to the mysterious guys' discussion.

" Ha, poor Ming didn't see that one coming. Neither him nor his colleagues. " a hooded man sitting in front of the bald one replied. He leaned forward slightly so that no one could hear him. Little did he know the young men had sharp hearing. " I don't know what to do with all those IDs now. " The man then leaned back in his chair, laughing coldly.

" You do have a fireplace, right? " the other man asked as he smirked.

Sora noticed Riku clenching his fists to the point his knuckles turned white. He was even shaking uncontrollably. The brunet quickly put his hand on his friend's and shook his head no. Now wasn't the right time to intervene.

" That's not a bad idea. " the hooded man said before he grabbed his glass and took a sip of his beverage. " By the way, I heard you are quite well informed about people living in this city. Could you tell me something about someone called Riku? " Said boy's face turned pale. Sora didn't bat an eyelid. Riku wondered how the brunet managed to keep his cool in such a situation.

" Well, it's someone who's well known around here. " the bald man replied as he laughed lightly.

" Can you tell me where I can find this person? " the other insisted, his tone of voice showing the conversation was lasting a bit too long for his liking.

" Well, if you insist. But you'll be noticed immediately, I tell you. " the bald one warned his partner. " She's working at a lesbian bar as a dancer. "

" Who? " the hooded man asked.

" Rikku. She's the one you're searching for, right? " This was a serious situation, yet Sora had difficulties keeping himself from bursting out laughing, and so he bit his bottom lip hard.

" … " The hooded stranger didn't answer and only heaved a long sigh. He emptied his glass' contents in one swig and got to his feet. " I overestimated you. " he said coldly before he left the café. He quickly glanced at Sora as he did such, walking past the brunet's table, but he didn't seem to pay him much attention.

" It was Ansem. " Sora whispered once the bald man left too.

" Yeah, I know. That bastard's already searching for me. I'm lucky that dumbass mistook my name for someone else's. " Riku replied as he sighed loudly.

" You're working at a lesbian club as a dancer? So, that's where you go during your nightly walks. " the brunet teased, trying to cheer his friend up. Riku's face was still pale and they were lucky he had his back turned towards Ansem. The man would have known it was him from the silver-haired boy's expression. Maybe.

" Wha – What? I can't even dance, you idiot! " Riku exclaimed, his cheeks turning a light shade of red. The blue-eyed boy laughed lightly and took a sip of his hot chocolate. He then lifted his eyes up and noticed a ghost he never saw before, floating next to the table Ansem was sitting at moments earlier.

" Oh, I think I'll need you to attract attention for a while, Riku. " the younger boy stated as he glanced at his partner.

Riku raised an eyebrow. " Why is that? "

" Because you don't want to be thrown out of here because of your presumably crazy partner. Maybe that won't be necessary but better safe than sorry. " Sora leaned over the table to whisper to Riku. " There's a ghost next to Ansem's table, but I still don't know why yet. I'll just let you know if I need you to get the other customers' attention, okay? " Before Riku agreed - or disagreed - Sora stood up and walked towards the spirit. The brunet looked at the ghost of the man and waited for him to give more informations.

" _The paper towel_" the spirit said before disappearing. Sora blinked. Well, that was fast and clear! The blue-eyed young man glanced at the table and noticed two crumpled paper towels. He pocketed them, ignoring the customers' curious stares directed towards him.

" So? " Riku asked, raising his eyebrows when his partner just sat and kept sipping his drink.

" It's in the bag. " Sora replied.

------

Sora took the paper towels out of his pocket and handed one to Riku as soon as they were back in the older's office. They smoothed them and looked at them carefully.

" There! " Riku exclaimed after a short while. Sora stood next to his partner and stared at something he was pointing at.

" An address? " Sora wondered out loud. " Whose address is this? "he asked, looking at Riku.

" Not Ansem's, for sure. " Riku said sarcastically.

" Well, who knows? Maybe he's got the hots for bald, stupid men? " Sora replied, smiling mischievously. Riku visibly cringed.

" Now, I'm so gonna make you pay for those horrible images in my head. Argh, that's so disgusting! " Riku exclaimed as he shook his head vigorously.

" You imagined that by yourself. " the brunet retorted, folding his arms accross his chest.

" Besides, don't you dare make fun of bald men! " the investigator continued, pointing an accusing finger at Sora. " My godfather is one of them. "

" I was making fun of this one only. Besides, I think we've got better things to do than have such a meaningless talk, don't you think? " Sora reasoned, frowning.

"_ Who started it, I wonder…_ " Riku thought as he also frowned. " Well, if we want to know where this address leads to, all we have to do is go there. "

Once they were at the address' place, they just stared at it, speechless. They weren't expecting **that**…

xx----xx

My most favorite songs from Queen :

The show must go on – A kind of magic – Another one bites the dust – Bohemian rhapsody – I want to break free – Radio ga ga – Somebody to love – Under pressure – We are the champions – We will rock you - Seven seas of Rhye (I didn't know this one was from them! I heard it in one episode of House MD)...


	7. The spider's web

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and its characters do not belong to me.

_Oh my, I didn't realize this chapter was so short! I think that's the only time though, so don't worry. There will be lots of revelations to compensate! Things will go faster from now on so you'll find this less boring hopefully. Ahem. So! As usual, thanks a lot for your reviews:) And with that said, on to the chapter! Please, forgive my spelling and grammar mistakes. _

xx----xx

**Dream 07 :** The spider's web

Theme song : Arjuna – Feel the Circle

------

The two young men just stood there, speechless.

" Riku, that's… " Sora began, his throat suddenly dry.

" An old warehouse… " Riku continued, the wind blowing and making strands of his hair partially cover his face. The address from the note led them to a desolated shed. The young investigator saw his assistant put a hand on his mouth from the corner of his eye.

" If only you knew how many of them are here, Riku… I think almost everyone is here. " the young brunet said, his voice heavy with emotions fluctuating between fear, sadness and apprehension while he watched dozens of souls floating all around the place. What were they about to discover inside? Maybe the missing people were only a few feet away from them? But were they still alive? " We – We have to go inside, Riku. I just can't wait any more. " the younger stuttered. Blue orbs stared at aquamarine ones, their owner nodding in agreement. The boys approached the bulding's entrance. A half-closed door would surely be their only way inside and, maybe, also their only way out. They both pricked up their ears to try and hear any sound other than their own footsteps. The shed was immense and many small pieces of the roof were broken, letting sunlight in even though it wasn't much. The place wasn't welcoming nor reassuring, making Sora almost regret he ever stepped inside. He thought he heard a small sound on his left and turned his head swiftly, feeling his heart beat rather fast as if it wanted to get out of his chest. He was sure Riku was in the same state as him even if said boy wasn't showing it at all. The brunet lifted his eyes up to look at his partner and question him silently. Something was telling him it would be best not to break the silence surrounding them, even though it wasn't reassuring one bit…

" Did you hear something? " Riku asked as he lifted a single eyebrow. He took a cautious look around them.

" This way. " the blue-eyed boy replied as he pointed to the direction where the sound seemed to come from. Riku also looked in the direction where the warehouse was the darkest. Sora felt a shiver run down his spine. " Riku, we shouldn't spend too much time in here. "

" There's nothing, Sora. No need to worry. " the young inspector reassured the other. They kept walking inside the shed until they arrived in front of a door. " Here we are. " Riku declared as he grabbed the doorknob firmly. He tried to open the door but it was way too heavy for him alone. He needed help. " Sora, give me a hand! " the investigator exclaimed, annoyed by his partner's slow reaction.

Sora took a few steps towards his friend when he heard another sound again, this time right behind him. The brunet spun around and saw nothing once again. He knew he heard voices from time to time but these noises surely weren't voices. They were too real for that. " Riku, let's get out of here. " the younger insisted.

" Sora, for the last time there is noting he – "

Clic.

Riku broke out in a cold sweat. He knew that sound all too well and his thoughts were backed up by the feel of cold metal against his temple.

" You should listen to your friend, **Riku**. " said a man in the shadows. Sora frowned. So that was him he heard all this time! " Alright, get your dirty hands off that door and join the kid now. " the man commanded in a calm tone. Riku did as he was told silently. That is when the man chose to stand under the sunlight, revealing his face.

" You! " Sora exclaimed, his eyes widening. It was the bald man they saw earlier at the cafe.

" How did you end up in such a dump? " the man asked, his gun now pointed at the two boys in front of him.

" You forgot your love letter. " Riku said sarcastically.

The man burst out laughing. " I knew the cops were listening in on conversations but for you to go as far as to look through people's garbage. You guys sank so low. " the baldie replied.

" The same goes for you too. " Sora retorted, knitting his brows.

" Collaborating with Ansem is one of the worst thing one could do. " Riku stated in a cold tone. The man's cold laughter made Riku's blood boil.

" There are worst things than that, you can believe me. I saw them with my own eyes… It was delightful. " the bald man replied as he licked his lips, the gesture making him look like a predator. Sora felt his body begin to shake. He certainly didn't want to know what that guy was talking about. He then realized slowly than it wasn't fear that made him shake.

" Shit, not ri – Right – Right now! " the brunet exclaimed as he fell to the ground, his body shaking uncontrollably. The spasms were stronger this time and Sora supposed it was probably due to the high amount of spirits around them.

" Now, what's happening to him? " the armed man asked, letting his guard down for a short while. Riku, who had good reflexes in any circumstances, didn't miss the chance. He tackled his opponent and tried to make him let go of the gun. Only one gunshot echoed through the desolated place, followed by a muffled cry while Sora felt his fit was at its peak. For the first time since his spasms began, he was scared. This one seemed different from the other ones. He looked out for his partner and saw someone standing to their feet not so far from him. They didn't say a single word and the brunet was suddenly awaiting the worst. What if Riku was hurt badly? Sora didn't want to die in such conditions. He didn't want to die there, where no one would find him. Where horrible events probably occured. If only he didn't have this fit, he could try to defend himself and save what dignity he had left. Sora heard the sound of hurried footsteps and he began to be awfully scared, which didn't help at all.

" Sora, are you alright?! " Riku exclaimed as he approached his partner and squatted down next to him.

" Ri – R – Rik- Rik- Ku. I – I'm – " the younger stuttered, only to be interrupted by Riku.

" Don't talk and calm down. Everything's fine now, I'm here. " the older said softly as he lifted the brunet slightly and took him in his arms, rocking back and forth slowly. When one thought about how the silver-haired man panicked during Sora's first fit of shaking, they found it incredible how the investigator kept his cool this time. He was even whispering words of comfort to help the brunet calm down. After a while, Sora lay still, his breathing fast. He felt Riku relax and heard him sigh. " Don't you scare me like that ever again. "

" Sorry. " the brunet whispered, still out of breath. " What about that guy? Is he… "

" He's just wounded. He fainted from the pain. " the investigator explained. He liftef his head up and looked at the door in front of them. " I have to go see what's on the other side. " he stated as he got to his feet, but Sora's hand grabbed his pants leg and prevented him from going anywhere.

" No, don't! What will you do if there are other people inside? " the brunet asked in a barely audible tone of voice. It was obvious it wouldn't be long before he fainted. How come he was even still conscious?

" If he had accomplices, they would have gotten out of this room when they heard the gunshot, you know. " Riku answered, a mischievous smile on his lips, but it didn't seem like his partner was taking things so lightly.

" This could be a trap… " Sora mumbled as he tried to sit next to the wall. Riku helped him and when his friend was satisfied with his position, the investigator headed for the door and tried to open it but failed miserably. He cursed loudly, kicking the floor angrily like a spoiled child. And it's in the middle of his fit of anger that he noticed the small latch next to the doorknob… He unlocked the door and it almost opened by itself. The investigator turned towards Sora who was watching him with a worried look. Hopefully his anxiety stopped him from thinking Riku was stupid. Oh well. The aquamarine-eyed boy stepped on the other side and pushed the door behind him, leaving it slightly open in case his friend needed to call him.

Sora heaved a long sigh and waited. Almost a hundred spirits were swirling around as they moaned, emitting some sort of macabre song. The brunet hoped Riku would come back quickly because he didn't like this place at all. Seeing so many ghosts gathered at one place couldn't mean anything good. The blue-eyed boy jumped when he noticed Kiros who appeared before him all of a sudden. Sora lifted his eyes up to look at the spirit but the man didn't glanced at him even once. The brunet understood why Kiros was here a few seconds later.

" Look, someone's over there. " a voice said. Sora paled. Who was that?

" Stay behind me, I'll go take a look. " said another voice, much deeper than the first one. Obviously an adult's.

Were they accomplices of the man who threatened them a while earlier?

" But he looks as young as me. I doubt he'll harm us. " the other voice replied.

Really, now wasn't the right time to be about to collapse! Sora wouldn't be able to even move a finger if these guys tried to hurt him.

" Young or not, he might be dangerous. " the other man retorted. And then, the sound of both guys' footsteps came closer slowly. Kiros kept staring ahead of him, his fists clenched tightly by his sides. Then the ghost's look softened and he seemed to relax.

" _Ward! My, it's been so long! _" the spirit exclaimed but he didn't move an inch.

_" You bet. I had things to do_" another man replied. Sora saw a second ghost floating towards them. He was rather corpulent and had severe features. Yet, he was smiling while talking with Kiros.

" Look, Ward knows him! This is a good sign! " the younger voice exclaimed, soon followed by hurried footsteps. Sora saw a boy the same age as him run towards him. Said boy stopped running as soon as he noticed that Sora was almost lying on the floor, his face pale and rings under his eyes. " Hey, are you okay? "

" Roxas, come back here! " the other man commanded as he joined his companion. One was rather young – the one who was just called Roxas – and had blond hair almost as spiky as Sora's and piercing eyes just as blue as his. His accomplice had flaming red hair and equally remarkable green eyes. He was taller than Riku by, like, one head. " I can't believe it. You're such a kid! " the man added as he shook his head.

" You… Can see them too? " Sora timidly asked Roxas. The latter lifted an eyebrow.

" Who? " the blond asked, folding his arms to his chest. " Oh, Ward? Yes, I can see him… Wait a minute, you too ?! " he exclaimed as he squatted down next to the brunet who nodded in agreement.

" They seem to know each other. " Sora said, pointing at the ghosts who were still talking.

" Yes, indeed. " Roxas replied as he looked at them. " Oh, I'm Roxas! And the other one's Axel. " the blond introduced them. The man called Axel just waved at Sora.

" Sora. " the brunet said as he quickly shook hands with Roxas. " What are you two doing here? "

" Something's telling me we came here for the same reason as you. " the red-haired man said as he smirked. That was one thing he had in common with Riku… " My friend right here – " He pointed at Roxas. " – Said that this Ward guy wanted to show us something that's here. I hope it wasn't a pretext to see his long lost friend. "

" He can't see them. " Roxas whispered as he pointed at the spirits. " By the way, there are so many souls here. It's quite intimidating. "

" I think they are all the people who disappeared this year. There are so many of them… " Sora said, not daring to look up.

" I knew it! " Axel exclaimed as he sat next to Roxas. " You're also investigating on Bickson daughter's disappearance? "

" Yes, along with Riku. " the brunet said.

" Riku? Who's that? " Roxas asked as he tilted his head to the side slightly.

" Me. " said boy replied, his eyebrows furrowed. He just came back from the mysterious room. " What do you want? "

" Nothing at all, buddy. " the red head said calmly as he stood up, now standing next to Riku. " It seems like we're investigating on the same case. I'm also searching – " He heard Roxas mutter something under his breath. " **We **are also searching for the people reported missing a month ago. Some of them used to live in our town. "

" And where do you two come from? " the silver-haired man questionned, looking at the duo suspiciously.

" We're from Twilight Town. " Roxas replied. " He just passed out. We'd better not stay here any longer. " he added as he pointed at the brunet.

" What happened to this kid? " Axel asked, arching an eyebrow. " He looks like shit. "

" He had a fit of… Shaking, or something like that. I don't really know what it is. " Riku said sincerely, looking worried. What could he do now? He was higly intrigued by the two men and wanted to have a word with them. Maybe they managed to get informations that could help Sora and him? " Would you accept to… Follow me? I'd like to ask you a few questions concerning the investigation. "

" I was just thinking about doing the same thing. Isn't it great, Roxie? " Axel asked as he slid an arm around his partner's neck, who made a face and swatted his arm away. They all went to Riku's appartment – it would be more comfortable for Sora to lay on a bed than on one of the police station's bench – after they took the suspect to the police station. It was too late to stay there anyway. The three men sat on the couch in the living room and began their discussion, a cup of coffee in hand. " Since when did you begin your research? "

" Hm, I'd say it's been a week now but I only began to find clues when I met Roxas. " Axel explained. " He was talking about an hallucination – "

" A **dream.** " the blond corrected him before he took a sip of his coffee.

" - A dream he had and he didn't give me another choice than to let him follow me. I have to admit he helped me a lot. " the red head said.

" Even if someone was always ahead of us. " Roxas continued. Riku furrowed his eyebrows, confused. " When we went to that house outside of Illusiopolis, its inhabitant was already arrested, the clinic Ward designated me was burnt to dust and finally, when we got to that warehouse, you guys were already there. " The young man shrugged his shoulders.

" So… You guys are as clueless as us? " Riku asked, clearly disappointed.

" All we learned was that the adbuctors all have white, silvery hair. " Axel explained.

" So you already knew there was more than one culprit? " the aquamarine-eyed boy asked, surprised.

" Yes. The witnesses were talking about men who looked a lot alike but were still different. " Roxas explained as he nodded slowly. " Did you manage to get their names? "

" We did. The group's head is called Ansem, who was helped by his two twin brothers Xehanort and Xemnas. " Riku told them. He lifted his eyes up and noticed Axel's shocked expression. " Is something wrong? "

" Those guys… " the older began. Roxas thought it would be best to continue.

" They were imprisoned but it seems like they managed to escape. One more time. " Roxas said sadly.

" Maybe someone freed them. "

The three boys turned their heads and saw Sora standing at the room's entrance. He seemed to be in better shape.

" Think about it. The security must have been reinforced after their first escape so it doesn't seem possible for them to escape a second time by themselves. " the brunet explained, taking a seat next to Roxas.

" Do you think they are protected by someone from outside the prison? " Axel asked, seemingly impressed.

" That or from someone working inside the prison. " Riku declared as he massaged his temples. He then glanced at his partner. " Are you feeling better? "

" Yeah, a lot better. " the brunet answered, smiling. " Thank you for staying by my side at that time. " The silver-haired investigator only nodded quickly before he gave his attention to his two visitors.

" So, neither of us knows more that the other. " he remarked. " You have absolutely no other clues at all? " To his disappointment, the answer was a negative one. " Okay. " Riku took a quick look at his assistant who was whispering something in his ear. He nodded before he said : " Axel, could you help me get diner ready? " And before the red-haired man could say anything, he was pulled towards the kitchen, leaving Sora and Roxas alone.

" Good, now I can talk to you more freely. " the brunet began. He cleared his throat and continued. " Where there a spirit different than the others among the ghosts you saw? "

" Different…? " the young blond asked, arching an eyebrow.

" A woman with long, white hair and eyes really pale, almost white too. " Sora explained.

" Can't say I've seen one like that. Why do you ask? "

" Well, she's been bothering us since the beginning of this investigation. She had us almost killed and she's bent on trying to achieve that. " the brunet explained.

" Ouch. " Roxas whispered. " That's not good for you guys at all. I think it would be best if you tried not to annoy her. "

" I'm afraid it's already too late. " the brunet answered, seemingly down. " It is precisely the fact that we're searching for the culprit that makes her mad. "

" Do you know how she could be related to this case? " Roxas asked as he put his cup on the coffee table.

" At first, I thought she was the mother of two men we arrested but it seems like they don't know her. I don't know why she's trying to stop us. " Sora admitted, heaving a sigh.

"_ Poor boy. _" a feminine voice said and as if on cue, said woman appeared before the two boys. " _Well, I didn't notice this one. Thank you for introducing him to me, Sora_" the white-haired lady said, laughing coldly.

" So you were talking about her? " Roxas said, his gaze never leaving the spirit. " What are you trying to do, anyway? "

" _Oh, not much. I'm only trying to protect those dear to me and you happen to be a threat to them. A threat I have to exterminate. _" she said, her smile never fading. Sora and Roxas frowned. " _But you know what? I think it'll be better to let you keep searching. You're all digging your own graves anyway_" Then, with that said, the woman vanished.

" Okay… " Roxas mumbled as he glanced at Sora who just gazed, open-mouthed, at the place where the spirit was a few seconds ago.

" And that's it?! That old hag fu – "

" There you go! Yummy food for you! " Riku exclaimed as he came back from the kitchen. He made a face though when he felt the heavy tension in the room. " Is something the matter? " he asked as he put down the plate of sandwiches on the table.

" The woman I told you about decided to leave us alone. " the brunet declared, his arms folded across his chest.

" Oh. Well, that's great! Why do you look so angry? " the young inspector asked as he lifted his eyebrows.

" She's only leaving now that we're close to solving the case. Couldn't she have left from the very beginning?! Really, that woman! " Sora exclaimed furiously as he tugged on strands of his hair. The other boys watched him in silence.

" What's really bothering me are her last words. " Roxas continued to break the silence. " She told us trouble awaits us. Do you think we've already been spotted? " he asked, clearly worried.

" Not you two. " Riku said, shrugging. " Ansem is already searching for me. It's only a matter of time before he finds me. "

" Are you serious? " Axel asked, his eyes widening. " I don't mean to scare you, buddy, but this guy's tough. You better be careful. "

" No kidding… " the silver-haired boy mumbled, frowning.

" The only solution to this problem would be to solve the case before Ansem finds him. " Sora stated. " But first, we have to know what's inside of this. " he added as he pointed at a laptop lying on the coffee table.

" Where did you get that? " the red-haired man asked, slightly curious.

" In the warehouse. It was hidden in the back room, the one I was in when you two found Sora. " Riku explained. " I suppose its content is protected by passwords. "

" I'll try to take a look at it. " Roxas declared as he started the device. The three other boys stood next to him and stared at the screen carefully. None of them was surprised when a password was required.

" Damn, we don't have the password. " the brunet said sadly as he scratched the back of his head. " Maybe we could try to guess it? "

" Or we could just cancel it. " the blond replied, shrugging his shoulders. He pressed severals keys and the screen became black. A few seconds later, a white text appeared.

" Well, you can also do that. It's not really conventional but I guess we can let it slip in our case. " Axel declared, smiling mischievoulsy. The laptop was started in a matter of minutes and no passwords were needed any more.

" It's done! " Roxas exclaimed joyfully. Riku couldn't believe it. That kid was better than Larxene, and that was saying something! This time, they had all the time they wanted to look through every document and gather informations. Still, they didn't waste time because the laptop's battery could die at any time. After many research, they ended up on a detailed report in which every victims' actions were written.

" I can't believe this… " Sora murmured, a hand on his mouth. There were even the places and times at which the people were to be abducted. In fact, this report explained the procedure that had to be followed. First, people were kidnapped then taken to Xigbar's place, who held them captive in his cellar. It was written in capital letters that it shouldn't be forgotten that the victims had to be blindfolded. That way, they couldn't find their way back home in case they managed to escape, or even give indications to the authorities concerning the places where they were held captive. Once all of the victims were caught, Xemnas had to take the boxes in which every missing people were hidden to doctor Welch's office so that blood tests could be done to know about compatibilities.

" Compatibilities? " Sora asked, knitting his brows. " Compatibility with what? "

Once the results were available, the missing people were sent to another clinic Ansem discovered. There, thorough tests were done before the victims were stocked in the warehouse until one of them was required by the doctor Heidegger at Radiant Garden.

" It ends there. " Riku declared when he realized he was at the bottom of the page. " Shit, there are no details about those tests even Vexen couldn't identify! "

" What's really bothering in this document is this thing about blood compatibility. " Axel said as he folded his arms across his chest.

" If you want my opinion, this can't be a good thing. " Roxas added as he frowned. When they all looked at one another, they noticed Sora's pale face. " Are you okay? " the blond asked, knowing full well the brunet didn't feel well at all. Not after what they just read. It didn't reveal that much, but the knowledge was enough to presage the worst.

" Hey, do you think they're part of some sort of traffic? " Sora asked, staring at the floor. Riku scratched in cheek softly for a moment, deep in thought.

" A blood traffic? It wouldn't be that surprising but it's not possible with this few people. If that was the reason Ansem and his brothers abducted them, there would be much more missing people, wouldn't there? " he thought out loud.

" Don't forget they were **chosen**. They didn't kidnap random people. " Axel corrected him. " I don't think this is all about some traffic. It must be something else. "

" Hey, look at that! " Roxas exclaimed while he was still examining the laptop's content. " This might interest you! There is a list of the names and relations between those men. " The document looked a lot like an organizational chart with arrows everywhere. At the top were the three brothers who were in charge of kidnapping people while the names of lackeys were written at the bottom.

" Xigbar knows Xemnas. " Sora remarked, quickly understanding the organizational chart. " They were playing poker with some of their friends. "

" And doctor Welch and company were in the same college as Ansem, all in a medicine course. " Riku continued as he frowned. " As we already knew, Ansem was bossing the people from the small clinic around and keeping their IDs. "

" As for that guy we met in the shred, he's also one of Ansem's friends. Those guys who were going there didn't seem to be saints either. " the brunet stated.

" How do you know other people were going there? " the three other boys asked in unison.

" Many guys are connected to baldie. I suppose they were working together. " Sora replied. The room was then filled with silence.

" Ansem is this group's head, that's for sure. " Riku declared, nodding slightly. " As for that Heidegger, he's not mentionned anywhere. "

" We already discovered everything that's in this laptop, except for that chart. " Roxas concluded as he turned off the device. " All we need to find now is where this Heidegger guy can be found. "

" That will have to wait until tomorrow. Xaldin probably went back home. " Riku said as he glanced at the clock.

" You guys are so lazy! " Axel exclaimed, his eyes wide open. " There's no time to waste! Come on, we're going to **our **police station where we'll find competent staff! " he declared as he flew out of the appartment, the others following suit. " I can't believe this. We've worked day and night and you lazybones still managed to be ahead of us! "

" Life is unfair. " Riku replied, smiling.

xx----xx

Other songs/musics from Yoko Kanno that I like :

Escaflowne : Flying dragon/Ask the Owl/Perfect World/Epistle/Arcadia/Memory of Fanelia/The end of Escaflowne – Arjuna : Didn't it rain/Girl with power/Mawaru spoke/Sanctuary/Feel the circle/Aqua/Omega blue – Cowboy Bebop : Tank/Mushroom hunting/Diggin'/Bad dog, no biscuits/Doggy dog/Green bird/What planet is this/Too good too bad – Wolf's Rain : Stray/Pilgrim snow/Leaving on red hill/Valse de la lune/Mouth on fire/Amore amaro/Tell me what the rain knows...


	8. Game over

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and its characters do not belong to me.

_Ah, Okami's music is so beautiful. And so is the game! Anyway, I added some fun parts in this chapter, such as... Well, you'll see. :) I think it'll be a nice change to this quite depressing story. XD Once again, there will be plenty of revelations in this chapter and the next one will be the last concerning the fic's first part, which means those who have been waiting for some yaoi moments will be rewarded soon... Kind of. As always, thanks a lot for your reviews guys, and forgive my grammar and spelling mistakes, please. (there might be more of them in this chapter since my spellchecker seems to be failing me...)_

xx----xx

**Dream 08 :** Game Over

Theme Song : Okami (Piano Arrange) – Cursed Shinshuu Plains

Going to Twilight Town took less time than they expected. Axel and Riku were chatting at the front of the car while Roxas and Sora were sitting in the back, looking out the window. The brunet suddenly felt himself fall into slumber, unable to stay awake without him knowing why. For the first time in a long while, he dreamt. In his dream, Kiros, Ward and other people he didn't know were waiting in a big, white room. Fear could be seen in their eyes, madness even for some of them. Then the scenery became fuzzy and Sora was taken to a small garden. It wasn't that well tended but it wasn't unkempt either. Kiros and the other people were gathered in a corner, near a fence, and their arms were reaching through parted planks for something on the other side. When the brunet approached, Sora saw something moving on the other side of the fence. And then, he realized it was a –

" Wake up, Sora! We're there. " Roxas said as he shook the spiky-haired boy's shoulders, his action making the brunet open his eyes. It was night time and dark outside, and the street lamps' light blinded Sora. Blue orbs were shielded with a hand until they were used to the bright light. The four boys walked in silence until they arrived at the city's police station. It wasn't that breathtaking when seen from the outside but once one entered, it was pretty nice inside and it seemed more convivial than in Illusiopolis' police station.

" Oh, look at that! Axel's back! " a hyper blond man exclaimed. Sora looked at him curiously. " He brought people with him. " the man continued as he made his way towards the small group. Riku noticed that a man not so older than him was staring at the blond, sighing. He seemed quite annoyed…

" Hey, Demyx. " Axel replied, also annoyed. He was exhausted and Demyx was the last person he wanted to talk to. The blond was kind most of the time but he was a little too lively for his liking. Oh and too unsubtle. And a lot of other things.

" So what did those two do? " Demyx asked as he quickly pointed at Sora, then Riku. " Did they steal something? Hit someone? Or are they exhibitionists? "

" WHAT?!! " Riku and Sora exclaimed at the same time.

" They are investigators too. " Roxas replied, seeing that Axel didn't stay to listen to the blond's questions. " We'll be working together for a while. "

" Oh, I see. Well, sorry for the misunderstanding, guys! " Demyx apologized before he walked to his desk and began to talk loudly with his colleague, the man with blue hair Riku noticed a while earlier. The poor guy seemed enthralled… The three boys turned their heads towards Axel, who was waving at them from the back of the room. They joined him and followed him in a room filled with computers.

" Wow, it's like… " Sora began, looking all around him. Dozens of people were working actively, typing reports or just doing research. " It's like there are lots of Xaldins! " His statement made Riku burst out laughing and he just ignored his partner's glare.

" If you say so. " Axel replied, shrugging his shoulders. " We'll work with someone else here. " He stopped in front of one of the desks. The young woman sitting behind it seemed quite engrossed in her work. She had long, black hair, brown eyes and... Well, big breasts. " Gentlemen and gentlemen, let me introduce you to our favorite employee. Winner of the quickest info finder and of the most discreet employee contests, also known as Miss Big Bo – " Axel didn't continue because of a sharp hit on his head. He was surprised by the sudden action and lost his balance, landing head first onto the ground, making Sora fall as well.

" Whoops, sorry! " the girl apologized as she scratched the back of her neck. " Are you alright? " she asked Sora.

" I'm fine, sweetheart. Thanks a lot for your concern. " Axel told her, not moving to get up yet. Sora wriggled, trying to push the man off of him but to no avail. Axel was too heavy. That or Sora had not enough strengh.

" You could die right before me and I wouldn't give it a damn. " the girl retorted, shrugging her shoulders.The red-headed man eventually got to his feet, leaving the brunet on the floor.

" I like you too, Tifa. " Axel replied as he smiled while Riku was helping Sora to stand up. " Anyway, I need your help. We're searching for someone called Heidegger from Radiant Garden. " he continued. Tifa's expression became serious as she sat.

" Radiant Garden, you say? But that city's not even in our country! " the young woman exclaimed, her brows furrowed. " Okay, I'll give it a try. " But she got no informations on the man, even after many tries at it.

" I'm so sorry. " Tifa mumbled, visibly disappointed. It was the first time she couldn't find what she was searching for.

" It's alright. " Axel told her as he patted her shoulder gently. " Well, we'll have to go to Radiant Garden and ask people who live there. "

" What?! But it's so far away from here! " Riku exclaimed, his eyes the size of saucers.

" About six hours from here by car. " Sora made known, nodding briefly. The two exchanged a quick glance and heaved a long sigh.

" Then, we'd better get going now. We'll just stop off in a hotel to get some rest later. Oh and I need to get some gas too or else, we won't go pretty far. " Axel declared. Riku muttered something under his breath but still followed his three colleagues. It was going to be a long, long trip…

------

It was almost two in the morning and saying that Axel was tired would be an understatement. He had asked Riku to drive but when the silveret almost had an accident because of sleepiness, they all agreed that it would be safe to stop at the nearest hotel. Said hotel wasn't that luxurious. Not at all. Humidity left dark traces on the walls and the paint was beginning to crumble here and there. Axel ignored the faces his companions made and reserved two rooms for the night.

" I don't have much money on me so you will have to content yourselves with this for tonight. " he told them when they all began to complain. Luckily, Axel and Roxas' room was situated next to the other two's. " Okay, let me recap. We'll meet one another tomorrow morning at seven at the front door. Don't even be a **minute **late. We'll buy breakfast here and eat it in the car. We don't have any time to waste. At ease! " Axel explained, quickly saluting his partners at the end of his speech.

" Roger! " Sora teased, voluntarily saluting with the wrong hand which earned him a nasty look. " Let's get some rest now. I'm beat. " he added before he yawned. Axel left the two investigators from Illusiopolis, Roxas following closely. Sora and Riku entered in their room and were relieved when they noticed it was much nicer inside than in the corridors. There were two beds separated by a bedside table. In front of the beds was a dresser on which a television sat, its remote placed conveniently next to the electronic device. The bathroom was situated on the left and when one entered inside the small room, they could notice there was a shower in the corner.

" There's no curtain hiding the shower. " Sora noticed, frowning. At least it looked clean.

" Are you afraid I'd want to take a peek? " Riku asked as he smirked at his partner, whose face turned an interesting shade of red.

" N – No but I won't be at ease even knowing you won't enter while I'm showering. " the brunet answered. " Oh well. I'm going to sleep. "

------

Meanwhile, Axel and Roxas were lying on their beds and had turned the TV on. They'd take a look when they'd need things to wash up. Both heaved a sigh when they eventually realized nothing interesting was on TV. There were only suspicious movies on every channel. Highly suspicious movies…

" So it's true one can only see porn movies in a hotel room. " Axel stated, laughing.

" It's gross. " Roxas mumbled as he tried to cover his flushed face with his hands.

" Come on, stop whining! There, listen. I know a funny game! " Axel grabbed the remote and turned the volume down until no sound was heard any more.

" What are you doing? " the blond asked, arching an eyebrow. He saw his colleague flip through channels and stop at a random movie, seemingly similar to the previous one. One could see a man on his hands and knees in front of a piece of furniture. It seemed like he was connecting some device's cables. A young woman wearing next to nothing was watching him while adopting suggestive poses.

" Okay. I'll be the man and you'll be the girl. " Axel stated. Roxas blinked a few times.

" Why should **I **be the girl? "

" Because your voice is higher than mine, silly. " Axel retorted, nodding as if that proved his point. Roxas just shrugged his shoulders. " Let's begin then. " the older declared when the actor stood to his feet and turned towards the girl. " God, I'm exhausted! "

Roxas blinked many times. What was so fun in making characters say stupid things? Oh well, as long as it helped him kill some time. " Old already? "

Axel elbowed him playfully, silently encouraging him to play along. " You know, it's been a long time since the last time I did it. My back hurst like hell! " On the small screen, the characters engaged in a silent exchange, to put it politely.

" Then let me give you a massage, sweetheart. " Roxas replied, slowly getting caught up. Maybe this game wasn't that bad in the end.

" Oh yes, lower. " Axel said while the lady was, indeed, going lower. Roxas' eyes widened. Now, that movie was just disgusting. He needed to say something, anything before his thoughts drifted to things too shameful to be mentioned.

" I love bananas. " was all he managed to say. Axel tried his best not to laugh. That was… Well, unexpected but it fitted pretty well with the scene on the TV screen. The redhead heard people talking in the room next to theirs and he had a sudden idea.

" You love them, eh? I have plenty at my place. You should come one of these days. " the older said in an almost sultry voice. Roxas turned his head towards his partner.

" Really?! " Axel blinked a few times. It seemed like Roxas took him seriously. The green-eyed investigator laughed quietly and turned the TV off. " Heh? Why are you shutting it off?! It was funny! "

" I'm tired. Plus, a long trip awaits us tomorrow. We'll continue when you come to my place, if you want to. " the older offered, smiling at the blond.

" Alright. " Roxas replied as he nodded.

------

Meanwhile, Riku and Sora were trying to sleep but such an attempt proved to be more difficult than expected. They were hearing the other residents' voices.

" Won't they shut up already?! " Riku mumbled, tossing and turning in his bed. Sora was laying on his side and watching his friend.

" They'll eventually fall asleep. " Sora replied in a soft voice before he closed his eyes.

" _It's gross_. " said a voice.

" _Come on, stop whining! There, listen. I know a funny game!_" said another one. Sora's eyes shot open.

" What were you saying again? " Riku asked, sarcasm evident in his tone of voice.

" Wait a minute. I think I know those voices. " Sora said, scratching his chin gently.

" _What are you doing?_"

" It's Roxas! " Riku exclaimed, a hand on his mouth.

" What could they be doing this late at night? " the brunet wondered out loud.

" Or this early in the morning. " Riku commented, yawning.

" _Okay. I'll be the man and you'll be the girl._" Riku choked on his saliva.

" _Why should __**I **__be the girl?_"

" _Because your voice is higher than mine, silly._" they heard Axel say. Sora glanced at his friend nervously.

" What are they doing exactly? " he asked, his voice shaking slightly.

" I don't even want to think about it. " Riku muttered, turning once again.

" _Let's begin then... God, I'm exhausted! _"

Sora covered his ears with both hands and squeezed his eyes shut. Just in case.

" This can't be. " the other boy whined.

" _Old already? _"

" _You know, it's been a long time since the last time I did it. My back hurst like hell!_"

" _Then let me give you a massage, sweetheart._"

" _Oh yes, lower._"

A short moment of utter silence.

"_ I love bananas._"

" That's it! I heard enough already. I'm gonna kill them! " Riku exclaimed, getting up.

" N – No! You can't just interrupt them while they're… Oh gosh, I don't even want to think about it! " Sora exclaimed, his eyes still shut when, really, that was pointless…

" _You love them, eh? I have plenty at my place. You should come one of these days._"

" _Really?!_" Once again, silence filled the room next door. " _Heh? Why are you shutting it_ _off?! It was funny!_ "

" _I'm tired. Plus, a long trip awaits us tomorrow. We'll continue when you come to my place,_ _i__f you want to. _"

" Yeah, right. Stop it now. " Riku mumbled as he furrowed his brows. He didn't hear anything and thought he could finally get some rest. At least, he hoped so.

" Hey, Riku, is it over? " Sora whispered, his hands still covering his ears.

" Yeah. " No reply nor movement. " Sora, they won't be making noise any more. " Still no reply. Riku got up and headed towards the brunet's bed, then grabbed Sora's wrists so that the younger's hands weren't covering his ears and preventing him from hearing what Riku was saying any more. Sora looked at him, obviously afraid.

" Ah, no no no! I don't swing that way! " the younger exclaimed as he wriggled. Riku made a noise close to a low growl.

" You dumbass, how can you hear what I'm saying if you're covering your ears? They **stopped**. " the silveret declared before he spun around and went back to bed. A few seconds later, Sora talked again.

" Hey, did you know they were… Well, you see. " the blue-eyed boy mumbled. He heard his partner sigh.

" We've known them for, like, a day. How am I supposed to know? Now, sleep! " And those were the last words they exchanged.

------

They all met at the front door of the hotel as planned. They bought food so that they could have a decent breakfast, then climbed in Axel's car and drove to Radiant Garden. Sora was glancing at Roxas often and after feeling eyes on him for almost a whole hour, the blond couldn't take it any more.

" What? " Roxas asked.

" There's nothing. " Sora replied.

" There **is **something! You've been looking at me since we left the hotel. " Roxas insisted, frowning.

" Err, well, that is… " Sora stuttered before he took a deep breath and calmed down. " Are you and Axel an item? "

" Excuse me? " Roxas asked, stunned.

" We heard you at the hotel. You guys were talking about being the girl and bananas and I was – "

" It's a big misunderstanding! We were just watching a movie! "

" What kind of movie exactly? " Riku asked, suddenly interested in the conversation. Roxas didn't know what to say at all.

" Axel, say something! "

Said man shrugged his shoulders. " Let them think whatever they want if it amuses them. " Axel retorted. Soon, they arrived at Radiant Garden and the events from the night prior were quickly forgotten. The town wasn't as pleasant as theirs. Some buildings were reduced to mere ruins and the few houses that were still in good shape were pretty small. In fact, the town itself was small. There couldn't be more than a hundread inhabitants. The four boys stopped whenever they saw people but none seemed to have heard of Heidegger, and the few who seemed to know him looked almost cold and didn't say anything. That was how they spent the whole morning. The afternoon promised to be just as exciting until Sora and Roxas both exclaimed :

" That dog!! "

Axel braked suddenly, the action resulting in Riku's forehead almost hitting the dashboard. This seat's safety belt was kinda problematic… Riku glared at the driver but said driver ingored him.

" What's so special about this dog? " the redhead asked as he looked at the dog strolling in a deserted street.

" I recall seeing him in a dream I had while we were driving here. " the brunet stated. There was no doubt than this dog was the same one he saw on the other side of the fence.

" So did I. " the blond added as he nodded in agreement. " This can't be a coincidence. " The car followed the dog and after a few minutes, the four boys stopped in front a house in the outskirts of the city. It looked like they ended up in this kind of houses pretty often. The four investigators climbed out of the vehicle silently and rang the bell. A chubby woman opened the door, scowling. She obviously didn't like to be interrupted in the middle of whatever she was doing.

" What do you want? " she asked, scrutinizing the four men. The two older boys turned their heads towards the younger ones, who exchanged a glance, shrugging.

In the end, the woman wasn't as bad as they thought. She let them inside and even offered some food when Riku's stomach rumbled loudly. After they ate, the silver-haired boy and Axel began a long series of questions to which the woman couldn't answer.

" Did you hear about a guy named Heidegger? " Riku asked, his notebook and a pen in his hands. The lady shook her head no.

" Did you see any of the Bickson case victim? " Axel questionned. Once more, her reply was negative, just like all the other answers she gave to the questions that were asked.

Meanwhile, Sora followed the dog outside, Roxas by his side. Kiros and other people, mainly children, surrounded the dog that seemed to see them and wagged its tail happily.

" How come he knows you? " Sora asked Kiros, who lifted his eyes up towards the brunet.

" _He came to see us often_ " the spirit replied. The children and teens around him nodded in agreement.

" At Heidegger's place? " Sora questionned. The ghosts nodded again.

" So this dog is our only hope? " the blond wondered out loud, laughing. They had to be joking!

" It seems like it. If only we knew how to ask him to show us the way. " Sora continued, folding his arms across his chest. " Was he coming at a particular time in the day? " he asked the spirits.

" _Not really__. Sometimes, he'd come early in the morning and the other day, it'd be in the afternoon judging from what people say._ " a boy as old as Riku replied.

" Damn! Maybe he just got back from there! " the brunet exclaimed. As for Roxas, he was taking a look all around him. The garden was surrounded by a fence, so it was impossible for the dog to escape by itself. It only got out when its master let it.

" We should go back inside and ask our own questions. " Sora told Roxas, the blond returning the other's smile.

" Did you read my mind? " the blond asked.

They both went inside the house where the two older men looked like they were about to throw a fit. Nothing. She knew nothing at all! She couldn't help it but it was still infuriating. Sora put a hand on Riku's shoulder and smiled at him proudly. Roxas approached the woman, who looked scared. That was to be expected with those two idiots…

" Does your dog go outside by itself? Does it try to escape from the house often? " the blond asked.

" N – No, he's only outside of the house when I open the door for him. " the lady replied.

" How long does it take for him to come back? " Sora asked. Axel and Riku looked at the two with curious looks. Why were they asking so many questions about a mere dog?

" I'd say roughly an hour. I'm even afraid he won't come back sometimes. I don't know where he goes but it sure takes him a hell of a long time to come back. " the woman replied, pouting slightly.

" When do you think you'll let it go for another walk? " Roxas questionned, folding his arms to his chest.

" Tomorrow afternoon I think. I'm not sure. " the girl mumbled, confused.

" In that case, let it go for its walk at two in the afternoon. Your dog might be the key to solving an important case. " Roxas replied, smiling. It was kind of daring to count on a dog to save many victims but if that helped them to find Heidegger, he was more than ready to take the risk.

------

The next day, the woman opened the door for her dog at fourteen sharp as Roxas asked her, and the four boys followed it. If one took into account the fact that the trip to the mysterious place took some time, that the dog stayed with the victims for a while before it went back home, then the place couldn't be that far. They walked for a little more than fifteen minutes, leaving the city and walking in the middle of fields that looked like they were unkempt for many months. Axel studied his surroundings and frowned.

" Are we sure this mutt is reliable? " he asked, glaring at the dog that didn't seem to mind at all. It wasn't like it could understand anyway.

" He's our only hope. " Riku answered, his gaze never leaving the animal. " And I trust Sora. If he says this dog can lead us to the place we're searching for, then I'll follow it anywhere it goes. " The silver-haired man didn't know it but his partner heard him and suddenly felt quite lively. His steps became more steady but also more stiff. Sure, Riku's words made him happy but more than ever, he was afraid to disappoint him. He just couldn't make any mistake.

The small group kept going along the fields until they eventually saw a small building.

" What could they be doing in the middle of nowhere? " Axel wondered.

" Who knows? " Roxas replied as he shrugged his shoulders. The dog turned around the building before it stopped in front of a spot the younger boys knew all too well.

" The fence! " they both exclaimed in unison. They approached it and squatted down in front of it to see what was on the other side. The dog was sniffing under the barrier, its rear sticking up.

" I would die of laughter if the situation wasn't so serious. " Axel stated, looking at the trio in front of him.

" Do you see something? " Riku asked, approaching Sora and Roxas.

" It's just a garden. There is nobody outside. " the brunet explained as he stood, trying to get the dust off his trousers.

" Then let's go inside. " Axel offered, already heading towards the entrance of the building. Sora made to follow him but stopped almost immediately.

" _Sorry__…_ " he heard a voice murmur. He turned around but saw nothing. It had been a long time since he heard voices but on the other hand, visions became more frequent. Roxas noticed the brunet wasn't following them and turned around, looking at Sora curiously.

" What are you doing, Sora? " the blonde asked as he motionned Sora to follow them. The brunet said nothing and took a few steps until another voice excused itself too. Sora tried his best to ignore it but it became quite difficult when more and more voices repeated the same word over and over. What were they apologizing for anyway? Why was the amount of voices increasing while he stepped towards his friends and the building's entrance? He had a bad feeling about this.

" _You're all digging your own graves_"

He suddenly remembered the woman's words.

" Wa - Wait. " Sora whispered as he realized the situation. Maybe coming here was a bad idea after all. Blue orbs looked at Roxas, who just raised his eyebrows.

" You look pale. " the blond said, worried. Riku turned his head towards his partner, frowning.

" Do you feel a fit coming? " the silver-haired man asked, now worried too.

" We shouldn't enter. " Sora said, his voice shaking. It really was the fear that was causing it this time and not one of his fits.

" Too late, Axel's already inside. " Roxas answered as he shrugged his shoulders. That gesture surprised Sora. Roxas couldn't visibly hear all those whispers around them. The brunet covered his ears with his hands. He couldn't stand those wails any longer, he was going to be insane because of them. He couldn't even think with all that noise all around him. After a short while, the three heard a loud sound and then a door slammed shut. They headed for the building's entrance and found Axel sprawled on the ground, mumbling.

" Those bastards dared to throw me out! " the redhead exclaimed, beyond furious. " They'll just see what I'm made of! Ha, I'm sure that old shack could burn down in the blink of an eye! " he added, grinning like a mad man. The other boys chose to ingore that last comment.

" What did you find inside? " Riku asked, letting Roxas help Axel to get up.

" Some quacks, I think. They were wearing white coats. " the red-haired man explained as he eventually stood up, thanking Roxas for his help with a swift nod.

" I assume they told you nothing. " the silver-haired investigator guessed. His small hope vanished with Axel's confirmation that, indeed, they said nothing. " Just great. "

" Look at that. " Roxas interrupted them, designating a rusty, metallic plate. It was hidden by the bushes. For a moment, Riku wondered how the blond managed to find it but he quickly found the answer by himself. Roxas probably found it the same way he found all those precious clues.

" It's so damaged I can't figure out what's written on it. " Axel stated. He scratched the back of his neck, sill trying to read the plate's inscriptions.

" Let me try something. " Riku said. He squatted down and took a handful of dusty dirt, then he rubbed it against the plate. Surely enough, words stood out soon after.

" Doctor Heidegger, medical cabinet, Radiant Garden. " Axel read out loud.

" Well, looks like we found him. All that's left for us to do is to find a way to enter inside this building. " Riku said as he cleaned the dirt off his hands, rubbing them on his trousers. " Hey, Sora, do you know how – " he began as he spun around, only to stay quiet after he did so. His two colleagues also turned around, not knowing why Riku stopped talking and wanting to know why. Axel understood why Riku remained silent while Roxas understood why Sora had this horrified expression plastered on his face. Far from them, in the middle of the field, stood several ghosts. The blond felt a knot in the pit of his stomach.

" Roxas, what's wrong with him? " Axel asked, pointing at Sora briefly. The blond didn't reply and joined the brunet before both headed for the large group in front of them. Roxas had a hard time trying not to shake. As for Sora, sweat covered his forehead, droplets running down his temples, and his legs were about to give out. Yet, he kept walking as if an uncanny force was leading him. Axel and Riku followed the younger boys from afar, not really sure of what they should do.

The brunet didn't hear the specters' whispers of apologize any more because of the shock. Deep inside, he hoped he wasn't about to discover what he thought he'd find in that field. He was scared but he kept walking, coming closer to the truth, step by step. He eventually ended up in the middle of the group of spirits only Roxas and he were able to see. Sora squatted down and began digging with his bare hands, soon followed by the blond. The other two investigators joined them a few seconds later and didn't dare ask any questions. It's when the hole they dug was a few centimeters deep that Sora's heart stopped beating for a brief moment. He said nothing and fell backwards, sitting, not bothering to hold his sobs any more. Roxas remained silent and just kept squatting down, not moving. As for Axel, he remained calm and only furrowed his eyebrows while Riku was bitting on his bottom lip, his eyes shining with rage and deception.

They finally found their answers. They finally knew who kinapped nearly a hundread people in a one year span. And they finally found the missing persons... Buried in the middle of a deserted field next to Heidegger's clinic.

xx----xx

Some of my favourite songs from Okami :

Cursed shinshuu plains – Descent of the great goddess Amaterasu – Tamaya's theme – Ushikawa's appearance – Ushikawa's dance – Boss of the sparrow union – Red helmet's extermination – Giving Kushinada a ride – Kamiki festival – Ryoshima plains – Inside the water dragon – Demon lord nine-tails' extermination – The tribe of heavenly gods' theme – The sun rises (the track I like the most!) – Reset – Tokyo game show 2004 promotion - Tokyo game show 2005 promotion – Okami image song prototype 2


	9. Continue? 9,8,7

Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts and its characters do not belong to me.

_Please forgive any grammar and spelling mistakes. _

xx----xx

**Dream 09 :** Continue? 9,8,7…

Theme Song : Disturbed – The game

------

The four investigators returned to Illusiopolis, not saying a single word during the whole trip there. Axel drove Sora and Riku to the latter's apartment then returned to Twilight Town with Roxas. Xaldin and the other police officers were shocked about the news the two brought but really, most of them were expecting the victims wouldn't come back alive. A team was sent to Radiant Garden to put the doctors working for Heidegger under arrest but also to dig up the corpses so that they could be identified. As for Heidegger himself, he was nowhere to be found. Riku was sent back home until the tests were done and the results were revealed. 

Two days had passed since he had to stay at his apartment with Sora. The brunet was still shocked and hadn't said a single word since their sinister discovery. The blue-eyed boy was spending his days in his bedroom that he left occasionally. The silver-haired investigator was really worried about his friend and tried to talk to him but to no avail. Axel called Riku many times, asking how they were doing. It seemed like Roxas wasn't doing all that great but at least, he was speaking and didn't stay at home all day long. 

Riku plopped down on the sofa and decided to watch some TV to take his mind off things. He listened to the news, hoping he could learn something new concerning his investigation.

_" – the fire was controlled and inhabitants could be saved. Now about the Bickson case. The 119 missing people's corpses were found in an abandoned field next to a clandestine clinic in Radiant Garden. Police officers from Illusiopolis are still actively searching for this clinic's mysterious owner. The weather now – "_

Riku mumbled as he lay on his couch, his eyes closed. It was getting harder and harder to stand the silence filling the apartment. His colleagues had yet to call him to let him know about the case's progress. When his phone rung, he thought Axel was calling him once again.

" What? " the investigator answered, his voice a bit gruff.

" _My, don't sound so overjoyed_ " said an equally gruff voice.

" Xaldin! " Riku exclaimed, suddenly forgetting about his sour mood. " Oh man, you can't begin to imagine how glad I am to hear from you! " 

" _Yes I can. I've got some news. In fact, great news. Sort of. Can you come to the police station?_ " Xaldin asked, now sounding less confident even if just a little.

" When? Right now? " Riku asked, surprised.

" _The sooner the better_ " That being said, Xaldin hung up, obviously not waiting for a reply. Riku heaved a long sigh and turned his head towards the corridor leading to the bedrooms. He couldn't leave without Sora, could he? After all, none of this could have been done without thet brunet's help, so it wouldn't be fair to keep what Xaldin had to say for himself. But was Sora going to accept to follow him? Riku hesitated for a long while before he eventually knocked softly on his friend's bedroom door and entered. As usual, the blue-eyed boy was lying on his bed and was staring at the ceiling. Riku scratched the back of his neck and took a step.

" Err, Sora? Xaldin just called me. It seems like he has something to tell us. " No reply. " Y'see, I was wondering if you would come with me? You're part of the staff after all, so… " He stopped talking, seeing as the other boy wasn't even listening. " Alright, I'll come back as soon as possible. I'll just leave my number here in case you need to call me. " The older man took a piece of paper and wrote down his office's phone number then left it on the bedside table next to Sora. Riku looked at him for a short while before he walked towards the door. " Don't do anything silly. " the silver-haired boy said before he left. As soon as the door was closed, the brunet turned his head on the side and reached for the note on the bedside table. Contrary to what he had expected, Riku's handwriting was neat and slightly curvy. 

" _Do you plan to spend the rest of your life here_" Kiros asked, making Sora jump slightly. He hadn't seen the ghost appear, even though he had been there for a whole hour now. The brunet glanced at the specter and said nothing. Kiros sighed. " _You knew what you were about to find__. You knew we were dead the moment we appeared before you. _" Sora furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head no. " _You didn't_" the dead man asked, genuinely surprised.

" I've seen the ghosts of people who are still alive. " Sora declared softly, only to make a face because of his sore throat that almost made his eyes water. 

" _How many_" the other asked as he folded his arms across his chest, waiting for an answer he most likely knew. The younger boy thought for a few seconds before giving his reply. 

" One. " he mumbled, carefully avoiding Kiros' gaze.

" _Sora, we didn't mean to hurt you. We didn't know you'd react so strongly. _"

" So, what were you expecting exactly? Did you think I'd just have a good laugh about this? Or maybe that I would not react at all! " the brunet exclaimed, fresh tears at the corner of his eyes and soon falling down his cheeks. Kiros just shook his head slowly.

" _Of course not. We thought you'd be stronger than that_" Silence filled the small room for a while after the ghost's reply. Sora? Strong? Heck, he still remembered he almost fainted when he saw that car go through that little girl! " _You are our only hope__, Sora. You have to find the culprit so that we can finally rest in peace. _"

" Why not ask someone else? Roxas could help you too! " Sora insisted, clenching his fists by his sides. 

" _Roxas can see us but his abilities aren't developed enough to let him hear us. _" That revelation sure had its effect on the brunet. So that was the reason why the blond didn't say a single thing about the spirits' laments when they found the corpses. 

" If I remember correctly, your friend still left you guys to go find Roxas. " the boy retorted, not trying to hide resentment from leaking through his voice. The ghost seemed quite embarrassed for a short moment.

" _We were just being careful, in case you didn't turn out to be, well__… _"

" Capable? " the brunet finished instead of Kiros, still furious. In the end, he was just being used selfishly. Those ghosts only sought him so that they could rest in peace, not giving a damn about what could happen to him along the way… Yet, those same spirits protected him many times. Sora gazed up at the man who was still floating in front of him, at the other side of the room. What did it feel like to wander without any purpose? To be dead but somehow still bound to your body? If Sora were in their place, he'd surely do the same thing. If he had found somebody who could send him away, he would have asked for the person's help too. In the end, those people were desperate and if he wasn't helping them, then who was going to? " I wasted too much time here. " Sora admitted as he shot to his feet, the number Riku gave him held firmly in his hand. Kiros said nothing and only smiled at him warmly before he vanished.

------

" Okay, there's a whole bunch of things we have to tell you about. " Xaldin began as he folded his arms across his chest. Riku had entered his office a few minutes earlier and called Xaldin to his office. Strangely, Vexen was with the black-haired man. They had to wait for a while before starting their explanations as Riku's phone rang.

" Hello? " the investigator said when he picked up the phone, only for his eyebrows to shot up in surprise. " Sora? " he asked, as if someone was playing a bad trick on him. He waited for a while, letting his companion explain himself. Riku nodded a few times before he eventually hung up. " Sora's coming. Can we wait for him before getting this started? " he asked sheepishly. 

" Of course. " Vexen replied, nodding once. " It would be mean to part him from us. " 

They waited for Sora's arrival for a little less than an hour. When the door to Riku's office opened, the two older men were quite shocked by the brunet's general appearance. He seemed exhausted and weak, which wasn't all that surprising when one thought about it. After all, the brunet spent the last few days staying in his bedroom doing nothing. It wasn't like he did it willingly but still…

" Sorry that I've kept you waiting. " the blue-eyed boy apologized, gladly accepting the chair Xaldin was previously sitting on. The black-haired man stood during the entirety of his speech.

" First, we found Heidegger. " Xaldin declared proudly. " He was going back to his clinic and had a huge surprise when our colleagues welcomed him. He did confess he was part of the ones responsible for the missing persons' deaths but he refused to tell us more about this. " 

" As for the reason why those persons were kidnapped, we noticed suspicious marks on the corpses. " Vexen continued, a neutral expression on his face. " Scars were discovered on different places and after thorough examinations, we noticed that some of the organs were missing. We assume it was also the case for the very first victims. " 

" That explains the mention of blood compatibility in that report… " Riku said when the shock caused by the discover faded away. 

" So there really was a trade but different from what we thought. " Sora added softly. " Worse than what we thought. "

" The tests you brought back from the burnt clinic were results from several tests : liver, heart, kidneys and so on. " the blond man added. Riku bit his bottom lip, unable to believe his ears. The brunet frowned.

" But I thought organ trades only existed in poor countries. I think our country is far from poor. " Sora said, confused. 

" There's not need to be poor to launch a trade. Organs are sold at high prices on the black market. Anyone would steal them in order to get money." Xaldin declared, making the younger boys grimace. 

" Just like Ansem… " Riku said, beyond furious. " That bastard. " 

" What do we do now? " the brunet asked. They found and arrested Heidegger, knew where the victims disappeared to and what happened to them, and they were still searching for Ansem. Riku and he didn't have that many things to do now. 

" Nothing. You'll stay at home until Ansem is put under arrest. He's still trying to find Riku, so you'd better not cross his path. Even if it's hard to tell, we might need Riku in the future. " Xaldin teased as he pointed a finger at Riku who only muttered something under his breath. 

------

The news were officially announced on TV that same night. Pictures of the three brothers were shown and people were asked to warn the authorities if any of them were seen. Axel called Riku a few minutes after the announcement, scandalized. He reacted the same way Sora did, not understanding how a country like theirs could be the theater of such sinister events. So many efforts were made to help people earn enough money to live comfortably. Those big, wide screens in the middle of Illusiopolis were proof of that. Meanwhile, the brunet was deep in thought. What could Ansem be possibly doing once he had his precious goods? Surely he wasn't keep them for his personal collection especially if, as Xaldin told them earlier, organs could be sold at high prices. Then, who Ansem was he selling them to? Organs were mostly needed in hospitals, weren't they? 

" In which ones..? " the brunet wondered out loud.

" Which what? " Riku asked as he made his way to the couch and sat next to his companion. " You'll go bald if you keep thinking so hard. " he teased.

" Like your godfather. " the younger retorted playfully, smiling shyly though. 

" Hey, they're talking about him again. It's happened a lot lately. " the investigator said, suddenly changing the topic as his gaze remained glued to the TV screen.

" Who? " Sora asked, arching an eyebrow.

" Hojo. " 

Sora then listened intently to what was being said.

"_I'm actually in front of the hospital were the famous Doctor Hojo works. He's known for his delicate yet successful operations__. He is the same surgeon who miraculously changed Kyoko Iwasaki's life, a young woman who used to be disfigured after a car crash. Today, Doctor Hojo worked his magic once again : he successfully transplanted a new heart into one of his patients __who had been waiting __for a few weeks and received their transplant this morning. Now, it has to be said that donors are extremely rare and– _"

" Riku, are you thinking about the same thing as me? " Sora asked slowly, still looking at the screen.

" I think so. But this could just be a coincidence. " the other man replied. Once again, the phone rang and Riku thought it was Axel since the redhead was calling a lot lately. Maybe he had the same idea as them and wanted to let them know about it.

" Hello? " Riku said. No one answered for a long while and he waited patiently.

" Iwatari… Riku? " a shy woman eventually asked. Said boy raised a single eyebrow and put the speaker on, Sora joining him soon afterwards.

" Who are you? " the investigator asked.

" …I can't tell you. " the voice answered. " I – I have important information to give you and I'd like to meet you in person if that is possible. " Riku and Sora exchanged a quick glance.

" No, Riku! " Sora whispered so low the woman couldn't hear him. " This might be a trap! "

" But she could be saying the truth! " the other boy murmured, frowning. " Where? " he asked, focusing his attention on the conversation with the stranger.

" You'll find me at the Small Paradise tomorrow at fourteen. I'll be wearing a red scarf. Do not let anyone know about our meeting. " Then the woman hung up.

" Riku! " Sora complained as he pouted.

" What? It's not like we have better things to do anyway! " the older countered.

" But Xaldin told us to not leave your apartment. " the brunet insisted.

" Then, we'll just be careful and not let him know about this. "

------

The next day, Riku went to the coffee shop the woman picked. Sora decided to stay at Riku's place in case his friend was lucky enough to be out while someone tried to call him. As planned, a woman wearing a red scarf was waiting at a table, throwing nervous glances all around her from time to time. The young investigator sighed. He truly hoped no one followed her or else, they'd be in deep shit. Like, in **really **deep shit. The silver-haired boy entered the almsot empty shop and sat across from the mysterious woman. She jumped lightly when he sat but tried to cover it up by coughing softly. Probably a mannerism.

" Who are you? " Riku asked, bent on not beating around the bush, as usual. He'd have plenty of time for that later.

" I'm a nurse. " the woman replied, not raising her head. " And I know professor Heidegger. " 

" Excuse me? " Riku asked, surprised. Maybe she was his wife? …That was not likely.

" I don't know him personally, but one of my superiors is working with him. " the young lady continued. 

" First, I'd like you to tell me why you're revealing this to me. " Riku interrupted her, his fingers drumming on the table. 

" I – " she began. She then suddenly lifted her head up, letting everyone see her teary eyes. Her blond hair was tied up with a hair clip, forming some kind of neat bun. She seemed to be quite meticulous about her appearance as Riku could notice. Her clothes were carefully ironed, not leaving a single wrinkle, she was sitting straight up and her make-up was perfect, no too light nor too heavy. " I can't keep this to myself any more. I can't stand working in such a place. Mr Iwatari, I'm so sorry I didn't ask to see you earlier but – "

" You came and that's all that matters. " Riku cut her off, looking at her straight in the eyes. He felt a shiver down his spine. Something was bugging him. It felt like someone was watching him. He suddenly understood why this young woman looked so nervous. She probably felt it too.

" I'm working in the same hospital as Doctor Hojo. He – " she began. She was interrupted by the sound of the coffee shop's window breaking, glass shards falling on the unfortunate customers who were sitting next to the window. Riku turned his head and saw a hole in the glass. He was about to tell everyone to lay down but he felt his throat closing when he realized the woman he was speaking with was dead, her chest bent over the table. The smell of blood filled his nostrils and no sound was heard save for one of the customers' scream. The silver-haired man asked people to stay at their places and called for back-up that came rather quickly. 

" If it isn't Riku! " Vexen exclaimed, following Larxene and Marluxia closely. They came to retrieve the corpse while officers were searching people for weapons. Riku turned towards his colleagues.

" Searching them is useless. The gunshot came from outside. " he told them, but Vexen motioned for them to keep doing their search.

" One's never too cautious. " the blond man said wisely. Riku only shrugged his shoulders. " Okay guys, help me get her in the car. " he declared as he waved at his two companions. " I take it you'll want to come with us. " 

" You bet. " Riku replied, determined.

The younger boy told his colleagues why he was in the coffee shop and the reason why the woman died was obvious.

" Someone didn't want her to say too much and made her shut up. " Marluxia concluded as he nodded softly. They were all at the lab and Vexen was carrying out the autopsy. 

" I think so. " the silver-haired boy replied. 

" Alright. " Vexen said suddenly, throwing away his gloves covered with the victim's blood. " She was killed by a gunshot right in the head with a silencer. A 5.72 mm to be precise. Small shards of glass were found inside the injury, so we can conclude that the gunshot was fired from outside the coffee shop. " 

" By the way, what did that woman tell you? " Larxene asked, leaning against the wall facing her three colleagues.

" Nothing much, except that she was a nurse and was working with Doctor Hojo. " Riku explained, shrugging.

" I think that's actually saying a lot. " Marluxia corrected him.

" Hm. Did you hear the news yesterday night? " the younger asked, ignoring the pink-haired man's comment. They all nodded.

" Yeah. They were talking about that Hojo guy. " Vexen admitted, a thoughtful expression on his face.

" Don't you think it's a bit fishy? We find out that there's an organ trade in Illusiopolis and Hojo suddenly finds a heart that came from nowhere. " the aquamarine-eyed man explained.

" Don't forget that Hojo's popularity increased in the last year. " Vexen added.

" And that the hospital he's working in has the highest organ donation rate. " Larxene continued. She smiled mischievously. " This smells fishy. " 

" Hojo won't be expecting our visit, that's for sure. " Riku declared as he folded his arms across his chest. 

The silver-haired inspector went back home, silently hoping no one tried to call him while he was out or else, he'd be damned. First, Sora would keep bashing him and then, the one who tried to call him would just do the same. But one look at his partner's cool demeanor told him he had nothing to worry about. 

" So? How did it go? " the brunet asked, turning his head to have a good look at his friend. Riku closed the door and put his coat on the coat hanger. 

" Well, actually it didn't go that well. She was killed right before my eyes. " Riku said as he plopped down on the sofa next to Sora. The latter furrowed his brows.

" Oh. And… You're not injured, are you? " 

" No, I'm fine. " A short period of silence. " You were right. Hojo is the one who's buying the organs. She told me she was working with him. She also told me Heidegger knows him. "

" So, all that's left to do is arrest Hojo then. " the brunet replied. He shot a glance at his friend, thinking. Riku's eyebrows shot up.

" What? " the older man asked, slightly worried.

" And after that? " the brunet questioned, his gaze still on Riku. 

" After what? " the other boy asked, now completely lost. What was the brunet trying to say exactly?

" It seems to me that once Hojo is arrested, everything will be over, right? What are we going to do when that's done? " Sora wondered, bitting on his bottom lip nervously.

" Well, I guess we'll just go back to our former lives. " Riku answered as he shrugged.

" And that's all? " Sora insisted, now clearly hurt by what his friend just said. He turned his head and stared at the floor.

" Listen, if there is something you need to tell me, just say it clearly! I'm already thinking enough while at work without having to decipher what you're telling me. " the older man muttered, a bit irritated.

" Won't we see each other any more? We won't be friends any more? " Sora declared, his hands curling around the sofa's edge. He heard the investigator sigh and felt him moving.

" It's all up to us, really. I'll be frank and admit that in the beginning, I didn't give a damn whether we didn't talk to each other after this. " Riku declared, folding his arms across his chest and pausing for a short while. " But now, I think it'd bother me to not hear from you any more. "

" You "think"? What is that supposed to mean, Riku! " Sora huffed, playfully hitting his friend on the arm. The silver-haired man only laughed.

" Okay, okay. I'm **sure **that would bother me. " Riku corrected himself as he smiled mischievously. " Really. There, let's make a promise. " he offered as he straightened up so that he could face Sora, who said nothing and waited for the other boy to continue. " As soon as this whole ordeal is over, I'll invite you to dinner at Benny's. I swear they're making the best pancakes in the whole country. " 

" Are you only eating pancakes? " the brunet asked, arching a curious eyebrow. 

" Shut up and just tell me if you're interested or not! " Riku exclaimed, a bit upset which only made Sora laugh.

" Okay, let's do that! " the latter replied as he held out his hand to Riku, who shook it. Deep inside, Sora hoped the other would keep his promise. Apart from Tidus, he was the only one who wasn't making fun of his gift and that was precisely why Sora liked Riku so much. 

Since childhood, the brunet had difficulties to befriend others. He was always the one to make the first step but the other kids would push him away because he was 'crazy'. Adults were saying it so it was only natural that the children would believe it too. That was the reason why Sora spent the majority of his childhood alone. Until he met Kairi. She never judged him and talked to him as if he was... Well, normal. Someone like her. They soon became close friends and she introduced him to one of her friends : Tidus. Tidus was kind of skeptical at the beginning but after the accident that sent him into coma for a few days, everything changed. The blond man still remembered clearly seeing the brunet while he was supposed to be asleep at the hospital. 

Once their studies were over, Sora and Kairi moved in together into a small apartment in Illusiopolis, the one in which the brunet was still living. They were happy together and everything was for the best until Sora had the wise idea to save a fickle man's life and pay the price for this. Heaven was so ungrateful. Now, he was living all alone, or at least until Riku forced him to stay at his place. And that was about to come to an end very soon. Being alone again would be hard but he knew he'd get used to it in the end. 

The next morning, Riku and Sora headed for the hospital where Hojo was working. The older man was surprised, to say the least, when the investigator burst into his office. With one simple look, Hojo told his colleagues to leave the room.

" Well, what could possibly bring you here? " Hojo asked in a kind tone of voice that made Sora grimace. The doctor seemed quite interested by the brunet but said boy didn't give it too much thought, convincing himself he was imagining things.

" We wanted to make sure you knew one of your friends was arrested and sent to prison. " Riku said, determined. If Hojo was surprised, he was hiding it well.

" Oh? " the man asked, opting to play dumb. Sometimes, that was the best choice.

" Heidegger. Do you know him? One told me you guys were working together. " the silver-haired boy continued as he sat in one of the seats situated in front of Hojo's desk. The doctor glowered at him but Riku chose to ignore him. As for Sora, he chose to stand by the door. He was suddenly petrified. 

" Now, who told you such a thing? " the older man questioned, seemingly surprised. Riku was already thinking this game was growing old and he had to put it to an end before he did something he'd regret later. 

" One of your employees did. " the investigator said, taking a manilla folder out of his coat. He spread photos of the nurse's corpse on the desk right before Hojo who looked at them silently. " I was talking to her yesterday when she was killed before my very eyes. "

" Really? I'm so sorry to hear that. " Hojo said, pretending to be actually sorry.

" She had enough time to tell me you know Heidegger. And guess what, **Doctor**?I'm not one to believe in coincidences, especially under such circumstances. " Riku went on, now frowning. 

" Why suspect me? After all, you aren't sure she was saying the truth. She could have wanted to harm me. " the doctor replied as he intertwined his fingers, his hands on the desk.

" And why would she? Because it's fun? " Riku insisted. He wasn't going to lose. He was certain that Hojo was the main culprit and there was no way he'd let him keep on doing his nasty job.

" You see, the staff doesn't exactly appreciate me. I'm very stric – " the man began, only to be interrupted by Riku. 

" Of course people don't like you! Those organs some so called "donors" gave you were actually stolen! " the silver-haired boy exclaimed, beyond furious. He shot a glance over his shoulder. Why wasn't Sora doing anything? Riku turned back to Hojo when he hard him chuckle.

" Stolen, you say? My, you seem awfully convinced. " the older man retorted.

" Show them to me. " Riku replied. Hojo lifted a curious eyebrow. " I want to see the room where all the "given" organs are stored. Now. " 

" You won't find anything. That would just be a waste of time. " the surgeon declared, a mischievous smile spreading across his face.

" I've got plenty of time. If you have nothing to hide, I don't see why you're being so wary. " Riku said, his gaze never leaving Hojo's. The latter heaved a long sigh and rubbed his temple.

" How much? " the older man asked.

" What? " Riku murmured, suspicious. 

" How much do you want? Listen, we could come to an arrangement. I'll give you as much money as you want if you don't say a single thing about this. I'm quite influential and get – " Once again, he was cut off but this time, it wasn't as delicately. Riku was seeing red and just climbed on the desk to grab the surgeon's collar and glower at him.

" BASTARD! Do you seriously think I'll let you continue! DO YOU! " the investigator shouted, his breathing erratic. Hojo looked at Riku for a short while before he focused his attention on Sora, slowly smirking.

" Young man, I hope you will be wiser than your companion. " the doctor began in a soft tone of voice. " Tell your friend why arresting me would be prejudicial. I am sure that you know what I mean. " 

Sora frowned. " Why would it be? " he asked shyly, his voice quivering. 

" Well, it's obvious. If I don't find any organs, how can I save these patients whose lives depend on donations that will never be made? You saw people's reaction when I transplanted that heart into my patient. Arresting me would mean letting poor ill people die. " Hojo explained, his smile not faltering. He saw Sora hesitate for a moment and felt relieved. One more blow and the kid would side with him. " You don't want to be responsible for the death of this many people, do you? " Hojo asked softly, ignoring Riku's strengthening grip.

" I – " the brunet began, his voice letting the other men know he was still hesitant. 

" Sora, don't listen to him. We have to put an end to this! " Riku suddenly exclaimed, making his friend jump.

" No, don't listen to **him**, Sora. He's just trying to save his reputation. He doesn't care about those poor people's lives but unlike him, you have a heart, right? You're not like him. " Hojo added. Riku clenched his fist and swung his arm back to hit the surgeon and just make him shut up but Sora rushed forward and stopped him. 

" No, you… " the investigator began, his fist unclenching as soon as his friend touched his wrist. Sora closed his eyes and remained silent. 

" You made the right choice. " Hojo declared, pushing Riku back. The silver-haired boy stood by his partner's side, clenching his teeth.

" He's right, Riku. " the brunet whispered, his gaze still not meeting the other's. " If we arrest him, many people will die because of us. " Riku was about to interrupt him but he continued. " Yet, if I put myself in their places… I'm not sure I could accept to have something stolen transplanted into me. Maybe I'm the only one who's thinking that. Maybe there will be a lot of people who will be angry with me but I just can't let him continue this because… That would mean we're letting other innocents die. " Sora lifted his head up and looked at Hojo in the eye. " People will die, no matter what I decide. I'm really sorry for all those patients but harming others to help them is just wrong, even if your intentions aren't completely bad. " 

Hojo only chuckled and took his glasses off to pinch the bridge of his nose. " Just as I was saying : you're far from stupid. " 

------

Hojo was put under arrest and the Bickson case was solved. Ansem and his brothers were still nowhere to be found but Illusiopolis' authorities were convinced they could make one of the prisoners talk and tell them where to find the three men. The city was at peace again and its inhabitants weren't fearing for their lives any longer, now knowing no one would disappear ever again. The whole truth about the case was revealed and some people were genuinely relieved such a trade was put to an end. However, some weren't as pleased, most of them being close to ill people waiting for a transplant, but no one held it against them. 

As for Riku, he was often interviewed by journalists who constantly praised him. After all, the people's disappearance was a big mystery at the beginning of the investigation. And it was a newbie, who just succeeded his father, that managed to find where the victims were taken to. Of course, Riku kept reminding them that nothing would have been discovered without his partner who chose to remain anonymous so that questions wouldn't be asked, especially the one he was fearing the most : what was his role in the investigation? He surely didn't want to explain that ghosts coming from nowhere guided them. Riku and he would be considered crazy. Sora was used to it but his friend had a reputation to maintain. He could have lied but he was horrible at this. He just couldn't lie. So, remaining in the shadows was for the best. 

" Well, that's it then. " the brunet said as he stood in the middle of the police station's main room. Riku and his colleagues were surrounding him. " It was a pleasure to work with you, even if it wasn't for a long while. I hope I wasn't a bother. "

" You can't bother people more than Riku does. " Xaldin declared, his colleagues soon laughing. All except Riku, of course. 

" You'll always be welcomed here. " Marluxia added as he held a hand out to the brunet. The younger man nodded as he shook the offered hand. " Well, it was great and all but we have work to attend to! " he declared as he motioned for Vexen to follow him outside the building. Larxene chose to stay at the lab since she wasn't one for goodbyes. She might be cold but she always hoped to see people she knew again… For better or for worst.

" I'll consider this. " Sora replied. He turned his head towards Riku when he tapped him on the shoulder.

" We'll have to decide when to go to Benny's. I hope you didn't forget. " the investigator said as a mischievous smile spread across his face.

" When did we talk about that? " the brunet asked innocently. " I was joking! " he added when he saw Riku frown. " I promised Axel and Roxas I'd pay them a visit to let them know I'm doing fine so I'll have to go to Twilight Town first. " he explained, his hands raised as if he was trying to protect himself from any blow Riku decided to throw his way. " Well then, I guess I'll leave you guys. " he concluded as he headed for the entrance slowly.

" See you, Sora! " he heard Riku call behind him. 

The brunet turned around and smiled broadly, replying : " See you soon! " 

Their investigation might be solved but he would make sure to come back. Sora was like that. And who knows, maybe Riku would need his help once again some day..?

xx----xx

Songs from Disturbed I like :

Voices – The game – Down with the sickness – Numb – Prayer – Remember – Land of confusion 

_And that was the end of the first part or the end of the story for yaoi haters. After reading this once again, I realize how much I've left unsaid. Oo; But I just couldn't say everything until now. I guess you'll understand when you read the next chapters. My, OpenOffice's spell checker is being an ass! I had to copy and paste the whole chapter to get it to work. Really, my poor old computer had a fit. (if crashing is its way of being angry) Anyway, I managed to get this chapter out so it's all for the best! \o/ I'm sorry it took so much time to translate this but well, I'm smothered in homeworks so, yeah. Hopefully, this story will be updated faster next time! _


	10. The fool and the men in white

Disclaimer : The story goes on! But Kingdom Hearts' characters still aren't mine…

Please, forgive my spelling and grammar mistakes.

xx--xx

**Dream 10 :** The fool and the men in white

Theme song : David Bowie – Thursday's Child

Sunbeams were bringing a harsh light into a small room where a young brunet was currently sleeping, his face hidden underneath warm blankets to protect him from the nasty star's attack. The previous night with Axel and Roxas had been kinda crazy and he came back late. Well, it seemed like someone, or rather something decided he wouldn't enjoy the comfort of his blankets. Sora sat up and stretched his arms above his head lazily. He turned his head and a quick look at his alarm clock told him it was nine in the morning. He barely slept but he still felt great. Sunny days had this effect on him. That and he was excited about eating with Riku. They couldn't see each other as regularly as before for the last few days but they called the other often to tell what was going on in their lives. Riku was investigating on another case and quite frankly, the silver-haired boy wasn't all that pleased. It was just so boring. Finding a stolen scooter wasn't exactly thrilling, especially after his huge investigation with his friend. He'd just have to get used to it.

The brunet headed for the bathroom and took a long, warm shower. Actually, he took so much time almost an hour had passed when he stepped out of it. He wrapped a towel around his hips and brushed his teeth, staring blankly at his reflection in the mirror. He was just as bored as Riku. His life was the same again : ordinary and repetitive. Sora rinsed his mouth and spit the water in the sink, sighing. Suddenly, he heard someone ring the bell. He straightened up, wiping the toothpaste off his mouth and walked towards his apartment's entrance door. He threw a glance through the peephole and noticed a mop of silver hair on the other side of the door.

" Riku? What are you doing here so early? " the brunet asked as he opened the door.

" Hi to you too. Well, I was thinking I could surprise you and – " the investigator began until he took a look at his friend who was wearing nothing but a towel. He coughed lightly, making Sora look down at himself and blush soon after.

" What the - ?! Err, I mean, come in! I'll be ready in a minute so feel free to watch some TV or do something else, " Sora said as he headed for the bathroom. Riku did as he was told and walked towards the couch once he closed the door behind him. He tried hard to restrain himself from laughing. This place was as empty as the first time he came here.

" _The poor guy must have been bored after leaving my place. There were plenty things to do back there, _" the aquamarine-eyed boy thought before he plopped down on the sofa.

Meanwhile, Sora was trying his best to get ready without making his friend wait for too long. He dried his hair quickly, put his clothes and his shoes on then he joined Riku in the living room.

" Did I take too long? " the brunet asked, panting a little. Relief washed over him when the other boy shook his head no.

" Let's go, " the older declared, walking towards the door.

The trip to Benny's was pretty short. The restaurant was situated downtown and as surprising as it was, the place wasn't crowded at all. The fact that they came in the middle of the week probably had something to do with it. The two men sat in the back of the main room where no one would bother them. Since the news about their previous investigation were told on TV often, people tended to treat Riku like he was some sort of celebrity, which he didn't like at all. When he thought about it, he found that he missed the time when girls were coming to the police station to ask him out. At least, Xaldin was there to shoo them away…

" The lemon-flavoured one seems nice! "

" Come again? " Riku asked, not sure about what his friend was talking about. Being lost in his thoughts tended to do that to him.

" I was saying that the lemon-flavoured pancake seems yummy, " Sora repeated, frowning. " You look like you're out of it. Is something the matter? "

" No, I was simply thinking about… Meaningless things, " the investigator replied as he shrugged. That's when he realized what the brunet just told him. " Lemon-flavoured pancake? Isn't it sweet food? "

" Yes it is. So what? " the other questioned, tilting his head to the side.

" We came here to eat **lunch**, not some snack, " Riku told his friend, shaking his head slowly. " Only kids would want to eat sweet food instead of a substantial meal. " Sora rose his eyebrows but ignored Riku's comment as he kept reading the menu.

" Well, I think I'll order the spring pancake, " the brunet declared as he put down the menu on the table. He observed Riku for a while, not speaking.

" I'll take the cheese one, " the investigator decided, imitating Sora's gesture. " What? " he asked when he noticed the brunet was staring at him.

" It seems like you changed somehow but I can't put my finger on it… " the other boy thought out loud. He folded his arms to his chest and furrowed his eyebrows.

" Be careful, I think I can see smoke coming out of your head, " Riku teased, laughing. " You're just imagining things. That or it's just the fact we're meeting each other as friends and not as partners that makes you think something's off, " the boy offered, leaning his elbows on the table.

" Maybe, " the brunet replied, shrugging.

They made their orders and their meals were brought pretty quickly. Going to a restaurant on Thursday was one of the best ideas Riku ever had.

" By the way, are you still bothered? " the silver-haired man asked after he swallowed a mouthful of his pancake. " You know, by those ghosts. " He saw Sora shake his head no.

" No but I'm hearing many voices again. I think I'd prefer it if I could see them. It'd feel less strange, " the brunet admitted as he shot glances around him. " By the way, I've been hearing an old lady since we entered here. I think you wouldn't like what she's saying. "

" I'd like to know about that, " Riku told him, dead serious. He saw Sora laugh and that alone made him doubt he wanted to know what this woman was saying.

" I think she was this place's previous owner. She's scandalized by what her coffee shop became, to quote her, "a lair for good-for-nothings who have nothing better to do than stuffing their faces with food". You're coming here often, don't you? " the brunet asked. He rose a single eyebrow as he asked this.

" Yeah, I do. Why are you asking? " the young investigator asked, now glancing all around him too, even though he knew it was useless.

" She knows you. I think she's worrying about you, " the blue-eyed man replied, chuckling.

" What's so funny about it? I think it's really kind of her, " Riku defended the invisible lady.

" You don't even know what she's saying, " the younger of the two replied before he ate some more. " She's only worrying about your body, nothing more, " he added after he swallowed.

" Oh. " Was all Riku said as he stared at his plate. A mischievous smile spread across his face. " I think I like her a lot. "

" Narcissist, " his friend muttered. Yeah, that was just his imagination. Riku was as arrogant as ever but that was part of his charm after all.

Lunch was nice and the boys had fun. They soon had to part though but they promised to see each other soon. Sora didn't want to go back to his apartment yet so he decided to make a detour and go greet Tidus during his job. It had been a while since they talked and the brunet truly hoped his friend wouldn't hold a grudge against him because of it. Sora had been busy so it wasn't like he chose to not see Tidus. As usual, the blond was busying himself in front the store and was putting buckets filled with several flowers down in front of the shop's window. Sora approached him and waited for his companion to get out of the flower shop and notice him. Tidus put another bucket down and straightened up. When he saw Sora standing before him, he blinked several times until it clicked.

" Hey, Sora! Man, it's been so long! " the blond exclaimed as he gave a pat on his friend's shoulder. " I thought you forgot me, you know! "

" I never forget my friends… Well, it's not like I have many but… " the brunet mumbled before he shook his head briefly. " I wanted to know how you were doing. I've been kind of busy lately and I just didn't have enough time to come by. I'm sorry. "

" Don't worry about that. I understand, " Tidus told him, nodding once. " By the way, why did you never tell me you were helping Riku? That guy became a celebrity here, in Illusiopolis! It could have been your chance to become famous too. Just think about all the chicks following you so that you'd give them some of your time, " Tidus teased him, elbowing him softly. Sora blushed lightly and only pushed Tidus away.

" Yeah, right, and hear them call me a nut? I wouldn't have lasted a whole day before people sent me to the lunatic asylum, " the brunet complained, sighing.

" Don't tell me you'd just tell them everything, Sora! You're not that stupid… Are you? " Tidus asked, raising an eyebrow.

" No! " his friend exclaimed as he pouted cutely. " But people would discover everything sooner or later. Not telling them who helped Riku is for the best. "

" Yep. " the blond replied, shrugging his shoulders. " I guess that little adventure was a good thing for you. I still remember how you couldn't stand doing the same things over and over. Changing that was the best thing that happened to you, I can tell, " Tidus explained. Sora looked at him strangely, confused. " You changed, Sora. You look more lively. How should I say this… Looking at you doesn't make me feel sorry for you any more. "

" Tidus!! " Sora exclaimed as he hit his friend on the shoulder gently, making Tidus laugh.

" Well, it's not like I'm bored or anything, but I have to get back to work before good, old Cid chews me out. Why don't you come to my place tonight? I'm not doing anything, " the blond offered, smiling.

" Okay. See you tonight, then, " Sora said, nodding. He turned around and headed for his apartment. All he had to do now was to find something to busy himself for the whole day until he went to Tidus' place.

" Nothing new, Riku? " Xaldin asked as he entered inside his young colleague's office. The black-haired man walked towards Riku's desk.

" No, not yet. But I think it'll be solved soon, " the younger replied. The older man made a face.

" You smell like cheese, " he stated as he waved a hand in front of his nose. " Where have you got to this time? "

" I ate lunch with Sora, " the other replied as he kept studying documents. He took notes on his notebook and studied other sheets of paper.

" And that poor guy's still alive? Heck, Riku, you'd better have a mint. Trust me. " That being said, Xaldin left the office. The young man sighed and lifted a hand to rub his temple.

" I do **not **smell like cheese, " he muttered. He stayed silent for a while, then he took a look all around him to make sure no one could see him, then he brought his hands to his face and blew. " Yuck, " he whispered as he cringed. " Do I have gums left? " he said as he searched through his desk's drawers. He sat up quickly when he heard someone enter his office and hit his head on the corner of the wooden desk as he did so, even though he knew it always happened whenever he was searching in the bottom drawer. He'd just end up cracking his skull because of that damn –

" Hey, Ri-ku, " Marluxia said in a joyous tone. " Something wrong? " he asked, seeing his friend rubbing his head softly.

" No, " the younger muttered. " What are you doing here? " he asked curtly, even if he didn't mean to sound so upset. Marluxia seemed to ignore it and stepped towards him, holding sheets of paper in one hand.

" I have top-grade news for you. Guess who they're about? " the pink-haired man asked as he smiled mischievously. He saw Riku's gaze brighten up for a short moment.

" You found something about Ansem?? " the silver-haired boy asked with hope. In fact, they had yet to find Ansem and his brothers. They searched throughout Illusiopolis carefully but found no traces of the three men, which was kinda suspicious when Riku thought about it.

" Err no, that's way better! " the other replied as he hopped about. " Those are info on So-ra! "

" Oh? " Riku asked, clearly disappointed. " And why should this be of interest? " he added, curious. Marluxia lay the sheets down on his colleague's desk and left without a word, which worried Riku a little. The silver-haired investigator scratched his chin, hesitating. Should he really read information about his friend that could be quite personal? Oh well, Sora wouldn't know if no one told him! The investigator grabbed the first document and saw it was an article's photocopy dating back to twenty-one year ago.

_A three-year-old kid disappeared while his nanny wasn't paying enough attention. Witnesses say the young boy was kidnapped before the shocked woman who tried to prevent him from being taken but failed. A man with silvery, white hair was seen during the kidnapping and he fled inside a black car from – _

Riku stopped reading for a short moment. What did this have to do with Sora? And who was this man? His description matched Ansem's. Riku thought carefully. No, this man couldn't be Ansem. The criminal saw Sora during their investigation when they went to that little coffee shop. If this man from twenty-one years ago was Ansem, he would have reacted when he saw the brunet.

_Inhabitants of Twilight Town or any other close city are requested to call the police if they see the child. _

Under the article was a picture of the young boy. He was the spitting image of…

" Sora? " Riku wondered out loud. And indeed, it was the same person. 'Sora Miyano' as written under the picture along with a number to contact police officers. " He never told me… " the investigator continued, scratching the back of his neck. He read another article.

_Following Sora Miyano's abduction, organizations defending children's safety are quite worried. Holy Bell, the orphanage where the young boy lived, is kept under surveillance and one of its employee – Judy X – is to be tried by Twilight Town's court. The orphanage's closing and children's transfer are said to be in preparation but the owner didn't confirm anything yet._

" Now, that's getting interesting, " Riku said. Sora was in an orphanage? Why? Maybe something happened to his parents when he was still a kid? That would explain why he told nothing about it to Riku. The aquamarine-eyed man studied the articles' publishing dates and noticed a month had passed since the first once. He read the third article.

_Sora Miyano was found unconscious next to a farm in the outskirts of Illusiopolis. The child's condition is serious and he's currently under treatment in one of the most prestigious hospitals where Doctor Hojo, a promising surgeon, is looking after Sora. The orphanage owner feels relieved by these news. _

Another article published a few weeks later was under the previous one.

_The kidnapped child woke up from his coma and it seems like he has no memory from what happened to him while he was reported missing. Tests will be done to – _

The rest was cut, probably because it didn't hold any crucial information. Riku lay the sheets of paper down on his desk and sat back in his chair, lost in his thoughts and frowning. If Sora did forget about this, then it was no wonder he wasn't talking about it. What Riku didn't understand, though, was why Hojo didn't mention this. Sora was right before him and… And at that time, Sora was petrified. The brunet surely remembered Hojo, even if it was only subconsciously.

" I guess I'll just ask him about it later. First, I have to take care of this, " the investigator mumbled as he studied the case of the stolen scooter again… Really, he couldn't wait for the day to end.

" I'M FED UP WITH THIS!! " Axel shouted as he rushed inside his office, Roxas following close behind. The other police officers in the building sent them odd looks and the only reply they got was the blond's confused glances sent their way. Once they were both in Axel's office, Roxas talked.

" When will you grow up and stop acting like a brat? That's really annoying, you know, " the younger declared as he crossed his arms.

" Roxas, please, don't tell me this isn't affecting you at all? All we did since we left Riku were ri – " The blond man glared at him. " Since we left Riku **and** Sora were ridiculous investigations! " Axel raised a hand and counted on his fingers. " Between a lost watch, a guy who almost killed himself, an accident that wasn't a criminal one, a kid that eloped and was found with some neighbours, and a lost cat, I don't know which case is the most degrading, " Axel whined, eventually pulling on strands of hair. His partner looked at him, amused.

" I'm not finding this amusing whatsoever but after all, it's your job to help those people, right? " the blue-eyed boy asked.

" Are you serious? " the taller one questioned, surprised. " I'm sure that silver-haired bastard has only interesting cases. Tch, that's only because he was a little faster than us, " Axel began. Roxas heaved a long sigh and sat, not saying a single word. It was useless to try to make Axel change his mind. The guy was too stubborn. " But you'll see, Roxy. One day, we'll be famous too! Yeah, we'll become a duo as well known as Bonnie and Clyde. Or Laurel and Hardy. Or Holmes and Watson. Or ketchup and mayonnaise! "

" Excuse me? " Roxas asked, arching an eyebrow. " What do ketchup and mayonnaise have to – "

" Aw, come on! Have some imagination! Don't you realize our hair colours match these sauces? " A moment of utter silence. " And I think they're good together. "

" Why am I not flattered by this at all, I wonder… " Roxas said sarcastically. He sort of grunted and made to stand up. " You'll know where to find me when you and your stupidity will be over talking nonsense, " he declared. He couldn't get to his feet because Axel was standing before him, his hands resting on the armrests of the chair the blond was sitting in.

" And may I know where you're planning to go? I don't think I'm finished with you yet, young man, " Axel said as he furrowed his eyebrows. He was trying to look strict but his gaze was betraying him completely.

" Like I care. I've spent the whole day with you and I just reached my limit. I'm leaving, " the younger retorted as he made to stand once again but his partner wasn't moving an inch. " Axel! "

" It's not polite to be so rude to your elders. If you're not behaving well, I will have to spank you, " the older threatened, a grin plastered to his face. Roxas sighed again.

" Alright, what do you want? " he asked, defeated. Had he been in the mood, Axel would have made a small victory dance just to annoy his friend a bit more. It was so funny!

" Good, old Xaldin called me and sent me some interesting documents, " Axel began. He continued when he was sure he had his partner's undivided attention. " They were information about Sora. Important info, to be exact. "

" Sora? " Roxas asked, bewildered. He folded his arms to his chest and stared at his companion.

" Yep. Shorty was kidnapped when he was three. He was found a month later, lost in the middle of nowhere. And try to guess who was in charge of taking care of him? " Axel explained, his malicious gaze on his blond friend.

" Err – "

" Exactly! Hojo himself, " Axel exclaimed, nodding.

" Hojo? But Sora never talked about him before, " Roxas quickly replied.

" Well, he couldn't 'cause it seems like he has no memory about what happened to him before he was found, a month after his disappearance, " Axel continued as he kept walking in his office.

" So he doesn't remember his first three years of his life? Why didn't he tell us anything about this? "

" First, he doesn't know us all that well and secondly, that's not something you talk about that easily, " the redhead answered.

" You're right… " Roxas admitted. " And… Did he have any scars? "

" No, no traces at all. It seemed like he was abused but nothing more than that. He had a few bruises, nothing that wouldn't disappear with time, " Axel replied, eventually sitting across from Roxas. The latter rubbed the back of his neck for a short while.

" And why should this interest us, except for the fact that it involves Hojo? " the blond wondered, frowning. " He wasn't already participating in the organ trade, was he? "

" Oh no, not at all, " Axel said, waving a hand in front of him lazily. " What's truly interesting is the kidnapper's description. " He saw Roxas open his mouth to speak and he guessed, from the blond's expression, that he understood what he was trying to tell him. " Silver hair, like the three brothers. " Roxas frowned, lost in his thoughts, but that didn't last. Someone knocked at the door and Demyx entered, looking slightly embarrassed. Axel sent him a worried glance and became even more nervous when men wearing white coats stepped inside the office. One of them stood before Roxas and looked at him.

" Roxas Aoyagi? " the stranger asked, his gaze never leaving the younger boy. Roxas shifted nervously in his seat.

" Err, yes. What do you – " Roxas' eyes widened when the man in front of him forced him to wear a straitjacket, his colleagues soon coming to help him when Roxas struggled.

" Hey, what are you fucking doing?! Leave him alone! " Axel exclaimed, furious. He stepped towards the group of men surrounding his partner but one of them stopped him.

" We heard this young man isn't mentally stable and we were told to take him with us, " the man explained quickly before he followed the two other men that were leaving with Roxas.

" Let me go! I'm not insane! " the blond was exclaiming as he struggled but these stupid gorillas were too strong for him. " Axel! "

" Roxas! " the investigator replied, trying to follow the doctors but Demyx caught him before he could do so, which earned him a lethal glare. " If you don't let go of me this instant, I swear I will – "

" Just give it up, you can't do anything against those guys, " Demyx explained calmly. " If you try to stop them, things will only get worse for Roxas. "

It was killing Axel deep inside but for once, Demyx was right…

" There, I'm done! " Riku exclaimed proudly. He had found the vehicle and it was the end of another day of hard, boring work. He could finally go see Sora and ask him all the questions that he thought about during the afternoon. Riku truly hoped the brunet wouldn't be angry at him after that but he was ready to take the risk. After all, Sora didn't seem like the kind of boy who would be upset for too long. The aquamarine-eyed boy got to his feet, grabbed his coat and left his office, missing a call. He muttered something under his breath when he saw the traffic on the roads. Everyone was leaving their work places and going back home at this hour of the day was like some kind of battle. But Riku had no other choice, he couldn't stay here. The investigator headed for the police station's parking lot and took his car keys out of his coat pocket. He brought them close to the keyhole but they were literally ejected. Riku frowned, a bad feeling washing over him. He bent over to pick his keys up and just as he straightened up, he felt something land on his shoulder. He rubbed the spot and felt something wet on his fingers. He inspected them, trying his best to not curse. A quick look above him informed him pigeons were perched on cables. It was beginning to get less cold and he wasn't wearing his coat. He was regretting it so much now. He'd have to go back to his place and change before he could go to Sora's place. Just his luck. He turned his head towards the busy roads and refrained from cursing for the second time.

Once Riku got to his apartment, he rushed inside his bedroom and changed quickly, then he exited it and headed towards his door when his phone rang. He stopped in his track and picked the receiver up, grumbling.

" Yeah? " he asked rather curtly, no matter who was calling him.

" Hey, Riku, it's Axel, " the man said, his voice shaking a bit. The silver-haired boy frowned at this.

" Hey. You don't sound so well, " he told the redhead.

" Well, I'm not, to say the least."

Meanwhile, Sora was lying on his couch, reading a book – the only one he owned. He could have watched TV but he was used to other activities such as reading. He'd be going to Tidus' place soon. The blond would leave work in fifteen minutes and would be home about thirty minutes later. Sora got to his feet, stretched his arms above his head and went in the kitchen to grab something to eat. He opened the fridge, hoping to find something that he'd like, and was glad when he spotted some fruits. He took a peach and went back in the living room when someone rang the bell. He looked from the door to the clock. Who could it be at this hour of the afternoon? The brunet shrugged and decided he'd answer even though he wanted to pretend he wasn't home. The spiky-haired boy opened the door and almost jumped at the sight that greeted him. Men wearing white coats were standing before him, looking strict and calm. The brunet felt a shiver run down his spine but chose to ignore it.

" May I help you? " he asked nervously, not opening his door too widely to prevent the men from entering. Sora didn't know them and didn't know why they were here. It was better to be careful.

" What are you saying?! " Riku exclaimed, astonished.

" It's just as I told you! Some guys barged into my office and took Roxas with them, saying that he was crazy and that they had to take him to the lunatic asylum! " Axel repeated, anger causing his voice to shake. The other boy shook his head.

" But most of the time, people sent in such a place were reported. Who would do this to him? " Riku asked, confused. One didn't knock on people's door to take them to an asylum. It wasn't like they had some crazy people detector… Right?

" I don't know, but I don't plan on leaving him there and" The redhead stopped talking, thinking for a short while. " And what if it was because of **it**?" he wondered out loud.

" Because of what? " Riku asked, raising an eyebrow. He would be glad if Axel tried to make more sense.

" His gift. What if someone found out and was convinced Roxas is demented?"

" Found out? How could people discover something like that? Unless Roxas told them himself, they would never guess he has such a gift, don't you think? " the silver-haired boy asked, kicking the floor repeatedly and softly. All he wanted now was to see Sora and he had no time to – " Wait a minute…You said these guys just barged in your office? "

" Well, yeah," Axel replied, unsure and wondering what Riku was thinking about.

" Shit! " the younger man exclaimed, hanging up without warning the other investigator. He ran to the door, locked it and kept running until he was inside of his car. " _What if they went to Sora's apartment? _" he thought. If, as Axel supposed, they took Roxas because of his gift, there was no doubt they'd take Sora too. Riku mumbled as he tried to drive. The roads were still busy and driving in such conditions was just exhausting. " _I hope I'll make it on time, or else I – _" His train of thought was interrupted as soon as he noticed that he could drive on the other lane to get to his friend's place faster. He'd be breaking some laws but it was an emergency.

Riku was quite surprised when he managed to park near the building in which the brunet was living. He slammed the door shut, not bothering to lock it before he entered the building and headed for Sora's apartment. He climbed the stairs as fast as his legs would let him and walked briskly in the corridor, eventually stopping in front of his friend's door, which was ajar. Riku gathered his courage, pushed the door and fell silent. The apartment was as tidy as ever, except for a half eaten fruit lying on the floor next to him.

When Sora woke up, he found himself locked inside a white room. He gesticulated and tried to stand but he couldn't move his arms because of the straitjacket he was wearing. He furrowed his eyebrows as he recalled the events that occurred before he was brought here.

_" Sora Miyano? " one of the men asked._

_" Yes, that's me, " the brunet replied nervously, frowning._

_" I'm part of the Shester centre's staff and I am here to take you with us, " the doctor explained calmly._

_" Shester? But why are you here? I'm not in – "_

_" I highly recommend that you don't try to escape, " the man continued, cutting the younger off. " Or else, we'd have to use one of our sedatives. " As soon as he stopped talking, his two colleagues stepped forward and tried to grab Sora but he was struggling with all his might._

_" You won't take me anywhere! I'm not insane! " Sora exclaimed as he glared at the men surrounding him. Then, he felt something pricking his neck and turned around, his fist raised. Another doctor got hold of his wrist and Sora felt his body go limp a few seconds later. Right before he lost consciousness, he saw a ghost behind the small group : the ghost of the white lady…_

Sora knitted his brows in thought. Maybe that woman was right in the end. Maybe he did dig his own grave. There was a question he wanted to be answered : why? Why was he brought here forcefully? Those guys even sedated him like he was some dangerous beast. Alright, he tried to hit one of the employees but he was only trying to defend himself.

" People aren't taken to an asylum without any reason, " the brunet wondered out loud. Once again, he glanced all around him. White was supposed to be a soothing colour yet, in such a small room, it was oppressive. The brunet struggled and shifted for a while before he managed to sit up and lean against the wall behind him. " _I guess someone reported me, but who would do that? _" He laughed coldly. " _It could be anyone. Many people know about my gift now. _"

" _Poor child. It must be hard being here, _" a woman's voice said. Sora lifted his head up and was not surprised to see the ghost of the white woman.

" It's been a while… " the brunet mumbled as he sent her a glare.

" _You look good in a straitjacket. And that's pretty handy too. I could do anything to you without you trying to stop me, _ " the spectre said in a soft tone of voice. " _Your friends are now in the next world and can't protect you any more. The more I think about it, the more the idea appeals to me, _" she thought out loud as she smiled. Sora gulped with difficulty and pressed himself as close to the wall as possible while she was approaching him.

" Don't come near me, " he told her, the fear clearly visible in his eyes. His breathing became erratic and his heart was beating faster and faster, to the point he thought it was about to explode. And the ghost kept coming closer. When the woman was floating a few inches away from the brunet, he closed his eyes and shouted :

" DON'T TOUCH ME!! "

" I won't hurt you, " a soft voice said. Sora lifted his head up quickly and opened his eyes, suddenly realizing the ghost had disappeared. He turned his head and saw a young woman standing next to his cell's door. She had long, red hair, blue eyes and was wearing a white, nurse-like outfit. Sora decided at that moment that he hated that colour. The redhead approached him slowly as if he was a wild animal, which annoyed him to no end.

" I won't do anything to you. I ate before coming here, " he told her sarcastically, a cold smile spreading across his face. The girl blushed and squatted down next to him. Sora could read her name on a small badge pinned to her outfit : Ariel.

" It's time for you to join your friends. That will surely do you good, " Ariel told him as she helped him get to his feet. They left the room and walked for a while in what seemed to be the only corridor in the whole building. Sora studied his surroundings carefully. There were several doors on each side of the corridor and one could see the other "residents" through small windows. Video cameras were fixed on the ceiling for what the brunet thought was security reasons. He heaved a long sigh.

" _I'd be caught pretty quickly if I tried to escape from my cell, _" he thought. He looked before him and stared at the place where Ariel was leading him. They entered inside a peaceful room where tables and chairs were situated here and there. Other patients were already there, some talking among themselves, others choosing to stay in one of the corner of the room to study them. The redhead made him sit next to a window and left without saying a word. The brunet sighed once again. He'd soon be bored if he had to spend his afternoons here, doing nothing. No wonder people were crazy here…

" S – Sora?! " he heard someone exclaim. Sora turned his head and his eyes widened.

" Roxas?! What are you doing here?! " he exclaimed, almost falling from his chair because of the shock. He surely wasn't expecting to meet someone he knew here.

xx--xx

Songs from David Bowie that I like :

Aladdin sane – Drive in Saturday – Panic in detroit – Let's spend the night together – Young Americans – Let's dance – Thursday's child – New killer star – Never get old – Bring me the disco king – Magic dance

_I guess you weren't expecting things to get this serious so early. XD This chapter was translated pretty fast! Oh, and guess what? It snowed today! ...Okay, that was random. Benny's was inspired by a restaurant I went to a few years ago. They were selling several sorts of pancakes and I ordered a lemon-flavoured one. Ha, I was so disappointed. All I got was a plain pancake with a piece of lemon and sugar... But it was still good. About the spring pancake Sora ordered, well I guess there would be vegetables in it. (no shit, Sherlock...) Anyway, thanks a lot for your kind reviews! You're the best! \o/ _


	11. Things aren't what they seem

Disclaimer : As usual, Kingdom Hearts and its characters do not belong to me.

_Hey, everyone! Sorry, it took me a little longer to update. You know the drill : school, homework and all that jazz. Actually, some of you might want to kill me when they read this chapter but please, if you really want to do that, wait until this story is complete. XD Thanks a lot for your kind reviews, I love them all! As usual, forgive my grammar and spelling mistakes, please._

xx--xx

**Dream 11 :** Things aren't what they seem

Theme song : Kacho Ohji – Cautionary Warning

--

" S – Sora?! "

" Roxas?! What are you doing here?! " Sora exclaimed, almost falling from the chair he was siting on. He looked around him then he eventually chose to stand and joined the blond.

" I'd like to know, too. Those guys just barged in Axel's office and brought me here without even asking my opinion. Those bastards, " Roxas replied, not trying to hide his resentment.

" Wait a minute, does that mean you were also taken here by force? " the brunet asked, frowning. When he heard that, Roxas furrowed his eyebrows.

" Why do I get the feeling that it's not a coincidence? " Sora bowed his head and shook it slowly.

" I don't know, " the brown-haired boy admitted, not knowing what he could reply to that.

" Sora, we **have** to get out of here. They have no right to lock us up without any proof. Heck, we don't even know who told them we're insane, " the blond declared as he took another step towards his friend.

" You know, the way you just said that, one would think you agree with them, " Sora told the other, laughing softly while Roxas stared at him, stunned.

" And that makes you laugh? " Roxas began. " We're in an lunatic asylum!! Do you hear me? A **lu-na-tic **asylum!! And we're even wearing straitjackets, for God's sake! How can you be so – "

" Hey, keep it down, you two, " a suave and deep voice said. Sora saw Roxas glare at the man behind him and he turned around to see him. The brunet's eyes widened. " Yeah, I remember your voice. You're the one who was with that Riku guy, " the man added as he smirked at Sora.

" Ansem… " the brunet whispered as he took a step backward. He looked at the doctors who didn't seem worried one bit. " Do you even know who he is? This man is wanted for murder! You must call the police! " he exclaimed, his breathing growing faster with each passing second.

" I think you didn't get it yet, " Ansem commented as he kept smiling coldly. " Hojo overestimated you. " The silver-haired man then turned towards one of the doctors, ignoring the boys' yells. " He's coming with me, " he declared, putting a hand on the brunet's shoulder. When the younger made to struggle, Ansem's grip only tightened to the point people in the room could hear Sora's shoulder crack.

" What about the other one? " the doctor asked. Roxas looked at the two men, horrified. Those guys were also Ansem's accomplices. How many were they?

" Make sure he can't talk, " the long-haired man stated coldly. Without another word, he left the room, taking Sora with him.

" Roxas! " the brunet called as he tried to turn around, but the constricting jacket prevented him from doing so.

" Don't worry about me, Sora! I - I'll manage! " Roxas shouted, two men holding him and already taking him somewhere else. The other patients were becoming too nervous and it wasn't wise to leave the blond with them.

Sora was lead in the same corridor he had walked in with Ariel and the two went in an empty room. Ansem walked straight towards the wall in the back, which he felt for a short while. The man's hand flattened at a precise point and pushed lightly, revealing a hidden passage that opened instantly. Sora stood open-mouthed. Those guys seemed to be pros when it came to hidden doors. They kept walking until they were in a small garage in which a car with tinted windows was, its driver waiting for them. Ansem opened the back door and pushed Sora inside unceremoniously. The brunet fell head first on the back seat and tried his best to sit up. He heard someone slam a door shut, then Ansem sat in the passenger seat. And the car drove away, taking Sora to an unknown place.

--

" Fuck! " Riku exclaimed as he hit the wall with a fisted hand. He didn't make it on time. If he had been a bit faster, maybe he could have saved Sora. He was sure his friend was taken to the same place as Roxas. The only problem was that he had no idea in which hospital they might be.

" Are you one of the young Miyano's friends? " a shy voice asked. Riku turned around and ended up face to face with an old woman who seemed just as confused as him.

" Yes, I am, " Riku replied. " I am working for Illusiopolis' police. Do you know what happened here? " he asked, his frown making him look almost menacing.

" Oh, well, I heard some noise about a quarter of an hour ago. I was wondering what was going on so I came here, in the corridor, " the old lady declared as she rubbed her hands slowly. " And then, I saw those men wearing white coats. They said they were from Shester Centre. Poor boy, he was so young… " the woman lamented, but Riku was completely ignoring her now.

" Shester Centre, you say? Are you sure? " he asked as he put his hands on the woman's shoulders. She nodded. " Thank you, " he mumbled before he left. He stopped in mid-step and returned to the brunet's apartment. He entered, searched for the keys and when he eventually found them, he locked the front door.

It didn't take him too long to arrive at the hospital. The silver-haired man lifted his head up and frowned. Each window had bars, making the building look like a prison. To think Sora was inside… Without wasting anymore time, the investigator stepped inside and headed for the reception desk.

" May I help you? " the man sitting behind the desk asked politely.

" I came to see someone. " Riku declared as he stared at the boy, which didn't seem to intimidate the latter at all.

" I am sorry but visits are over for today. You will have to wait until tomorrow, " the receptionist explained, smiling.

" I have to enter **today**. It can't wait until tomorrow, " Riku retorted as he gritted his teeth to stop himself from shouting. " Just let me in. "

" It's no use to insist, young man. Visitors aren't allowed at such an hour of the day. You will have to wait and come back tomorrow, " a woman walking towards them explained. Riku glanced all around him and noticed many employees were gathered in the reception. It was better to not make a scene and leave for now. Ending up locked up here wouldn't help Sora, that was for sure.

" Alright, " the investigator said before he got out of the building. He climbed in his car and sent a last look towards the asylum. " I'll get you out of there, Sora. Wait for me for a while longer. " Without another word, he started the engine and drove away. He had to tell Axel.

--

It was utterly silent inside the vehicle. Sora just kept glaring at Ansem but said man didn't seem to take notice of this. Or he just ignored it.

" What do you want from me? " Sora asked, but he got no reply. " Why did you choose me? " And he still didn't get any. " It's because of Riku, right? " To his surprise, the men at the front of the car laughed.

" You idiot, you really don't understand, " the driver declared. Sora glanced in the rear view mirror and noticed the man's eyes had the same colour as Ansem's. This couldn't mean anything good.

" Riku was a mere pawn, " Ansem explained in a calm tone of voice. " If I was searching for Riku, that was only to find you, Sora. " The younger man frowned at this.

" Why? " he asked. He bit on his bottom lip when Ansem turned in his seat to look at the brunet in the eyes.

" You will have to ask this to him. " And he said nothing more. The brunet wanted to ask them many other questions but he felt it would be best to stay silent. For now, at least. They eventually arrived before a huge house and Sora's eyes widened. Never before had he witnessed a building as luxurious as this one. The man or woman living here had to be extremely rich, that was for sure. What was worrying Sora the most was that the mansion was surrounded by the woods. The brunet felt a cold shiver run down his spine but he tried his best to hide it from his abductors. The stranger drove into a path leading to a heavy-looking fence. The driver opened his door's window, leaned out of the window slightly and after he spoke in some sort of microphone, the fence opened and let them head for the house. The car stopped right before the entrance door and Ansem climbed out of the vehicle.

" Follow me, " he said coldly as he pulled Sora behind him by the shoulder.

" _It's not like you give me any choice, _" the brunet thought, frowning. Ansem lead him inside the mansion, entering the entrance room then following a corridor that lead to stairs. The younger man was surprised by the quiet filling the entirety of the place. They met no one on their way and that worried him a little. Once they were both on the higher floor - but Sora couldn't see that - and were facing a door with rich, golden shapes, Ansem stepped before Sora and unlocked the door. He then turned around and pushed the brunet inside, making him fall from the lack of balance caused by his still bound arms. The blue-eyed man jumped when the door was slammed shut and the other approached him slowly.

" Don't touch me, " the brunet ordered, furrowing his eyebrows. Ansem ignored him and squatted down next to him to take his straitjacket off.

" Let me warn you now. Running away is futile. It wouldn't take me long before I caught you, " Ansem said calmly. Sora kept staring at the floor silently. Running away now would be foolish. The place still wasn't familiar to him and he'd have to wait for a bit… If these guys gave him enough time. Ansem straightened up and sat next to the window, his golden eyes staring at Sora intensely. The brunet just sat on the floor and waited, glancing all around him.

The room was spacious and looked like an apartment. There was a living room, in which he was at the moment, and a few doors seemed to lead to other rooms. When the blue-eyed boy watched Ansem once again, he frowned, suddenly realizing something. " Where's your accomplice? " he asked, his hands balling into fists.

" Xehanort? He left us to inform our superior of your arrival, " the silver-haired man declared, his gaze not leaving Sora for a single second.

" Your superior? " Sora repeated slowly. So Hojo, Heidegger and even the three brothers were just pawns?

" Surprising, isn't it? " Ansem asked, a smirk spreading across his face. He said no more because he didn't intend to and also because he was interrupted by Xehanort's appearance at the door.

" Bring him, " the man muttered before he disappeared once more. Ansem heaved a sigh, stood and took a black blindfold from his jacket pocket. Sora looked at it uneasily.

" You ought not to see him, especially without his permission, " the man explained, his voice soft, yet cruel at the same time. The brunet let Ansem blindfold him and he felt the silver-haired man pull on his arm to make him stand, which he did. Sora almost fell countless times since the golden-eyed man was walking too fast and the brunet wasn't trusting him one bit. It was better to not let his guard down. After a few curses and a shoulder now stiff because of Ansem's firm grip, Sora heard a door opening and he was pushed inside what he supposed was another room. He fell on his knees, cursing as silently as he could. The blue-eyed man waited and only heard footsteps coming closer to him. It wasn't Ansem. No, the sound was coming from in front of him. Sora instinctively lifted his head up, even though he couldn't see a thing because of the blindfold, and bit his lip. What would happen now?

" I hope you will forgive this idiot's brutality. I told him to take great care of my host but it seems he forgot that, " a calm voice said. Its tone was close to Ansem's, just as unnerving. Sora felt hands gripping his arms to help him stand and one of them unexpectedly came to rest at his waist while the other one was gently holding Sora's. That was how he was lead towards a chair on which he was requested to sit.

" Who are you? " Sora asked softly. Under the table, which he felt when he lowered his hand his host had let go of, his fingers gripped his trousers. He was doing his best to not show his nervousness. Brown eyebrows raised at the sound of clicking porcelain . Was this guy eating?

" I can't answer that question yet, " the stranger replied, his voice sounding distant. Sora supposed he was sitting at the other side of the table, in front of him, and thought it shouldn't be big considering the number of steps the guy had to take to make it there. It was just robust, as his hand still remembered. " Answers will be given. Just be patient. "

" … " Sora remained silent for a long time, only hearing the sound of silverware being put on a plate. He jumped slightly when the sound of the man's footsteps became louder and louder as he approached. Then, a chair was dragged, right beside him, and he felt a breath against his neck, indicating the stranger was quite close to him. Sora's body tensed considerably.

" You must be hungry, " his host declared. Once again, the sound of silverware being manipulated was heard, this time right before the brunet. " Let me help you, " the man added. Sora felt him place food before his lips but he didn't make to part them. There could be poison or toxic chemicals in the food. " Don't worry, it isn't poisoned. You can trust me, " the stranger reassured him in his soft tone of voice, making shudders run down the brunet's spine.

" Trust you? While I'm blindfolded? I'm not **that** stupid yet, thank you very much, " Sora stated coldly as he folded his arms across his chest, pouting. He heard the man laugh.

" You will have to eat sooner or later. Why not begin now? " It was more a command than a question. A hand pinched the younger boy's nose.

" _That jerk's trying to force me to eat that! _" the brunet thought, but he wouldn't please the man and just open his mouth to let him stuff his face with food. He could go suck it. Sora preferred to collapse. He had to be needed if they didn't kill him yet, right? So what bad would it do if he refused to eat? He soon felt his body fall to the side and caught words whispered in his ear before he passed out.

" People don't resist me indefinitely. "

--

When Riku arrived at his apartment, he slammed the door shut and headed straight for his bedroom where he spent a few minutes throwing everything that happened to be close to him to the floor or against the walls. Once the investigator was exhausted and calmer, he plopped down on his bed, gritting his teeth. He was too late. He didn't protect Sora when he needed him the most. And he didn't manage to see him because of those stupid doctors. The silver-haired man shot to his feet and headed for the phone, next to his apartment's door. He dialled Axel's number and waited for the redhead to answer.

" Yeah?" someone said.

" Hey, Axel. It's me. I've got big news, " Riku declared as he took a deep breath to calm down. When the other man didn't give any reply, he continued. " I think I know where Roxas is. Well, if he is with Sora. "

" And that would be..?" Axel began, anxiety leaking from his voice. The poor guy seemed just as worried as Riku.

" In the Shester Centre. I tried to go there a little while back but they kindly showed me the way out, " he muttered through gritted teeth. " I have to go back tomorrow. I guess you'll want to – "

" Come with you? Of course!" the older one interrupted. The silver-haired investigator heaved a sigh.

" I'll be expecting you at thirteen at my office. Is that okay with you? " Riku asked, his fingers drumming on the dresser on which the phone lay.

" Got it memorized. See you tomorrow, then!" Axel exclaimed before he hung up.

" Yeah, tomorrow… " Riku mumbled. He just hoped they would let them see their friends…

--

" What do you mean 'he was transferred'?! " Riku exclaimed as he hit the reception desk with his fist.

" Mister Miyano had to be transferred in another hospital because of his serious condition, " the woman at the desk explained quietly. " As for mister Aoyagi, he is still here. Do you want to see him? "

" Yes, " Axel quickly replied. The young woman seemed to hesitate for a moment but she eventually showed them to the room where the patients where spending their free time. The two men walked in silence, only listening to the sound of their own footsteps. They entered a room filled with men and women wearing straitjackets. When he saw Roxas sitting in one of the room's corners and staring blankly before him, Axel felt his stomach plummet. He **had** to get the blond out of here. The two boys pushed the door open and ended up face to face with another doctor. He informed them of the procedures they had to follow during the visit. In short, they couldn't scream, make any abrupt movements and most of all, they had to keep their cool if one of the patients was to have a fit. Riku and Axel nodded to show they understood and walked towards the blond, who didn't see them coming to him.

" Roxas? " the redhead asked, gently putting a hand on his friend's shoulder. Roxas lifted his head up suddenly and his face lit up.

" You came! " the blond exclaimed as a smile spread across his face. " But how did you know I was here? "

" One of Sora's neighbour heard the 'conversation' he had with the men who brought him here, " Riku told him. " But it looks like he was transferred somewhere else. " He sighed. " I thought he could stay cool until we came here. "

Roxas blinked a few times. Did Riku truly think that was the reason why Sora was taken to another place? Because he only made his situation worse? The blond took a cautious look all around him. Every doctor was staring at him, obviously listening to what he was saying.

" Himan pedsem napkid, " the blond replied. Riku blinked a few times.

" Huh? " he asked, confused.

" Ital gotright, " Axel told Roxas, smiling mischievously.

" Okay, you **do** realize I feel left out now, right? " Riku asked, frowning.

" Well, it's just some game we play often. Isn't that right, Roxy? " the taller man asked as he patted the blond's shoulder playfully. Such a gesture earned him several glares from the doctors but he ignored them. Roxas only nodded in agreement. The blue-eyed boy threw a quick look at the doctors and noticed they were back to work, not paying attention to what he was saying any more. He smiled.

" Well, we have to go, buddy. We'll visit you later, okay? " Axel declared as he spun around. Riku looked at the redhead, then at Roxas to wave at him before leaving. Once outside, the silver-haired man heard Axel burst out laughing.

" What now? " the younger asked, frowning.

" My, it's so obvious he had to be quick. That was really lame, " Axel said as he climbed inside of his car. He took a sheet of paper and a pen out of his coat pocket and wrote Roxas' words. " All that's left for me to do is to decipher what he said, " he added, beginning to change the letters' order.

" A coded message? " Riku asked, surprised.

" Yep. We used to talk like that back in Twilight Town when we were bored. You should have seen the others' faces whenever we talked like that in front of them. The poor guys never understood, " Axel explained as he kept scribbling. He lifted his head up to look at his new partner. " We made the rules ourselves. "

" And those are..? " Riku asked, curious. He muttered something under his breath when the older man shrugged and studied the sentence again. Silence rained for a long moment during which Axel cursed from time to time before he scratched the back of his neck. Riku started the car's engine, judging that it would be wiser to not stay around the asylum for too long. It would seem suspicious if their car was seen when they were supposed to be gone. He drove to the police station and when they arrived there, the red-haired investigator told him :

" I've done with it. "

The two headed for Riku's office and the younger man informed everyone he didn't want to be interrupted, no matter what. Once the door was closed, they sat next to the desk and Axel began his explanations.

" You see, Roxas changed the syllables' order in his message. I think someone was watching him, seeing the look he sent to these nurses. And I understand why now, " Axel began as he scratched his chin gently. He showed his sheet of paper to Riku. " All you have to do is change the syllables' order. I put the 'an' here and the 'him' there… " the man said as he wrote the syllables.

" I see. The first syllable is, in fact, the last one of the sentence. And the second one is the first… " Riku mumbled.

" Yup. The third one is the last but one, and so on, " the redhead told the other. " And when you put everything back in order, this is what you get. " Axel lay the paper down on the desk before Riku, who read :

_Ansem kidnapped him._

" Ansem? Whoa, wait a minute! Are you absolutely sure you didn't make any mistake? " Riku asked cautiously. He saw his friend nod in agreement.

" Definitely. I couldn't find anything else than that, " he assured.

" But… Ansem is wanted for murder. Why wouldn't those doctors say anything? " the younger questioned, which earned him a hit on the head. He scowled at Axel.

" You weren't listening, were you? These nurses were **watching** Roxas while he was talking with us. They didn't want him to say anything about this, " the taller boy said, visibly worried. " Heck, if even the guys from Shester are protecting Ansem, arresting him will be quite tricky. "

" I wonder how many people are protecting him… " Riku muttered while he scratched his cheek nervously.

" So do I but our priority is to get Roxas out of there. He doesn't have his place in a lunatic asylum, " Axel declared, more serious than ever. " And who knows what they can do to him. " Riku didn't answer and thought. Getting Roxas out of Shester was a good idea but how would they achieve such a thing? And even if they managed this, where would they go? Those guys would be after Roxas quickly after he left and then, all three of them would be in deep shit. Heck, that was risky…

--

Sora was brought to the room he 'visited' first. Ansem threw him inside, again, and sent the brunet a dirty look when he managed to sit up.

" I'll say it once more : running away is futile, " Ansem told him calmly.

" Why didn't you kidnap me when I was at home? " the younger asked.

" That wouldn't have been in our best interest, " the silver-haired criminal began as he closed the door behind him. He walked towards Sora who stepped back until he had his back against the wall. " If I came to your place to take you with me, your disappearance would have been seen as an abduction. But if those imbeciles from Shester where the ones doing this, no one would have given it a second thought. Then, all I had to do was to come and pick you up at the hospital and make people think you had to be transferred to another hospital. Bah, who would try to find you, anyway? You're alone, " the man told him coldly. To his surprise, the brunet didn't flinch.

" I'm not alone, " Sora declared, looking Ansem in the eye. " And I don't need anyone's help to get out of here. " He clearly saw the anger burning in the man's eyes and the latter pinned him to the wall unceremoniously, his nails digging in his skin. It didn't make the younger's shoulder bleed but it was enough to leave small bruises.

" You fool. No one knows where you are. If you tried to escape, someone would see you and you'd be arrested. Then, I'd have to take you back here and my superior would have to punish you. Maybe he'd take care of those legs so that you couldn't run away again. After all, he can be cruel sometimes, " Ansem said, his voice as soft as ever. The brunet gulped down with much difficulty and bit his bottom lip. With that, Ansem left the room briskly and shut the door behind him. The sound of the keyhole let the blue-eyed boy know he was locked inside.

" I'm trapped here, " Sora muttered under his breath. He glanced around him one more time and thought that it would do him good to busy himself for now. The brunet ignored his stomach's protestations and walked in what was definitely an apartment. The living room had a luxurious couch, many armchairs and a glass table on which sat an empty vase right in the middle. Thin, white curtains covered French doors leading to the balcony. That was when the blue-eyed man realized just how high the mansion was. Surely he couldn't get out using the windows. On his right was a white door leading to a bathroom as luxurious as the living room. Everything was made of marble, from the floor to the pieces of furniture, the bathtub included. The room had a spring feeling to it, greens mingling with white. As for the living room, it was mainly decorated in white and a dull, almost brown pink color. Across from the bathroom was a second door leading to a white bedroom. Sora noticed a television near the bed but the device was separated from the rest of the room by a large pane of glass. There was no remote or anything else to switch it on, so Sora took no heed of it.

" That's a beautiful gilded cage, " Sora said in a sarcastic tone of voice.

--

It was night time. Roxas couldn't see it but he just knew it deep inside of him. Besides, **he** was clearly making him understand that fact. The blond raised his gaze to the spirit of an old man who was joining his hands and resting his cheek on them, mimicking an asleep person. Roxas nodded in understanding and stood up with much difficulty. A dull light coming from the corridor was preventing the room from being completely dark.

" Is there anybody in the corridor? " the blond asked the ghost. The latter disappeared for a short moment before it came back, shaking its head no. Roxas leaned against the wall, took a deep breath and hit it with his shoulder violently, dislocating it. He then could take the straitjacket off quickly and once the piece of clothing was laying at his feet, Roxas took another deep breath and hit the wall again, muffling his cry as best as he could. Once the pain subsided enough for the blond to be able to think straight again, he headed for the door and tried to open it. He should have expected it to be locked. Luckily for him, the keyholes weren't that hard to pick. Roxas took a hairpin out of his pocket. He was so glad he always kept one. He just knew it could be useful. Anyway, once he found it, he began his delicate work and after a few minutes of intense concentration, a click sounded, indicating that the door was unlocked. Roxas heaved a long sigh. All he had to do was to get out of here and run for his life… Which wasn't that far from the truth. But before that, he needed to take care of the video cameras.

" I'm sure those dumbasses linked them to one another, " Roxas wondered out loud. He saw that a video camera was placed right above his cell's door thanks to the device's reflection in the window of a cell across from his. He was so lucky! He managed to put his foot on the doorknob and he raised his arms to the ceiling, doing his best to not loose his balance, and tried to remove one of its slab. This action also took some time but once he was done, he was rather glad. Right before his eyes were the video cameras' cables. He was sure they were. He could check the red light reflecting in the window near his cell to know if the devices were disconnected. Roxas pulled on the wires so that he could have a better look and studied them quickly. Which one should he cut?

" …It would be easier to cut them all. " By 'cut', he meant 'pull on them'. The blond grabbed the colorful wires firmly and jumped to the ground. He grinned proudly when he saw sparks at the end of the severed wires, then he opened the door and glanced to his right, then to his left. On his right was the room where the doctors made them spend their afternoons. So, that only left the other side of the corridor. Roxas ran as fast as he could, the ghost of the old man showing the way. By the way, why exactly was he helping him? Oh well. What mattered was that he was willingly helping him get away from this hellhole. Roxas took the same path as the spirit and after running for a few minutes, he eventually ended up in a garage. He saw a door and was relieved when it wasn't locked. Really, it was his lucky day. He got out and ran in the dark of the night where no one could see him and behind him, the old man burst out laughing and disappeared.

--

Axel was back to his place after a painfully long day of work. He did his best to not think about Roxas who was still in the asylum. Knowing that he could do nothing to help the blond made him furious to the point he burnt anything that happened to be near him in his office, which included many things actually. That was a strange way to calm himself but as long as it worked, he didn't give it a damn. That was how, after he spent the rest of the day in a barely contained rage, he was at his apartment, completely exhausted. He switched the TV on and plopped down on his couch. If there was something interesting, that would help him think of something else than the blond. But after half an hour spent looking at soundless pictures, Axel had to admit he was too busy thinking about his partner to do anything else. That resulted in the redhead heading for the kitchen to empty his cupboards. It had been a long time since he last checked if everything was still edible. Last time, he found biscuits and sweets that were past their pull date since a few years ago. No wonder he had been sick before. Fortunately, Roxas warned hi –

" … " The man bit his lip. As stupid as it may sound, he was thinking about the blond even while throwing food away. That was just crazy. The man threw his cupboards' contents through the kitchen, jars breaking as they fell to the floor or hit the walls. He knew he'd have to clean his mess afterwards, but that was his last worry at the moment. Once Axel calmed down, he took a look all around him and began to laugh nervously.

" He shouldn't be the one locked up there, " he murmured, running a hand in his hair. " He shouldn't be there, " he added as he frowned. His breathing still quick, he walked towards his place's entrance to grab a broom and other things to clean the mess that was the kitchen. He lifted his head up quickly when someone knocked to the door. A glance at the clock informed him it was almost midnight. Who could be coming this late? Knocks were heard again, those ones quicker. " Yeah, just a minute, " the man muttered as he headed for the door. He unlocked and opened it. He wasn't exactly expecting his visitor to push the door forcefully and close it quickly, so he threw a surprised look at the newcomer, who was out of breath.

" Ro… Xas? " the redhead whispered.

" Sorry... I came this late, " the blond panted, his back sliding against the door slowly. Axel stared at him carefully. The blond's forehead was sweaty and his body was shaking. Many questions came to Axel's mind but none were asked. Instead of words, gestures helped them communicate. Axel squatted down in front of his friend and took him in his arms, holding him so tight the blond could barely breathe. If that made Roxas uncomfortable, he hid it well. The blue-eyed boy lifted his arms up and wrapped them around Axel's waist. It took him some time to catch his breath and calm down.

" I'm back, " Roxas whispered. He felt his companion nod his head silently and all of a sudden, he was in Axel's arms, his legs dangling. He wrapped them around the older's waist to help his friend do whatever he was trying to do, then the blond looked at his partner, confused. " Axel, wha – " he began but he was quickly cut off by a pair of lips kissing him fiercely and tenderly at the same time. Roxas didn't try to push the other back and let him kiss him. The green-eyed man walked slowly, step by step, towards his bedroom. He really wanted to tell Roxas how glad he was to see his friend again, to know that he wasn't locked up in that horrible place any more but at that moment, he felt that words would be weak and meaningless…

xx--xx

_I just needed to say a few things about Roxas' escape. First, I don't really know if it's possible to get out of a straitjacket the way he did. I saw this in one of the Lethal Weapon movies, in case you were wondering. Also, I know the way he took rid of the video cameras is utterly ridiculous and probably impossible (for the doorknob part) but hey, that's fiction so I'll say he can do that. XD_


	12. The fool and the deranged man

Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts and its characters aren't mine.

A/N : Okay, I have to admit it took quite some time to update. As usual, homeworks, video games (and most of all, laziness) were preventing me from translating this chapter. 3; Speaking of games, I bought The World Ends With You and I must say I'm addicted. (And glad people use slang so often on ! It helps greatly to understand what the characters say.) So, yeah, blame Square Enix for my tardiness. As usual, thanks a lot for your kind reviews! I only realized how many reviews you guys left a few days ago. Oo; I never realized there were so many! (some of you might laugh while thinking other stories have hundreds of them but I'm still glad.) Thanks a bunch! \o/

Once again, forgive me for my grammar and spelling mistakes, please.

xx--xx

**Dream 12 :** The fool and the deranged man

Theme Song : Arthur H – Le Nantais

" Sora… " Riku whispered, gazing into the brunet's eyes while said brunet was lying under him. A few strands of hair were falling on each side of the silver-haired man's face, tickling the younger's bare chest. …Bare? Sora looked down and almost jumped when he noticed they both weren't wearing anything.

The blue-eyed boy awoke with a start, sweat covering his forehead.

" A dream? " he said out loud as he ran his fingers in his hair. He frowned, looking at the room he was in. He had almost forgotten he was locked inside a strange place. Where exactly was he , anyway? He had no idea at all. Knowing who was holding him captive would help him, for sure. Sora got out of bed and left the bedroom. The living room was as he left it the day before and all was quiet. Only one thing changed in the room : his book was lying on the glass table. The young man smiled, glad that he had, at least, one thing to distract him but for now, he needed to clean himself up a little.

" Why did I have such a dream? " he asked himself as he headed for the bathroom. He only saw Riku as a friend, he was sure of this. Why didn't this dream seem that disturbing, then? " Because I'm still sleepy, that's why, " he replied as he took his clothes off. He entered the shower and let the warm liquid run down his stiff muscles. Really, he couldn't complain. The place was clean and he had everything he needed. The only problem was that he had no other choice than to stay here and wait. The brunet furrowed his eyebrows.

_" You idiot, you really don't understand. If I was searching for Riku, that was only to find you, Sora. " _

_" Why? " _

_" You will have to ask this to him. " _

**Him**. Who was he? All the brown-haired man knew was that he was Ansem and his brothers' superior and most likely Hojo's, Heidegger's and all the other people involved in the human trade too. This man had to be really rich seeing the mansion in which he was living. And buying people's silence must have been easy with that much money…

" Why did he want more money if he already had that much? " Sora wondered out loud. He thought for a while and suddenly felt sick. He leaned against the tiled wall and breathed slowly to calm himself. He still had difficulties to accept what happened and thinking about those corpses they found still made him dizzy. If only he wasn't such a pansy… He eventually turned the water off and made to get out of the shower but he realized, surprised, that his clothes had disappeared, replaced with a white bathrobe.

" White again… " Sora muttered as he put the piece of clothing on. " _Someone entered while I was showering…_ " he thought. Maybe a maid was in charge of cleaning the apartment? …That wasn't likely. The blue-eyed man opened the door and walked inside the living-room. " Ah!! " he almost cried when he felt someone blindfolding him. " Who – " he began.

" Good morning, So-ra, " one of the abductors said in a sing-song voice. " I'm glad to meet you in person. "

" …You're not Ansem, " the brunet stated, his body stiffening as he felt hands on his shoulders and leading him in the room.

" You're clever. I'm his brother, Xemnas, " the man replied, making Sora sit on the couch. " My bro is busy at the moment but that's not important. " After those few words, Sora heard him go away and close the door. Why was he leaving him alone? Sora lifted his hands up to undo the knot but he noticed the thing felt more like some sort of belt. It was going to take longer than he had expected to take the blindfold off. That was when he heard the door opening and closing softly. He tried to hide his shiver as best as he could.

" My, one can't leave you alone for too long. "

Sora froze. That was **him**. The superior.

" Did you sleep well? " his host asked politely.

" … " The young man didn't reply and only frowned, even if the belt-like blindfold made the gesture hard to do.

" I see, " the superior stated. Sora felt the man sit beside him on the sofa. Once again, the brunet shuddered, then he jumped when he felt the other's breath against his neck. Sora shifted, trying to keep his distance, and rubbed his neck softly.

" What do you want exactly? " the brunet mumbled, gritting his teeth. Really, he didn't like this little game at all.

" You smell like vanilla. It suits you, especially with your tanned skin, " the man commented before he laughed quietly.

" I don't care. Give me my clothes back. **Now**, " Sora ordered curtly.

" My, that is quite impossible, " the superior said slowly. " I'm afraid I can't. They will be used for a noble cause. "

" And that is..? "

" One thing at a time. You will know soon, " the man retorted, putting a hand next to the brunet's leg. Sora was too busy thinking to notice.

" Why were you searching for me? " Sora asked, biting his bottom lip nervously. Seeing his host would make him less anxious but it seemed like that wouldn't happen any time soon.

" Now, that's an interesting question, " the man said, contemplating the idea before he added : " You possess something that can be truly useful. "

" Really..? " the brunet asked, surprised. What could he have that would interest this man? And then it hit him. " No, you can't… " he began, only to stop speaking because of the sudden shock.

" Your gift, Sora. That is what I was searching for, " the man replied. The brunet could almost hear the man smiling just from the way he talked.

" How did you know? I didn't tell anyone… " Sora whispered, worried. He was sure he only told a few people about his gift. Unless… " I see. The one who denounced me told you, right? "

" The one who denounced you? " the superior repeated, raising a curious eyebrow.

" Yeah, the same one who warned Shester and made them lock me up! " Sora snapped, furious. He didn't know who was the culprit but once he knew his or her name, he or she was going to pay. He heard his host laugh for a long while. " What? What's so funny?! "

" You're so naive, " the other stated. " I will answer your question but first, I need a compensation. "

" You are rich and you want me to pay for a few words? If it isn't avarice, then I don't know what this could be called… " the brunet commented coldly. He froze for the second time when he felt the man's hand slide from his thigh to his abdomen, and then to his cheek. " Wha – " Sora began as he backed away. He quickly regretted doing that though, for the man took advantage of this and pushed him down on the couch, his lips meeting the brunet's in a bruising kiss. Sora tried to struggle but this man was obviously stronger and the younger of the two eventually panicked, not knowing what to do any more. Sora made to push the stranger away but the latter caught his hands firmly before they even touched him.

" _It's disgusting! _" the blue-eyed one thought, sick at the idea a man could act in such a way towards another man. The brunet protected himself as much as he could and was careful not to part his lips. Eventually, the host sat up, leaving his victim lying on the couch, breathless.

" You wanted an answer, correct? " the superior asked, his tone of voice calm and his breathing steady as if nothing happened. " I'm the one who asked those doctors to take you to the hospital. I knew you could see spirits since a long time ago, but I had no idea where I could find you. Riku helped me greatly. "

Sora sat up too, tightening the bathrobe around him. " You knew? You also knew those spirits would try to find me? Is this the reason why you asked Ansem to kill these people? Only so that you could… Find me? " the younger panted, suddenly feeling sick to his stomach. That was absurd. Utterly crazy. People were killed only to find him?

" Don't be so sure, " the man retorted curtly. " I did hope those idiots would ask you for your help but that was only a small part in a much bigger plan, a detail that lead you right in this gilded prison in the end. " Sora jumped again as he felt a hand rubbing his cheek.

" DON'T TOUCH ME! " he yelled as he slapped the stranger's hand away.

The older man only laughed at the reaction. " Do not forget. People don't resist me indefinitely, " the superior whispered in Sora's ear. The older man then stood up and walked towards the door, calling Xemnas. Sora stayed on the couch, his body trembling. He had to escape, no matter the price… Even if it cost him his life. And then, a sentence his host had said made him tremble more.

_Riku helped me greatly_.

--

Roxas muttered in his sleep, annoyed by the repeated knocks on the entrance door. He shifted and tried to fall back asleep but doing such was hard with the noise outside the room. The blond opened an eye and glanced around him. He didn't recognize the place. This wasn't his bedroom.

" Wha -?! " he exclaimed as he sat up quickly. He felt an arm sliding down his chest, then landing on his legs. Roxas looked beside him and found Axel sound asleep. " Oh, " the younger whispered, his cheeks turning a bright red as he recalled the night. A quite eventful one. Someone knocked at the door again. " Axel! " Roxas said, shaking his friend's shoulder roughly. " Wake up! There's someone knocking at the door! " he added, shaking the redhead a bit stronger when he noticed the latter didn't wake up.

" Hm, Roxyyy… " Axel mumbled as he cuddled his friend. Now, Roxas would have found that quite touching if it weren't for someone trying to smash Axel's door down for the last ten minutes. A particularly strong hit awoke the redhead. " What was that? " he mumbled sleepily.

" Someone's knocking. Go answer, " the blond ordered.

" …Why didn't **you** go? You were awake. "

" It's not my apartment here and, in case you forgot, I'm supposed to be locked up in a lunatic asylum and, as a consequence, I shouldn't be here, " the younger retorted. Axel frowned and thought for a while.

" Right, " he admitted as he got out of bed. He grabbed his boxers lying next to the bed, put them on and headed for his apartment's entrance, scratching the back of his neck. He then opened the door and gave his visitor a surprised look.

" You sure took your time, " they commented as they let themselves in.

" What the hell are you doing here, Riku? " Axel asked as he closed the door slowly.

" Listen, I thought for a while and I think I've found a way of making Roxas leave Shester, but I'll need hel – " Riku began, only to stop when he heard footsteps in another room. " What was that? " he asked, raising his eyebrows. " Oh. Maybe you were with someone? I'm sorry I interrupted you. I'll just come back la – "

" No, no! It's alright. Isn't it, Roxy? " Axel asked loudly. The blond left the bedroom and looked at the silver-haired man timidly.

" Roxas?! What are you doing here?! " Riku exclaimed, bewildered. He studied his young friend cautiously. " And why the hell are you only wearing your boxers? " The investigator's eyes widened before he spun around. " And you... You – " he stuttered as he pointed a finger at the redhead's undergarment. " No way, " he mumbled as he just sat on the floor, shocked.

" Don't you think you're overdoing it? " Axel asked, frowning. Roxas threw him a dirty look before he joined Riku.

" Are you okay? " the blond asked, half worried and half amused by the silver-haired man's reaction.

" Yeah, just a little surprised, " Riku mumbled as he got to his feet. " Now that I think about it, Sora was right, " he added as he checked his pants for any trace of dust. An old habit.

" Really? What did he say? " Axel asked but his partner interrupted their conversation.

" Oh my god, Sora!! Ansem kidnapped him! " the blond exclaimed, flailing his arms around. " I saw him! And the nurses didn't say anything! That bastard even threatened me! " he added, furious.

" We should go back to the hospital and ask some questions, " Riku offered as he frowned.

" You don't want to do that, buddy, " the redhead stated in a serious tone of voice. " If we tell them about Ansem, they'll know we talked to Roxas right away. Going there would be like bringing our favourite blond on a plate, ready to be taken. "

" They'll eventually suspect I came here anyway, " the younger boy retorted, visibly worried. " They'll go to my place and when they don't find me there, they'll go to the police station to get information and come here. "

" I wouldn't be so sure, " Axel said proudly. " We can't give our colleagues' addresses to just anybody, especially when guys as suspicious as Shester's doctors are the ones asking for them. I'm sure those guys are as crazy as the ones who are brought there. " He ignored the glare Roxas sent his way and focused on Riku. " Anyway, what I said would be true if we consider that they are searching for Roxas. "

" Why wouldn't they? He knows too much, " Riku stated, a little confused.

" Something's telling me they're mainly after Sora. Besides, if they were really worried about Roxas, they wouldn't have let him escape so easily, " Axel explained as he nodded, as if doing so would prove his point. " Now we have to find something that will let Roxas do as he wants. He's supposed to be at the hospital after all. "

" Don't worry about that. I know someone who can help us, " Riku said, smirking.

--

The three men went to Illusiopolis' police station as soon as the couple was dressed and ready to go.

" Xaldin! How are you doing? " Riku asked innocently as he leaned his elbows on his colleague's desk.

" What do you want this time? " the black-haired man muttered as he glared at the younger.

" What? Can't I just be nice to my colleagues? " Another glare ensued. " I need some help, " Riku admitted.

" What for? " Xaldin asked as he put the document he was reading down.

" That boy behind me was taken to a lunatic asylum but he's not insane and, well, let's say he managed to escape. We need a document stipulating that he was released, " the silver-haired investigator explained. Xaldin stared at Roxas for a while.

" It's the same as Sora, right? " the older man asked as he typed something while looking at the computer screen.

" Yep, but Sora was taken somewhere else by Ansem when they were still in that asylum, " Riku added as he knitted his brows.

" … " A moment of silence. " Excuse me? " Xaldin asked uncertainly.

" You heard me right. Ansem himself went to Shester to get Sora, " the young investigator reiterated.

" What a pain, " the black-haired man mumbled. " What's his name? " he asked, looking at Roxas.

" Roxas Aoyagi, " the blond said, stepping towards the desk. A few seconds later, a sheet of paper was printed and given to the three friends.

" There. Now, go away, " Xaldin ordered before he went back to work. Riku stared at his colleague, amazed. That document looked like an official one.

" I don't even want to know how you got this thing, " Riku said.

" Larxene can be useful sometimes, " was the only explanation that was given. So that was Larxene's doing...

" Guys!! It's horrible! " a police officer cried as he entered inside the building. Everyone in the room turned their heads towards him, raising their eyebrows. " There's a fire! At Fort Biello! " he panted, out of breath.

" What is that place? " Axel asked as he turned towards Riku.

" It's another lunatic asylum. It's worse that Shester, " the silver-haired boy replied as he thought. " Let's go take a look. " The two others boys nodded in agreement and followed him outside.

When they eventually arrived, the building was already reduced to dust and almost nothing remained.

" Did you assess the fire damage? " Riku asked as he stepped towards his colleagues who were busy carrying corpses, a sight that made the young investigator frown.

" Yeah and that's quite depressing, actually, " a young woman replied. " There are no survivors, " she said as she shook her head sadly.

" I want the list of all of the people who were locked up here and the list of the victims. Did you find objects or any other clues? " Riku asked, approaching the burnt building a bit more. Firemen were busy searching through the debris.

" Not yet. It seems like the fire was an accident but we're still waiting for the confirmation. As for the clues, we mainly found corpses. " She then thought for a short moment.

" I see, " the silver-haired boy whispered as he took a look all around him. His attention was caught by one of the corpses and he took a closer look, bringing a handkerchief to his nose to make the smell of burnt flesh less strong. " _Those clothes…_ " he thought. He could have sworn Sora was wearing the same ones the last time he saw him. Riku studied the other corpses which clothes were literally impossible to recognize. Now, that couldn't be a mere coincidence.

" This man was on the highest floor and was one of the last victims from what I heard, " the same woman explained, standing next to the silver-haired investigator.

" His clothes are almost intact, " Riku commented. He noticed a single hair on the shirt the corpse was still wearing and the young man took it discreetly.

" The fire was probably just put out and it couldn't burn his clothes, " the young woman told him.

" Yeah, maybe, " Riku answered. He stood up and left her. " _That girl is suspicious,_ " he thought. It seemed like she could explain anything and Riku didn't like this at all. And to top it all, she was thinking he was some dumbass. Who would actually believe that the fire only burnt the man's body and not his clothes? There was no need for prestigious studies to know that this wasn't possible. The young investigator found a police officer taking pictures of the debris. Riku tapped on his shoulder and when he had his undivided attention, he asked : " Could you tell me who this girl is? " He pointed over his shoulder.

" What girl? " the man asked. Riku raised his eyebrows and turned around. She had disappeared… Along with the corpse!

" Shit! " the aquamarine-eyed man exclaimed as he retraced his steps. He didn't see her anywhere. By the way, where were Axel and Roxas?

--

" We lost her! " Axel whined as he plopped down on the sidewalk. Roxas bent forward, his hands on his knees, and tried to catch his breath.

" How did she do that?! She was carrying a freaking corpse and she was still running faster than us! Either she's abnormally strong or she's not a girl, " the blond commented, wiping the beads of sweet running down his cheek.

" Maybe we just met Wonder Woman, " Axel teased.

" I don't think you chose the right moment for your jokes, " the blue-eyed boy retorted coldly, furrowing his brows.

" Okay, let's find Riku. He must be wondering where we are, " the taller said as he stood up. They both went back to the burnt hospital and saw the investigator who was, indeed, searching for them.

" Where were you? " the silver-haired boy asked as he jogged towards them.

" We saw a chick stealing one of the corpses. We tried to catch up with her but she was running too fast, " Axel explained. Riku opened his mouth to say something but Roxas was quicker.

" Don't ask any questions. We don't have a single clue either. "

" Er, okay, " the aquamarine-eyed boy replied hesitantly. " We have to go to the lab. I found something that could be interesting, " he declared as he took the hair out of his pants pocket.

" A hair. That's cool, " the redhead said sarcastically.

" That's better than nothing, isn't it? " the blond retorted as he followed Riku to the car.

--

Marluxia was glad to see Riku and he engaged him in conversation pretty quickly, as usual. He asked about Sora and was disappointed when his friend admitted he had no idea about where the brunet could have been taken to.

" Man, this guy is worst than a child, letting someone kidnap him like that, " Larxene commented coldly, seemingly serious.

" She is also worried about Sora, even if she doesn't show it, " Marluxia whispered low enough for the girl to not hear him. She seemed to be talking with Axel so it wasn't really necessary. Minutes that seemed like hours passed while Vexen was analysing the hair Riku brought him. The blond man was probably making sure to not make any mistake. And after a long wait, Vexen got out of the lab, looking troubled.

" This is one of Sora's hair, " he announced. Riku felt colours drain from his face.

" Wha - Are you sure? Maybe you got it wrong, " the investigator asked with a shaky voice.

" There is no doubt about the results, Riku. I'm sorry, " Vexen replied, staring at the floor. A heavy silence filled the room and it was only disturbed by the sound Riku made as he slumped to the floor.

" Wait a minute, " Roxas said as he squatted down next to his defeated friend. " I don't understand your reaction. Didn't you tell us before we came here that there were too many strange things about this corpse? There is nothing that proves it was really Sora's. Besides, that girl stole it. I really don't think it was him. "

" Roxy's probably right, " Axel continued as he joined the two boys. " Why would she steal Sora's corpse if not so that no one knows it wasn't his? "

" I don't know… " Riku whispered as he rubbed his temples.

" There isa way of knowing if he's still alive, " Roxas declared. He looked all around him and frowned. Why weren't spirits there when they were needed the most? " As soon as I see a ghost, I'll ask it to search for Sora, okay? That way, we'll know for sure if he's dead or not. "

" I don't know why you're so down, Riku. You were sure that was a put-on job before we came here, " the redhead said as he folded his arms across his chest.

" I guess that was a big shock. When I think about it, I'm not really certain it wasn't Sora. I truly hope he's still alive, " the silver-haired boy whispered, worried. He gazed at his two friends. " If he is and Ansem's holding him captive, I swear I'll do anything to find him and bring him back with me safe and sound. "

Axel made a face. " Did you hear that in some crappy romance movie or what? " He grimaced again when Roxas elbowed him in the ribs.

" We'll help you, Riku, " the blond said as he put a hand on his friend's shoulder, ignoring Axel's confused glance.

" I'm deeply sorry to interrupt your moving scene but - " Vexen began, approaching the small group. Riku chose that moment to stand up. " If Sora is really alive, then why would someone make people think he's dead? "

" I like him, " Axel commented with a mischievous smile. The long-haired man wisely chose to ignore him.

" He's right, especially since Ansem doesn't seem like the type who would care about such minor details, " Roxas added as he scratched his chin softly. " Why would he kidnap someone and stage their death? "

" He's probably holding Sora captive, " Riku said, his arms folded across his chest. " In some place where no one can find him and discover that he's not dead. "

" Well, all that's left for us to do is to find it, " Axel stated as he scratched the back of his neck. " I think we'll have to rely on Roxas and his imaginary friends - " He heard the blond mumble something. " **Invisible **friends to guide us. "

While the three men were busy thinking about how they could find their friend, someone was in Riku's apartment, cautiously trying to not leave any traces of their presence before they left as they came : without being seen.

--

Sora was back in his bedroom, wearing new clothes. He didn't like them that much, especially since they were given by some rude man, but he guessed wearing a bathrobe was quite risky after what happened to him moments prior. He kept thinking hard about a way of leaving the mansion but no idea came into his mind. It was impossible to leave the apartment using the windows because it was way too high from the ground and there were locked anyway. He could break them but that would make too much noise, so he just chose to forget the idea. He had studied the keyhole but it was too sophisticated to pick. It was hard enough to pick a regular one so this one would be a real pain…

" I'm screwed. For good. They'll never find me… "

_Riku helped me greatly_.

Sora frowned. What did the superior mean by this? That in fact, Riku tricked him and brought him here? That wasn't likely, especially after he's seen his reaction when they saw Ansem in that coffee shop.

" Maybe Ansem did find him in the end, " the brunet wondered out loud as he turned to lie on his side, staring at the TV screen. Maybe Ansem had the intention of killing Riku but changed his plans when he noticed the blue-eyed boy was with him. " It's too complicated, " Sora added, pouting. There were so many questions that needed to be answered. Why did that man let them investigate until the end if he knew Sora was with Riku? He could have stopped them before Hojo's secret was discovered. The doctor was one of his accomplices, wasn't he? Maybe the superior just didn't care as long as he could abduct Sora. The brunet knitted his brows when he saw the television switching on suddenly. He sat up.

" What are they doing? " he wondered as he stood before the pane separating him from the device. A picture appeared. In fact, plenty of them. One could see several rooms on the TV screen. Sora frowned when he saw Xehanort stand before one of the video cameras, giving a thumbs up. The brunet looked at the pictures carefully, wondering why the place seemed so familiar. He remembered living there for a few days ...

" It's Riku's place! " he exclaimed, horrified. Why was Xehanort there? And most of all, how did he know where the silver-haired boy was living? Why was he showing this to Sora? " Oh no, Riku's in trouble and I can't do anything from here… " the brunet murmured as he fell to his knees and crouched, his hands on the pane. He could have seen the distress in his own eyes, had he noticed his reflection in the glass. He didn't notice his body shaking either. He didn't feel the tears rolling down his cheeks. All he knew was that his friend was in danger and he could do nothing else than watch him.

" _Such a sweet sight,_ " the ghost of the white lady said softly, her arms wrapped around the young man's shoulders. " _It is like in one of those Greek tragedies where death is the main element. The very moment when the main character falls into an eternal sleep has always been my favourite part. I myself was the victim of a tragedy. At that time, I knew my goal was to make the lives of people like yourself a living hell. _" She laughed softly before she continued. " _Some of them joined me on the other side. _" Then, one could see a door opening on the television screen. Sora's eyes widened. Riku was home, even though it wasn't that late yet. It wasn't even past fourteen and the man seemed exhausted. The brunet didn't know what happened but he was sure it had shaken his former partner. The blue-eyed boy saw the investigator take his coat off and hang it next to the door before he left the screen. Nervous eyes searched among the screens. Riku was in the living room, lying on the couch with an arm covering his eyes. It was obvious he couldn't see the video cameras. They must have been well hidden…

" _This young man would be a nice addition to my collection, don't you think? _" the white woman asked as she raised a hand to put it on Sora's cheek, sending a shiver down his spine. As expected, she was awfully cold. Sora said nothing, knowing full well that she wouldn't listen to him even if he begged her to leave his friend alone. So he just kept staring at the TV screen. " _My, you're so boring,_ " she commented before she disappeared and left the brunet. He heaved a long sigh when he didn't see her appear in the investigator's apartment. She had probably only tried to scare him.

Sora stayed there, sitting before that screen he couldn't reach, just like the man who was being watched without knowing it.

xx--xx

Songs from Arthur H I like :

Johnny Palmer – Le nantais/Vénus rose – Le chercheur d'or – Adieu tristesse – La fille de l'Est – L'amoureux – Le baiser de la lune – Ma dernière nuit à New York city – Le destin du voyageur – Bachibouzouk band – French worries


	13. Interlude before the storm

Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts and its characters do not belong to me.

_A/n : I was so proud when I wrote this chapter. I promised myself I would write a chapter without saying what was happening to Sora and, well, I just managed to do that. (Yep, that means you won't see him at all in this chapter) But to apologize for this, I revealed a small part of Sora's past, mainly the reason why he was in an orphanage. The rest will come later. :x As usual, I hope you'll enjoy this new chapter, thank you for your kind reviews and apologize for my grammar and spelling mistakes. _

xx--xx

**Dream 13 :** Interlude before the storm

Theme Song : Utada Hikaru - Keep tryin'

--

" Okay! Now, we have to find a ghost! " Roxas exclaimed as he raised his fist in the air. Axel imitated his gesture.

" Let's call Ghost Busters! " the older exclaimed.

" … " Riku and Roxas looked at him for a moment before they walked away discreetly.

" I think going to cemeteries would be the easiest way for now, " the blond said.

" Hey, wait for me! " Axel called as he ran to catch up with them.

" There are six in Illusiopolis. It'll take some time to visit them all since they're in the outskirts of the city, " the silver-haired investigator stated. " Oh well, it's not like we have another choice, " he added, shrugging. The three men got in the car and drove to the closest cemetery.

" There's nobody here. Sure is spooky, " Roxas whispered as he rubbed his arm nervously, looking all around him.

" Wait a minute, I think I've heard this somewhere… " the redhead wondered out loud, his brows furrowed in concentration.

" What were you expecting? We're in a freaking **cemetery**, " Riku told Roxas, arching an eyebrow. " Do you see something? " he asked. The blond stared before him before he took a few steps. The place was huge but they're wasn't a single trace of ghosts here. The blue-eyed boy shook his head.

" There's no one here, " he stated.

" Maybe you should try to call them… " Axel began as he pushed Roxas a bit further before them. The latter shot him a glare but did as he was told. He took a few steps again.

" Er, is anybody here? I need some help, please, " the blond called, hopeful, but he got no reply. He turned towards his two friends. " As I told you, there's no one here. We're wasting our time. "

And that's how they visited another cemetery, then another one until they reached the last one without seeing a single spirit. They were back in Riku's office with no clue as to what to do next.

" What now? " Axel asked as he crossed his arms. He looked at his companions carefully without saying anything else.

" There have to be other places where we can see ghosts, right? " Riku thought aloud, frowning. " In morgues, morticians'… "

" Maybe that would be useless, " Roxas said as he shook his head from left to right slowly. " Spirits come to us, not the other way around. " He made a face when he felt someone hit him on the head. " What's your problem?! " he exclaimed, glaring at the redhead.

" Couldn't you have said that **before** we drove all around the town? " the older asked calmly even though his expression showed clearly how annoyed he was.

" So, all we have to do is wait for a spirit to speak to him? " the third boy asked,watching as his friends nodded in agreement. " Great, " he mumbled, leaning his elbows on his desk. He lowered his gaze when he felt his fingers grazing sheets of paper. They were photocopies of the articles Marluxia gave him. Riku frowned as he read them once more, this time quicker.

" What is it? " Axel asked curiously as he stepped towards the silver-haired investigator.

" You two are coming from Twilight Town, right? " Riku questioned.

" Stupid question… " the older muttered, his brows furrowing. Roxas elbowed him but the redhead managed to ignore him.

" Does the name Holly Bell sound familiar? " the aquamarine-eyed boy asked, still staring at the article laying on his desk.

" Yeah, that's an orphanage, " Roxas replied. He blinked a few times before it hit him. " Oh, I understand! " he said as he joined Riku immediately. " There are still kids there. We could go ask some questions to the people taking care of them! " He saw Riku lift his head up and look at him with a smirk on his face.

" Exactly. "

--

The three men drove to Twilight Town to visit the orphanage. The place was surrounded by trees and green, and the house looked like it was still brand new. That was the least the owner could do to keep the building open after all. Several groups of kids were playing in the garden in front of the orphanage, chasing after one another while laughing. Some of them looked at the three investigators curiously as they passed them and walked towards the orphanage's front door. Others waved at them and the men waved back with as much enthusiasm as they could muster. They were about to ring the bell but a little girl entered the house and left the door wide open, letting them hear her call the owner quite clearly. Riku, Roxas and Axel exchanged a look before they decided to step inside and soon, a woman approached them. She seemed to be in her late sixties and the warm expression on her face was all they needed to feel at peace.

" May I help you, sirs? " she asked kindly.

" We would like to know if someone called Judy works here, " Riku asked, looking at the woman carefully.

She had a surprised look on her face. " That's me, " she said. " Please, come in and sit in the living room. The corridor isn't a comfortable place to talk in, " she added, still smiling kindly. The three boys followed her inside the orphanage and ended up in a room in which sat many armchairs. The four adults sat in the biggest couch. " So, what do you want to know? "

" We came to ask you a few questions concerning Sora Miyano, " Riku declared, his hands resting in his lap. He saw the woman's expression darken at the mention of the name. " It's quite important, " he added, hoping it would convince her to talk.

" May I ask you who you are first? " Judy asked, now looking serious.

" We are working for Twilight Town's police force, " Axel explained as he pointed at Roxas then at himself. " He is working for Illusiopolis'. " He pointed at Riku.

" Illusiopolis? " Judy asked, now worried. " Why would the capital's authorities want to get information on Sora? "

" He disappeared again, " Riku told her, clenching his fists.

" This can't be, " the woman said sadly as she shook her head.

" Did you hear about the Bickson case? " Axel asked, keeping his cool as always.

" That horrible story… " Judy replied, lifting her head up to look at the redhead. " I heard the authorities are still searching for the main culprits. "

" Indeed, and it was one of them who kidnapped Sora, " Riku said, now more relaxed. He saw Judy bring a hand to her mouth. " We'd like you to tell us everything you know about Sora. Please. "

The old woman stared at the floor and heaved a sigh. " If you want to know about the time he was kidnapped when he was a child, I unfortunately can't tell you that much. Everything happened so fast… " She said nothing for a while but neither one of the boys dared push her. " I had gone to pick the children up after school but Sora had suddenly stopped and stared at something. "

" Something like..? " Axel asked, arching an eyebrow.

" I'm not sure. It was like he was just staring at nothing, or more like he was looking at something only he could see, " she explained nervously. The three investigator looked at one another and nodded. The brunet could already see spirits back then, that was for sure. " And then, a black car parked next to the place Sora stood at and took him. When I realized what was happening, a hand had already grabbed him and pulled him into the vehicle, " Judy explained with a shaky voice. She still couldn't forgive herself even after all those years. " I had enough time to see hair the same colour as yours, " she continued as she pointed at Riku's silver hair. " When Sora was in the car, it drove away. When he was found a month later, he had forgotten everything about his life before he was brought back to the orphanage. "

" Why was he here? Are his parents… " Riku trailed off, slowly realizing that he didn't know as much as he thought about his friend.

" Not at all. His parents are still alive and quite comfortably off at that, " the woman said, not hiding her resentment against the brunet's parents. " He has a bank account where they put money for him regularly, probably to ask him for forgiveness somehow. "

" They didn't want him? " Roxas asked sadly, biting on his bottom lip. He'd be truly pained if his parents had done the same thing to him. Maybe it was better that Sora didn't remember it.

" Well, they didn't and did at the same time, " Judy replied slowly as she recalled the day Sora was brought to the orphanage. " His mother was sad to leave him here but she was too scared of him to keep him. As for his father, he didn't like Sora at all. I saw it in his eyes, " she explained. She thought for a while before she asked : " Do you know about Sora's gift? "

" I myself have the same one, " Roxas replied as he looked at his feet. " And most of the time, it's a real burden. It's a bit scary to see ghosts everywhere, " he admitted, shivering lightly. Axel put a hand on his shoulder as a silent support.

" You see them. He could also hear them, " Judy continued, ignoring Roxas' stunned expression – no one told him that about Sora. " His parents were worried because Sora kept telling them he was hearing voices. At first, they thought he was crazy but specialists suggested it could be a mere hearing issue. They gave him medications that were obviously useless. Then came the day they clearly understood he wasn't lying. "

--

_Sora had been at the orphanage for almost a whole week and he still couldn't calm down. He didn't understand why his parents didn't want him anymore so suddenly. _

_" There you are! " Judy exclaimed as she approached the brown-haired child._ _" I've been looking for you for quite a while! " She squatted down next to the brunet but he backed away against the wall to be as far from her as possible. She sighed and patted his head gently._

_" It's because of the cat, " the boy murmured as he wiped his nose on his sleeve. _

_" Excuse me? " Judy asked, searching for her handkerchief to wipe his tears._

_" It's because of the cat if daddy and mommy don't like me anymore, " Sora said weakly, trying not to sob._

_" What did this cat do? " the woman asked as she held him gently, relieved when he didn't struggle._

_" Grandma Mary lost her cat and grandpa Andy told me where it was hiding, but no one believed me when I said he helped me to find it and daddy and mommy brought me here. It's because of the cat if I'm alone, " the boy said before he cried more._

_" But if that cat was found, it means that you weren't lying, right? " Judy asked softly, rubbing his back in a comforting gesture._

_" But grandpa Andy left a long time ago. Mama said it wasn't him who helped me because she said he can't come back, " Sora insisted as he snuggled up closer to the woman._

_" Oh, " she said. This Andy was probably dead. It made Judy think about what the boy's parents said when they brought him here. _" Keep that monster. We don't want him, "_ his father had said coldly while his mother was crying her heart out and begging Sora to forgive her. " Say, Sora, do you see a lot of people who went somewhere far from here? " Judy asked cautiously. _

_" I don't know but when I'm alone, I hear a lot of people talking, " the brunet replied, his eyes wide open. " How come? It's really scary. " _

_She could feel his fragile body shaking in her arms. " I don't know, Sora, " she had told him, not knowing what she could reply to that._

--

" After that, he calmed down a bit but the other kids didn't want to play with him, so I spent a lot of time with him playing and just talking. He was a bright child and always curious about everything, " Judy explained as she smiled fondly. " I've always considered him as my own child. That's why I'll never forgive myself for letting someone kidnap him right before my eyes. "

" I never imagined it had been so hard for him… " Riku said quietly, his brows furrowed.

" When Sora came back, I thought the kids would be glad to know he was still alive but unfortunately, they learned nothing from it and just kept ignoring him. I was so happy the day he brought back that Tidus kid. He was his very first friend. That boy was a pest but at least, he was always kind to Sora. Oh, and then there was also Kairi. She was such a sweetheart! She and Sora are made for each other, " Judy told them, more and more enthusiastic.

Riku lowered his gaze at the mention of the young woman. Kairi… She was the one who spent a few years with his partner, as the brunet had explained one evening. The more Riku thought about it and the more he disliked her. That was surely because she hurt his friend.

" I'm sorry if it didn't help you, " Judy apologized, looking truly sorry.

" It's okay. Thank you for cooperating, " Riku told her with a genuine smile.

" Please, call me when you find something about Sora, and tell him I said hi, " Judy asked, tears threatening to fall. The three boys nodded in agreement and left the orphanage.

" He really didn't have luck, " Roxas whispered as he stared at the floor and didn't notice the other two were looking at him. " My parents never pushed me away because of what I can see. They always comforted me when I was scared of those ghosts… "

" Unfortunately, all folks aren't as nice as yours, " Axel said in a bitter tone of voice. Riku said nothing and only nodded to show he agreed. " By the way, you'll have to introduce me to them, " he added, smiling.

" Why is that? " the blond asked, confused.

" Well, now that you're mine, it's only logical that I meet them, don't you think? " the redhead asked. He wrapped an arm around his young friend's shoulders.

" We're not really together… Are we? " Roxas asked. The silver-haired man bit his bottom lip hard to prevent himself from laughing, even though he was truly sorry for the poor Axel. Roxas could be cruel and not even realize it sometimes.

" What?! " Axel exclaimed, clearly disappointed. " How can you say that after the night we spent together, showing our eternal love for each other, my bare body against yours and covered in – "

" Okay, okay, I'll introduce them to you! " the blond exclaimed with flushed cheeks. " But no one knows about my sexual orientations. Not even Namine. Heck, I myself didn't know about them before that night. "

" Excuse me? " Riku asked suddenly, freezing in mid-step. He stared at Roxas.

" Okay, I'll admit it can seem a bit gross but I can assure you it wouldn't have happened if I didn't want it to, " the blond tried to defend himself quickly.

" That's not what I meant. I was talking about Namine. Do you know her? " Riku asked, confused.

" Er, yes. She's my childhood friend, " Roxas replied.

" And she never talked about me when she was with you? " the aquamarine-eyed man questioned, frowning. It wasn't in a gesture of anger but more an almost sad one. Roxas shook his head no.

" You know her too? " Axel asked, eventually deciding to take part in the conversation.

" Yeah, we used to date and live together but she left. My job was taking too much of my time, she said, " Riku muttered a bit resentfully. Strangely enough, the feeling was still here but not as strongly as before. He could almost swear he didn't care anymore. Almost.

" Oh, " the blond whispered, visibly embarrassed even though he wasn't responsible for what Riku had to endure. " I don't know why she told me nothing of it. "

" Well, it's okay, " Riku told him as he shrugged his shoulders. " It's an old story now. " He noticed Roxas frowning and glaring at him. " What? I really suffered because of it, even if – " he began.

" No, it's not that, " Roxas interrupted the silver-haired boy. " **She** is right behind you. "

Riku turned around briskly and joined his friends, not really knowing what was behind him. It was probably a spirit since he couldn't see anyone.

" It's the woman Sora was talking about, the one who almost got you killed several times, " the blond explained. He could see her talking and more than ever, he wished he could read people's lips. Sora could have told them what she wanted to tell them but the brunet wasn't here. All the blond could do was grit his teeth in frustration.

" What is she doing right now? " Axel asked as he bent towards his partner.

" She's talking but I have no idea about what she could be saying, and it seems like she finds this amusing, " Roxas said, now clenching his fists. He saw her smiling at him mischievously before she disappeared. " Damn. "

" That's great and all, but we still have no idea about where we could find our favourite cactus head, " Axel joked to make the tension hanging in the air disappear but judging from the looks the two other boys sent him, it wasn't exactly the right moment to do so. " Okay, I'll just shut up, " he said, holding his hands up.

--

Days passed and Sora was still nowhere to be found. No need to say that Riku was completely desperate. He was even beginning to think he'd never find the brunet, or at least he wouldn't be alive when he eventually managed to find him and that thought alone made him sick to his stomach. It had been several nights since he last slept and when Xaldin found the silver-haired investigator sound asleep on his desk, he couldn't bring himself to wake him up. The black-haired man went back to his desk in the main room of the police station where a young, blond-haired man was waiting for him. He was one of his friends.

" Sorry, Tidus. He fell asleep and as surprising as it may sound, I really don't want to wake him up, " Xaldin explained, shaking his head and taking a seat behind his desk.

" I understand, " the other boy said softly.

" You know, it's been almost two weeks since this crazy boy vanished and Riku has a heavy heart, " the older man said, looking serious. He quickly lifted his gaze up when Tidus hit the desk with his fist.

" Sora's not crazy! " the blond yelled, his face contorting with anger. " Him seeing things that we can't see doesn't make him a liar! "

" However, you'll have to admit it can be hard to believe for some of us, " Xaldin retorted in an attempt to defend himself. " And I wasn't saying this to insult him. I guess I got used to calling him that, " he added, shrugging.

" Whatever, " Tidus muttered, eventually calming down.

" Listen, if we hear anything concerning Sora, you'll know about it okay? I'll tell you myself, " Xaldin told his friend solemnly. Tidus only nodded in understanding before he left the police station.

" Xaldin, Riku wants to see you, " another officer said as he passed the black-haired man's desk. Xaldin sighed and got to his feet. When he was back in the aquamarine-eyed boy's office, he didn't look tired any more and didn't even look as if he just woke up.

" Have you found something about what I asked you to search? " Riku questioned, studying documents scattered on his desk.

" Listen, pal, you'd better get some rest. They are other cases that have to be solved and - " the taller one began, only to stop talking as soon as the other man glared at him fiercely.

" I don't give a shit about the other cases. Sora is the most important one right now. The others can wait, " Riku told his friend curtly.

Xaldin's eyes widened in surprise. " Do you even realize what you're saying? " the black-haired man asked, smiling mischievously. Riku blinked a few times before he raised a single eyebrow. " It seems like you're talking about your girlfriend or something. "

" What - No, I - " the younger stuttered, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink because of embarrassment.

" Okay, so that kid and you are pretty close, but saying things like these and forgetting about your responsibilities… " Xaldin said, sighing. He stepped towards Riku's desk and sat in a chair across from it. " Tell me everything. "

" There's nothing to say except that I'm awfully worried about him, " the silver-haired man whispered, gazing at the documents laying before him. He knew every article by heart, from the first word to the last one. And that picture too. Sora was smiling but if one looked at it carefully enough, one could see sadness in his eyes. " I **have** to find him or else I'll… " he trailed off. He felt a shiver run down his spine and he looked up at his colleague who was smiling at him warmly.

The older shook his head slowly. " That's what I was talking about. " He saw Riku shift nervously. " I myself have close friends but I'm not sure I couldn't go on living without them. Now, don't get me wrong. It doesn't mean I wouldn't care if one of them disappeared. But the pain would subside with time. " Xaldin bent forward and leaned his elbows on the desk, resting his chin in the palm of his hand. " What about you? Do you think it would be the same with Sora? "

Riku said nothing for a long while and thought about the question seriously. Now that he thought about it, he didn't know Sora all that much. After all, they only met about a month ago. But Riku had been able to befriend him without any difficulty, he who was so distant most of the time. Quite frankly, he only talked to his colleagues because he had no other choice and when he went back home, he was alone. Well, that used to be true. He got used to Sora's presence when the brunet was staying at his apartment. He wasn't intrusive and respected Riku's needed moments of solitude. It was as if Sora knew him before he even talked to him, which was a bit strange and pleasing at the same time.

" I'm sorry to say this but you were a real pain before you met that kid, " Xaldin said, laughing good heartedly. " You were complaining all the time and you thought you were smarter than anyone else. You seem more human now. I have no idea what Sora did to you, but I'm glad. "

" That's strange, " the younger spoke softly. " Only Namine mattered so much to me until now. "

" Then, you better do your best to take him back, " Xaldin told his colleague as he stoop up. He patted Riku on the shoulder, making him sink in his chair a bit more because of his uncontrolled strength. " And just so you know, I'm not a big fan of this kind of conversations so don't bother coming to me to talk about things like that later." That being said, Xaldin left the office, leaving Riku alone.

" Thanks, " the aquamarine-eyed man whispered even though the other couldn't hear him anymore. Riku stared at the sheet of paper again and let his digits brush against his friend's picture.

--

" So they still haven't found anything? " Roxas asked as he turned in his seat to have a better look at his partner.

" Nope. That's getting annoying now, " the older mumbled as he plopped down next to the blond, on the sofa. " We search but we find nothing. It's so frustrating. "

Roxas remained silent and just nodded in agreement. " If only we could find a clue to help us start the research. It's just like at the very beginning of the Bickson case, " the blond stated, crossing his arms.

" Hey, I was thinking, " Axel began, turning towards his friend, folding a leg under his other one on the couch. " You two have the same gift, right? Maybe it could allow you to communicate or something? Y' know, like telepathy. "

" I don't think so, " the other boy replied sadly. " There could be other people in the same situation as Sora and me. How would I know it was really him talking to me, that is, if such a thing is possible? "

" Okay, so we'd better scratch that idea, " Axel concluded.

" I think there's another solution, " the blond said suddenly, looking up at the redhead. The latter watched him curiously and waited for him to continue. " I could search for him if I were a ghost! "

" Whoa, wait a minute, " the green-eyed man said, holding his hand up. " You seriously didn't mean that, right? How are you supposed to tell us where to find Sora if you're **dead**? And I can't let you do that, anyway. "

" That's not what I meant! Sora told Riku he'd seen his friend's spirit while said friend was in a coma. If I'm unconscious for a long period of time, maybe I'd have enough time to - "

" No, Roxas. That's too dangerous, I can't let you do that. Period, " Axel insisted, leaning his elbow on the couch's back.

" Then what other solutions do we have left?! None! " the blond exclaimed, annoyed. " It'd only last for a few hours at most, no big deal. " Axel said nothing. " Please, " Roxas insisted.

" No. We'll find another way or someone else to do that instead of you, " the redhead declared, frowning.

" I don't know who we could ask to do such a thing except for Riku or you, " Roxas said, standing his ground.

" That's what prisoners are made for, " Axel said curtly.

Roxas' mouth hung open as he stared at the other, wide-eyed." Do you hear yourself talk?! They're not guinea pigs! And I'll have you know we need someone who still has a purpose on Earth. If we ask a guy who has nothing to lose, except for his life of course, our plan will just fail, " the blond explained, pouting soon after. He really didn't know what else could be done.

" I don't know… " Axel trailed off. " I think we should tell Riku about this first. He's also searching for Sora, so it wouldn't be nice to hide things from him. "

" Alright, we'll talk to him tomorrow. It's too late to go to Illusiopolis right now. But you better not back off, " Roxas warned Axel, his brows furrowed. The taller man shrugged his shoulders and bent forward, a few inches now separating his face from his friend's.

" What now? There's nothing interesting on TV and nothing to do. **And **we're alone… " the green-eyed man trailed off, smirking.

" What about we go to a restaurant? That would help us kill some time, " Roxas replied, looking awfully serious and obviously not getting the suggestion. Axel heaved a long sigh in defeat. Roxas was really innocent…

--

" Riku, it's time to leave, " Xaldin called, knocking on said boy's office door.

" Just a minute, " the younger replied.

" You've been telling me this for the last hour and I'd like to go home now. You have two minutes to get your ass out of there before I force you to leave, " the older said menacingly. Riku didn't even look up and only put his documents in one of the drawers. The silver-haired man stood up, grabbed his coat and left the police station. Pedestrians were looking happy and carefree, two notions the investigator wouldn't experience before a long while. Riku headed for his car and began his other quest : going home. As usual, the roads were busy, car horns and the smell of gas mixing with the city's bustling streets promising a headache would surely be coming later. Riku rubbed his temple and waited patiently. An hour later, he finally made it to his apartment. He let his coat fall on the floor and headed for his bedroom to lie on his bed and stare at the ceiling.

_" Only Namine mattered so much to me until now._ _ " _

The same words kept playing in his head and their meaning became more and more evident. The only problem was that Riku didn't understand why his feelings for Sora had changed so suddenly.

" Suddenly? Right… " he wondered aloud, the back of his hand resting on his forehead. A small laugh escaped his lips. The brunet already intrigued him at the very beginning of the investigation. Riku even went as far as to make him stay with him until the end, even though he was known to be rather cold. There was also that time when he had taken Sora in his arms during that horrible fit in the warehouse. The situation would have been enjoyable under other circumstances. And there was the lunch at the crêpe restaurant too. Riku smiled as he recalled his friend's pleased face while he was complimenting the cook on his food. If Riku was only interested in Sora as a friend at the beginning, he was now really close to him and just couldn't live a single day without him. He was realizing that the hard way. The investigator opened his eyes and frowned. Why was he realizing this only now? Why did Sora have to disappear for him to understand how much the brunet meant to him, how Riku felt a bit too attracted to him?

Anger built up inside of him and he sat up abruptly. He grabbed the pillows, the blankets, anything that was within reach and threw it across the room. He didn't care where he was throwing the objects as long as it calmed him down. A few minutes later, he plopped down on the floor and bent over, his breathing laboured. He wasn't crying but he was pretty close to.

More than sad, he was hurt. Someone had ripped a part of him, a part of his soul, and he was understanding this at that precise moment. Had he noticed everything earlier, none of this would have happened…

xx--xx

Other songs from Utada Hikaru I like :

Hikari/Simple and clean – Passion – Keep tryin' – Travelling – Devil inside – Easy breezy – Playball – Exodus 04 – Blue – Tokyo nights – Beautiful world - Heart Station.

_Yep, that's another note. I just wanted to say that I'm aware Sora's talking too well for his young age (he's three in the flashback) but I found a -very- lame excuse to justify that in a later chapter. XD_


	14. Evanescence

Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts and its characters aren't mine.

_My, I'm so glad my exams are almost over! XD But I guess it's not that important or interesting... Anyway, here's the new chapter and I announce revelations! Major ones, at that! You'll finally know who the Superior is. :x Well, I guess that's all I'll be saying this time. As always, thanks a bunch for your great reviews and please, forgive me for my grammar and spelling mistakes. (Oh, did I tell you I think I failed my English test? Stupid teacher decided to only ask questions about what we saw during the lessons... It's much easier to work on an unknown text for me... Ugh, stupid, stupid teacher...)_

xx--xx

**Dream 14 :** Evanescence

Theme song : Lost – Oceanic 815

--

"You want to what?!" Riku exclaimed, stunned.

"Come on, it's not that hard to understand," Roxas complained, folding his arms across his chest. "I just need to collapse for a few hours so that I can find Sora and know where he is exactly," he reiterated.

"But it's a bit hazardous, don't you think?" the silver-haired man said, trying to reason with him.

"See? I told you," Axel added, nodding in agreement.

"But it's our last chance to know where we can find Sora," the blond retorted. A heavy silence followed his statement. "Unless you have a better idea?"

"Did you really not see any spirits? Maybe we won't have to do such a reckless thing to kno -"

"Riku, days, even weeks could pass before I see one! We don't know what Ansem wants so we have to be quick. We have not other choice," Roxas stated.

"Roxas, I don't like this idea at all, y' know…" Axel insisted, clearly worried. "I would like it better if I were the one doing it. If things were to take a turn for the worst, you could still help Riku."

"What?" the blond asked, slightly confused. "Now, I'm not asking you to seriously hurt me. You just need to knock me out. Anyway, we should decide when we'll be doing this."

"Why not now?" Riku asked uncertainly.

"What? So you're siding with him?" the redhead asked resentfully.

"As if I had a choice," the aquamarine-eyed man retorted. "He's right, you know. That's our only option."

"So, will you finally realize I was right from the very beginning?" the blond teased Axel with a smirk on his face. The later only shook his head, wondering just how he ended up in this mess.

--

A few days earlier…

Sora woke up with much difficulty because of his frail condition. His body was hurting like hell because of the lack of food and his sleeping conditions for the past few days. The brunet was almost at his limit. When Sora eventually opened his eyes, he realized he had, once again, fallen asleep lying on the floor, in front of the television. He sat up, leaning on his elbows for support, and took a look at Riku's apartment. The silver-haired investigator was with Axel and Roxas, and the three seemed to have a quite animated conversation. Riku looked worried and Axel furious. As for Roxas, the brunet couldn't see his face because he had his back towards the video camera. Sora could have given anything to know what they were talking about.

"Will you eat your meal this time?"

The blue-eyed young man turned his head and met Ansem's gaze. Everyday, the man would come and bring his meals but Sora didn't dare touch the food in case it was poisoned. Those guys weren't to be taken lightly, so Sora could never be too careful. Ansem continued when he understood that the younger wouldn't reply.

"My superior wants you to know that he'll feed you if you keep refusing to eat," the older said in a amused tone of voice. His small smile turned into a smirk when Sora's face paled quickly. The brunet got to his feet and stood before his abductor. Ansem understood the prisoner's intentions and stepped aside, pointing to the small glass table on which sat a tray. On it were a first course, a main dish, a dessert and a red rose. Without those flowers, the brunet wouldn't know how long he had been in there. He couldn't remember how many days passed since he entered this prison. His host gave him a flower everyday and left it in a vase, on the table. Sora sat at the table and grabbed a fork conveniently placed next to his plate, then began to eat. He saw Ansem smiling mischievously from the corner of his eye.

"There's no need to behave yourself in front of me. I know you're starving," the amber-eyed man said, clearly enjoying the boy's misery.

"I won't give you that satisfaction," Sora retorted, eating like he usually would. His abductor sat across from him and studied him throughout the meal. The younger man saw him take the rose between his fingers and look at it like it was a masterpiece, even though it seemed pretty ordinary.

"A red rose… Do you know its meaning?" Ansem asked as he raised the flower to his nose to inhale its delicate scent.

"Who doesn't? It's the most common one," Sora replied curtly before he brought his glass to his lips to take a sip. He'll never admit it but he felt much better after that meal.

"But one doesn't give it lightly," Ansem retorted as rudely. "You see, these flowers are like a countdown," he continued, his gaze meeting Sora's once again with a malicious look.

"A countdown?" the brunet repeated, curious. "_That's it. They'll really kill me and I'll have all the time in the world to think about it._"

"He knows how many flowers this vase can contain," the man continued, throwing the object a quick glance. It already contained three roses. "And when it's full, he'll accomplish his final task."

"Why does he want to wait so long before he kills me?" the blue-eyed boy asked, gritting his teeth. "You're just crazy. All of you are."

"Kill you?" Ansem reiterated before he burst out laughing. "My, he's not that vulgar. I think you're underestimating him, Sora. There are worst treatments," he explained when he eventually calmed down.

The brunet watched him silently, trying hard to keep his whole body from shaking. Saying that he was scared would be an euphemism.

"Who is he?" he managed to say, his voice strangely calm considering his current situation. He reached out to grab his glass of water and lift it to his mouth again.

"You know him. That much is certain," the long-haired man declared in a faked soft tone of voice.

"So why is he hiding his identity from me?" the younger questioned, more and more confused.

"I guess he is naive enough to think you'd recognize him just by hearing his voice. To think he made fun of Hojo because that man overestimated you…" Ansem burst out laughing as soon as he stopped talking whereas Sora frowned and gulped down the rest of his drink.

"I'm done so you can leave," the blue-eyed boy said, not bothering to look at the other man. The latter sent him an amused glance before he got to his feet, grabbing the tray. When the door clicked shut, Sora lifted his head up and he stared at the abandoned rose laying on the table. The brunet put it in the vase with the other ones and heaved a sigh.

"I don't like roses…" he muttered, frowning. He didn't know why he didn't like these flowers but it had always been like that, even when he was a child.

A little more than a week passed. The vase had many flowers in it now. The blue-eyed man eventually gave up and was eating without any protests. He had to admit the food was delicious. He still hadn't seen the superior and he wasn't complaining about that one bit. Their previous encounters weren't exactly enjoyable to the brunet.

"_That guy is too bold, I don't like that at all…_" Sora thought to himself, lying on his bed as he stared at the small screen that still showed the silver-haired investigator's place. Once again, Axel and Roxas were with Riku and the air seemed heavy at his friend's apartment. Again. "I wonder what they're talking about."

"_You, of course,_" said a feminine voice. Sora didn't have to lift his gaze up to know who it was.

"And I suppose you're not going to tell me more than that," he guessed.

"_It looks like you know me well,_" the ghost of the white lady said with a bright smile. She looked all around her for a short while. "_I see he gave you a nice room. Mine was the same, except for the colour,_" she murmured as she floated towards the wall and put a hand on it, closing her eyes.

"You lived here?" the brunet asked, suddenly interested in the conversation. He watched her as she stared at the wall before she turned her head and looked at him with a soft expression on her face.

"_Only for a short while. My son and I spent a week in this mansion. It was a gift from my husband. At that time, we didn't own that place,_" she explained as she remained in front of Sora. She studied him for a moment during which none of them spoke. "_This bedroom is full of memories, you know._" The woman's warm smile soon turned into a grimace caused by madness. "_Soon, you'll be part of its history. He'll make sure you don't forget and I'll be there to watch it._"

"Stop me if I'm wrong –" Sora began, now used to the ghost's mood swings. "That son you're talking about… Is he the one who's holding me captive?"

"_That's correct,_" she replied before she vanished.

"…" Sora said nothing and turned his attention to the TV screen again. His eyes widened and he literally threw himself at the pane, his hands on the cold surface. "What are they doing?!" he exclaimed as he saw Riku hit Roxas on his head. The blond fell to the floor and didn't move any more. Axel rushed to his side and took him in his arms while the third boy was watching them.

"Why? What were they thinking?" Sora wondered, genuinely worried. He could feel his heart beating faster and faster. No one was moving and he didn't like that. What was more surprising was the fact that Roxas hadn't even tried to protect himself from the blow. "…He let Riku hit him?" the brunet thought, calming down slowly. He took a closer look at the screen and saw a ghost right beside the three men, and it looked like… "Roxas?" Sora wondered. And then it hit him. He knew what they were trying to do. "Roxas! I'm here!" the brunet called, desperate. "_It won't work. He's too far, he'll never hear me!_" he thought as he squeezed his eyes shut. He really tried his best to not cry, to tell himself it was useless and that they'd never find him.

"_Hey,_" someone behind Sora said. The latter opened his eyes, only realizing now that he had closed them, and turned around.

"Roxas! Oh my god, what have you done? Please, don't tell me you're –"

"_I only collapsed,_" Roxas explained with a nervous laugh. "_Well, that sure is a strange sensation. I feel so light,_" the blond joked to try and cheer his friend up, even if just a little.

"Roxas, now's not the moment to be silly," Sora told him with teary eyes. "You can't stay here. It's too dangerous."

"_May I remind you that you were the one who called me? Besides, no one can see me,_" the spirit retorted with raised eyebrows. "_By the way, where are you exactly? I don't know this place._ _My, you're being treated well,_" he added as he glanced around him.

"Not really. Sure, they're giving me shelter and food but my host is despicable and I'm not even talking about his behaviour. That psycho offers me red roses and –"

"_I'd almost envy you if I didn't know you were forced to come here,_" Roxas said in a soft tone of voice. He floated towards Sora and put a hand on the sobbing brunet's shoulder. "_Tell me what happened to you._"

"When Ansem fetched me from the lunatic asylum, he was accompanied by one of his brothers and they brought me here. After that, I met their superior who told me he wasn't after Riku but after me. He knows I can see and talk to spirits, Roxas. That's precisely why he made them bring me here," the brunet explained between a few sobs. "And he just can't keep his hands to himself. It's so disgusting."

"_Keep his hands to himself? Don't tell me he -_" the blond began with a frown.

"He only kissed me. For now," Sora told his friend, a sudden shudder running down his spine.

"_Do you know who he is?_"

"No, they blindfold me before he comes to see me. I only know his voice but it doesn't help at all," the brunet explained, rubbing his wet cheeks on his sleeve. "Ansem told me I know him but I've never been too good at recognizing people by only hearing their voices. Well, not when it comes to people who aren't that close to me."

"_I see,_" Roxas concluded with a sigh. "_At least, you're still alive._"

"You thought I was dead?" Sora asked, furrowing his eyebrows. He turned his head towards the TV screen and watched it carefully. "That's why Riku seemed so different lately. He was spending his evenings on his couch doing nothing." Roxas joined the other boy and held back a surprised gasp when he saw the small screen.

"_We're being __**watched**__?! Since when?_" the ghost exclaimed, stunned. 

"Xehanort went to Riku's place to hide video cameras. I think it was the day after I was abducted. I'm not really sure," Sora explained with a slow shake of his head before he stared at Roxas. "You're not finding anything about me, right?"

"_Not a single clue,_" the blond admitted as he scratched the back of his neck, even if he couldn't actually feel it. "_All we found was a corpse wearing your clothes but it was stolen by a woman._"

"A corpse?" Sora asked, horrified. So that was the noble cause they were talking about…

"_Another asylum burned a few days after you were kidnapped. I think it was called Forte Biello or something like that,_" Roxas explained.

"Fort Biello?" the brunet asked. A short moment of silence followed his question. "I understand now. They wanted people to think I was transferred there and made them believe I was dead so that they wouldn't search for me. "

"_Not exactly. They stole the corpse so that people __**supposed**__ it was yours without being able to actually tell it wasn't yours,_" Roxas corrected him. "_It's a bit complicated, actually._"

"I see what you mean. So... Does this mean there were victims?" the brunet asked, fearing the worst. And he could.

"_They all died in the fire,_" the blond said sadly. He raised his gaze and saw Sora pale dangerously. Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of footsteps next door, then by the sound of the bedroom's door opening abruptly. Roxas and Sora wore the same terrified expression. "_That's –_" the blond began, only to be cut off by another ghost.

"_It's high time you go back to your body, boy,_" the white woman whispered as she disappeared with Roxas, leaving Sora alone with his abductor…

--

"How much time has it been?" Riku asked, worried. "I hope I didn't hit him too hard…"

"Don't worry. He's tough," Axel comforted him even though he wasn't reassured himself. "It's been half an hour now," he added before gulping nervously.

"Do you think he'll find him?"

"I don't know," the older admitted with a shake of his head. "We'll have to wait until he wakes up to know." A heavy silence filled the room. When Axel lifted his head up, he noticed Riku was biting his bottom lip to the point it began to bleed. " Hey, be careful! You're bleeding! " the redhead exclaimed with a frown on his face.

"It helps me to cool down," the other boy replied calmly before he licked his lips. He then took a good look at his two friends before him. Even if Axel was clearly older than Roxas, knowing they were together didn't seem that strange. "Is it the same with us?" Riku whispered after he looked down at the floor.

"What?" the redhead asked. Riku didn't have enough time to reply. "He's waking up!!" The blond was frowning and shifting slowly. He eventually opened his eyes and blinked a few times.

"I'm back," the blond whispered as he looked up at Axel, who smiled and bent over to kiss him briefly. Riku and Axel waited patiently until their friend was wide awake and told them what he saw.

"Cold," Roxas stated, raising a hand to his head.

"I've put some ice so I highly recommend you to not remove it unless you want to have a nice bump on your head," the redhead explained. Roxas closed his eyes for a while and tried to remember what he saw.

"Sora's still alive," he began, hearing his friends heave a sigh of relief almost instantly. " He's held captive in a huge house. I'd almost say it was a castle actually. And there are video cameras in the whole apartment, even here," he continued as he stared at something on the wall with a frown.

"There are what?!" Riku exclaimed, shocked. He threw glances all around him. "But - Since when?"

"A while back. Sora said they've been placed a short while after he's been kidnapped," the blue-eyed boy explained.

"Can he see us?" Axel asked. When Roxas nodded in agreement, he stared in the same direction as his partner and waved.

"And who's with him? Is he alone?" Riku kept questioning, getting impatient.

"He was by himself when I talked to him. Someone entered in the bedroom before I came to, but I don't remember their face. That damn woman erased a part of my memory before she brought me back here. I'm sorry," the blond apologized with his head low.

"All that matters is that Sora's okay," Riku stated.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Roxas retorted, looking genuinely sorry. "The host he told me about seems really suspicious. Sora said he messed with him a bit."

"Why would he want to try to start a fight with his prisoner?" Axel asked with a raised eyebrow.

"They weren't fighting," Roxas stated, frowning. "This guy looks like he's a bit too interested in Sora, if you catch my drift."

The blond and his friend were speechless when they noticed Riku's expression at that precise moment. He looked like he could kill.

"That bastard dared touch him?!" he exclaimed, utterly furious.

"He only kissed him, for now," the younger repeated the brunet's words. Riku bit his lip but grimaced when he remembered too late that it was already hurt. Once again, he licked the small cut and heaved a sigh.

"Alright, call me if you recall who entered in that room," the silver-haired man said in a firm tone of voice.

"You can count on me," Roxas told him with a nod. He sat up and stayed next to Axel. "What about the cameras? Are you planning to ignore them?" he asked after a short while of silence.

"Yes. If these guys can't hear what we're saying, then they don't know Sora told you everything. Besides, he'll be able to see I'm doing okay this way," the investigator said softly. The other two exchanged a curious look.

"Maybe I'm imagining things," the redhead began as he scratched his cheek. "But you seem to care for him a lot. Am I right?"

Riku nodded quickly before he went in the kitchen. It was getting late and they were all starving.

--

"You…" the brunet whispered with wide eyes. Before him stood a well-built man with long, silver hair like his accomplices and, unfortunately, Riku. The stranger's green eyes were cold and cruel while he stared at Sora like he was his prey, which he probably was. A small, defenseless prey. But the younger was hell-bent on defending himself because he still had something to do. Riku needed him and he'd do anything to survive and warn his friend and listen to him saying everything would be alright, that they'd be okay in the end. Both of them. Weren't he so shocked, Sora would have blushed because of his own thoughts. "Sephiroth?!" he eventually exclaimed.

"Ansem was right, in the end," the host said calmly. He leaned against the doorframe, crossed his arms and kept staring at his prisoner. "You couldn't recognize me just by the sound of my voice."

"But why…" the brunet began, his breathing laboured. He had to calm down. His head was spinning and it felt like they're wasn't enough air in the room. Having a panic attack at this moment was the worst thing that could happen to him but he couldn't help it.

"But you know," Sephiroth continued with a few step towards the brunet until he was standing in front of him. Sora backed away and ended up pressing his back to the pane. "I wanted to make sure you wouldn't try to escape before I revealed my identity. It's not like you can leave from here but still..."

The man then squatted down and put a hand on Sora's face, said boy now shaking. "You don't recall a single thing, do you?" he asked, seemingly sorry.

"All I know is your name," the younger retorted with a frown. He made to lift an arm to push his assailant but the latter was faster and grabbed the brunet's frail wrist.

"Many people know it but I don't care about them," the older man said coldly with a mischievous smile. He bent forward slightly to kiss the brunet once again but Sora backed away.

"I thought I made myself clear. Don't touch me," Sora snapped, gritting his teeth.

Sephiroth frowned. "I also made that point clear. You can't resist me," he said, looking at the younger intensely. The brunet couldn't help but stare back at the silver-haired man and after a few seconds, it felt like he was bewitched and couldn't think anymore. Sephiroth chuckled and lifted Sora up to carry him to the bed on which he made him lie. He hovered over the brunet and stroked his cheek gently. The touch was all Sora needed to snap back into reality and when he noticed he couldn't move, he did the first thing that came into his mind : he spit in the green-eyed man's face.

"What about this kind of answer, then?" the younger said curtly, beyond furious.

Sephiroth lifted a hand to his face and wiped his cheek with a blank expression. And, still calm, he raised his hand again and slapped the blue-eyed man. The sound reverberated in the room, soon followed by utter silence.

"I won't accept resistance, Sora," he murmured in said boy's ear, making him shudder. "You'd better get used to this quickly because you'll never get out of here." With that said, the silver-haired man sat up, careful not to break the eye contact with his victim. "This bedroom will be your grave."

"Why don't you kill me now?" Sora exclaimed angrily. "If you only want to use me for this kind of things, then let me warn you that it'll never happen while I'm still alive. I'd rather jump from the window and crash into the ground."

"I was expecting a much poetic death but if this one suits you tastes," Sephiroth joked, his body still pinning Sora's to the bed.

"What are you expecting from me, exactly?" the brunet whispered more so to himself as he turned his head to the side. He couldn't stand that look anymore. He wanted to never see it again.

"Join me. Together, we'll accomplish great things," the long-haired man declared.

Sora furrowed his eyebrows. "I don't know what you're thinking but there's no way I'm joining you," the young man stated, closing his eyes. If he didn't see a thing, maybe he could pretend it was all just a bad dream. When he opened his eyes, maybe he'd be back in his old apartment and he'd laugh while talking about it with Riku while they'd be eating at Benny's. He'd have probably taken the same thing as last time. That pancake was really delicious.

Sephiroth saw Sora open his eyes slowly while a warm smile was plastered on his lips. The blue-eyed man then turned his head towards his attacker and added : "You'll get nothing from me."

"I won't take no for a response," the man stated before he left. He stood by the doorframe for a while before he continued. "I'll let you think about my proposition for a while."

Once he was certain he was alone, Sora sat up and stared blankly at the TV screen on which only Axel and Roxas remained in his friend's living room. Riku was busy in the kitchen, probably making dinner. The taste of steel was slowly feeling the brunet's mouth and when he raised a hand to his lips, blood covered the tips of his fingers. He felt a cut on the inside of his cheek and he grimaced slightly. It presumably happened when that maniac hit him. Not even realizing it, Sora took his usual spot by the pane and he just watched his friends.

"Don't try to find me…" he murmured with a light frown.

--

Axel and Roxas ate at Riku's before they had to leave, even if the silver-haired inspector protested. There was no doubt he didn't want to be alone but unfortunately, they couldn't accept. It wouldn't solve anything. Another week passed and they still didn't find anything concerning Sora's whereabouts.

"This one?"

"No."

"Him?"

"No."

A sigh. Axel spent a great part of his time showing pictures to Roxas to help him remember the face of Sora's abductor, but it could take years considering the number of people living in the country…

"It's no use, Axel," the blond said for what felt like the hundredth time that day. "I'll surely recall it some other day without even trying."

"We have no time to waste!" the redhead exclaimed, frowning.

"We're also wasting our time while we're just looking at those pictures, you know," the blond retorted curtly, folding his arms to his chest. Axel heaved a long sigh and scratched the back of his neck. It had been hours since they began their research and exhaustion made them grumpy. They both annoyed each other and were bickering more and more.

"Okay, listen. I think we need some rest. What about we stop there for today?" Axel offered with a small, timid smile. To his great relief, his partner nodded in agreement and immediately shot to his feet. Axel was living next to the police station so they went to his place by feet. Lately, the blond was spending most of his time with the redhead which didn't bother either one of them. "I was thinking about eating pasta carbonara . Is it okay with you?" the older asked once they were at his apartment.

"Sure, why not," Roxas replied with a shrug of his shoulders. Truth be told, he wasn't really hungry but he had to eat anyway. "I'm sorry," he added after a moment of silence.

"'bout what?" the redhead asked, raising a single eyebrow.

"About earlier. I was a prick and shouldn't have talked to you like I did. I know that you're just trying your best to help them." Roxas bit his lip nervously. "The truth is it annoys me that I forgot something so important! If it weren't for that, maybe we'd have already found him and brought him back."

Without a word, Axel stepped towards his companion and held him tight. "You can't help it, Roxas."

The blond gulped a few times to prevent himself from crying. He must have been really exhausted because it wasn't like him at all. He took a deep breath and broke the hug to help Axel prepare the food, which they did without saying a single word. When they were done, Roxas set the table and his friend served the food.

"There's one question I've been asking myself for a while now," the blue-eyed man suddenly stated.

"And that is..?" the other asked, curious. He saw his partner blush a bit and look at his pasta with great interest. "Well, go on," he pushed him.

"You know, the other day, when I came back from the asylum and we... Well, y'know," the younger began timidly, his cheeks getting redder and redder with each passing second. "I was wondering if it made us – "

"Lovers?" Axel finished with a raised eyebrow. Roxas nodded his head. "Well, I'd say it does. At least, I wouldn't mind but I thought I made that clear the other day."

"I thought you were just joking," Roxas mumbled, embarrassed. He thought for a moment. "I wouldn't mind either." He laughed a few seconds later.

"May I know what you find so funny?" Axel asked, amused by his friend's reaction.

"I don't think I've ever heard a confession as bad as this one before," the other replied once he calmed down.

"To think I hoped my wonderful pasta would trick you into not realizing this," the redhead joked with a shake of his head.

The meal done and the dishes washed, they decided to spend the evening watching TV while snuggling on the couch. Roxas watched his favourite series, doing his best to ignore Axel's comments every once in a while. Their mood darkened drastically when Sora's disappearance was mentioned during the news. The reporters had understood it had a link with Ansem and hypotheses were already made. It seemed like they still didn't know the brunet was supposed to have died in the lunatic asylum's fire and the two investigators knew it was only a matter of a few days before they found out and just forgot about the dead boy.

"No, they must be joking," Axel whined when the news presenter announced that a speech from the president would be aired. It didn't take too long. She finished her sentence and people could immediately see the country's flags on each side of the screen.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, good evening,_" the politician said politely with a serious look on his face. "_I have taken the liberty of interrupting the schedule to make an announcement that I am sure will please you. Our country's economy is at its best and it keeps getting better, and the benefits that were made will be given to a new society working in the new technologies field opening a factory in a few weeks. I love my country and this city, and I want neighbouring countries to share this opinion. That is why I decided to organize an official inauguration ceremony for this factory to which anyone who's interested can come. _"

"Tch, looks like he's talking about some fair," Axel muttered.

"_This event will take place on the fourteenth of this month. This will also be my second anniversary as a president._" The man remained silent for a while before he continued. "_I sincerely hope many of you will come. Thank you for giving some of your precious time to listen to my speech. Have a nice evening._" The country's emblem was shown right after the president finished his speech and the usual schedule for the evening was back.

"That guys creeps me out. Don't you think he looks like – " the redhead began as he turned his head to look at his friend, or more likely lover now. "Are you okay? You're pale…" he added, his finger tips stroking Roxas' forehead.

The younger's breathing was laboured all of a sudden. "Axel, this is too much for us to handle," the blond sighed. He was talking so low that Axel had a hard time to understand what he was saying.

"I'm afraid I don't follow…" the redhead replied, now worried.

"I remember now. It was him," Roxas stated with a frown.

Axel's green eyes widened. "Hey, do you realize what you're saying? You must be wrong," he said harshly, not daring to believe what his partner was saying.

"That's the truth, though. Before I came to, president Sephiroth entered in that bedroom… "

xx--xx

_Just to let you know, the so-called speech was as bad in French as it is in English. :x I'm not really one to listen to them... _


	15. Undeniable bonds

Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts and its characters aren't mine.

_This chapter sure was quick to translate! It's not even that shorter than the other ones... Guess I was motivated. :p Once again, it's revelations time! If I remember correctly, the next few chapters will answer all the questions you've been asking yourself. (it was high time. There're only four chapters left.) For those of you who like to listen to the theme songs, this one's talking about how men took over Earth and destroyed it slowly but surely, now feeling miserable. (Yep, it's such an optimistic song XD) Anyway, as usual, thanks a bunch for your great reviews and please, forgive my grammar and spelling mistakes. :x_

_Special note to Florrie : That happens to me a lot too. Hopefully I'm not cardiac or else, I would have died pretty young. XD _

xx--xx

**Dream 15 :** Undeniable bonds

Theme song : Zazie – Je suis un homme

--

Riku was lying on his couch and had fallen asleep. He knew he'd be aching all over the next day but his body didn't exactly gave him enough time to stand and walk to his bedroom to plop down on his bed. He didn't even have enough time to lift a single finger. However, the investigator's slumber was short-lived for the horrible sound of the phone woke him up. The silver-haired man opened his eyes and stood with great difficulty. He then dragged himself to the corridor and answered the phone.

"Hello?" he said, lifting a hand before his mouth as he yawned.

"_Hey, man. It's Axel. Again,_" the caller said. Riku frowned. "_We've got some news. Quite frankly, they're not so great._"

"I'm getting used to it," the aquamarine-eyed investigator muttered. "You only call me to tell bad news."

The redhead chose to ignore that. "_Roxas remembered who kidnapped Sora_," he began. He was about to continue but was interrupted when his friend talked.

"And you call this bad news?!" the younger exclaimed, now wide awake. "That's great! All we have to do is -"

"_It's our president,_" Axel cut him off in a monotone tone of voice. Riku remained silent, not knowing what he could reply to that. "_I don't really know what we can do now. This dude is powerful and you know as well as me that he can make people believe we're just some liars. We'd be pretty lucky if he even gives us enough time to reveal his secret,_" Axel commented bitterly.

"But we can't just let him do as he pleases!" Riku retorted with a frown, event though the other man couldn't see it. "I won't give up that easily!"

"_I'm not asking you to give up, just to be really careful. Don't do anything stupid,_" the redhead said in a serious tone of voice. "_I'll try to make some research about Sephiroth's past at our town's police station, just in case. Ask Xaldin to do the same if you can._ _I know how obnoxious he can be sometimes._"

"Alright. I'll call you if I find something," Riku said, confident. He hung up and shook his head slowly. "Why is he after Sora?"

Of course, no one could give him an answer.

--

Sora threw his book to the floor. He couldn't take it any more. He'd forced himself to read it but he didn't like that book at all. And what could he do to busy himself, now? Nothing. The brunet took the book and started reading it again. The same pattern kept repeating itself since the beginning of the day. When the blue-eyed boy eventually realized this, he stood from his place on the couch and put the book on the glass table. He threw a quick glance at the vase which was already half full. Sora headed for the entrance door and knocked on it.

"Is anybody here?" he called. He had no idea about what he would say if there was someone but at least, he wouldn't be bored for a while. When there was no reply, he heaved a long sigh and turned around.

"_Looks like someone's bored,_" the lady in white remarked. "_Do you want me to go ask my son to keep you company? He doesn't seem busy at the moment._"

"Surprising for a president…" the brunet commented bluntly, crossing his arms.

"What is so surprising about me?" a calm and cold voice asked right behind Sora. The younger jumped and spun around to face his enemy.

"_I didn't need to bring him here, in the end. Have fun,_" the ghost said as she disappeared, her sinister laugh making the brunet's blood run cold.

"Have fun, eh?" Sora muttered as he watched her vanish.

"Who were you talking to?" Sephiroth asked curiously, raising an eyebrow.

"It's none of your business," the young man retorted with a glare this time directed towards the politician.

"Only a few people know about this place. Alive or dead ones," the man explained as he took a sit on the couch. For a moment, Sora thought it was his chance to try and escape but his hopes were crushed by the sound of the door being locked. He pouted. "And if I couldn't see the person you were talking to, then it must have been a ghost. The only one that can come here is Jenova's. "

"Jenova?" the brunet asked with a raised eyebrow.

"My deceased mother," the man replied. Sora almost wanted to offer his condolences to him. Almost. "So, she's watching over me. I'm flattered, even though she almost got you killed and ruined my plans."

"How did you know that?!" Sora exclaimed, genuinely surprised.

"The doctors your friends arrested revealed it to one of my agents. It seems like a vase fell by itself and the sound revealed your position, yours and Riku's," Sephiroth said in an amused tone of voice. "Have you thought about my proposition?" he eventually asked, his piercing green eyes trained on Sora's.

"I already gave you my answer and I'll say it again : it's out of the question," the younger said firmly with a frown.

"Alright, then I'll have to state it differently," the president said slowly, a malicious smile on his lips. Sora gulped and took a step back. "Join me if you don't want an accident to take your unfortunate friend's life."

Sora paled. "You wouldn't- " he began only to stop himself. Of course he'd kill Riku if he had to! He'd already killed so many people before, even if it wasn't in person.

"You don't seem so sure of yourself any more," the man remarked with a satisfied smirk. Sora bit his lip and thought hard. He'd risk everything on the supposition he had made about Sephiroth. The man seemed to need him to accomplish his mysterious task.

"If Riku dies, so will I. I won't hesitate," Sora stated as he stared at his abductor.

The silver-haired man laughed softly. "Do you seriously think I'll believe that? Now Sora, you can't do this. You know it as well as me."

"Really?" the brunet asked. He turned around, walked towards one of the windows and raised his fist to break it. He didn't have enough time to do it for Sephiroth rushed to his side to stop him. "Convinced?" the blue-eyed boy asked. "Touch a single hair of Riku's and you'll find me dead."

The older man said nothing for a long moment and just kept studying his prisoner's expression. He could see the determination in the younger's eyes and knew he wasn't kidding.

"That is quite unexpected," Sephiroth declared before he burst out laughing. "A rival. I had a rival!" He then shook his head and sighed.

"A what?!" the brunet exclaimed, wide-eyed.

"Oh, you didn't realized it yet?" the president questioned with a smirk. "It's alright. I'd even say it's better this way." He quickly turned his head towards the bedroom's door before he looked at the brunet again. "Seeing him and not being able to be close to him will drive you insane, I know it. And when that time comes, you'll beg me to help you forget about him. " He took a step forward and put a firm hand on Sora's shoulder to prevent him from backing away. " I'll be glad to offer all the help you need," he whispered in the blue-eyed man's ear.

"I'll never let you do anything to me!" the younger exclaimed, trying to step back.

In a swift motion, Sephiroth made him turn his back towards him and pressed himself against the younger, lifting a hand to Sora's face to make him look to the side.

"Even if you tried to resist, you wouldn't be able to escape. Those roses are here to prove this. To make you remember," the long-haired man said with a deep and cold voice.

"The roses… " the brunet muttered, once again unable to think clearly because of the hand brushing against his thigh.

Sora's reaction made Sephiroth chuckle. It was clear that the brunet wasn't used to this kind of attention, which only made it more enjoyable for the president. "Ansem told you. They serve as a countdown. As for your bedroom, there is a reason it is white," he said, never stopping his caresses.

"…" Sora said nothing for the sudden rush of fear prevented him from talking.

"Purity, Sora. That's what suits you the most. I know no one showed you this kind of affection when I touch you," the older whispered in the brunet's ear. The blue-eyed boy felt sick to his stomach and felt his breathing becoming quicker. "When this vase is full, I'll come to you and take your innocence. I'm having a hell of a hard time keeping that promise but it'll make the reward that much more enjoyable," he added before he blew on the younger's ear in a suggestive manner.

"What did I do to you?" Sora murmured, now shaking uncontrollably. A part of him was begging for Riku to come and save him from this horrible man, but the other part was hoping the silver-haired beauty would never find him and live safely, far from Sephiroth.

"You forgot, that's what you have done. You dared forget who you belong to and you became infatuated with that woman. That Kairi," the politician said coldly as his grip tightened on the poor brunet's thigh.

Sora tried his best no to shout at the sudden pain. "Leave Kairi out of this! She did nothing wrong!!" the younger man exclaimed as he struggled to break free, but it was to no avail.

"I'm afraid it's already too late," Sephiroth stated calmly. Sora's legs then gave out and he collapsed on the ground, his face awfully pale. "Oh, she's still alive but she decided to start a new life. She went somewhere far from here, where I knew you couldn't see each other any more. She was quite docile."

Sephiroth started to laugh when Sora jumped to his feet and tried to hit him. The president easily dodged every punch thrown at him.

"You jerk! Wasn't it enough to go after me?" the brunet yelled when he finally managed to pin his opponent against a wall. The latter remained calm and watched him with a blank expression.

Sora suddenly felt a shiver run down his spine and without really knowing why, he turned his head towards the bedroom's door. He rushed towards said door, then towards the pane and looked for his friend. Riku was in his living room and seemed troubled. The brunet saw the investigator wasn't alone. Watching carefully, he could see that Jenova was also in the room, floating close to the silver-haired man and watching him intently.

"No, no, no!" Sora muttered with wide eyes, temporarily forgetting that he was at the other man's mercy. He saw her approach Riku, reach out and then, the aquamarine-eyed man collapsed on the floor. "No…" he whispered weakly.

"Looks like something happen to your precious Riku. Tell me what you saw," Sephiroth said softly in his prisoner's ear.

"S-she did something to him… I don't kn-know what," the other stuttered, scared. "Jenova, she –"

"She just wanted to have some fun," the politician joked. He turned around and headed for the door but stopped before he left to add : "Tomorrow, we will begin a game that I'm sure you'll find entertaining."

He left on those words, the sound of the door being closed sounding like an ominous warning to Sora.

--

_"Riku, are you coming?" _

_The young boy looked at the adult anxiously. He raised a hand to his mouth and took a slow step forward._

_"Come on! Daddy's with you so you don't have to worry. Everything will be alright," the man insisted as he held out a hand to his son. He was charming and had the same beautiful hair as his child save for the fact his were shorter. His son's were a bit long and still shined like silk. _

_"But it's high here," Riku muttered, letting his hand drop to his side before it quickly went to his mouth again. He saw his father heave a sigh and step towards him. "Ah!" he cried when the man carried him in his arms and headed for the building's edge. The child hid his eyes with his hands and his body began to shake._

_"Open your eyes," his dad told him as he held Riku a bit closer to him to let him know he wouldn't let go of him. After debating for a short while, the child slowly parted his fingers and looked before him. The huge city was right under them and its lights made it look like an ocean of stars. Such a pretty sight left the young boy open-mouthed. He who was so scared was now pleasantly surprised._

_"That's where I come when I'm tired," the man explained as he watched Illusiopolis' splendour. "Daddy works a lot and needs to relax from time to time." _

_"Why did you take me here, dad?" Riku asked, staring at his father curiously._

_"I like this place a lot," the man said simply as he glanced at his child. He saw the buildings' lights reflecting in the younger's eyes, making them look like jewels. "Your classmates will be jealous when they know we have our own secret place!" he declared, running a hand through the child's hair affectionately. _

_"Only yours and mine? Not even mom's?" the boy asked, excited at the idea of sharing a secret with his father. And not just any secret : it was about the place where his father went so often without his mother knowing where he disappeared to._

_"Not even mommy's. It's only our secret," the father said warmly. "You'll also be able to come here when you want to but you'll have to wait until you're older. For now, let's come here together, alright?" he asked with a bright smile._

_"Okay!" the child exclaimed, smiling from ear to ear. He blinked a few times and suddenly, he wasn't in his father's arms any more. Riku was older and standing at the foot of the building. Right before his eyes, he saw a dark figure fall from the edge of the building and crash into the ground with a sinister sound a few feet away from him. He already knew who it was but he still approached as if a mysterious force was pulling him. He wasn't really surprised when he saw it was his father's body that was lying on the ground, lifeless. Riku then lifted his gaze up to the sky and saw a white form at the top of the building. It disappeared once his eyes laid on it._

_"Riku…" a voice said behind him. The young man turned around and saw a familiar face. Xaldin's face. "You have to wake up now." _

Riku opened his eyes, only to close them when a vivid light blinded him. After a few moments spent accommodating to it, the investigator looked up to his visitor who, as he guessed, was none other than good, old Xaldin.

"Where..?" he began only to stop talking when his dry throat hurt. The black-haired man handed him a glass of water, which Riku accepted gladly.

"You're in the hospital. I found you unconscious in your living room," Xaldin explained while his colleague was drinking. "It seems like you fainted from a lack of sleep, from what the doctors said." He waited for his friend to answer, staring at him. Riku showed no sign of exhaustion. He didn't have rings under his eyes nor did he look paler than usual.

"I collapsed but it wasn't from tiredness," the younger finally replied as he put his glass on a table next to his bed. "What time is it?"

"Almost twelve," Xaldin said, scratching the back of his neck.

"I see you really are awake, mister Iwatari," a young woman said as she entered in the room. Riku turned his head towards her and nodded. "Alright. Does anything hurt? Do you have difficulties to see? Do you fell dizzy? Or do you have a buzzing in your ears?" the nurse asked without giving the patient time to answer. Riku looked at her with a frown while she searched for any peculiar traces. "So?" she asked, getting impatient

"I'm fine," Riku eventually told her.

She gave him a disbelieving look. "Are you sure? One doesn't faint for no reason…" she insisted.

"Listen, I think I know better than anyone else if something's wrong with me, so why don't you –" Riku began, now annoyed. Xaldin rushed to his side and covered the younger's mouth with his hand to make him shut up before he said things he'd regret later.

"Thank you for your concern but my friend is perfectly fine. We'll ask for your advice if anything comes up," the black-haired man said with a smile he hoped was friendly. The nurse nodded timidly and threw a last, worried glance at his patient before she left.

"Really, what does she take me for?" Riku muttered when he could talk again. He stood from his bed and searched for his clothes. Xaldin walked towards a small closet and handed them to him. "Wait for me outside, it'll only take a minute," the aquamarine-eyed man informed him as he began to undress.

Once Riku was ready, he followed Xaldin to his car and they drove to the police station.

"Say, is what people say about Sora true?" the older asked. Riku looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "It is said the president is the one holding him captive."

"How did you know?" Riku asked, surprised.

"Axel phoned me this morning. I was a bit surprised when he asked to talk to you. You weren't at the police station so I was sure you were with those two again. That's how I ended up going to your apartment and found you lying on the floor," Xaldin said. "Axel quickly explained the situation to me when he called."

"I see," Riku replied as he stared at his hands resting on his lap. "And… Do you believe him?" he asked.

"I don't see why I would say I don't. I don't see why I would say I do either," the man answered with a shrug.

"I'd be glad if you could just answer like anyone would, that is, if you could give a **clear** reply," Riku retorted between gritted teeth.

"Listen, pal, I only believe in what I can see, okay?" Xaldin told him curtly. "Anyway, you'd better keep this to yourself and prevent this kind of information from spreading."

"Why is that? We have to warn everyone that Sephiroth is dangerous!" Riku exclaimed, looking at his colleague.

"You don't want to do that. It'd be easy for him to make you pass as a liar, not to mention it'd be as easy to discover who started the rumour. I don't think I need to explain the rest to you," the black-haired officer said as his hands gripped the wheel hard.

"I don't care if I spend the rest of my life in prison. If I can at least try to help Sora, then I'm ready to take the risk," the younger insisted, folding his arms to his chest. "I'll find a way."

"If you do that, you'll end up in a **coffin**," Xaldin told him in a tone of voice so calm that the other was genuinely surprised. There was neither anger nor sarcasm this time, only sincerity and maybe worry even.

"Xaldin…" Riku began with a frown. "What are y –"

"Your father knew it too late. I don't want you to do the same mistake," the man cut him off, frowning too. The younger said nothing. He couldn't say anything anyway. "You never knew this and I didn't tell it to anyone before but… When Jin began his investigation about those disappearances, he often mentioned a guy named Jialeen."

"Jialeen? Wasn't he the former –"

"President," the man confirmed. "Your father was convinced he was involved in them. At that time, all the clues led to Jialeen. That's how Jin could find the abductors so quickly. But when rumours saying the president was involved in a series of kidnappings began to spread…"

"Dad was found dead at the foot of that building," the silver-haired man finished in a soft voice.

"Yeah. I know no one was on that building but… Jin wasn't one to commit suicide. I don't know how he managed to do that but Jialeen masked it as a one," Xaldin explained, biting his bottom lip painfully. Jin – Riku's father – was one of his closest friends and he couldn't forgive himself for not being there when this tragedy occurred. If only Jin hadn't had the bad habit of disappearing without warning anyone.

"Sora and I talked about it a while ago and he thought maybe a ghost did it, that it'd be what made dad fall," Riku said, concerned.

"How could this be possible?" a shocked Xaldin asked.

"Sora did get his hand hurt by one of them, you know" the younger reminded his colleague with a shrug. "What should I do now? I'm alone in this," Riku said, desperate.

"You're not. I don't know what Axel plans on doing but I do want to help you. To avenge old Jin, " Xaldin stated.

"Avenge him? What does it have to do with Sephiroth?" Riku asked as he thought about the reason.

"I believed you'd already have understood but it seems like that nap killed a few of your neurons," the older said with a mischievous smile. He ignored Riku's protestations and shook his head. "Jialeen was Sephiroth's father."

-- 

"Aren't you going to eat?"

"Not hungry."

As usual, Ansem brought Sora's meal. He was seating across from the brunet and studying him intently. On the other side of the room, his two brothers were watching the scene with a blank, almost bored expression on their faces.

"Something is troubling you. I see it in your eyes," the amber-eyed man stated with a smirk. He liked to look at others' distress and the one he could read in Soar's eyes was far greater than the fear he'd seen in all of his victims'.

"It's none of your business," the brunet mumbled without meeting the other's gaze. He kept staring at his meal and waited for Ansem to get tired of his act and leave, but it had been almost a whole hour since they stayed like that, not saying anything.

"You're scared," Ansem noticed, his smirk not faltering. "He told you about tonight, right?" Sora lifted his head up suddenly upon hearing this. "Seems like I'm right."

"You know what he plans to do to me, don't you?" the brunet asked with what he hoped was a threatening glared. No need to say his abductor wasn't affected by it. "Tell me!"

"And take the risk of making Sephiroth angry at me? No way." Ansem chuckled. "It's funnier to watch you rack your brain, to let you imagine every torture he could make you go through. Where would be the fun in revealing everything to you?"

"I guess you're right…" the younger muttered as he stood. Not glancing over his shoulder once, he headed for his bedroom and decided to lock himself up. He still hadn't seen Riku since Xaldin left with him and the brunet was beginning to be truly worried. Knowing that his partner was alright would make him feel a lot better, even though it wouldn't make him forget about the 'game' Sephiroth had talked about. All this nervousness made him lose his appetite and he just couldn't eat anything and if he did, he probably wouldn't be able to keep his food.

--

"Here's the picture you wanted," Xaldin said as he handed a sheet of paper to Riku who immediately grabbed it. The man on the document was the spit and image of Sephiroth. There was no doubt that the two men were related. Another detail caught Riku's attention.

"His hair…" he began as he looked up at his colleague.

"Silver, like his son's," the black-haired man continued.

"It could be him," Riku said to himself. Xaldin heard him and looked at him, confused. "Sora was kidnapped by a man with silver hair, wasn't he? Sephiroth was about fifteen year-old at that time so it couldn't be him. That only leaves his father."

"Maybe," Xaldin admitted, crossing his arms. He walked in circles in Riku's office, thinking. "No. In fact, that is certain," he said as he stopped in front of the younger's desk. "While searching for this picture, I found other information about Jialeen. " A smirk followed the statement.

"What kind of information?" Riku insisted, annoyed by the black-haired man's childish behaviour.

"Well, it said he was considered as a quack his whole life by the most prestigious scientists in the country," he began his explanation as he took a seat in a chair in front of the aquamarine-eyed investigator's desk. "He was doing research on the after life, swearing that beings devoid of a body truly existed. Beings called ghosts." Riku's eyes widened and he bent forward, unconsciously pushing his colleague to tell him more. "Jialeen was the descendant of a wealthy, noble family, so he had all the money needed to conduct his research. He asked specialists for help but most of them left him in the middle of the project, dubbing it as a pure waste of time. Throughout all those years, they never found a single trace, a single clue that what they said was true. And then, they heard rumours about a kid…"

"Sora," the investigator said without hesitation.

Xaldin nodded in agreement. "Twilight Town is pretty close from here after all, and those rumours were spreading fast when Sora was cruelly abandoned by his parents because of his gift. No need to say his story was heard by Jialeen, who took a great interest in Sora and wasted no time in kidnapping him as soon as he got the chance to," Xaldin said. He remained silent for a while before he added : "Everything that involves Sora in this are only suppositions of course, but it seems probable enough."

"I think that's what happened. Do you think Sephiroth abducted Sora for the same reason?" Riku asked with a frown.

"Maybe. I've heard he decided to continue these studies when Jialeen died. I don't know why, though."

"Maybe he only needs to prove that his father wasn't crazy," the young investigator offered.

"Nonsense. If that were the case, do you really think he would have gone as far as to make Sora's kidnapping look like he was just brought to Shester and then transferred to Fort Biello because of his supposedly worsened condition, only to end up dying there in a fire? " The look on Riku's face clearly told him he eventually agreed. "No."

"It'd help us to at least know where Sora is," the silver-haired boy said sadly. His phone then rang and Xaldin chose that moment to go back to work.

"I'll let you know if I find anything new," the black-haired man said before he closed the door behind him. The young man slowly picked the phone up, still thinking about what he just learned.

"Hello?" he said, shifting in his seat to get more comfortable. Who knew how long the call would last?

"_Hey, pal! Glad to know you're back!_" Axel exclaimed with happiness leaking from his voice. He seemed sincerely relieved. "_You gave us quite a scare._"

"Sorry, I myself was surprised," Riku began with a nervous laugh. "I felt something cold on my neck and then nothing more. It was dark around me."

"_What?_" the redhead asked with a distant voice. The younger guessed his friend wasn't alone and was talking to his guest. Riku furrowed his eyebrows. If there was one thing he couldn't stand, it was people phoning him only to talk to someone else at the same time. It was kind of annoying to wait for the caller to decide to gave their full attention to you again. "_Roxas says that maybe it was a spirit's doing. He even has an idea as to which one did it,_" Axel continued after a short moment of silence.

"I see," Riku only replied.

"_Anyway, I wasn't calling only about this,_" the redhead went on talking, almost cutting the other investigator off. "_Roxas just told me the house in which he saw Sora was pretty big and luxurious. He vaguely remembered a forest around it when he answered to Sora's call. Well, you see what kind of place this must be._"

"A house surrounded by woods? Okay, I'm taking note of this and I'll ask Xaldin to look for it," Riku said as he quickly wrote the few indications given by Axel on a piece of paper that happened to lay on his desk. "Nothing else?"

"_No, unfortunately. What about you? Found anything yet?_" Axel asked.

"Yes. We might have found who kidnapped Sora when he was still at the orphanage. It might have been Jialeen, the former president," Riku told him.

"_Sephiroth's father? Why am I not surprised? Hey, what are you –_" Axel defended himself as Riku heard someone trying to snatch the receiver from the older's hand. There was static before it was calm again and a different voice talked.

"_Did you know there were rumours about that?_" Roxas asked. Riku shook his head no, not even realizing it was useless since no one could see him. "_They were only rumours but many people suspected Jialeen here. It quieted down after a while, of course. I wonder why I didn't remember about this earlier,_" he said in an uncertain tone of voice as if he were blaming himself.

"Who would have thought such a thing could be possible? Those guys are our leaders and are the last people we'd suspect of doing such crazy things," Riku retorted softly. "Well, I'll go talk to Xaldin about that house and I'll come tomorrow to discuss this with you guys."

"_Okay. Don't forget to rest. You must be exhausted after what happened to you,_" the blond told him. The aquamarine-eyed man could imagine him pout as he talked and he couldn't help but chuckle at this.

"Yes, mom. See you tomorrow." That being said, he hung up and left his office, silently praying that they'd finally have an idea about where he had to go to snatch his friend from Sephiroth's clutches.

xx--xx


	16. Ignorance is bliss

Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts and its characters aren't mine.

_Okay so I have no idea about what I could say in this note. I'll just say this chapter isn't that funny. Well, the other ones weren't either but I think it's worse this time. I'm not sure. Anyway, thanks for your constant support, your patience and all your lovely reviews! As usual, forgive me for my grammatical and spelling mistakes.  
_

xx--xx

**Dream 16 :** Ignorance is bliss

Theme song : Evanescence - Missing

--

Sora was walking in circles in his bedroom, his gaze wandering from the television screen to the clock, and then back to the screen and so on. It was getting late and Sephiroth hadn't come yet. Maybe he only wanted to scare him? Yeah, that was probably it. However, the sound of footsteps quickly made the brunet snap back to reality. Someone knocked at the door. Xehanort opened it and stood there in all his glory.

"He's waiting for you. Follow me," the man said as he stepped aside, motioning the brunet to leave the room. Sora was a bit reticent to do so but after he was literally thrown out of his bedroom, he eventually followed his guide without a word. The brunet took a look all around him. The corridors were as luxurious as his room, paintings adorning the walls and all prettier than the others. One of them particularly caught the young man's attention. It was the portrait of an old man, seen from head to toes, hanging on a wall opposite from stairs leading to a huge entrance hall.

"_That's my only escape…_" Sora thought. He quickly turned his head but to his disappointment, Xemnas and Ansem were standing at the foot of the stairs, staring at him intently as if expecting him to make a sudden, suspicious move. Muttering incoherently under his breath, the blue-eyed boy kept walking in that ridiculously long corridor and saw his guide stop next to one of the large paintings. The silver-haired man turned it, revealing a hidden entrance. Strangely, Sora wasn't surprised one bit… The entrance led to a flight of stone steps and to another corridor, this one less flashy. That path wasn't taken by many people, that was for sure. Sora followed Xehanort, which wasn't really necessary as there wasn't any other way, and felt his heart clench a bit more with each step he took. Sora didn't know why but he suddenly had a bad feeling, making him feel nauseous. He truly thought he'd faint any moment now but his body was keeping him awake. Wide awake. The two finally ended up in front of a door and Xehanort pushed it open, stepping aside and motioning the younger to enter, which he did. Sora looked all around him and abruptly felt sick to his stomach.

"This place…"

--

_"Sora, why are you still in the bedroom? All of your friends are already leaving the orphanage," Judy said as she headed for the young boy's bed. Said boy pulled the blankets over his head and curled up. With a sigh, the woman pulled on the sheets and tried her best to look severe._

_"You have to go to school, happy or not," she stated._

_"I don't want to," the young brunet insisted with a frown. "I don't like school. There are too many people there."_

_"Of course there are. It is a school, after all. I've never seen a school with only one pupil in it," Judy said in a joking tone of voice. The truth was Sora was ready but he was being stubborn again._

_"It's not that," he whispered, carefully avoiding the young woman's gaze. _

_Judy raised a curious eyebrow. "What is it then?" she asked, her hands on her hips._

_"There are a lot of voices. Even people sometimes," Sora muttered as he twisted his fingers nervously. "You know, auntie Judy, they say strange things."_

_"Alright, we'll talk about this tonight, okay? You'll be late if you don't go now," the woman interrupted him as she took him in her arms to make him join his friends, which he did but not without a fight._

_"I don't want to go! Not today! Wait until tomorrow, please!" He then began to cry as he almost begged her. She didn't pay attention, thinking he was only being difficult which was quite uncommon when it came to the brunet. _

_If only she had listened to him…_

_Once the school day was over and Judy went to pick the children up, Sora looked awfully pale and scared. He was walking with the other orphans when a soft voice called him. He stopped and turned towards the road. In front of him was a spirit. The woman seemed kind yet really frightening. She was completely white, from her hair to her clothes. Even her eyes seemed to be the same colour. She smiled at Sora warmly and held a hand out to him._

_"_Wait,_" she asked with a soft laugh._

_"Wait?" the young boy asked, getting suspicious. He knew he'd better run away, that he should reply to Judy's calls but he was petrified. He knew it was the end and that he couldn't escape any more. The voices were right after all : he'd be all alone again and wouldn't be able to do anything about it. His vision became blurry when he felt tears at the corner of his eyes and all he could see at that moment was something black stopping right before him and pulling him inside of it. After that, he fell in a deep slumber…_

_--_

_When Sora woke up, he was in a room that wasn't his. He turned his head to the right and then to the left. Nobody was here. It was only him. He tried to lift his arms up but he could not. The young boy looked down at his wrists and saw that he was bound to his bed. He had bandages on his arm, right above his elbow. He closed his eyes for what he thought were a few seconds, seconds during which he heard small parts of a conversation._

_"Too young - Not good for him - Completely insane - Not continuing this." _

_And slam! One slammed the door shut. The noise made him wake up fully and he opened his eyes completely. Two persons were standing at the foot of his bed. There was an old man whose hair was almost white. Beside him was a younger boy with hair the same colour but much longer. The adult quickly turned his head towards the younger and put his hands on his shoulders._

_"It seems like it's only the two of us now, Seph. You won't leave your father, right?" There was desperation in his voice and the man's expression softened considerably when the young boy told him he'd keep supporting him. _

_"He's awake," the teenager said as he turned his head towards Sora. The brunet felt a shiver run down his spine when his gaze met the boy called Seph's. The man eventually gave his full attention to the child. _

_"_I've already seen him... I know him_," the brunet thought with a frown but he couldn't remember the stranger's name. _

_"You finally woke up," the man said, approaching the kid. He stood next to him and put a hand on his forehead. "No fever due to a bad reaction." The man glanced at his son who took note of what the older said. The stranger made Sora open an eye wider and took a close look at his blue orb. "The pupils are strangely dilated though. Do you feel tired?" Sora shook his head no. "Hmm, maybe it's just a side effect. What is your name?"_

_"Sora," the boy replied, a bit bewildered by the current events. He didn't know where he was, nor did he know who these people were or what they wanted from him exactly._

_"No memory loss. That's a good sign," the adult commented. "My name is Jialeen and I am a scientist. It's a pleasure to meet you, Sora," he added with a warm smile._

_"Why?" the brunet asked. People usually avoided him, except for Judy, of course._

_"Well, who wouldn't be?" Jialeen asked with a soft, amused chuckle._

_"Everyone," Sora muttered as he looked down._

_"People are stupid, Sora. All of them. From now on, you won't have to care about them. I'm the only one you should care about," the scientist explained, undoing the ties that still bound Sora to the bed._

_"Why?" the child repeated, frowning._

_"Is there anything else he can say?" Seph asked, clearly uninterested by what was happening. His father furrowed his eyebrows but quickly gave his full attention to Sora once more._

_"Because you are precious to me. You interest me a lot, you know," the man said. He saw the blue-eyed boy was about to ask him another question, probably the same one as before, and he replied to it before it was even stated. "It is said that you can see ghosts and it just so happens that I'm doing research on them. Is what people say true?"_

_"Ghosts? What are they?" Sora asked, confused. It was the first time he heard such a thing._

_"Sometimes, you see people no one else can see, right?" Jialeen asked rather quickly, excitation making him talk faster. Sora nodded in agreement. "Well those are ghosts. They are images dead people send to us. Some say it's their souls but I'm sure it's more than that. But it's no use telling you more, you wouldn't understand anyway."_

_"Dead people? What does it mean?" the brunet asked with a shaky voice. It seemed like a terrible thing._

_"The old man you said helped you find this cat, well, he was dead. It means his organism, his body stopped functioning. Forever. You won't see him again. " Jialeen then shrugged._

_"It's not true! Mo – Mommy told me he went somewhere far away! He will come back, I know it!" Sora exclaimed, clenching his small fists and frowning. _

_Jialeen heaved a sigh and turned towards his son. "Sephiroth, are there mice left in the lab? If there are, bring one here, please." Sephiroth looked at his father, then threw a condescending glare at the kid before he went to the mentioned room._

_"Obviously, you have no idea about what death is. I'll have to make you learn though, if I want to use your potential to its maximum," the man said to himself, thinking aloud._

_"I want to go home," Sora mumbled, his vision blurry because of fresh tears. He didn't like this place. That scientist wasn't kind at all. Judy would have been kinder when talking to him and wouldn't have used words he couldn't understand. What was 'potential' exactly?_

_"I'm afraid this isn't possible. A specimen like you doesn't have its place among common people," the man commented with a shake of his head. "Did you ever notice the other kids still had difficulties talking correctly? You already talk really well for your age. I guess hearing those voices has something to do with it." That was when Sephiroth entered the room, a small, white animal running freely along his arm until it decided to stay on the teen's shoulder. "Ah, here comes our little friend," Jialeen said with a crazy smile. Sora stared at the rodent for a moment, his eyes finding their previous brightness._

_"It's pretty," the brunet said as he held a hand out, hoping he could hold the mouse in his hands. The teenager seemed a bit hesitant but his father motioned to him to let Sora do as he pleased. Sephiroth took the rodent in his hand and left it in Sora's. The child laughed softly when the small animal stood on its back paws before it climbed up the brunet's arm to snuggle up in the crook of his neck. "It's warm," Sora said, now less stressed._

_"Yes, because it's alive. Most beings are warm except for a few. But it doesn't matter. Now, look carefully," the scientist explained. He reached out and grabbed the mouse, making it squeal frantically. The young boy frowned, obvious not liking the high-pitched sound. Jialeen took the mouse's head between two fingers and forcefully turned its head, making it snap in a small sound audible enough for Sora to start. The man then handed the rodent back to the young boy who looked at the still animal lying in his hands. "That is what death is," Jialeen simply told Sora. _

_The child's eyes widened as he stared at the mouse. "It's… Not moving any more…" he murmured. He pushed it gently with his finger but got no reaction. "Please…" he begged as he kept touching it repeatedly. It had already lost it's warmth and its body seemed different now, as if it were empty. _

_"This is what happened to the people you hear and see sometimes. They are just like this mouse : still and lifeless. Dead, in a word. And none of them can come back to life," Jialeen explained, his gaze never leaving the kid's face. With a nod, he told his son to bring Sora back to his room, which he did. Once the two arrived in the child's bedroom, Sephiroth tried to take the mouse from the brunet's hands but the latter pushed him violently, as much as a child could. _

_"Don't touch it! You'll try to hurt it too!" Sora yelled as he curled into a ball in one of the room's corners. There was only a bed placed next to a wall and a table on the other side of the room. There was nothing special about it. Everything, from the floor to the walls and even the furniture was white. _

_"I'll bring your lunch later…" Sephiroth whispered before he closed the door behind him. There was something akin to regret in his voice and Sora didn't fail to notice it. He'd always been attentive and somehow sensed others' feelings. Maybe Sephiroth wasn't as bad as he thought. However, Jialeen was another story. Sora brought his attention back to the mouse and it was when he realized it couldn't climb up his arm and snuggle up to him that he let tears roll down his cheeks. _

_--_

_Two weeks had passed and the young brunet had to go through many tests. No, those were 'experiences' as Jialeen liked to call them. 'Tests' sounded too common and unimportant for him. Experiences, however, were only conducted by prestigious scientists and it so happened that Jialeen was one of them. Sora couldn't remember how many evenings were spent in the bathroom after he underwent those daily experiences. He left them feeling more and more ill day after day, to the point the mere thought of food had serious consequences on his health. He didn't know it - he hadn't seen himself in a mirror yet - but he had lost weight since he entered the laboratory, almost to the point it looked like his skin only covered bones. His eyes weren't as bright and had turned a dull shade of bluish-grey, his hair were less beautiful and his skin was greyish. When Sora looked at it, he felt a cold shiver run down his spine. It was the same colour as the corpses Jialeen was keeping in a room. The blue-eyed kid felt another wave of nausea coming and he bent over the toilet bowl, his tears mixing with the bitter liquid. He felt a comforting hand rubbing his back gently. He didn't need to turn over to know it was Sephiroth. The two boys had become pretty close over the past weeks. Sora believed the teenager finally took a liking for him but in truth, there was only pity in the actions and in the words Sephiroth honoured him with. _

_"There, put this on your forehead. It'll do you good," the teen said as he handed a wet towel to the brunet. Sora smiled to him as best as he could and gladly accepted the cloth. He quickly rinsed his mouth then buried his face in the towel. It really did do him good and he felt better almost instantly. _

_"Thanks, Seph, it's nice," Sora thanked the older sincerely. The other boy only nodded before he silently walked the child to his room. Sora was surprised when the older didn't make to leave him fast as he usually would. But it didn't bother him at all. On the contrary. "Say…" the brunet began with uncertainty in his voice. "When will I be able to go back home?"_

_"Where is it?" Sephiroth asked as he headed for the younger's bed, lying on it with his gaze on the ceiling._

_"It's where Judy and the other kids are," Sora explained, sitting next to his friend. After a while, he eventually lay and curled up next to Sephiroth. "Judy is kind to me but not the others."_

_"Ah," the teenager simply replied, obviously not interested, but Sora kept talking anyway._

_"They don't like me because I see ghosts and they don't. I think they're scared of me…" His own words made the brunet melancholic and he lay closer to his 'friend'._

_"People are often afraid of what's different from them. It'll never change. Not now, not later. You'll have to bear with it," Sephiroth replied emotionlessly . "And who is this Judy? Your sister?"_

_"No, she's the one taking care of all the other kids living in my house," Sora explained._

_"The other kids?" the older questioned. He thought for a moment. "Ah, that's right, you were in an orphanage. I forgot about that." _

_"Why don't people like what is different?" the child suddenly asked, surprising the other boy who wasn't expecting such a question. The latter just chuckled and turned on his side to take the child in his arms. Sora buried his face in Sephiroth's chest, enjoying the warmth it provided. He was often cold lately._

_"I'm afraid you're too young to understand but I'll explain it to you later. Okay?" the teen offered with a smile. Sora nodded in agreement, not bothering to look at the other. _

_--_

_"_I finally escaped! I'll be able to go back home!_" Sora thought as he ran as fast as his legs let him in the laboratory's corridors. He'd lost his way for a short moment but his long walks with Sephiroth helped him find his way again. The child finally found the entrance hall and saw the door. It was there, a few feet away from him. He couldn't remember how long he'd been here nor could he recall where the place he called home was. All that remained were vague memories of what his life was before he came here. He'd even already forgotten what his parents looked like. _

_"Where are you going, Sora?" someone asked behind him. _

_The child jumped from fright and spun around. "Se – Sephiroth!" the brunet exclaimed with a scared look. He suddenly feared the teenager would turn against him and he furrowed his eyebrows._

_"Don't talk so loudly, you idiot," the silver-haired teen retorted in a low voice. "You won't escape if someone hears you." The teen took a key out of his pants pocket and walked towards the door. _

_"What are you doing?" the younger asked, suspicious. "Let me go!" _

_"I'm opening the door so that you can leave," Sephiroth replied calmly as he opened the door. "Of course, it won't be for free," he continued with a smirk but Sora couldn't see his face well any more. At first, the brunet thought it was because he was crying. _

_"And you want..?" the younger mumbled as he took a few steps until he stood at the doorstep, facing his accomplice._

_"You will come back to me sooner or later. And when that day come, you will not refuse what I will ask of you," the teenager stated. _

_"Alright." Sora didn't hesitate. He didn't plan on seeing the boy again anyway, so he was sure he'd never have to keep that promise._

_"Good. Let's seal the pact, then." The child frowned and saw the teenager squat down in front of him. And without any form of warning, Sephiroth's lips quickly brushed against Sora's. _

_"_Yuck,_" the child thought as he wiped his mouth on his sleeve. _

_The older boy simply laughed lightly and stood up. "Go now. I'll take care of everything," Sephiroth said as he pushed Sora a bit. "Run, and never look back." The brunet did as he was told and ran as fast as he could._

_He didn't know how long he ran exactly. All he knew was that the sun was now rising and that he was exhausted. He took a few unsteady steps towards a small hut in which a horse lay. The mammal studied the child for a while, not moving until it lay its head on the floor again, sensing Sora was not a threat to it. The child collapsed to the ground, next to the horse, and fell asleep only to wake up a week later in hospital without any memories._

--

"N – No…" Sora muttered when he saw the circular room Xehanort brought him to. The brunet took a step backward and felt strong hands grip his shoulders and push him forward. "No, let me go! Don't make me go in there, I beg of you!" he yelled, struggling. But when he noticed the man wouldn't let him go, he turned his head to the side and bit into Xehanort's hand. The man removed his hands with a cry caused by pain. Sora spun around and felt a cold sweat cover his entire body when he noticed he was already locked up in the room. Sephiroth was standing by the door and was studying him intently.

"You won't go anywhere," the politician said curtly, a mischievous smile on his lips. "We weren't quite done with you when you decided to leave us. Besides, I'm sure you didn't forget about our deal." His smile turned into a smirk when the younger man bit on his bottom lip hard, unable to say a single thing even though his brain was screaming at him to speak. "Yes, you remember now. You'd never have reacted that way if you didn't."

With a single nod, Sephiroth let his accomplice leave the room so that the long lost friends were alone. "Do you recall the question you asked me?" the president asked, circling Sora as he talked. The brunet kept his gaze fixated on the man, not trusting him enough to look elsewhere for even a single second. "Did people give you a chance? Did they get close to you during all those years?"

"O - Only Kairi," the blue-eyed man replied, voluntarily not mentioning Tidus. He didn't want him to be in trouble too.

"I told you then. People are afraid of what's different. I was right, it didn't change. Not in fifteen years and it surely won't in a century either," Sephiroth stated.

"Twenty-one." Sora corrected him. The politician looked at him curiously. "It was twenty-one years ago, not fifteen."

"Mere details," the other cut him off. "Well, we shall begin now," he said as he pointed at the table on which leather straps resistant enough to not snap at the slightest rough move lay innocently. The brunet watched the slim table apprehensively. Those experiences weren't exactly pleasant now that he remembered it but for now, he didn't care all that much. In fact, he almost hoped they would be painful enough to make him forget his parents abandoned him because they didn't want him any more, precisely because of his damn gift…

--

"So, that's where he's probably being held captive at the moment," Xaldin said as he put sheets of paper on Riku's desk. Axel and Roxas had joined them.

"A big house in the woods. That's what you said you saw, right?" the redhead asked, glancing at his boyfriend who nodded in agreement. "Cool. Then, all we have to do is go there, kick the bad guys' asses and rescue the damsel in distress who will reward her prince with a gentle kiss and, as tradition wants it, a few kids and a house next to the beach," he teased Riku as he watched said boy straight in the eyes.

"Why the beach?" the blond asked with raised eyebrows. "The mountains are nice too. Besides, have you seen Riku's skin? He'll just burn if he lives on the beach. No, the mountains would be much better."

"But the beach is way cooler! Besides, it's practical. If their kids are too boisterous, they can always drown one or two of them without anyone noticing it and if they're lucky enough, they'll be eaten by sharks before their corpses are found," Axel continued on a serious tone of voice.

"Well, there are ravines in the mountains. I don't think there are that much people strolling down there." Roxas remained silent for a moment. "Why are we even talking about that, anyway?! It's outright creepy!"

"Anyway -" Xaldin began calmly. The three other boys expected him to be seriously annoyed but strangely, it wasn't the case. "One doesn't enter in such a house like they enter a store or something. There's a high chance the place is full of video cameras and, more than likely, there are guards ready to welcome us properly. And that's how **we** get our asses kicked."

"What should we do, then? Drop a bomb? No, no, I know! I know!" Axel exclaimed, suddenly getting excited. "We set fire to -"

"Nothing." Roxas interrupted him as he covered his partner's mouth with his hand. "But he's right about one thing. What can we do if we can't get inside?"

"Surprise them," Riku eventually intervened. Everyone's gazes turned to him.

"And how would you do that?" Xaldin asked, curious as to know his young colleague's plan.

"I think our beloved president is giving a party to celebrate that factory's grand opening, isn't he? He'll be there, he has to," he declared with a smirk.

"Hey, wait a minute. His guards will be even more cautious when he'll be out of his mansion," the black-haired man reasoned with him.

"Who said we're going there while Sephiroth is at the party?" the silver-haired boy asked with his smirk still in place. He saw his partners frown and he thought it would be better to make things clearer. "Those guards will be expecting people to try and get inside the mansion while Sephiroth is out but when their boss comes home, they'll let their guard down. At worst, we'll have to wait until the pawns go back home," the young investigator explained nonchalantly.

"And could you tell us what makes you think the staff won't be staying there?" Roxas asked, slightly surprised.

"Just an intuition," Riku replied with a thoughtful expression. "If they happened to stay in the mansion, we'll just find something else then," he added with a shrug.

"Okay, so we wait until the inauguration day?" Axel asked, his arms crossed.

"Yeah. We'll meet in front of the main post office in a week at seventeen o'clock. We'll drive to the party together and follow Sephiroth to his house, then we enter," Riku resumed with a determined look on his face.

"It's a suicidal plan," Xaldin retorted bluntly with a frown. But soon, his expression softened. "I like it."

"I'm also in," Axel said with a smirk.

Riku then turned his head towards Roxas. "You don't have to follow us if you don't want to. We'd understand," he told him.

The blond shook his head no. "Nah, I'm coming too. Besides, I somehow know where the room is," Roxas declared, clenching his fists by his sides. "Sorry guys but you won't get rid of me so easily."

"Y'know, if you said you didn't want to come, I'd have found other ways to make you change your mind. Much more convincing ways," the redhead said with a husky voice. To confirm his words, Axel bent over Roxas and took him in his arms. What the two other men didn't see was Axel had his hands on Roxas' butt cheeks and was pinching them, which earned him what sounded between a growl and a moan.

"Stop that!" the blond exclaimed as he pushed the redhead back. "So, we meet next week then. See you!" he added, grabbing Axel's sleeve and pulling him out of the room. "I hope you'll take your responsibilities once we get home," he muttered once they were far enough from the two other men.

"Anytime, babe," the redhead replied. The rest of their conversation wasn't heard for their left the office.

Xaldin heaved a sigh and shook his head slowly. "Those two won't ever change. I'm even wondering how this kid can still walk with Axel's libido. Really, it's too much, even for me," he muttered as he folded his arms across his chest.

Riku made a face. "How do you know about that? " he asked with a suspicious look. "No, I think I don't want to know. Forget I asked that." he quickly added when he saw Xaldin's mischievous smile.

The black-haired man then left the office, quickly pointing at the clock. It was already late and Riku hadn't even noticed it. With a heavy sigh, the young investigator grabbed his coat, his car keys and went back home. Once he was at his apartment, Riku decided to take a nap. When he'd be able to think straight, he'd think about how they could enter the prison in which Sora had to stay. The situation was actually quite ironic. The more the investigator thought about it, the more he found that chance was somehow a good thing. His father had to fight against Jialeen, a fight that cost him a lot without his opponent being taken down too. And now, Riku was facing Sephiroth, the son of the supposed murder of his own father. Indeed, fate could be a tricky thing…

Fate also wanted that very night, Riku had one of the most disturbing dreams. Everything began well. It was only Sora and him sitting in a small restaurant and chatting casually. Their surroundings suddenly changed into a sumptuous living room and the atmosphere turned from cosy to intimate. From intimate, it changed into passionate when this time, they ended up in the middle of a room in which sat a huge, comfy bed. And that's when things became quite scary. Riku was abruptly in Sora's position on the bed and it wasn't the investigator that was looking down at the brunet but Sephiroth.

Riku awoke with a start, sweat dripping down his forehead and leaving a wet path on his pale cheeks. His breathing laboured, the silver-haired man lifted a hand up to his eyes then ran it in his hair, pushing a few strands of hair sticking to his sweat-covered skin. His heart was beating erratically and soon, he felt his stomach constrict violently, causing a sharp pain to spread throughout his abdomen. The man stood up and headed for the kitchen for a much needed glass of water. It wasn't even past midnight yet and the aquamarine-eyed investigator was a bit annoyed by this. What could he do now? It was obvious he couldn't go back to sleep before a long while so, on a whim, he went in his living room and sat on the couch. He then lifted his eyes up where a video camera was supposedly hidden and he talked. For a few hours, he talked without hiding anything, confiding about his fears, his doubts and those strange feelings slowly awakening and strengthening with each day passed without his friend beside him.

" Sora, I want you to come back. Promise you'll wait for me and you'll still be alive when I come to free you. I beg of you," he whispered before he hid his face in his hands.

On the other side, pictures were displayed on a small TV screen a young man was staring at blankly. Sora couldn't even see the pictures all that clearly and, as a consequence, he didn't see Riku was talking to him even though he couldn't hear nor understand what he was saying. It was pointless anyway. Even if the brunet could have heard every single words, every single sentences, it would have been hard for him to understand them. Sora felt tired, irritated and utterly relaxed at the same time.

Many times that night, the brunet thought about carrying out his threat and kill himself. Unfortunately for him, every time he thought he'd mustered enough courage, strength left him as soon as it appeared. He was tired of disappointing himself and eventually let himself fall into a dreamless sleep where no one could bother or threaten him. Where no one could comfort him and hold him. Dreams and truth were two pretty similar things in the end. Both always ended up being disappointing.

xx--xx

Other songs I like :

Bring me to life – Everybody's fool – Missing


	17. When DDay comes

Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts and its characters aren't mine.

_I want Guitar Hero III!! Okay, that was the outburst of the day. Oh, would you look at that! It's already the seventeenth chapter! How nice! Hmm, I guess I'll end this note before you all think I'm stupid/crazy/scary (what?) or anything else that applies to people mentally deranged. :x As usual, thanks a lot for your reviews, people! You're the best! XD (and Caipirinha is pretty good too!) Please, forgive my spelling and grammatical mistakes._

xx--xx

**Dream 17:** When D-Day comes

Theme song : Kingdom Hearts 2 – Sacred Moon

--

Sora was still sound asleep when morning came. He only woke up when Ansem brought him his lunch. The man didn't seem surprised to find Sora still lying in bed and he simply remained silent. As usual, the amber-eyed man sat across from the brunet and watched him eat.

"The vase is slowly filling. I wonder how many flowers it needs for it to be full," the silver-haired man wondered, sincerely curious about the matter.

"So you still haven't made the connection?" the younger mumbled, his voice still heavy with sleep. Ansem looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Sephiroth will be giving a speech during that opening. I assume he intends to deal with me then, which leaves a whole week for me to think about it."

"How did you know about this?" Ansem asked, getting suspicious.

"Heard it, that's all," Sora replied with a shrug. The truth was Riku 'told' him using sheets of paper on which he wrote the information a few days ago. He was giving him news of the outside world. Sora was thankful for it even if it wasn't of any use. The brunet smiled discreetly and kept eating. Once he was done, Ansem grabbed the tray and left. As for the brunet, he went back to his bedroom and lay in bed, falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

--

Sora was awoken by strong hands shaking his shoulders not so gently. He opened his eyes slowly, muttering under his breath as he did so, and turned his head towards the culprit. The brunet jumped when he saw the face of the man standing next to his bed.

"R – Riku?!" he exclaimed, bewildered. What was he doing here?

"Who?" the other retorted curtly. He had a deep voice that still sounded young, and when Sora looked at the man more carefully, he realized it wasn't his friend but someone he still hadn't seen. Said stranger didn't bother introducing himself and pulled him out of bed to bring him the room Sora feared so much. When they arrived, the blue-eyed boy was left in his abductor's hands.

"Sit down," Sephiroth commanded, not even looking at the brunet, getting things ready. Sora obeyed, knowing full well he had no other choice. He rolled up his sleeves, his old reflexes coming back to him. "No resistance today?" the man asked as he put Sora on a drip before he headed for his desk.

"Why didn't you leave your father?" Sora began, becoming familiar again with the man he considered as a good friend a long time ago. It all seemed far away now that Sephiroth was their country's leader. "I mean, you could have considered him insane with all those things that were said about him…"

"I don't know why your parents didn't accept your gift if that's what you want to know," the silver-haired politician stated curtly, his back still turned towards the younger. "I guess they were just too weak to fight and help you bear this burden." The blue-eyed boy said nothing and simply stared at the ceiling. The drugs were slowly having effect.

"You still didn't tell me what those tests are for," Sora muttered, his mouth feeling weird and making him talk less clearly.

"My father was conducting experiences in the sole purpose of proving his theory wasn't some rich man's extravagance. He could have achieved this if you hadn't escaped," Sephiroth explained as he eventually turned towards his guinea pig, holding a test tube. "Everything went from bad to worse when I let you go. I deeply regretted it." At this, Sora raised an eyebrow. "My father became truly insane when his only hope vanished. He then started experiences on my mother and I, which all failed." There was a moment of utter silence during which the president checked his instruments and the flow of the dose he was injecting in Sora's arm. "Faced with so many failures, he opted for a more radical solution. He sent mother and I in this mansion for a whole week to enjoy our last moments as a family."

"Last..?" Sora whispered with half-closed lids.

"Jenova died a week later after Jialeen's experiments on her. He wanted to keep a connection between the dead and the living, using the bond created between an embryo and its mother, but it seems like ours wasn't as strong as it should have been," the man explained, clearly not affected by the whole ordeal. "After that, my father was locked up in a lunatic asylum and killed himself there, making me his heir." The long haired man motioned to their surroundings lazily. "I inherited a great fortune and with this money, I acquired as much power as the most prestigious sovereigns and became this country's president. And in a short while, I will command other countries too." He held out the test tube and rubbed its edge against the young man's lips.

Sora parted them and let the older pour the liquid into his mouth. It was strangely fresh and he felt his body become colder and colder. When the blue-eyed man looked down at himself, he noticed the tips of his fingers were blue. Thankfully, Sephiroth was a talkative person and Sora didn't have to ask him for explanations.

"You too have understood this. Money rules this world. One who has money also has power. That's why I need to get richer and become more powerful. This country isn't enough any more, Sora. It is way too small for the projects I have and wish to accomplish with you by my side."

"What does… It have t… To do with me?" the brunet said, trying his best to not let sleep overcome him. He bit his tongue to make sure he wouldn't lose consciousness before he heard the man's reply.

Sephiroth studied Sora's state and smiled imperceptibly. "Do you know how many people die everyday, keeping their fortune's hiding place a secret? If I manage to find a way to make them reveal it, then our wealth will be greater than the world's most important people and every one of them, without exception, will be bowing before us," Sephiroth explained calmly.

Those words were the last ones Sora heard before he felt like he was falling in a bottomless pit. A pit in which thousands of faces were silently watching his fall, not batting an eyelid. Then, all of a sudden, he abruptly fell to the ground, air suddenly leaving his lungs. When the brunet managed to sit up, he realized the faces from before now had bodies and those bodies were surrounding him. A soft glow seemed to emanate from Sora's, unlike the strangers'. When the blue-eyed man could think straight again, he noticed with a start the persons' gazes were cruel and cold. He suddenly remembered why he felt so ill after those sessions.

"_Your place is not here. Leave,_" an old man with a broken neck ordered. His head was swaying on the side, hanging almost perpendicularly to the rest of his body.

Sora shuddered at the sight. "I'm sorry. I'll leave soon," the young man said in a soft voice as he stared at his feet.

"_Leave __**now**__. Your presence here is a desecration,_" the same old man muttered with a dark glare sent in the brunet's direction.

"_Or maybe you are mocking us?_" a chubby woman added. The poor girl seemed so young…

"N – No, I –" Sora began, feeling a lump in his throat. Everything was happening again.

"_Liar! You are taunting us because you're still alive and we aren't!_" a teenager yelled. Sora searched for the source of the voice and immediately recognized the boy as one of the Bickson case's victims. Kiros was here too, but the younger barely could tell it was him. He was also sending him that look filled with hatred. Sora then realized this place was probably the one where Jenova was sending her victims. Yes, those two girls who asked for his help first where here too. "_You bastard!_"

The brunet tried to back away but found it impossible because the ghosts were surrounding him and also because there was nowhere he could go.

"I didn't want this, really," he whispered. Why did Sephiroth send him there? Why did Jialeen do the same thing? It was useless. All it did was make the spirits angry and take it out on Sora.

--

"Oh my god, I don't think I've ever seen something as disgusting as this," Axel said, making a face.

"Same here…" Demyx added with the same expression on his face.

"Hush, be quiet. It's almost the end anyway. Besides, no one asked you to watch this with me," Roxas retorted with a pout. On a small TV screen which definition was pretty poor, pictures taken during surgeries were shown. Compound fracture, open-heart surgery, appendix removal, and many other surgeries were explained and commented. The two older men didn't understand how Roxas could look at such gruesome pictures and remain impassive.

"What's the use in seeing this, anyway? If you want to see bloody pictures, I can recommend a few movies," Demyx retorted, carefully avoiding the small screen.

"He's studying medicine so of course it'll be useful for him," Axel intervened, propping his feet on his desk. Demyx frowned at the gesture but the redhead seemed to simply ignore him or not care at all.

"I need to remember those pictures for an upcoming test. I'll be sure to pass if I don't screw it up," the blond added, still looking at the pictures attentively.

"Remember them? What for? How will it help to remember those when you'll have to operate someone?" Demyx asked, curious.

A few seconds later, the video tape ended and Roxas turned the TV off. "It's not the surgery in itself that interests me but the instruments they use. That's what I have to memorize," the blond explained as he put his stuff in his bag. "It's not like you guys are boring or anything but I really have to go now. I still need to study other things." He paused. "So, it's in two days, right?" he asked, staring at his lover. The redhead stat properly, much to Demyx's gladness, and gave him a serious look.

"Yep. I'll pick you up a while before we have to go," Axel replied. "You still sure you want to come?" he asked cautiously. The blond nodded vigorously, not hesitating. The green-eyed man smiled at him warmly. "Alright. See you then. I'll call later."

"Okay. See you, guys," Roxas said with a quick wave before he walked towards the door. He stopped in his track when he heard Axel say :

"Good luck with your test, even if I'm sure it'll be okay." Roxas smiled at him timidly and left. "That kid will never cease to amaze me."

"He's pretty courageous to study medicine. I mean, one has to be able to work non-stop for years and have a strong stomach," Demyx said as he turned his head towards his colleague.

Said colleague laughed. "Well, Roxas gets good grades without even trying. He's among the five best students of his class and he could be far above if he wasn't coming here so often," Axel explained proudly. He who wasn't so smart was so lucky to be with Roxas. At least, that's what he believed was true.

"Really?" the blond murmured, stunned. "Then, you guys are two of a kind. The medicine genius and the lousy trick genius," he declared with a mischievous smile.

"Me? A genius? Come on, don't be so ridiculous!" Axel exclaimed before he burst out laughing. "You won't find a guy as lazy as I am, neither will you find someone dumber than me in the entire region."

"Wow, talk about underestimating oneself," Demyx declared, tilting his head to the side as a frown appeared on his face. "It seems you don't realize how many cases are solved thanks to the comments you make sometimes. And I'll also add that among us, you're the one who solves the most cases." Axel looked at him skeptically. "I swear it's the truth! Just think about Billy! He was in deep shit with that picture boss gave him and you just pop up out of nowhere and find the thing that was disturbing him for days. You're clever, man, but you're way to modest to admit it," the blond said, pointing a finger at the other man.

"Heck, you blew my cover!" the redhead said in a fake dramatic tone of voice, the back of his hand resting against his forehead. Demyx just laughed and left him alone. Axel then turned his attention to the files he had to work on and in which words or sentences were circled in red. "It's not that complicated,really," Axel muttered before he pushed the documents aside. He glanced all around him for a short moment, not knowing what else he could do and then, he suddenly had an idea to kill some time.

--

"You really had nothing better to do, right?"

"Correct, and you should be honoured I accepted to spend some time with you," Axel replied with a bright smile.

"Yeah, right. Just admit Roxas has something to do that doesn't include you."

"Actually, that's part of the reason why I'm here," the redhead said, faking seriousness. Riku heaved a long sigh. A really long one. "So, how are you feeling? You nervous?"

"Do you have other stupid questions to ask me?" the silver-haired man retorted.

Axel shrugged. "I'll take it as a yes," he stated.

"We can't screw up. If something goes wrong, who knows how this will end…" Riku mumbled as he brought his hands on each side of his head.

The redhead sent him a curious look. "You're thinking too much. Half of the plan will have to be improvised once we're at this mansion, anyway. We don't really know what we'll find there but you guys are lucky enough to have the master of improvisation accompany you," Axel said as he puffed out his chest.

"I hope you'll be inspired when the time comes. I'll try my best to be of use," Riku replied with a shy smile.

--

"_Serves you right, you filthy human!_" the ghost of a young man exclaimed before he vanished. Sora was finally alone in the middle of the darkness, hugging his legs and hiding his face. All those spirits had spent the last few hours - or days, he wasn't sure - insulting him and threatening him. Eventually, it all came to an end but now, the brunet had all the time in the world to think about what the spirits told him. Then, slowly, he felt something pulling him out of this dark place as light slowly came back, surrounding him and revealing the walls of the laboratory in which he fell asleep. As soon as Sora opened his eyes, he felt sick to his stomach. He immediately leaned to his right and vomited for a long while. Sephiroth just watched him and took notes with a blank expression.

"_Something in the drug makes him sick. I'll have to find what chemical is causing this,_" he thought, his back turned towards Sora. What he didn't know was that he could spend years searching without finding where the problem was coming from. In fact, the drug was a brilliant success. It was what Sora was seeing that made him so sick.

The brunet was brought back to his room by Ansem, as always, who was ordered to keep an eye on the younger man. The two men stayed in the living room, not saying a word to each other. The blue-eyed boy just glanced at the windows or the vase, unclear thoughts crossing his mind. He lay on the couch to try and get better but it was difficult to do so with so many thoughts, all sadder than the others.

"Why are you still alive?" Ansem eventually asked. Sora turned his head towards him with a frown on his face before the man continued. "It's not like there's nothing here you could use to put an end to your life. And yet, you're still here. Are you enjoying yourself that much or are you just afraid of death?" he asked with his usual soft voice that made Sora shiver.

"Not at all," he replied truthfully. "I'm still alive because…"

What was the reason exactly? He was here, locked up and at the mercy of the one who was planning to make his life a living hell, he was even doing it already, and he couldn't run away from the insane man, unless Riku found him and freed him. But the chances were close to non-existent. And yet… Sora's eyes suddenly widened. Hope. That was the only thing that kept him alive in the end. Everyday, he hoped Riku would come and take him back home, and he kept thinking he couldn't kill himself for his friend would surely save him the next day or the day after.

"'Wait and hope'…" Sora whispered with a small smile on his lips.

"Excuse me?" Ansem asked, annoyed but the younger's words interesting him enough to not make him leave the room just yet.

"Those are the words of a book's famous character1. Now that I think about it, he and I have a few common points." The brunet then laughed softly, his gaze still on the ceiling.

"You're still delirious," the silver-haired man retorted as he stood from the armchair. Without another word, he spun around and left the living room, closing the door behind him quietly. As for Sora, he remained lying on the couch. Silence was his best ally at the moment even if it seemed a bit strange to him.

"_Maybe I'm going insane but hope never seemed to be such a wise choice before. Yes, as long as there is something I can hold onto, everything should be alright. The trouble is how long can I last like that?_" the brunet thought. He preferred to leave it at that and fell asleep.

--

The inauguration day eventually came. It was two in the afternoon and Axel was heading to Roxas' place, as the two planned the day before. The redhead walked towards the main door with a fast beating heart and rang the bell to the blond's apartment, who simply activated the door's opening. At the annoying sound, Axel pushed the door open and let himself inside the building. The door to Roxas' apartment was slightly ajar and the man entered inside cautiously.

"Roxas?" he called, glancing in the small entrance hall leading to the place's rooms.

"I'm in the kitchen," the blond replied. The investigator closed the door and headed for said room where Roxas was busy making some tea but not just any. It was the one Axel liked the most. "I'm almost done," the blond added when he heard his friend's footsteps, not even turning around.

"I'm not in a hurry," the redhead stated as he sat at the small table. He could hear the faint sound of the television in the living room, adding a quite solemn atmosphere to the whole place.

"Hey, do you think everything will go right?" Roxas eventually asked when he turned around to face Axel, holding a teapot. He looked tense and thoughtful. Axel could understand why. Who wouldn't be in their places?

"Quite frankly, I don't know at all," he declared with a sigh. "All I can promise is that I'll do my best so that everything's alright or, at least, make sure you're not hurt."

"I trust you," the blond replied with a soft smile. "Do you want sugar?" he asked as he poured his friend a cup of tea. Axel shook his head no. "I still wonder how you can drink this," he made known as he filled his own cup. He sat the teapot on the kitchen counter and grabbed two sugar cubes for himself, dropping them in his cup. They drank in silence, staring at the amber-coloured liquid. When they were both done, Roxas took the cups and washed them. "By the way, my test went well. I think I managed to answer all the questions correctly."

Axel watched his friend intently and noticed the blond's hands were shaking. When the redhead looked down at his own hands, he saw his were too, which made him laugh.

"Shit," he murmured as he stood up and approached Roxas, whose back was facing him again, to hug him from behind. "I'm scared shitless," he admitted softly, leaning his forehead on his lover's shoulder.

The younger lifted a hand up to run his finger in the redhead's amazingly soft hair. "I can feel it. You heart's beating pretty fast, too," Roxas said with a small smile. He closed his eyes and heaved in contentment when Axel kissed him along his neck. "Axel…"

"I know I shouldn't say this but… Before we go there, I want to hold you close to me one more time, just in case," the older said, his hands roaming Roxas' chest through the fabric of his shirt. They eventually slipped under the garment and touched the soft, hot skin of his lover's stomach.

The blond threw his head back and leaned against the older for support. "Then, go on," he whispered, his eyes still shut. He put his hands on the redhead's and held them tight.

--

A short while before meeting his friends, Riku grabbed a few things he'd need later. He made sure he forgot nothing and once he was certain he had everything he needed, he headed for the door. He grabbed his sunglasses - luckily, it was a sunny day which would prevent people from looking at him too suspiciously - took his car keys and then left his apartment. He drove to the main post office and arrived there a few minutes early.

"Riku, is that you?" Xaldin asked, walking towards the post office. Riku nodded in agreement. "Man, I almost didn't recognize your with you hair dyed black."

"Well, that's good then," the dyed-haired man replied. "Ansem knows what I look like and if he sees me during the inauguration, we'll be in trouble."

"Right," the man with dreadlocks admitted. He glanced around him and stared at something on his left. "Look, they're coming," he said, pointing at Axel and Roxas who were walking towards them. They both were as surprised as Xaldin when they saw Riku's hair and Axel couldn't help but tease him about it. A short moment later, they headed for Xaldin's car and drove to the inauguration place. It was already crowded and they had to elbow their way through the crowd to stand closer to the stage on which Sephiroth would be giving his speech.

"Alright, here we are. Is everybody ready?" Riku whispered to his colleagues, who all nodded in agreement. "If someone's changed his mind, now is his chance to leave."

"If we did, we wouldn't be here," Roxas deadpanned before he looked at his wristwatch. "There're still two hours left…"

--

"So, it'll happen tonight as you said," Ansem said in a joyful tone of voice as he played with the last flower Sephiroth gave Sora : a white lilac flower. The brunet watched said flower, then the others that were already in the vase. All of them were red roses except for that last one. It probably had a special meaning but Sora didn't know which one. He only knew the most common flowers' since he had worked for Cid and lilac wasn't something that people offered often.

"What does this one mean?" the brunet asked, looking at Ansem.

The silver-haired man seemed amused and decided to ignore the question. "Why aren't you eating? You barely ate anything."

"I'm not hungry any more," Sora said with a shake of his head. He saw the man look at him curiously. "That drug makes me lose my appetite," he lied easily. Well, he wasn't entirely lying. The side effects were what prevented him from eating.

"I see," the amber-eyed man said. "Let's love each other," he added, his eyes closed.

"Wh - What?!" Sora exclaimed, embarrassed. Did he hear that right?

"That's what this flower means," Ansem explained slowly. "It also express one's first love, which fits you quite well from what I have heard." He smirked, showing the brunet he was openly making fun of him.

The blue-eyed man felt his blood boil at the statement and he grabbed his glass to empty its content in his abductor's face. "Get out. Now!" Sora yelled at him, breathing rapidly. He felt exhausted even though he did nothing that could explain it. To his surprise, Ansem said nothing and left the room without a single glance in his direction. The young man was alone one more time with his doubts and fears. Blue eyes then stared at the white lilac flower laying on the table. Sora felt his eyes brimming with tears and slumped down on the floor, hugging himself. "Riku…" he murmured between a few sobs. He truly hoped this day would be the last one to make him think hope was vain.

--

Meanwhile, Sephiroth was heading for the place of the evening's festivities. If it weren't for his presidential duties being so important, he'd have chosen to stay at his mansion and spend the night the way he wanted to. The idea was enough to make him smile mischievously. Xehanort glanced in the rearview mirror and noticed his superior's expression, which made him chuckle softly.

"I can't remember the last time I saw you this impatient," he made known when he looked back to the road before him. It wasn't busy but one couldn't be too careful.

"Don't you think I can be? " the president told his driver, his smile not faltering. "After all, I waited for this day to come for so many years. The next few hours are going to be pure torture but it doesn't matter," he added as he folded his arms across his chest. He didn't plan on staying during the whole inauguration. No, he'd make his speech, chat for a while with society's most important people such as other politicians, famous writers, well-known reporters or the company's scientists. After that, he'd go back home and savour his well-deserved prize. "Did you warn the guards?" the president asked, his train of thought suddenly interrupted when the city came into view.

"Yes I did. They all saw a picture of Riku. If that rat dares showing up, he'll sure be welcomed warmly," Xehanort said, his small smile quickly turning into a smirk. "But what makes you think he'll come? Do you think he already knows?"

"I'm not sure but I don't want to take any risks," Sephiroth replied as he looked at the city that was becoming bigger and bigger with each passing second.

--

"Alright, I'm ready now," Riku declared. He had tied his hair into a low ponytail and it was now hard to recognize him. Even his clothing style was different from what he usually wore. Under his long, unbuttoned coat, the first buttons of his shirt were undone, showing a small part of his well-developed chest. He was wearing tight, leather pants and black boots. He looked like a young stylist or photographer. He could pass as anyone except someone working for the police force.

"The art of disguise has no secret for you," Xaldin stated, barely containing a laugh. Riku didn't look ridiculous but his outfit was so unusual. It was almost strange.

"Those pants aren't even mine," the young man said as he pulled on one of said pants legs in a vain attempt to make it less tight. "Sora forgot them at my apartment and I never had the chance to give them back. Looks like I did right," he added with a nervous laugh.

"Yeah but they're a few sizes short for you," Axel said as he studied his friend's pants.

"It doesn't bother me that much," Roxas made known, his cheeks turning a soft pink. The redhead threw him a dirty look before he glared at Riku.

"Hey, I can't help it if I was born sexy and –" the black-haired man began.

"Guards?" Xaldin said suddenly. The other men turned their head and looked in the same direction as him. "They can't be here for no reason."

"Well, they stand guard," Axel said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"No, look more carefully," the blond added as he watched one of the guards. "It looks like they're searching for something."

"Or someone," Riku added with a smirk. "Something's telling me it's me they're looking for. Ansem probably warned them I'd come."

"It's true he was searching for you. They must know we'd come here. But if that's the case, why aren't they looking for us too?" Roxas asked, raising a single eyebrow.

"Either we don't interest them or they didn't waste time searching information about us," Axel replied as he crossed his arms.

"Anyway, we'd better keep a low profile," Xaldin stated as he took a few steps towards the stage when he noticed a few people left a short while earlier. The three other men followed him and they ended up a few metres away from the platform.

"How much time's left?" Riku asked, turning towards the blond.

"Half an hour," Roxas replied. "Look!"

He pointed at the side of the stage. Sephiroth just arrived and was already talking with one of the event's organisers. The president seemed completely relaxed and even joked with the stranger. Riku clenched his fists and his teeth but didn't move. It would be stupid to do anything right now. The plan would just fall through and Sora would never be rescued. No, he had to stay calm and wait for the right moment.

"I'm proud of you," Xaldin said as he put a comforting hand on his colleague's shoulder. "Keep your cool for now. You'll have as much time as you want later to make that bastard pay for what he did to Sora," he said, furrowing his eyebrows. "Roxas, do you have it?" he whispered in the blond's ear, which wasn't really necessary with the noise the other people were making all around them. They could barely hear their own words. Anyway, Roxas nodded in agreement and smiled. "Good."

Minutes passed and finally, there were only a few whispers when the stage was lighten. Once it was completely silent, Sephiroth climbed the small flight of steps on the side of the platform, headed for the lectern and adjusted the microphone. He cleared his throat and his speech began, as well as the four friends' mission.

"Good evening everyone and welcome," the president said calmly with a warm smile.

xx--xx

1 : It's from The Count of Monte Cristo. I highly recommend this book!


	18. Beginning of the end

Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts and its characters aren't mine. (and Guitar Hero 3 rocks, but it has nothing to do with it!)

_It seems like the more I want to finish a chapter, the more time it takes. How come? D: Anyway, I'm glad it's finally done. For those of you who were wondering if I would be writing another story, well I can now say that yes, there will be another one. :) (I'm currently working on it, plot-wise) Anyway, I'll let you read this new chapter. Thanks for your reviews, they make me so happy! :3 _

xx--xx

**Dream 18 :** Beginning of the end

Theme song : Depeche Mode – In Your Room

--

"Good evening everyone and welcome," the president said calmly with a warm smile. People looked at him, only him, and no one dared to speak, waiting for the rest of his speech. "First of all, I'd like to thank you for coming to this inauguration in the name of the Tron Corp staff. And before we begin the festivities, if one can call a speech and food that, I would like to tell you this day is really special."

"Special?" Riku repeated, frowning. He thought about it for a while but couldn't find what was so special that day.

"Two years ago, you elected me to be your president and I am really grateful. I hope I managed to help each of you during those years and made your life better and more comfortable. My ultimate goal is to bring what everyone is wishing for, that is to say a life free of worries. My only regret is that our ancestors can't witness the progress that we made together throughout all those years, but I am sure they are proud of what we have become and are watching over us. We became the citizen of a country we should cherish and make better year after year. It's up to you, to me, to **us **to make it possible."

People then started to applause their president, some of them congratulating him. Sephiroth waved at them, silently thanking them. When it was silent again, the silver-haired politician continued his speech and a little less than an hour later, it was finished and people were gathering for the buffet and grabbed as much food as they could. Sephiroth did his best to hide the disgust they inspired him. He, who was known for his restraint, didn't understand how someone could act this way. He was suddenly approached by a woman and immediately fell into a conversation with her. As a president, it was his duty to listen to the citizens even if it annoyed him to no end. He could care less about those pawns. Only one person interested him and he was waiting at his mansion, scared stiff, and that thought alone was enough to help him find some motivation.

--

Meanwhile, somewhere in the middle of the crowd…

"You know what you have to do, right?" Xaldin asked as he patted Roxas' back, almost making him fall head first to the ground. The blond sent the man a dark glare. "Sorry, I don't know my strength," Xaldin apologized.

"I got it, okay?" the blue-eyed boy muttered with a frown. "It'll be a piece of cake. Just look at that." Roxas smirked and then spun around. He stepped determinedly towards Sephiroth, who was still talking to the woman who had approached him earlier, and pretended to recognize someone. Roxas then started to run only to fall right behind the president, whose coat he grabbed in a vain attempt to not fall completely.

"So - Sorry!" the blond exclaimed before he walked away quickly. Sephiroth merely raised an eyebrow before he kept feigning to listen to the woman's words.

Meanwhile, Axel was laughing loudly, amused by his lover's clumsiness. As for Riku, he didn't know what to think yet so he decided to wait until Roxas came back before he gave his opinion. When the blond came towards them, he looked at his friends and gave them the thumbs up.

"Done," Roxas stated proudly.

"Done?" Riku repeated slowly.

"I asked him to put a transmitter on Sephiroth's clothes. This way, we'll be able to follow his car from afar so that they don't see us," Xaldin explained calmly. "Then, all we'll have to do is find how to enter inside his mansion."

"Oh, then it's a good thing I brought a few tools with me," the blond said with a smile. He discreetly showed the inside of his jacket where screwdrivers and others tools were safely hidden. The black-haired man smirked and made to slap him in the back again but refrained himself from doing so. He didn't want to accidentally hurt him.

"Alright. We should be careful and keep an eye on our target if we don't want to leave too late after him," Axel said as he pointed at the president who was beginning to walk away from the small group. The four men thought it was already time for them to leave the inauguration but Sephiroth started another conversation with one of the Tron Corp's employee. "What a chatterbox…" the redhead commented, scratching his neck softly.

--

"Stay cool, just stay cool. There must be an escape somewhere. I did manage to run away last time so there's no reason I can't do it again now," Sora thought aloud as he walked in circles in the living room. He was so nervous he didn't feel any of the side effects of the drug Sephiroth injected him a few hours before. He headed for the entrance door and tried the doorknob. Of course, the door was locked. The brunet heaved a sigh and decided to sit on the couch for now. He lifted his eyes towards the vase then stared at the floor. "So it's tonight…" he whispered as he felt a cold shiver run down his spine. The more he thought about it and the more he wondered how Kairi could have stayed with him for so long. They never went further than kissing and she didn't approach the subject at first. As for him, he never thought about it that much and didn't have doubts about his sexual orientations. Now, he had enough time to think about everything and he slowly realized he never truly felt attracted to Kairi. He liked her as if she was a sister but nothing more. Nothing more than that. When he thought about Riku, though, he knew his relation with the silver-haired man was different from the others. They couldn't compare with it. "Will I ever see him again?" The brunet stood up and walked towards his bedroom to take a look at the TV screen. Riku wasn't anywhere in his apartment and Sora paled at that realisation. "_No... Don't tell me –_" he thought. He immediately shook his head. Riku could just be at a friend's place right now. Yes, it had to be that. Sora kept telling himself to not hope for his friend to come, even though it truly saddened him. All it brought him was sadness and loneliness during all those days.

Sora went back in the living room, then headed for the bathroom. A bath would surely do him good. He watched as the water filled the bathtub slowly, staring at the small waves on the liquid's surface. He dipped the tips of his fingers into the hot water and was once again lost in his thoughts. He couldn't stop thinking about what was going to happen to him. How would things happen? What would Sephiroth do to him? Could he make him change his mind? That wasn't likely to happen…

"Maybe it's not that important, in the end," the brunet told his distorted reflection, smiling at it sadly. "Hmm, it's not like I won't be able to move on." He laughed softly and then stopped a few seconds later. Really, he couldn't lie even if he wanted to. He chose to ignore the question for now, undressed and got into the bath.

--

"So, since the neighbouring town's lake was polluted, my cat had to –"

Sephiroth couldn't stop himself from heaving a long and loud sigh. It had been a good hour since the same lady was rambling about trivial things. He could care less if the dustmen emptied people's dustbins at different hours every week. It was their boss' job to make a schedule for his employees! And why was she now talking about her cat, anyway? He couldn't stand her any more so he pretended someone was calling him and politely excused himself. When he was sure she wasn't trying to follow him, he felt greatly relieved and searched for his assistant.

"Xehanort," he called curtly once said man was at hearing range. The other man turned around and simply nodded in agreement. "It's time to go back," the president stated with a smile. His assistant also smiled and they both headed for the car. Once inside the vehicle, Sephiroth took his tie off and sat comfortably. He removed his jacket and undid some of his shirt buttons. "I hate those costumes. Thankfully, things will get better once I'm home."

"Do you think he'll cooperate?" Xehanort asked as he pulled out of the almost full parking lot next to the inauguration place.

"I doubt he will. Not immediately, anyway. But I will make him change his mind," the president replied before he smiled coldly. "Yes, I guess he'll be more obedient once the night is over." He then burst out laughing while Xehanort glanced at him through the rear view mirror.

"Quite frankly, I wouldn't want to be in the kid's place," he declared with a small hint of humour in his voice. "By the way, what do you find so interesting about him, except for that gift of his?" the driver dared ask, not looking at his superior.

Sephiroth remained silent for a while, thinking about what the answer he could give. "He was the first subject I met. I hadn't seen any people coming from outside the house I lived in and I was just curious. This is only curiosity, nothing more than that. It would have been the same with anyone else," the superior explained with a small shrug of his shoulders.

"It's true you never left your house when you were a child," Xehanort noted. They were now back on the empty road leading to the mansion in which Sora was held captive. "Your mother was an admirable and respectable woman. She took care of your education and your studies all by herself."

"I owe her and my father a lot." the president replied, looking out the window. They were driving fast and he couldn't tell what were trees and what was grass. All he could see were shades of greens and browns now. "I hope I will be able to clean him of the shame caused by all those ignorant people."

"Only you can do that," Xehanort said, his gaze remaining on the road. Sephiroth laughed quietly without even the slightest 'thank you' to his driver.

--

"Those toasts are absolutely delicious," Axel said as he wolfed his fourteenth hors d'oeuvre.

"Be careful, maybe they're poisoned," Xaldin stated with a serious expression. He watched the redhead with amusement as he chocked on a toast he was trying to swallow.

"Hey."

"Xaldin, stop that! Now's not the moment!" Roxas reprimanded the older man with a pout.

"Man, I was just joking…" the black-haired man muttered, folding his arms across his chest.

"Hey!"

"Yeah, it's so funny to try to kill someone," Axel retorted once he stopped coughing.

"Now, don't be like that, will you? You can't die because your food goes down the wrong way, you idiot," Xaldin said with a small frown.

"Of course you can! My great great great-grandmother died this way!" Axel told him, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Will you all shut up already!" Riku exclaimed, breathing heavily. He glared at his three friends. "I've been trying to get your attention for a while now!" He pointed at the stage. "He's gone! We have to go. **Now**!!"

Xaldin looked all around him and instantly felt the colours drain from his face. "Shit," he muttered as he took a small box out of his coat pocket. He spun around and walked towards his car, the three other men following him close behind. When everyone got inside, he watched the small screen on the box. "They're already pretty far. We should have gone about five minutes ago."

"I'm warning you. If we're too late and something happened to Sora, I swear I'll make you pay for this," the silver-haired investigator threatened without hesitating. He was dead serious and they all knew it. So Xaldin wasted no time and started the engine. Luckily, it seemed like they couldn't get lost and soon, they were following they targets from afar, the receiver's sound letting them know they were slowly getting closer to their goal.

--

"_You are trapped here._"

Those words were the first ones Sora heard since he was left alone. The brunet turned around and was not surprised to see Jenova's ghost.

"_Well, how does it feel to know you won't escape before my son comes back? Are you scared?_" she asked with a warm smile. She came to float next to him and put her hands on the young man's shoulders with a sincere look of worry. But Sora didn't buy it and he backed away quickly.

"Leave me alone," he told her, turning his back towards the dead woman. He walked towards one of the windows and looked outside. The weather was really nice. He'd gladly have gone for a walk if he could. Illusiopolis' streets were quiet at the end of the day and it was the perfect time to go for a walk since no one would bump into you frequently. Night-time was another story. There were as many people as in broad daylight but it was less unnerving. The inhabitants were calmer and more polite. Sora still remembered those few times he had to go to a nearby store in the middle of the night because he had nothing to eat at home and he greatly appreciated those walks, even under such circumstances. Yet, he still preferred walking around town at the end of the day.

What about Riku?

The brunet shook his head. He couldn't think about his friend, it was useless. Riku wouldn't come, otherwise he'd already have brought him home a long time ago. Right? Besides, that place was hard to find and if Roxas made it back safely, they all knew what would happen if they dared mess with Sephiroth. Sora then began to laugh sadly. He'd understand if they gave up and abandoned him here. Still, he couldn't help but keep hoping someone would come and free him. And if no one came, then he'd be the one to leave.

"_You seem doubtful about something,_" Jenova noticed, floating behind Sora. "_Your friend won't come. You shouldn't wait for him_," she said in a soft tone of voice that let the brunet know she was probably smiling as she talked.

"I know," the blue-eyed young man replied. And his own words rang in his head, forcing him to realize how cruel reality could be. Sora froze when Sephiroth's car approached the front gates and drove towards the mansion's entrance. He was back. "No," Sora whispered, a shiver running down his spine and soon followed by a fit of shaking. "_It had been a while_," the young man thought bitterly while he waited for the shaking to stop. Jenova watched him the whole time with her usual emotionless face.

"_This must be the drug's side effect_," she told the brunet as he came closer to him. "_My husband's other patients had the same one, almost,_" she explained. Sora lifted his head up and had to concentrate to focus on her face. He felt the fit ending slowly and his breathing was more regular now. "_I can remember it clearly. They'd begin to shake and in the end, their eyes would roll and they'd be foaming at the mouth. And then, nothing more. Most of them ended up being in a coma for a few days and the others died. It was absolutely disgusting._" She faked a shiver before she chuckled.

"Then, he didn't even know if – If I was going to - To die after he injected the drug in me?" the brunet stuttered, still trembling a bit. He bit his bottom lip to try and calm down and eventually stopped shaking.

"_He knew it wouldn't have this kind of effect on you since you could already see spirits_," Jenova said while she floated in circles around the blue-eyed man. "_The drug contains mostly hallucinatory substances which are supposed to help creating dead people's images. My husband did research during his whole life so that he could get such good results. The drug can reveal the patient's potential. This way, if that person had even the smallest ability to see spirits and such, the patient was aware of it. But in your case, your gift was enhanced. _"

"Enhanced? I don't think it's different from before," Sora made known.

"_Could you already hear spirits when you were a child?_" Jenova asked as she folded her arms across her chest. Sora was about to said he could when he remembered he could see spirits but not understand what they said. He heard sounds, not words, and it was true that he could talk to them since Jialeen experimented on him. Well, he should be grateful. Thanks to Jialeen, Riku and Sora managed to find who were the kidnappers that terrified Illusiopolis' inhabitants for so long. Ironically, Jialeen also helped them find out about his own son's plans. Maybe the former president wouldn't have done those tests if he had known… "_Hmm, you see? I'm not lying._" Then, the woman disappeared abruptly.

The brunet looked up and stared at the place were Jenova was floating a few seconds ago. He suddenly understood why she hated him so much. He was helping her son as well as he was a threat to his career. She had every reason to hate his guts…

Suddenly, the entrance door was opened and Sora paled when he ended up face to face with Sephiroth himself, and the thoughts the younger had a hard time to forget came back immediately.

--

"We're lost?!" Riku exclaimed, glancing all around him. He couldn't see anything else than fields. There wasn't a single house.

"Shut up, will you! I know what I'm doing!" Xaldin exclaimed, also raising his voice. Their nervousness was reaching high peaks and the two fought more and more frequently.

"Listen, it's useless to fight right now," Roxas eventually intervened, annoyed by the two men's quarrel. "We're following the signal, aren't we?" he asked the black-haired man as he bent forward to hear the answer better.

"Yeah, but Mister Smarty-pants here doesn't want to believe it, it seems." Riku muttered something under his breath but no one really cared. "Their car stopped not so long ago. I suppose they made it to the mansion." Xaldin then stepped on the gas and Roxas was thrown back in the back seat by the sudden movement.

"Hey, be careful!" Axel said, glancing at Roxas who let him know he was okay, just a bit surprised.

"We don't exactly have that much time. We better hurry," Riku replied, forgetting about his foul mood… Temporarily.

"By the way, Tifa and Larxene helped me find the mansion's plans," the blond declared as he took a sheet of paper out of his pants pocket. Axel and Riku bent towards him to have a look. "It looks like there is only one entrance," he made known with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Are there no other ways inside?" Riku asked with a frown.

"No. But -" Roxas took another sheet from his pocket. "I indicated the video cameras' positions on this other plan," he said proudly.

"Now, I think you're scaring me," Axel told his lover as he slightly backed away.

"Well, about that, Sephiroth can only blame himself. There was a small report about his mansion and I found it on the Internet. It was child's play." The blond smirked. He then took a pen and started to write on the sheet of paper. "All jokes aside, if those cameras don't move, we'll be able to enter without them filming us. For instance, there are two video cameras filming the main entrance. One would believe the whole part here -" He scribbled. "-can be seen and yet, if one takes a precise path, they're in the devices' blind spots."

Axel and Riku watched the drawing carefully.

"So, we should enter from the side of the building, if I got it right," Axel said as he pointed at the scribbling. His lover nodded in agreement. "It's too easy."

"So, there won't be any other video cameras? Even when we're inside the house?" Riku asked, cautious.

"There won't, you don't have to worry about that. I bet those guys are sure nothing can escape their vigilance and they didn't bother place any more video cameras inside," Roxas explained, sure of himself.

"I always knew being too confident wasn't a good thing. One can't win if they constantly overestimate themselves," the redhead said with a small nod. Roxas laughed quietly while his other friend rolled his eyes.

"Okay, so we better not stay too close to the entrance for too long," Riku said as he sat correctly again.

Xaldin kept his gaze on the road. "We'll park a good distance before the gates so that we won't be seen. I only hope they won't be looking out the window when we enter," he mumbled, his hands gripping the steering wheel so hard his knuckles turned white. Being a daredevil didn't prevent him from being scared, even if the thought seemed strange even to himself.

"Everything will be alright if we're cautious. Don't worry," Riku reassured him.

--

"Your skin smells so nice. Is it to please me?" Sephiroth asked as he held Sora close to him, his face buried in the crook of the younger's neck. Sora was petrified and didn't dare move. "Hmm, I'll take your silence as a yes." The president kissed the brunet's neck. "You seem so tense, and your heart is beating really fast. Is something wrong?" the silver-haired politician asked in a serious tone of voice. Under different circumstances, that would have made Sora laugh. But now, the blue-eyed man only pushed the man away and took a few step backwards, hugging himself.

"Don't touch me," Sora muttered, carefully avoiding the other's gaze. He saw Sephiroth take a step towards him and the younger backed away again, until his back made contact with the wall behind him.

"My, you should know there's nowhere for you to go to," Sephiroth said, amused by his prey's reaction. He raised a hand and put it on Sora's cheek, making the younger close his eyes in fear. "The more you'll resist, the worse it will be. Everyone knows that." Sephiroth bent forward and left a trail of kisses along the brunet's jaw, the action making the younger shudder.

"Please…" Sora begged, biting on his bottom lip nervously. "_Oh god, he's really going to –_"

"What? Am I being too slow?" the president asked, putting a hand under Sora's chin to make the brunet look at him. He clearly saw his prey's face pale and his pupils become small slits. The older then took Sora in his arms, managing to do so even when the blue-eyed man struggled to break free, and walked towards the bedroom.

"_Shit, I just need a bit more strength. Just a little bit!!_" the brunet thought, now in a state of panic. The earlier experience left him with no more energy and he had to admit that right now, the silver-haired man could do anything to him and not worry about his prey managing to escape. Even when he knew that, Sora still struggled, bent on not letting the man have his way but Sephiroth only seemed to be amused by this.

"That's so pitiful. What are you trying to achieve? Why are you trying to resist like that?" the politician asked, half amused and half annoyed. He stared at Sora and the latter looked up at his abductor who had made him lie on the bed and was now pinning him on it.

"Hope," the young man simply replied. "It's all I have left, the last thing to which I can still believe in." He made a face when the politician bent forward and began to nip at his neck. He'd have nice marks later.

"You fool. No one will save you, especially not your dear Riku," the other stated coldly, mocking the brunet at the same time. "Don't think about him. Think about me, only me. I'm the only one you should care about now."

"_Like father, like son_," Sora thought, remembering the words Jialeen said years ago. Now, that was easier said than done. Sora could try as hard as he wanted, he'd never stop thinking about the man who had been his colleague, his partner during those weeks. The man who became a close friend. Yes, Riku became more than –

"N – No!" the younger suddenly exclaimed, his train of thoughts abruptly interrupted when Sephiroth's cold hand made contact with his skin. He felt his fingers brush against his abdomen and up his torso at a slow pace. Sora tried to stop him but the politician's hand grabbed his hands and pinned them above his head. "Ouch!" the brunet cried when the other bit his neck.

"Stay still," the older said curtly, licking the few drops of blood dripping from the small wound. "It won't be long, I think."

"_Riku…_" Sora thought as his eyes brimmed with tears.

--

The four men decided to park the car a few meters away from the gates. Luckily for them, they could head for the side of the surrounding wall without much difficulties. However, Roxas stopped abruptly and asked his friends to do the same.

"They're moving," he said between gritted teeth, furrowing his eyebrows. He pointed at the video cameras that were, indeed, swivelling round regularly.

"Okay, what are we doing now?" Axel asked in a slightly annoyed tone of voice. He truly didn't like this kind of surprises.

"We wait until we have a clue as to what to do," the blond replied, ignoring his two friends protestations – Xaldin simply followed them for now and said nothing – and he watched the devices. They were turning around at the same time and in the opposite direction which probably permitted the guards to see the whole of the entrance at all times. Roxas took one of the building's plans and flipped the sheet of paper over before he started to draw on it. He indicated the video cameras' positions, the gates' and hatched the space the devices could film. He heaved a long sigh. Said space was far wider than he thought at first and they'd need to come up with a new plan. He quickly made other drawings and studied the perimeter the devices covered when turned in different directions. "This one," he eventually said as he pointed at one of the sketches. "That's the moment when we'll have to make our move but we'll need to be quick."

Riku looked at the sheet of paper then turned his head towards the video cameras. Indeed, they both filmed right before them but - he counted mentally - they only had six seconds to run towards the gate and climb up the wall to enter. "It's impossible," Riku said with a shake of his head.

"Can't we just jam or break them?" the redhead asked, crossing his arms.

"They'll immediately know we're here if we do that, dumbass" Xaldin muttered, frowning.

"Do you have any better ideas?" Axel asked with a raised eyebrow.

The black-haired man was about to reply but was interrupted by Roxas. "It pains me to admit it but Axel's right. Riku is too. We'll barely reach the gates in time from where we are. The best thing to do would be to reach those video cameras and break them. Do you see those cables?" The blond pointed at colourful cables going out of the wall, right under the devices. The three other men nodded. "We'll need to pull on them."

"But the guards will still know we're here as soon as those things are broken," Xaldin made known.

"Sure but they won't know what we look like and maybe that'll give us some time once we're inside," Roxas said with a shrug of his shoulders. He then turned his head towards Riku and smirked. "Besides, Riku won't be able to climb the wall as quickly as us with these tight pants of his."

"Hey, they're not mine, okay? I can't help it if he wears leather pants…" the investigator retorted before he imagined Sora wearing the article of clothing.

"We need someone who runs fast and someone who runs **really** fast," Roxas began. "He'll need about two more seconds to reach the second video camera after the first one is taken care of. It doesn't seem to be that much but it's all they need to see us."

"I'll go," Xaldin offered almost immediately. "For the farther one. It should be easy for me." He nodded vigorously to show he was certain of himself.

"Alright, then I'll take the closer one," Roxas said. "All you have to do is grab the cables and pull on them as you fall. Got it?" he explained to Xaldin, who burst out laughing.

"Hey now, I'm not that stupid. I know that." The black-haired man stood up and stepped once. "I'm ready when you are." The blond also shot to his feet and stood next to the older man while their friends stood back.

"On three, we run as fast as we can…" Roxas said, taking a deep breath soon after. He stared at the video cameras when they began to move once again. "One… Two…" The two devices were almost in the same position at the same time. "THREE!!"

Both of them then ran towards the gates. Riku and Axel watched them, holding their breaths and hoping they would make it on time. When Roxas was next to the first device, he jumped in the air, took a hold of the cables and tugged on them as he landed on the ground, a few sparks flying out of the cut cables. One more to go. The blond looked up to the second device, then to Xaldin. He had to be quick! The video camera was already filming right in front of the gates and was beginning to turn towards Roxas. "_He won't make it!_" the blond thought. Xaldin eventually reached the second video camera and did the same as Roxas, even taking the device down with him to the ground. He dropped the broken thing and destroyed it by stepping on it.

"You guys did a great job!" Axel exclaimed, running in his friends' direction. Riku was close behind and seemed thoughtful.

"You should have waited until the next turn. It would have been less dangerous, you idiots! You wouldn't have had to worry about the second video camera!" he told the two, folding his arms across his chest.

"We don't really have enough time, you know," Roxas replied, leading his companions farther from the gates. "We better not stay here for too long or else, they'll find us before we can even try to search for Sora. We'll climb up this wall," he said, pointing at said wall. "Let's go." He lifted his head up and saw a line of trees behind the wall. The blond climbed without difficulties and took a look on the other side. No one was out yet and he didn't see anyone at the windows. "The coast is clear. Come on!" he said as he dropped in the mansion's garden.

The three other men followed soon, some of them having more difficulties than the others, especially Riku who was the last one to step on the enemy's territory. He then looked up to the building, watching carefully in case there could be something, anything leading to Sora.

"Just wait for a few minutes, Sora. We're coming."

Now, the real stuff could begin…

--

Songs from Depeche Mode I like :

I feel you – It's no good – In your room – Enjoy the silence – John the revelator – A pain that I'm used to – Dream on – I feel loved – Precious – Shine

xx--xx


	19. The end of the road

Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts and its characters aren't mine.

_Final chapter! Hurray! XD Now, I'm a bit nervous about the ending. I hope it won't disappoint anyone. :x I'd like to thank everyone who left reviews or simply enjoyed reading this story. You're the best! _

xx--xx

**Dream 19 :** The end of the road.

Theme songs : Red Hot Chili Peppers – Snow (Hey Oh)/Claude Debussy – Clair de lune

--

A heavy silence reigned in the wide garden. There only was the sound of the wind in the trees that broke the place's quietness. Four men hidden by high pines waited patiently, searching for any commotion coming from the high building that stood before them. Slowly and discreetly, they walked along the stone wall and arrived in front of a small door on the right side of the mansion that was probably where the staff entered. After all, domestics weren't to enter by the main door, right?

Roxas quickly spun around when the entrance door was shoved open and two men exited the house.

"Do you think it was some brats' doing?" one of them asked. Riku saw one of Ansem's accomplices.

"Of course not, you idiot," the one recognized as Ansem himself retorted. He looked beyond furious. "No one is supposed to be here, that is if those video cameras truly were vandalised," he added curtly. The two men kept walking briskly towards the front gates and when they were far enough, the four investigators entered the mansion. Axel and Xaldin went inside first and immediately noticed that the room was unoccupied. A big coat stand stood on their right, not coats hanging on it.

"So the staff did leave the place," the redhead declared, folding his arms across his chest. He took a look all around him. The room was small and seemed to be fairly clean. Small lockers were situated on each side of the place, probably so that the employees could put their stuff inside them. Finally, there was a door in front of the small group of people. "That's our only exit."

"And we better hurry up before they come back," Roxas said as he headed for said door. He opened it cautiously and peered outside. Once again, the place was empty. The three other friends followed suit and together, they climbed up the stairs in the entrance hall. The rest of the mansion looked luxurious compared to the small room they came from.

"I don't even want to know how much this mansion costs," Riku muttered as he let his hand brush against the tapestries.

"Don't you think it's strange? There's no one here," Roxas said, glancing in every direction. They were still the only ones in the house.

"It's almost too easy…" Xaldin said with a frown. "_Are we actually falling into their trap?_" he thought. He glanced at Axel, who seemed quite calm as usual. If they were lucky enough, the redhead wouldn't have any difficulties to come up with a last-minute plan in case they were suddenly attacked.

"Listen…" the blond said, motioning the others to remain quiet.

"What is that?" Axel whispered, listening intently. He could hear a weak noise that seemed to come from the higher floors of the mansion. "A voice?" The sound was clearer for a short moment and everyone turned their heads towards Riku whose face paled suddenly.

"Sora…" the died-haired man whispered. They could hear their friend yelling and calling for help. Riku's blood was up and he sprinted towards the staircase, leaving the others behind.

"Now, now, where do you think you are going?" said a voice. The aquamarine-eyed investigator looked to his left and saw Ansem and Xehanort standing at the foot of the stairs, looking up at him. "Who are you?" the latter asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Like we care," Ansem retorted coldly. He stared at Riku and lifted a hand to the inside of his jacket. The younger barely had enough to blink before a gun was aimed at him and a gunshot rung out…

--

Sora tensed up when the shirt that was given to him days prior was torn at its middle and bared his torso that had become as pale as his face. He tried to make Sephiroth let go of him but didn't manage to. The last thing he could do that wouldn't require too much strength was to yell.

The brunet took a deep breath. "Help me! Please, someone, I need help!!" he yelled, not trying to hold back his tears any more. He didn't want to cry but he couldn't help it. He remained silent as soon as he was slapped across the face.

"Will you shut up already!" the older exclaimed, furious. "There is no one here. Do you hear me? No one! It's no use –" He was interrupted when he heard a gunshot. The brunet stayed still and tried to listen and understand what was going on but he couldn't hear clearly because of the earlier hit.

"What… What was that?" the brunet asked, his breathing fast. Sephiroth had already forgotten about what he heard and continued his actions on the younger.

"Nothing important," the president simply replied. When he got tired of kissing Sora's neck, he briefly sat up and shifted so that he could have a better look at the younger's chest. He let his hand roam over a pale pectoral, making the boy underneath him shudder and close his eyes. "Luckily, you're not that repulsive," Sephiroth commented with a smirk.

"Excuse me?" Sora asked, frowning. He himself never thought he was good-looking and there were times when he still wondered what Kairi had found so attractive about him. Yet, hearing that from someone else was still hurting him even if he agreed with Sephiroth on that point. "Why do you insist on doing this if I don't even fit your tastes?" he eventually asked, averting his gaze to the side to avoid the other man's.

"I just need to relax," the politician murmured in his prey's ear before he lightly bit it, one of his hand coming to rest on the brunet's hip while the other one was getting dangerously close to his trousers button…

"N – No, I –" the brunet stuttered, scared. He put his hands on his abductor's shoulders and tried to push him away. Another vain attempt.

--

BANG!

The three friends watched, horrified, as Riku fell to the floor and didn't move any more.

"R –" Roxas began but Xaldin covered the blond's mouth and shook his head. He then motioned the two to follow him and they walked away but not without hesitation. Before they left, Axel and Roxas glanced behind them and noticed a puddle of blood expanding under the investigator's still body.

Ansem and his partner eventually climbed up the stairs, barely missing the other intruders. Ansem kicked the boy to make him lie on his back and studied the dead man's face.

"If it isn't, Riku…" he said with a soft tone of voice.

"What?!" the other man exclaimed, squatting down to have a better look at the victim's face. "Ha ha, I can't believe it. I didn't expect to see him here." Xehanort stood up and stretched lazily. "We can go back to the surveillance room now that we got him."

"He wasn't alone," Ansem said, looking around him. "He didn't break those video cameras on his own. We saw no one on the images and he couldn't have had enough time to break the two devices without them filming him. There is at least another person here," he made known with a frown. He heard a clicking sound next to him and noticed Xehanort was checking his gun. The other smiled at his accomplice once he was sure it was loaded.

"Let the hunt begin."

--

"Fuck, that was close!" Xaldin exclaimed, panting. He then turned around to look at his two companions.

Axel grabbed the older by the collar of his shirt and slammed him against the wall. "How can you say that?! Riku's dead!" the redhead exclaimed, furious. Roxas said nothing but seemed to clearly agree with his lover.

"Do you think I don't give it a damn?!" Xaldin exclaimed as furiously, shoving Axel and making him fall. "Riku himself told me to carry on the mission if something were to happen to him and save Sora. I don't like this more than you guys do but I hate breaking promises." With those words, the black-haired man walked away, not bothering to make sure the two were following. "You're free to follow me or to go back and get yourself killed too." Roxas glanced at Axel before he nodded slowly and followed Xaldin. Axel seemed to hesitate for a moment but he eventually joined them. He had promised Roxas he'd watch over him so he couldn't leave him alone.

"So, what are we doing now?" the green-eyed man asked as he wrapped an arm around Roxas' shoulders. The blond was crying quietly and none of them said anything about it. That was understandable, after all.

"We keep searching for that goddamn room without being caught, but that won't be easy. Those guys know this mansion better than us, without a doubt," Xaldin said as he scratched the back of his neck.

"We're new to this place so we're at a disadvantage," Axel sighed. "However, we know that those noises earlier were coming from upstairs, right?" he added after a short moment of reflection.

"Seems like it," the black-haired man replied as he kept walking with great care. Who knew how many people were still inside the house, except for the two men they saw earlier?

"Y – Yes," Roxas stuttered as he wiped his cheeks on his sleeves. "Sora was in a room on the highest floor I think. One could see the roofs from one of the windows in his room."

"Alright. We just have to find stairs then," Xaldin stated with a quick nod. The only problem was that the only staircases they found were in the entrance hall. "There has to be stairs somewhere else. I guessed they hid Sora so the access to the room in which he is isn't known by the other employees."

"It'd be hidden, then," the redhead muttered, furrowing his eyebrows. "The least we can say is that they're not making this easy for us. Those bastards." He tightened his grip on Roxas' shoulder, on which his hand still lay, then let it go as soon as the blond moaned in pain. "Sorry!"

"Hurry up," Xaldin told them as he turned in a corridor on his right. They kept walking for what seemed like hours, stopping every once in a while when they heard suspicious noises then walking again slowly and carefully. Finally, they stood before stairs leading to higher floors.

BANG!

A gunshot rang out and a bullet grazed a stone pillar next to Roxas' head. Plaster fragments flew in the air, covering the floor with their dust. The three men immediately hid behind a wall to shield themselves from eventual gunshots.

"There's no need to hide. We know you're right there. Now, show yourselves," a man stated calmly, who was none other than Ansem. Roxas frowned and looked at his friends who exchanged a glance before they focused again on the stairs next to them. Ansem was currently standing on the higher stair and was looking down to the lower floor. "You are so easy to understand that it's boring. You came for that kid, right?" the man questioned as he slowly went down the stairs. Axel took a deep breath and asked his two friends to step back and lie down, taking his jacket off all the while. Maybe it wouldn't work but he at least had to give it a try. Ansem kept going down the stairs. "Our superior is currently busy with him and there is no way you'll interrupt them. His plans were made years ago and who knows what he'd do to us if his little game was to come to an end." A mischievous smile spread across the silver-haired man's face. When his foot touched the ground, he turned his head to his right as something was thrown at his face. Surprised, Ansem tried to dodge it but in his haste, he didn't notice someone was lunging at him at the same time. Another gunshot rang out, this time hitting the ceiling, and the two men fell to the floor with a loud sound.

"Axel!!" Roxas cried as he ran towards the two bodies. Xaldin tried to hold him back but didn't have enough time. The blond was already a few feet away from the redhead.

"I'm alright," the green-eyed man stated, pinning his opponent to the ground and managing to make him let go of his weapon. "Take the gun," he then ordered. Roxas nodded in agreement and did as he was told. He aimed the weapon at Ansem's head and, much to his surprise, his hand wasn't shaking at all even though his heart was beating hard against his ribcage. "Now, lead us to your chief's room. We'd like to greet him," Axel said in a calm tone of voice. However, Ansem had something else in mind. He watched his opponent with an incredulous look before he burst out laughing. "What?" the redhead asked with a frown. Xaldin suddenly understood what was going on. Ansem was alone and that wasn't a good sign!

CLICK.

"Let go of your weapon or I'll spill your blood all over the place," a voice behind Roxas threatened. The blond turned his head slightly and saw Ansem's accomplice.

"Your lines are always so well-chosen," the man lying on the floor teased with a smirk. Roxas bent over, put the gun on the floor and glanced at Axel.

"N –" the redhead began but Roxas barely gave him enough time to think his words before he pushed the weapon towards his lover as he let himself fall backwards, making the older man fall too. Roxas quickly spun around and grabbed Xehanort's hand, the one holding the gun, and hit it continuously against the floor to make him let go of the weapon.

"You little –" Xehanort muttered, lifting his other hand to punch the blond in the face. Roxas stood his ground and kept slamming the silver-haired man's hand against the floor. He could hear and feel bones cracking but couldn't tell if it were his or the man's making the sinister sound. "I told you to move!!" Xehanort shouted, this time kicking Roxas in the stomach and making him fall next to Axel. The redhead saw Xehanort sit up and aim his gun at them. Axel smiled coldly and grabbed Ansem by his collar, using him as their shield. The other man fired and Ansem's face contorted with pain.

"Im – becile…" the latter whispered as his eyes rolled. The redhead let him fall limply and fired right before him, hitting Xehanort's shoulder. The man curled up on the floor, a hand gripped around his shoulder, blood already spilling. Axel aimed his gun at Xehanort once more.

"Where is that damn room." It wasn't a question. Roxas shivered at the cold tone his lover was using, not liking it one bit. He turned his head towards Xaldin when he squatted down next to Ansem's body and felt his pulse. It was weak but there was still one.

"I won't tell you," Xehanort muttered, still lying on his side. One could hear a clicking sound and Axel was about to pull the trigger for the second time.

--

"_Shit, I'm screwed!_" Sora thought, the weight of Sephiroth's body crushing him. The brunet wasn't dizzy from the hit any more and, unfortunately, could now realize what exactly was happening to him. The politician had discarded his shirt and the blue-eyed boy was surprised at how warm the man's chest felt. He'd always thought it'd be cold, like Sephiroth's character or the man's fingers that caressed his skin a while earlier. Sora would have liked it better that way. Maybe that would have prevented his body from reacting to the president's touches. That was disgusting the brunet to no end. Sora closed his eyes when he felt a hand wandering next to a quite sensitive spot.

"I'm glad you like it as mush as me," Sephiroth whispered, his voice husky. Sora made a face and tried his best to keep his head turned to the side. "You don't have to be ashamed…" he added.

_Repulsive – Disgusting – Sickening – Dirty_… Those were a few of the words that kept plaguing Sora's mind. Was he thinking this because he always thought such a thing could only happen between a man and a woman? Yet, when he imagined this kind of scene between him and Kairi, he felt nothing even when she made obvious moves on him. At that time, he still could think it was because he was tired but what about today? He hated Sephiroth's guts but each of the man's touches made his body ache for more of those lovely caresses. An image of Riku immediately came to his mind and he was truly sorry to only realise what he felt for him at such a moment. The brunet tried to break free once again but didn't manage to, once again.

"What's wrong? You don't want me any more?" Sephiroth teased, smirking.

"I never did," Sora retorted as he struggled and kicked. "Even if you can't tell!" He suddenly sat up and bit his abductor in the crook of his neck. The man straightened up with a small grunt and lifted a hand to his neck. It was covered with blood.

"You bit me…" Sephiroth stated, staring at the younger's now red lips. The president licked his own with a chuckle. "Fool, you only made things worse for you." This time, Sephiroth's hand rested firmly against the front of the brunet's trousers and the younger couldn't help but let out a small cry. He himself didn't know if it was out of pain or pleasure. That was when another gunshot rang out. The president didn't stop a single moment this time but Sora was more and more worried. Slowly, he could think straight again and he only thought about those noises in the mansion's corridors. What was happening? It was the first time he heard gunshots. What if… What if someone was here to save him? What if it was Riku? But those gunshots… Sora paled.

"What if he's wounded?" he murmured as he looked at the bedroom door that was ajar. He hoped someone would barge in soon and snatch him from Sephiroth's clutches but maybe his saviour wouldn't make it in time. He'd never recover from this. How could he tell Riku he didn't fight? Sora knew he had tried to escape but he couldn't stop himself from thinking he didn't try hard enough. Riku would never forgive him. He'd end up being disgusted of him and he'd abandon him like his parents did when he was still a child. Tidus would probably have the same reaction. If that were to happen, the brunet'd rather die than being all alone again. He didn't want to lose Riku. But how could he prevent it from happening? He was so weak! He couldn't even push Sephiroth away.

"Who?" the politician asked, curious. Sora's pale face was all he needed to understand what the younger was thinking about. Two gunshots could be heard. "Riku will be dead soon if he's the cause of this ruckus." Sephiroth frowned when he noticed his touches didn't have any effects on his victim any more. "Damn them all," he muttered as he unzipped his trousers. Sora abruptly turned his head towards the other man when the sound reached his ears and his eyes widened considerably. "Let's just get straight to the point. Maybe you'll put your heart into this then."

The younger opened his mouth to protest but he was silenced by a pair of lips crashing painfully against his in a passionate and bruising kiss. Sephiroth kept moving his hand but this time, Sora tried to stop him and managed to somehow.

"Will you just stay still already?!" the president exclaimed, pissed. He slapped Sora again, the sound reverberating in the room.

"Never! My first time was supposed to be with Riku!" the younger retorted, no longer thinking about what he was saying. "You can't do this!" He stared at Sephiroth, breathing quickly. Much to his surprise, the older man burst out laughing.

"That would have been cute coming from a young girl but you…" The politician looked at Sora for a while before he smiled mischievously. "A boy your age saying this, I find it hilarious." He then made to remove the brunet's trousers when he heard someone banging on the entrance door and trying to smash it down. A few moments later, it was abruptly opened…

--

One could hear a clicking sound and Axel made to pull the trigger for the second time.

"Wait, Axel," Xaldin ordered as he walked towards the redhead. He put a hand on his friend's forearm and made him lower his arm. "It's no use asking him questions. He fainted," he made known. Indeed, Xehanort was now unconscious. "We better hurry up. I'm hearing screams again." The men didn't waste time and climbed up the stairs to go to the highest floor.

"Now, that sucks. There are doors everywhere!" the blond whined. "We'll never make it in time!"

Axel truly wanted to tell him everything would be alright, that they'd find Sora in time and they'd all leave the place together, that everything would soon be a bad memory. But he wasn't so sure any more. He believed things would go well before they got here and in the end, Riku was shot right before their eyes…

"Take a look at this," Xaldin suddenly said, squatting down. He pointed at a red stain on the floor.

"Blood?" Roxas asked with a raised eyebrow. He looked up and saw that there were more stains in front of them. He turned around and noticed that the path of drops of blood seemed to begin, or end, at the wall a few metres away behind them. Roxas frowned, wondering where it could come from.

"Don't tell me they're ahead of us?!" Axel exclaimed, horrified. They were going to end up in a trap if that was the case.

"It's impossible. They were both unconscious when we left them," Xaldin stated with a shake of his head.

"What if it was an act? Or, maybe, one of them woke up and took a shortcut to make it faster to Sephiroth," Roxas offered. Axel was about to answer when a sound caught their attentions. They could hear someone banging on a door away from them. The three man exchanged a look, nodded and headed for the source of the noise. They turned in a corridor and saw :

"Holy shit! Riku, you're alive!!" Roxas exclaimed, making to hug said boy but Riku stepped back, a hand firmly clutching the side of his chest. He didn't say anything and walked towards another door on which he banged vigorously. "You're wounded, you shouldn't –" Roxas continued, only to be interrupted.

"Hush, I'm trying to hear if there's noise inside," Riku stated curtly. It was evident his wound hurt enough to make him edgy. The tinted-haired boy turned his head and approached it to the door to listen. The other men watched him in silence and waited. Riku's eyes suddenly widened. "They're here!!" With the help of his friends, Riku eventually managed to smash the door down. He then rushed inside the room and searched for his friend.

"Sora!!" he called, still searching.

"Riku! Over he –" he heard the brunet reply from the room next to the one he was currently in. There was a thump and then silence. The four friend ran towards the door on their left but it was suddenly opened before they even reached it. There stood Sephiroth, panting and eyes a darker shade than usual. Riku awaited the worst.

"Fools, how did you get here?!" the man exclaimed furiously.

"You bastard, what did you do to him?!" Riku shouted, glaring at the politician.

"There's no use resisting. Your henchmen won't come to help you for a while," Xaldin stated calmly. Much to his surprise, the silver-haired man laughed.

"Idiot. What makes you think I need them?" the president asked. He sent an amused glance at the small group of people standing in front of him.

"They're the ones who did everything," Roxas retorted, clenching his fists. "You did absolutely nothing during all this time."

"Of course I did. I fed and gave shelter to Sora. I took care of him," Sephiroth replied, licking his lips in a suggestive manner. Riku was about to explode and just beat the man to a pulp but Xaldin stopped him.

"Anyway, you're under arrest," Xaldin said with a serious look.

"Excuse me? Do you really think you'll arrest me? With just the four of you?" The president burst out laughing once again. "Who would believe you?"

"Seems like you're forgetting about something," Axel said confidently. "First, there should be a room in this mansion where we can find recordings of what the video cameras you put in Riku's apartment filmed. I'm sure we'll even see one of your accomplices' face in them. That fact alone can cost you a lot. That's an attack on his private life, after all."

"Do you really believe such a room is in here?" the president asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"The television." It was Roxas' turn to speak. "In Sora's bedroom, there's a television that shows what the video cameras are filming. It's only possible if the receiver is near it. " Sephiroth frowned.

"Besides, Sora's testimony should be sufficient. He was officially declared to be dead in that fire you probably started. If people were to know he isn't dead and he was found in your mansion, it would seem a bit suspicious, don't you think?" Axel explained.

Sephiroth was taken aback and needed time before he eventually answered : "You understand that I can't let you live now that you discovered everything." There was no other solution so he had to take extreme measures.

"Don't bother with that. Reinforcements are currently coming to this place. I warned some colleagues earlier," Xaldin declared proudly, showing his cellphone. "You'll only make things worse for you if you kill us."

"Idiots, you are also making a big mistake. You broke in!" the long-haired man exclaimed, getting more and more nervous.

"It was for a good cause, unlike you," Roxas stated.

"_No…_" the politician thought. "_Things were supposed to go perfectly well. I was supposed to keep this whole thing a secret, get more money and rule over every country. Why did it fail?_"

Sephiroth laughed coldly. "You'll never get me, you can be sure of this," he declared as he stepped towards one of the windows.

Axel was the first one to understand the man's intentions. "No!!" he shouted, running towards the president.

"At least, you won't get me when I'm still alive," Sephiroth specified. He then ran and jumped through the window in a deafening sound. Shortly after, a thump was heard at the foot of the mansion. It was the end for Sephiroth.

"Damn!" Axel seethed as he looked outside, careful not to touch anything so that he wouldn't leave his fingerprints on the scene of the crime.

"Sora!" Riku called, entering the bedroom. He heaved a sigh of relief when he saw the brunet was still wearing his trousers. He approached the bed and put a hand on his friend's cheek. "You lost so much weight…" he noticed. "_You've always been kind of scrawny to begin with_," he thought with a soft laugh.

"I think we made it just in time," Xaldin said. He took his jacket off and covered Sora with it.

"Yeah…" Riku whispered. "It's over now."

"Hey, could you tell us how you managed to get here before us?" Roxas asked, entering the bedroom. He glanced at the brunet and frowned, finding him awfully skinny.

"When I came to," Riku began, his gaze never leaving Sora's face. "I tried to stand but the pain made me feel dizzy so I leaned on the wall for support. I felt it moving and after I searched for a bit, I found a hidden passage. I took it and it lead me right to the corridor leading to this room."

"So that's why there were blood stains close to that wall…" Roxas wondered aloud. They could hear the far sound of the police cars' sirens as they drove towards the mansion.

--

Police officers stepped inside the house a few minutes later. Some of them heard the men's testimonies, others took Sephiroth's corpse while the henchmen and Riku were taken to the closest hospital. The mansion was inspected and a surveillance room was discovered, the televisions inside it showing every room of Riku's apartment. They also found the place where experiences where made on Sora.

The four investigators almost had trouble for breaking in and wounding Ansem and Xehanort but were acquitted after their testimonies were heard. Besides, the two abductors didn't deny them. Now that their chief was gone, nothing could protect them so it was useless to hide the truth. Xemnas, who had tried to flee the country, was found before he could leave and was also sent to prison. Only after tedious months were things back to normal.

"_For my election as the president after Sephiroth's suicide, I decided to follow in our honourable former president's footsteps and –_" one could hear on television.

"Who would have thought good, old Rufus would become our new president?" Axel wondered aloud, his arm on the couch's back. His hand lay innocently a few centimetres away from Roxas' head.

"What I really want to know is how they can hide what really happened," the blond muttered, frowning at the TV screen. "People are pitying him when he was nothing but a monster."

"We can't help it, Roxas. Sephiroth was our president and revealing everything about what he did would be a bit risky. Who would have trusted Rufus or any other guy after what he did?" the redhead asked as he eventually put his hand on Roxas' head to play with a few blond strands of hair. He saw his lover sigh contentedly, close his eyes and relax. Axel smiled at him warmly.

"By the way, I passed my exams," Roxas stated suddenly, not opening his eyes.

"That's not surprising," the green-eyed man admitted as he pulled Roxas closer to him.

The younger rested his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. "I'm even the one with the best grades," the blond added with a small smile. "Doctor Mc Gawan offered to take me as his trainee thanks to that."

Axel gaped at him. "Are you talking about The Doctor Mc Gawan?! The one who's working for Twilight Town's hospital?!" he exclaimed. Roxas nodded in agreement. "Man, this guy is known in the entire country! That's so great," he added before he gave his lover a kiss on the cheek.

"My university has a good reputation throughout the country so being first at the exams can only promise one a good future," the blue-eyed man explained. "It seems like this doctor also wants me to work with the neurologists when I graduate."

"In short, your future is planned," Axel concluded, hugging Roxas who buried his face in the older's chest. "You have a good reason to study more seriously now." Roxas hit him in the arm before he laughed with Axel.

--

As for Riku, his wound healed pretty quickly - the wound wasn't too deep - and a few lunches at Benny's helped Sora look healthier.

"That was delicious!" the brunet stated, grabbing a napkin to remove any remains of food at the corners of his mouth. "I missed it so much."

"Did you notice we took the same pancakes as the first time we came here?" Riku asked with an amused smile.

"You're right," Sora said with a chuckle. There was then silence at their table. Riku paid for the both of them and they left the restaurant.

"What do we do now?" the brunet asked, turning his head to look at his best friend. "Oh, maybe you have to go back to the police station?" he asked, not wanting to be a bother.

"I took a day off. I can't recall the last time I got leave," the other replied, stretching his arms above his head. He seemed to hesitate for a moment before he eventually talked. "We could go to my place if you want. Actually, I don't want to spend the day outside."

Sora laughed. "Believe me if you want to but after what happened, I'm not at ease with all those people around me," he explained with a sad smile. "I know it's stupid, but..."

"You can't help it," Riku reassured him as he put a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. Sora glanced at him, his cheeks a light shade of pink. "Let's go."

The headed for the silver-haired man's car and drove to his apartment. The trip was silent, each of them not knowing what to say. It had been like that since they returned from the mansion. They were truly happy to be together again but it just wasn't the same. They were horribly nervous whenever they were alone. Both knew why but ignored what the other was thinking. 'It's probably one-sided. He doesn't like me in this way. It's alright, I'll get over it' was what they both thought most of the time.

Finally, they arrived at Riku's place and went inside. Sora took his coat off and walked towards the couch in which he plopped down. It felt like he was home every time he came here. Riku went in the kitchen to bring drinks.

Seeing this, Sora sat up. "You didn't have to, Riku. We just left Benny's," the brunet told him with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah, right. I guess that's just a habit of mine," the other said, walking back to the kitchen with a nervous laugh. Sora furrowed his eyebrows. Riku? Nervous? Something terrible was about to happen.

"You seem thoughtful," Sora told the other as he shot to his feet. He stood in front of his friend and put a hand on Riku's forehead. "You don't a fever."

"Listen…" Riku began as he took the brunet's hand in his own. He unconsciously played with the younger's digits, wondering how he should phrase his thoughts. He didn't see that Sora's face had turned a deep red. "The truth is I…" Riku lifted his gaze up and stared at Sora, biting the inside of his cheek. "_Heck, I just can't say it!_" he thought, mentally kicking himself.

"You..?" the other boy asked, hope shining in his blue eyes. Seeing this encouraged the older who opened his mouth but still didn't say anything. He then realised that sometimes, actions spoke louder than words. With no hesitation, the silver-haired man bent towards his friend and pressed his lips on the brunet's. The younger wasn't really surprised and he immediately put his arms around Riku's neck while his friend wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him closer. How long had Riku waited for this moment? How many times had he dreamt of it? He didn't even want to think about all those times he woke up in the middle of the night, wishing his dreams continued just a little while longer. And finally, Sora was in his arms, kissing him. They pulled apart, taking deep breathes. Sora let out a surprised gasp when the aquamarine-eyed man hugged him and rested his chin on his shoulder.

"Do you want to spend the night at my place?" Riku whispered in Sora's ear with a husky voice.

"But…" the blue-eyed man began, his heart beating fast. "My bed's not here any more," he said as his hands clenched Riku's shirt and brought him closer. It was funny how his mind was contradicting his body.

"True but there's **our** bed," Riku replied, blowing on the brunet's neck and feeling the younger shudder in his arms.

"Is that a proposition?" Sora asked, letting his fingers run through his partner's soft hair.

Slowly, Riku lead them to his bedroom. "This apartment is too big for only one person," the latter said, gently pushing the other down on the bed and hovering over him as he continued. "I'll give you everything you need." He kissed Sora on the temple. "But more importantly, we'll be together. It'll be just you and me." He gave him another kiss, this time on the neck.

"That's quite tempting," Sora whispered, arching his back as a wave of pleasure swept through his body when Riku began to undress him. "I love you, Riku," he said before he kissed the aquamarine-eyed man again, unbuttoning the other's shirt as he did so.

"Love you more," the older replied.

Nothing could break them apart now except for death, of course. But that wouldn't be a problem before a long time… Right?

xx--The End--xx

Other songs from Red Hot Chili Peppers I like :

Californication – The zephyr song – By the way – Cabron – Danny California – Snow (hey oh) – Charlie – etc…

_Now, there's something that's been bothering me for a while. It's about pants. I've been asking myself if I should write 'trousers' instead of 'pants' since I'm using English instead of American. (Mostly because my Spell-checker only knows English, even though it's supposed to know American as well.) So, since I had no idea which word I should use, I searched on the net and what did I find? It said 'pants' are underwear in English. It also said 'pants' and 'trousers' are synonyms. Oo; Really, what should I do? (yeah, I know it's not that important but it really annoys me.)_


End file.
